Ad extremum tempus diei
by Shakes et Meanne
Summary: [Achevé] Avec les années, Solo s'était mis à soupçonner que l'autre Crevette avait participé à la guerre. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il refusait que Crevette aille au combat, qu'il le gardait caché parmis les Sweepers.
1. Prologue

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, prologue.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Couples : nan, pas vraiment...  
Genre : m77 : *se retient de pouffer*  
Shakes : sois sérieuse un peu ! ... On leur dit ?  
m77 : naaaaan. Pas avant le chapitre 1 !  
Shakes et m77 : *sourire sadique*  
E-mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com et meanne77@noos.fr.  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas; le scénar, si. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !   
m77 : enfin, comprendre... ¬_¬  
Shakes : Meanne, arrête de leur faire peur...  
m77, innocemment : bin quoi ?  
  
Note : Accrochez-vous, ça promet d'être *légèrement* prise de tête... MWAHAHAHAHA !!!

Ad extremum tempus diei  
(Jusqu'à la dernière heure du jour)  
Prologue

Le pilote 02 laissa ses yeux dériver sur le champ de bataille. De la fumée s'élevait des restes de la base ozzie en gros nuages noirs qui obscurcissaient le paysage devant lequel les cinq Gundams se tenaient.  
_ Pilotes au rapport : statut ? demanda-t-il.  
_ Ici 01. Dégâts mineurs. Opérationnel à 97 %, répondit la voix nasillarde du pilote de Wing.  
_ 03, à court de munitions, pas de dégâts externes, annonça celui d'Heavy Arms.  
_ Ici 04, mes circuits internes sont endommagés et je crois avoir un problème avec les circuits inducteurs...  
_ 05, pas de problème à signaler.  
_ Pareil pour moi, tout est au poil ! Prêts à rentrer au bercail ?  
_ Hn.  
_ Roger !  
Wing se mit en Bird Mode et partit devant, rapidement suivi des autres. Le pilote de Deathscythe prit le temps de secouer la tête avec un sourire amusé.  
_ Heero, Heero, tu vas encore te faire engueuler !  
Le pilote de Wing choisit d'ignorer ostensiblement la remarque perfide de leur leader.  
_ Pff.

Ils atteignirent rapidement le navire des Sweepers qui leur servait de base. Heero laissa Quatre passer devant ; après tout, il était celui qui avait le plus endommagé son Gundam... Pas que ça changerait grand chose, bien sûr...  
_ Stressé, Heero ? plaisanta Quatre.  
_ Je ne crains pas les _koebi_... rétorqua Heero d'un ton acide.  
Un rire s'éleva du cockpit de Deathscythe.  
_ Aies l'air un peu plus convaincu !  
_ Je suis content de ne pas être à ta place, Yuy, commenta Chang d'une voix narquoise.  
_ Occupe-toi de ton atterrissage, Chang !  
Les Gundams se posèrent sur la plate-forme prévue à cet effet et les pilotes descendirent les uns après les autres sur le pont.  
La mission s'était bien passée.  
Trowa sauta au pied de son Gundam le premier, se passant comme d'habitude de filin. Le jeune homme châtain tourna ses yeux verts et moqueurs vers Shenlong. Sitôt à terre, le Chinois qui le pilotait se dirigea vers Sandrock et Trowa ne put empêcher le coin de sa bouche de se relever. Il ne doutait pas un instant que Wu Fei avait trépigné d'impatience pendant toute la durée du retour. Après tout, Quatre était peut-être blessé...   
L'adolescent blond avait effectivement quelques égratignures, pas assez pour justifier le regard inquiet et l'attitude ultra protectrice de l'Asiatique, mais c'était vraiment comique de les voir interagir l'un avec l'autre. Presque autant que la tempête qui n'allait pas tarder à se lever sur le pont... Pour ne pas en rater une miette, le jeune homme châtain se tourna ensuite vers Wing, admirant l'insignifiante éraflure qui ornait le côté droit du Gundam. Ça allait faire un drame... et il ne voulait pas manquer ça !  
Il haussa ensuite un sourcil en remarquant une fine trace de sang séché le long de la tempe d'Heero; il avait dû prendre un coup lors du combat. Est-ce qu'il comptait ça dans les 3% des dégâts mineurs ? Bah, blessure ou pas, ça hurlerait de toutes façons, et ils le savaient tous.  
Le pilote 01 se tenait auprès de son Gundam, bras croisés, un air de défi déjà présent dans ses yeux bleus, ignorant avec obstination la présence du pilote 02 à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège !  
_ Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'tu m'as encore foutu ?! hurla justement une voix furieuse l'instant d'après.   
Une furie aux cheveux mi-longs et châtains surgit comme une tornade sur le pont, brandissant une clé à molette comme d'autres une grenade nucléaire.  
_ Mais tu l'as eu où ton brevet de pilote ? Même moi je saurais mieux manoeuvrer Wing que toi !! C'est la troisième fois d'suite que tu m'le ramènes dans un état épouvantable ! On t'a jamais appris à prendre soin des affaires des autres ?  
_ Wing est _mon_ Gundam.   
_ Allons Crevette, calme-toi... Heero fait des efforts, tu sais ? intervint le pilote blond aux yeux vert doré.  
_ De toutes façons je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, tu n'es qu'un mécano ici, _Ebi-chan_.  
Quatre fit une petite grimace avant de juger plus prudent de s'éclipser discrètement, Wu Fei sur les talons. Trowa les suivit, son sourire moqueur à nouveau présent aux coins des lèvres.  
_ Vous devriez demander à ce qu'on vérifie votre intercom à tous les deux, dit-il avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.  
_ Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
_ J'ai remarqué que le canal privé entre vos deux Gundams avait tendance à s'ouvrir et se fermer sans raison apparente... ironisa-t-il.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer, Barton ? demanda presque agressivement le Chinois.  
_ Rien, rien... Je relevais juste un problème...  
_ Merci Trowa, j'en parlerai aux Sweepers ! fit Quatre avec un sourire éblouissant en direction du châtain.  
Wu Fei grogna.   
Ils poursuivirent leur chemin avec en fond sonore la dispute qui se prolongeait entre les trois garçons restants.  
_ J'suis p'être qu'un mécano ici mais sans moi j'te signale que ça f'rait longtemps que Wing s'rait plus qu'des pièces détachées ! Et pas en bon état encore !  
_ Je n'ai besoin de personne pour réparer _mon_ Gundam.  
_ Ah ouais? Et tu le répares avec quoi sans _mes_ pièces de rechange ? Même le meilleur mécano du monde _ moi _ peut rien faire sans matériel ! s'exclama l'adolescent surexcité, ses yeux indigo lançant des éclairs d'avertissement. Et que j'te surprenne pas encore en train de rôder autour de Deathscythe !  
Sans laisser le temps à Heero de répliquer, il se tourna vers le pilote 02.  
_ Solo ! Emmène-moi_ ça_ à l'infirmerie que j'le revois plus !   
Solo trouva mieux à faire que de contester cet ordre et entraîna un Heero fulminant en lieu sûr, laissant seul l'adolescent châtain qui les suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Ce dernier soupira avec une exaspération exagérée avant de sortir un élastique de sa poche et de ramener d'un geste expert ses cheveux en une courte queue de cheval. Evaluant les dégâts d'un oeil critique, s'attardant un peu plus sur Sandrock, il marmonna :  
_ Et bé, j'ai du pain sur la planche...

  
(à suivre)

*******

m77 *sourire de psychotique* : ça va ? Pas trop perdus ?  
Shakes : si vous êtes perdus dès maintenant, laissez tomber...  
m77 *cough cough* : vu le nombre de fois où j'ai dû *te* démêler le scénario, tu pourrais être plus indulgente !  
Shakes : je suis indulgente ! Justement !  
Solo : ...  
Duo : ...  
Shakes : pas de commentaire vous deux !  
m77 : et moi, je peux ?  
Shakes : non plus !  
Quatre : et pourquoi c'est moi qui ai le Gundam le plus abîmé?  
Shakes : vengeance !!  
m77 : calme, Shakes, calme... *à Quatre* Pour que Fei-chan s'inquiète, bout d'chou !  
Shakes et m77 : mwahahahaha !  
Wu Fei : et vous prétendez qu'il n'y a pas de pairing ?   
Trowa : ///_^  
Wu Fei : et Barton, arrête de sourire !  
m77 : je crois qu'on a oublié de mentionner le OOC de cette fic...  
Shakes : c'est vrai. Mais le genre sera mieux défini au chapitre 1...  
m77 et Shakes : MWAHAHAHAHA !  
Solo : je les hais.


	2. Chapitre 1

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 1.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC (oui, nous révolutionnons le genre, ça pose un problème ? ;p). Nous avons une boîte d'Oreos tout chocolat et un sachet de Kinder Shokobon à portée de main. Tremblez.  
E-mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com et meanne77@noos.fr  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar, si. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !   
m77 : enfin, comprendre... ¬_¬  
Shakes : Meanne, arrête de leur faire peur...  
m77, innocemment : bin quoi ?  
  
Note : Ce chapitre débute pendant l'épisode 23 de la série...  
m77 : *débute* hein !  
Shakes *pouffement*

Merci à Shinia et Erszebeth pour leur avis et enthousiasme, lol ^^

Ad extremum tempus diei  
(Jusqu'à la dernière heure du jour)   
Chapitre 1

Duo Maxwell poussa à fond les moteurs de son Leo tout en gardant un oeil sur le radar. Ses poursuivants étaient encore assez loin et s'il jouait bien, il pourrait s'en tirer. Le Leo qu'il venait de voler à OZ pour s'enfuir ne valait pas son Deathscythe mais après tout, il était le meilleur, alors qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il devait absolument rejoindre la base lunaire où il savait que les professeurs travaillaient sur une nouvelle version d'armures mobiles pour le compte d'OZ. Il n'aurait jamais cru que G trahirait les Colonies... Enfin, son ex-mentor aurait tout le temps de le regretter une fois qu'il se retrouverait face à Shinigami.  
Une série de tirs le prit par surprise et Duo les esquiva avec adresse mais dut légèrement modifier sa trajectoire. Chaque chose en son temps, le plus urgent était de se débarrasser de ses poursuivants.  
_ Ah vous le prenez comme ça ? Si vous cherchez la mort, vous allez la voir en face. J'peux bien prendre le temps de m'occuper de vous, ça m'prendra que quelques secondes !  
Duo fit volte face pour affronter ses ennemis. Il fallait dire que cette fille était particulièrement enragée ! Ce qu'il lui manquait en technique, elle l'avait en enthousiasme ! Dommage qu'elle refusait de voir qu'en réalité ils se battaient pour la même cause...  
_ Mais ce n'est pas mon problème ; moi, j'ai une base à détruire !  
Il abattit sans difficulté les MS les plus proches, mais la fille, Hilde, était une autre affaire.  
_ Mince, l'est pas mauvaise cette fille ! Ce serait dommage de trop l'amocher...  
Mais Duo n'eut pas le temps de finasser, une navette armée avait profité du combat pour se rapprocher. Il valait peut-être mieux mettre les voiles. Il avait confiance en ses capacités, mais il n'avait qu'un Leo après tout.   
Malheureusement, il se retrouva pris entre les tirs de Hilde et de la navette, et fut plusieurs fois touché.  
_ Merde ! Le système anti-gravité est out ! s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il était secoué de tous côtés, perdant en partie le contrôle de son armure mobile.  
Duo serra les dents et s'agrippa plus fort à ses manettes. Il devait à tout prix s'éloigner de la Colonie !  
S'ensuivit une course-poursuite dans l'espace, le natté usant de tout son talent pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Il parvint à en détruire deux autres encore, mais la navette le collait de près et se faisait de plus en plus menaçante, sans compter les dégâts qu'il avait déjà subis.  
_ Si j'm'en sors, j'aurai vraiment droit à la palme du meilleur pilote !   
Au même moment, ses appareils s'affolèrent et son Leo se mit à tournoyer dans tous les sens, envoyant Duo valdinguer contre les parois du cockpit.  
_ Shit ! J'ai pas eu le temps de mettre le harnais de sécurité ! Si Q-man était là, il me passerait un de ces savons ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe encore bordel, c'est vraiment d'la merde ces Leo !  
Le jeune homme était en train de jurer lorsqu'une secousse brutale lui fit percuter violemment les moniteurs, le sonnant pendant un instant. Se secouant pour reprendre le combat, il remarqua que ses ennemis avaient cessé la poursuite et faisaient demi-tour.  
_ Ouch la tête... Hey, y s'cassent ! Ça leur ressemble pas de fuir comme ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
De la fumée s'éleva alors sur sa gauche. Il était salement touché, les appareils ne répondaient quasiment plus.  
_ J'suis pas dans la merde, moi, marmonna-t-il en remarquant que tous ses détecteurs étaient devenus complètement fous.  
Le pilote tentait de reprendre le contrôle, sans succès, lorsqu'il constata avec un peu d'affolement que son Leo dérivait tout seul, mais beaucoup trop vite, comme s'il était aspiré par quelque chose. Pourtant, il était trop loin d'une quelconque masse pour en subir l'attraction. Avec appréhension, il regarda autour de lui, pour apercevoir une sorte de tache noire, comme une déchirure parmi les étoiles. Toute proche de lui.  
Trop.   
_ Oh, oh...   
Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose, les secousses devinrent si violentes qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler son harnais et de se cramponner aux manettes. Ça allait être dur.  
Il tenta de pousser les moteurs à fond, mais ça faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient complètement morts et il se sentait inexorablement attiré par la zone sombre.  
_ J'avais pourtant toujours eu de la chance jusqu'ici… Qu'est-ce que ça fout ici ce truc ? C'était pas sur la carte !  
Le coeur battant la chamade, il regarda avec terreur le néant l'avaler totalement. Bientôt, il ne vit plus aucune étoile. Respirant de plus en plus difficilement, ballotté de tous côtés, il finit par perdre connaissance...

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, il avait la gueule de bois du siècle. Enfin, ça aurait été plus agréable si elle avait été causée par de l'alcool !  
_ Ouch ! J'ai l'impression qu'ma tête a explosé !  
Le jeune homme défit son harnais, grimaçant à cause de la vive douleur qui lui traversa le bras gauche, puis tenta d'ouvrir le cockpit. Miraculeusement, celui-ci fonctionnait encore.  
Il s'extirpa du Leo et fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas entouré de noir. Apparemment, il se trouvait sur une Colonie, et à en juger l'odeur, sur L2.  
_ Décidément tout me ramène à ce lieu, marmonna-t-il en se tenant la tête Une aspiriiiiine ! Mon Gundam pour une aspirine !  
Il ôta tant bien que mal sa combinaison, trop voyante, et fit quelques pas vacillants pour dénouer ses muscles douloureux.  
_ Retour à la case départ, comment je vais rejoindre la base lunaire maintenant ?  
Tout à ses réflexions, il s'éloigna rapidement ; il savait d'expérience qu'il ne fallait jamais rester trop longtemps sur place sur L2, surtout si l'on était seul.  
Ça ne faisait pas dix minutes qu'il marchait quand il sentit distinctement qu'il était observé, voire suivi. Tous ses sens en alerte, il fit quelques pas supplémentaires pour confirmer ses impressions, mais son instinct en la matière ne l'avait jamais trompé. De petites silhouettes se déployaient autour de lui pour l'encercler. Les rats avaient repéré leur proie et pour la première fois, il ne faisait pas partie des chasseurs. Une nausée le saisit en songeant qu'il allait probablement devoir tuer des gosses, mais ce serait lui ou eux. Ça lui faisait mal d'y penser, mais il avait été à leur place et il comprenait. Il ne savait que trop bien ce que c'était que de mourir de faim. Et objectivement, il était le gibier idéal.   
Il s'arrêta, sachant le filet refermé sur lui, et fit volte-face en sentant que leur chef venait de surgir des ombres. Il ne fut pas surpris d'avoir affaire à un gamin d'une douzaine d'années. Sale, guère plus que la peau sur les os, couvert de haillons, il était typique des gens du lieu. Son regard déterminé et son couteau déjà tiré en étaient les meilleures preuves. Tout le monde se ressemblait sur L2, les autres étaient morts depuis longtemps.

***

Ses gosses avaient vraiment repéré la proie idéale. Propre, bien portante, les joues rondes de ceux qui mangent à leur faim, et blessée de surcroît. Un vrai don du Ciel ! Leur pigeon portait d'ailleurs un costume ressemblant à celui des prêtres, mais ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait appris à ne plus faire de différence. Une proie était une proie : Dieu pouvait bien penser ce qu'Il voulait, il s'arrangerait avec le Vieux plus tard ; lui, il avait des gamins à nourrir.   
Il fut surpris lorsque l'attitude de son gibier se modifia imperceptiblement, indiquant qu'il se savait repéré. Inutile d'attendre d'avantage, de toute façon, ils l'avaient encerclé. Les mioches avaient fait leur boulot, maintenant c'était à lui de jouer.  
Il bondit en avant, la lame de son couteau nue et prête à frapper. Au même moment le prêtre lui fit face. Il était jeune, plus qu'il ne l'avait cru, et son attitude ne trahissait aucune peur. Ce serait peut-être moins facile que prévu...  
Serrant les dents, furieux de ne pas bénéficier de l'effet de surprise qui lui assurait en général la victoire, il passa à l'attaque. Il visa immédiatement un point vital, mais l'autre para le coup avec une dextérité surprenante, surtout blessé comme il l'était.   
Un prêtre qui savait se battre, mais merde, où allait le monde ?  
Ses yeux verts affrontèrent le regard indigo de sa proie, et il porta le coup suivant. 

Duo esquiva de justesse le coup latéral que lui porta son agresseur. 'De Dieu il se battait bien, même pour un gosse des rues ! Sans quitter son adversaire des yeux, il surveilla du coin de l'oeil les gamins qui refermaient peu à peu le cercle autour d'eux. Putain qu'ils étaient jeunes, il avait presque oublié.   
Sa tête le martelait, son bras lui faisait mal, et l'autre en face avait un style qui le mettait mal à l'aise, un peu comme si chacun d'eux devinait le prochain coup de l'autre. Il pouvait voir à l'expression du gosse que c'était réciproque.   
Il devait abattre le leader, alors les gamins se disperseraient, mais si le combat s'éternisait, ce seraient eux qui lui tomberaient tous dessus, et vu leur nombre, il ne ferait pas le poids. Il fallait en finir maintenant, tant qu'il en avait encore la force. Il s'apprêtait à changer de style de combat pour en adopter un plus militaire, lorsque des exclamations s'élevèrent du cercle des ratons.  
_ Vas-y Solo, fais lui la peau !  
_ T'es l'meilleur Solo !  
Il se figea. Contre tous ses instincts qui lui hurlaient que c'était complètement stupide de tourner la tête vers l'origine du cri, il ne put s'en empêcher. Son attention avait déjà été détournée et il ne vit pas le coup arriver.

Solo sentit une brusque montée d'adrénaline lui booster les mouvements. Il n'avait encore jamais eu un adversaire de cette qualité. Il était bon, probablement meilleur que lui, et il était désarmé.  
Il était temps d'en finir, avant que l'autre ne prenne définitivement l'avantage. Il entendit le cri d'encouragement de Crevette, suivi d'un autre, et vit juste après l'occasion qu'il attendait. La faute que commit le prêtre le surprit il n'avait pas l'air être du genre à faire ce type d'erreur, mais lui n'était pas le genre à laisser passer une opportunité pareille. Il frappa, toucha, et sut qu'il tuait.

Duo se rendit compte qu'il était touché lorsqu'une douleur brusque et aiguë explosa dans sa poitrine. Il reporta son attention vers son agresseur et entendit un nouveau cri à sa gauche.  
_ Ouais ! Bien joué Solo, tu l'as eu !  
Ses jambes le lâchèrent, sa vision se troubla, et il sut qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas cette fois-ci. Mais quelque part il s'en moquait. Ainsi à genoux, le visage levé vers le blond, il le vit comme il l'avait toujours vu et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.   
_ Solo...?  
Il ne comprenait pas, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. L'important c'était que Solo était là, que Solo était revenu.  
_ Solo... c'est vraiment toi ?  
Son sourire grandit encore et vint illuminer son visage d'un bonheur qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir de nouveau ; le sourire d'un enfant.

En entendant cette façon de prononcer son nom, Solo plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre, des yeux qui semblaient maintenant horriblement familiers. Et cette façon de le regarder, de lui sourire... Ce sourire unique, si lumineux et qui avait le pouvoir de le réchauffer, qui paraissait si heureux alors qu'il était en train de mourir, et qu'ils le savaient tous les deux. Sa gorge se serra.  
Il vit l'instant précis où la vie s'éteignit dans les yeux indigo, et l'autre s'écroula, sans jamais cesser de sourire.  
L'un de ses gosses se précipita vers lui en s'exclamant avec inquiétude :  
_ Solo ! Solo ! T'es blessé ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  
Solo se tourna vers lui, fixant ses yeux grands ouverts... et indigo.  
_ Solo ! Réponds-moi, Solo !  
Solo se tourna vers le cadavre, fixant ses yeux grands ouverts... et indigo.  
Ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il tendit une main tremblante vers le jeune prêtre.  
_ Cre...vette ?  
_ Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'y a, Solo ? répondit la voix aiguë à ses côtés. T'es blessé ? Y t'a eu ?  
Solo agrippa brusquement le visage de Crevette et le força à le regarder. Il sentait l'horreur lui tordre les tripes et monter jusqu'à sa gorge en lui broyant le coeur. La nausée le saisit.  
_ Cholo ? répéta le gamin, confus. Qu'echia ? 'u m'fé mal !  
Solo le libéra brutalement, le bousculant un peu.  
Il ne comprenait pas, il ne comprenait pas mais il savait tout au fond de lui qu'il venait de tuer Crevette, que c'était le corps de Crevette qui était étendu là, à la merci de...  
_ Vous approchez pas ! Bougez d'là, le touchez pas ! hurla-t-il pour éloigner ses ratons qui commençaient déjà à profaner le cadavre.  
La bande obéit immédiatement, sans comprendre.  
_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Solo ? demanda Crevette d'une voix inquiète. Solo n'avait encore jamais agi ainsi et ils devaient récupérer tout ce qu'ils pouvaient puis filer d'ici avant que les autres bandes ne débarquent.  
Solo s'approcha en silence du corps, observa ses traits avec attention, les gravant dans sa mémoire, puis lui ferma les yeux en tremblant.  
_ Crevette... murmura-t-il.  
Puis il se tourna vers les autres, vers sa bande, vers Crevette.  
_ Personne ne l'touche, c'est clair ? ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure.  
_ Mais Solo... protesta l'un des gamins.  
_ J'ai dit : personne ne l'touche. Dégagez d'là, allez ! Même toi Crevette ! ajouta-t-il en voyant que le gosse ne faisait pas mine de bouger.  
Il ignora la brève lueur blessée dans les yeux violets et prit délicatement le corps dans ses bras. Il se redressa en vacillant et le resserra contre lui, comme s'il essayait d'en conserver la chaleur. Comment il pouvait y avoir deux Crevette, il l'ignorait comment Crevette pouvait à la fois avoir sept ans et la quinzaine, il l'ignorait, mais il savait qu'il avait tué Crevette. Il avait tué Crevette. Il avait... il devait empêcher ça. Mais d'abord, il devait s'assurer que le corps ne serait pas pillé puis désintégré dans la fosse commune comme un vulgaire déchet. Crevette méritait mieux que ça. Il devait s'assurer qu'on prendrait soin de lui.  
Il se dirigea vers l'église du quartier_ grand Crevette en venait-il ? Le prêtre était un homme bon, il leur distribuait parfois du pain le dimanche... Il prendrait soin du corps pour lui.  
Sur le seuil, il déposa avec précaution le corps, remarqua la petite croix dorée qui lui pendait au cou, et la détacha avec douceur. Il la regarda un moment puis l'accrocha autour du sien, pour ne pas oublier, jamais.  
Il cogna à la porte et courut se cacher non loin. Il voulait être sûr qu'on s'occuperait de Crevette.  
Une nonne sortit de l'église, poussa un cri avant de se précipiter sur le corps étendu, puis de se signer. Elle se tourna et cria quelque chose, et l'instant d'après le père Maxwell la rejoignit et s'agenouilla, se signant à son tour. Tous deux portèrent le corps dans l'église et Solo poussa un soupir de soulagement. Crevette serait entre de bonnes mains...

Il marcha seul dans les rues, l'esprit ailleurs, lui qui d'ordinaire était constamment sur ses gardes. Quelque chose de pas net était arrivé. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il devait éloigner Crevette d'ici. Qu'il ne revienne jamais sur L2. Il s'en assurerait.  
Sa décision prise, il rejoignit sa bande, imposant le silence pour que tout le monde l'écoute. Ses ratons protestèrent lorsqu'il leur annonça leur départ, s'efforçant de les rassurer. Il les laissait aux soins de Jimmy, le plus âgé après lui. La vie de Crevette était en jeu, ce qui fit taire toute objection. Ils posèrent peu de questions, ils discutaient rarement des décisions de Solo, et si Solo devait partir avec Crevette, c'était ce qui devait être fait et puis c'était tout. Personne ne comprit réellement, Crevette pas plus que les autres, mais tant qu'il pouvait rester avec Solo, il se foutait du comment ou du pourquoi, même s'il était un peu triste de quitter sa famille.  
Ils ne firent pas de réels adieux, trop habitués aux pertes rapides pour s'y attarder. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, sans se retourner.

Solo l'emmena directement au spatioport à la recherche du premier vaisseau-poubelle qui accepterait de les prendre. C'était pour eux l'unique moyen de quitter la Colonie, ils n'avaient bien entendu pas l'argent pour s'offrir un départ en navette. Et à présent qu'il avait pris sa décision, il voulait quitter L2 le plus rapidement possible. Mais les réponses étaient toujours les mêmes :  
" Je te prendrais bien, gamin, mais ton frangin est trop jeune."  
" Laisse tomber, on fait pas garderie ici !"  
"Dégage de là avant que j'te foute mon pied au cul !"   
Solo s'efforçait de rester calme, se répétant que la vie de Crevette était en jeu. Et il sentait que le gamin commençait à fatiguer aussi, et ce n'était jamais bon. Une Crevette fatiguée était une Crevette dangereuse.  
De toute façon, il restait peu de possibilités, il fallait que celui-là les prenne.  
_ Désolé, les mioches, j'peux pas vous prendre, leur répondit-on encore et Solo allait insister quand ce qu'il avait craint arriva : Crevette craqua.  
_ J'suis pas un mioche, s'exclama-t-il de sa voix haute perchée des mauvais jours.  
_ Chut, Crevette, intervint rapidement Solo avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.  
Au même instant, un type étrange s'approcha d'eux, les regardant par dessus ses lunettes de soleil.  
_ C'est quoi, c'rafus ?  
Solo ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer lorsque Crevette prit les devants avec sa diplomatie habituelle :  
_ Woé, p'tain, dans quelle poubelle tu l'as choppée, ta chemise ?!   
A la défense de sa Crevette, Solo devait reconnaître que la chemise en question était la pire qu'il avait jamais vue, et il en avait vues, mais il pensait avoir inculqué au moins un minimum de tact au gamin. Une chose était sûre, il pouvait rayer ce vaisseau de la liste, et il n'en restait plus que deux.  
Il allait falloir discuter un instant avec Crevette avant de les approcher...  
Mais contre toute attente, passé le premier silence, le vieux éclata de rire.  
_ Vous sortez d'où, les gosses ?  
_ Ils veulent qu'on les engage, expliqua, hilare, celui à qui ils avaient parlé.   
_ Parfaitement ! déclara Crevette au désespoir de Solo. J'te prends où tu veux quand tu veux !  
_ Putain, mais ta gueule, Crevette !   
Le vieux dévisagea la petite chose gesticulante et hurlante.  
_ Tu manques pas de caractère, toi...  
Crevette lui renvoya un regard de tueur. Il en avait marre, ras le bol de jamais être pris au sérieux. Ça faisait des heures qu'ils quémandaient deux petites places dans un vaisseau, et il commençait sérieusement à être fatigué.  
_ M'insulte pas, le vieux, rétorqua-t-il du tac au tac, ou j't'explose tes lunettes de soleil ! Et pis d'abord chuis sûr que j'pilote cette poubelle mieux qu'toi !  
Il ponctua sa déclaration d'un coup de pied au tibia bien senti, et pendant que le vieux sautillait sur place en se tenant la jambe et en jurant sous les rires de son équipage, Solo se prit la tête dans les mains et marmonna : "Bordel, mais comment j'l'ai élevé ?", ajoutant à l'hilarité ambiante.   
Mais Crevette avait été impressionné par le vocabulaire du vieux.  
_ Wouah ! J'le connaissais pas, ç'uilà ! Finalement t'as p't'être des choses à m'apprendre...  
Les rires devinrent hystériques et Solo crut même en voir un se rouler par terre.   
_ Mais c'est quoi, cet entretient d'embauche ? lança l'un d'eux, les larmes aux yeux.  
_ Allez, Howard, fit un autre, ils doivent pas prendre beaucoup de place d'façon...  
Visiblement, ledit Howard tenta de rester digne, rajustant ses lunettes de soleil, mais se laissa fléchir en regardant tour à tour la bouille comique de Crevette et l'air totalement désespéré de Solo. Essayant de contenir sa propre hilarité, il désigna du pouce le vaisseau derrière lui.  
_ Allez, les terreurs, grimpez, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de vous.  
Crevette redressa le menton, impérial.  
_ Bon, d'accord, mais c'est juste pask'on est gentil, fit-il, bon prince.  
Solo, n'osant pas y croire, poussa vite le gamin vers le vaisseau avant que le vieux ne change d'avis.  
_ Avance, Crevette, et s'il te plaît... Ferme-la ! 

  
(à suivre)

*******

Shakes : Oh, ça va, c'est pas comme si vous saviez pas ce qui vous attendait !  
m77 : Elle vous plaît, notre deathfic ? * éclate de rire *  
Duo : Vous m'avez tué ! Vous m'avez encore tué !  
Crevette : Ben nan, t'es bigleux ou quoi ? Chuis là !   
Solo, épuisé : Et bien là !   
Duo : Et toi tu m'as tué !  
Solo : Techniquement parlant... c'est Meanne qui t'a tué !  
m77 : *regard noir vers Solo, puis coup d'oeil en coin à Shakes*  
Shakes : Ah, me mêle pas à cette histoire, toi !   
m77 : On en reparlera !  
Solo, mauvais : Oh, ça oui ! 


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 2 

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 2.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. (oui, nous révolutionnons le genre, ça pose un problème ? ;p) Nous avons une boîte d'Oreos tout chocolat et un sachet de Kinder Schokobon à portée de main. Oui, tremblez.  
E-mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com et meanne77@noos.fr  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar, si. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !   
m77 : enfin, comprendre... ¬_¬  
Shakes : Meanne, arrête de leur faire peur...  
m77, innocemment : bin quoi ? 

Petite note, juste pour rire : même si au départ on l'a pas fait exprès, faites gaffe au numéro des circuits et autres... C'est du conditionnement !  
Duo : ou un message subliminal...

Merci à Erszbeth pour son oeil de lynx...

  
Ad extremum tempus diei  
Chapitre 2

  
A.C.187

Solo entra dans la cabine qu'il partageait avec Crevette et se laissa tomber sur sa couchette, épuisé par sa journée d'apprentissage. Cela faisait six mois à présent que Howard et ses Sweepers les avaient ramassés et l'un dans l'autre, Solo ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitté L2. Howard lui avait appris quelques semaines après leur départ qu'une épidémie de peste avait ravagé la Colonie, laissant peu de survivants, même dans les hautes couches sociales. Ça lui avait fait mal de songer qu'il n'avait pas été là pour prendre soin de ses gosses et il avait le sentiment stupide d'avoir échangé une vie contre plein d'autres. Même s'il n'aurait probablement rien pu faire, cela n'apaisait pas sa culpabilité : il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir modifié le destin de Crevette. Le Crevette qu'il avait rencontré était adulte ou presque, il n'avait donc pas succombé au fléau. Mais en un sens, cela raffermissait encore d'avantage sa résolution de sauver Crevette : il était le dernier mioche qui lui restait.  
Solo ne lui avait pas parlé de la peste. Il n'avait pas voulu entacher la joie de vivre de Crevette. C'était bien suffisant qu'il culpabilise, lui. L'équipage adorait Crevette, ils mangeaient tous les jours (et trois fois par jour !), avaient un toit au-dessus de la tête et étaient en sécurité. Plus qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Solo se surprenait même à envisager l'avenir...  
La porte de la cabine s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un Crevette ronchonnant.   
_ Keskia encore ? Pourquoi tu râles ? demanda Solo, habitué à ces entrées dramatiques.  
_ C'est l'vieux, là, m'énerve ! Y veut pas m'laisser toucher au matos ! J'ai des tas de trucs chiants à apprendre par cœur, y'en a marre d'la théorie ! J'veux bidouiller, moi !  
_ Faut savoir c'que tu touches avant de « bidouiller », rétorqua Solo.  
_ Ouais, mais pourquoi toi t'as l'droit ? C'est carrément pas juste !  
_ Moi j'ai pas besoin qu'on m'fasse la courte échelle pour atteindre le moteur ni d'aide pour en sortir !   
Crevette le fusilla du regard.  
_ T'insinues quoi, là ? Que j'chuis p'tit, p't-être ? Tout ça d'façon, c'est spychomologique !  
_ Spyquoi ?  
_ Tu sais, là ! Et pis détourne pas l'sujet ! Tout ça c'est juste pasque j'suis l'plus jeune ! Un jour, j'vous dépasserai tous !! s'exclama Crevette en lui tournant le dos d'un air boudeur.   
L'accalmie dura bien trois secondes avant que le gamin ne fasse volte face avec un visage sérieux. Trop sérieux. Solo se redressa, sur ses gardes.  
_ Solo, j'ai bien réfléchi, commença le gosse.  
L'adolescent se prépara au pire.  
_ J'veux un nom.  
Solo le fixa, perplexe.  
_ De quoi tu parles, Crevette ? T'as déjà un nom !  
_ Nan ! J'veux un _vrai_ nom ! Classe, et tout, comme toi et Bibi !  
_ Euh, t'es sûr là ?  
_ Ouais !   
Solo capitula rapidement devant l'enthousiasme du gamin. De toute façon, quand Crevette avait une idée en tête...  
_ Ok, alors, qu'est-ce qu'tu penses de… Boubou ? proposa Solo, faisant preuve d'une imagination débordante.  
Crevette lui lança un regard expressif.  
_ Arrête de t'foutre de moi !   
_ Ça va, ça va, alors euh... euh... Bin j'sais pas moi ! T'étais pas censé y avoir réfléchi, d'abord ?  
_ Bin non, j'viens d'avoir l'idée !  
Ils gardèrent le silence un court instant, puis Crevette déclara d'un ton pensif :  
_ Biiin, pisque j'étais ton s'cond, j'pourrais m'appeler comme ça !  
_ Comme quoi ? demanda Solo.   
Même lui avait parfois du mal à le suivre...  
_ Bin ! Second !  
Solo resta interdit pendant une seconde avant de se reprendre.  
_ N'importe quoi ! Ça fait militaire !  
_ Alors, euh... Two ?  
_ Boubou, c'était pas si mal, fit Solo, peu convaincu.  
_ T'es pas drôle, Solo ! Tu pourrais chercher sérieusement ! C'est super grave, comme décision ! Oh ! J'ai une idée !   
Solo se prépara au pire. Encore.  
_ Pisque t'es Solo, j'pourrais être Duo !   
Solo considéra pensivement la question.  
_ Mouais. C'est pas trop mal...  
_ C'est trop classe tu veux dire ! Hey ! Solo ! J'ai un nom ! J'ai un nom ! Faut qu'je l'dise à tout le monde !!  
La seconde d'après, le nouvellement nommé Duo courait dans les couloirs en hurlant à tue-tête qu'il avait un nom. Sur sa couchette, Solo ne retint pas un sourire attendri.

  
A.C.190  


L'alarme se déclencha brutalement, prenant tout l'équipage par surprise. Immédiatement, tous furent sur le pied de guerre, recherchant l'origine du problème. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour en déterminer la source. Marco, le chef d'équipe, donna rapidement ses instructions.  
_ Bibi ! Va chercher Duo ! C'est trop étroit, on peut pas passer ! On va l'envoyer en bas !  
_ Compris !  
_ Et surtout, ne lui dit pas qu'on l'envoie parce qu'il est petit ! C'est parce qu'il est « le seul à pouvoir y aller » !  
Bibi s'autorisa un rapide sourire avant de se mettre à courir. Leur crevette préférerait laisser le vaisseau exploser plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il était petit...  
Dix minutes à peine plus tard, Duo était en position pour descendre une oreillette le reliait à Marco pour qu'il le guide.  
Le gamin, fier comme un paon, se faufila jusqu'au moteur.   
_ Bon, Duo, écoute-moi attentivement ! Tu dois connecter les circuits 1 et 4...  
_ N'importe quoi ! l'interrompit vivement Duo. Mais vous z'y connaissez rien ! Si j'fais ça, ça va faire surchauffer le circuit 5 à la première accélération et... BOUM ! Ça, pour être propulsés, on va être propulsés ! Mais j'promets rien à l'atterrissage ! Va jouer ailleurs, p'tit, laisse faire l'expert...  
Les Sweepers s'entre-regardèrent avec étonnement mais Marco fronça les sourcils, mécontent.  
_ Arrête de déconner, Duo, c'est vraiment pas l'mom...  
Le brusque silence le coupa dans son élan. L'alarme s'était tue. Le temps qu'il se remette de sa surprise, la tête échevelée de Duo émergea du trou avec un sourire rayonnant, brandissant une petite pièce noircie.  
_ Bin voilà, c'était pas la peine de paniquer ! Tout ça pour un p'tit boulon...   
_ Duo ! Mais t'as carrément coupé le moteur numéro trois ! s'exclama Bibi après avoir vérifié sur l'ordinateur l'état des circuits.  
_ T'inquiète ! C'est provisoire ! C'est juste le temps que j'm'en occupe plus sérieusement ! Faut juste dire à Pierrot d'pas trop appuyer sur l'champignon ! Suffira d'faire un détour par P4X-327, y'a Zulu qui devrait pouvoir nous dégoter la pièce de remplacement pour pas cher.   
Sur ce, il attrapa une de ses mèches et l'étudia avec une moue boudeuse.  
_ Par contre j'me suis coincé les ch'veux et j'ai cramé une mèche qui traînait ! constata-t-il d'un ton dépité.   
Marco, soudain plus détendu, éclata de rire et lui tendit un élastique.  
_ Allez, Champion, attache-toi ça un peu !  
_ Waaah ! Trop classe ! Merci Marco, j'vais pouvoir bosser sérieusement maint'nant !  
Les Sweepers rirent de bon cœur et Marco ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du môme, ignorant sa protestation de principe. 

  
A.C.192

Howard attendit que le dernier membre de son équipage soit assis pour faire son annonce.   
_ Ça y est les gars, on a reçu les plans. Va falloir se mettre sérieusement au boulot, faut qu'le tout soit prêt et testé pour dans trois ans, entraînement du pilote compris.  
Comme il l'avait craint, la voix perçante de Duo se fit immédiatement entendre.  
_ Des plans ? Quels plans ? C'est quoi cette histoire de plans ? Pourquoi je suis pas au courant ?  
_ Chut, Crevette ! murmura Solo à ses côtés.   
_ Faut qu'on ait une première version testable dans six mois, continua Howard, ignorant à dessein le perturbateur.  
_ Queeeels plaaaaaaans ? insista Duo.   
_ Six mois ? Tu veux qu'on construise un MS en gundamium en six mois ? s'exclama Bibi, incrédule.  
_ J'vais finir par croire qu'la crevette a raison, tu d'viens sénile, ajouta un Sweeper nommé Mike.  
_ Du GUNDAMIUM ? J'veux voir ! J'veux voir ! J'veux voir ! J'veux voiiiiiiiir !!!! Et m'appelle pas Crevette !  
_ Crevette, tais-toi…  
_ Mais Solo, c'est du gundamium !  
_ Calme-toi, Duo, fit Howard, perdant patience.  
_ Et j's'rai dans quelle équipe, moi ?  
Howard se plongea consciencieusement dans les plans pour éviter de répondre. Mais la crevette était tenace…  
_ Hey, l'vieux ! Te planque pas et réponds-moi !  
_ Euh, y'a pas encore d'équipe de formée, Duo, faut qu'on étudie les plans d'abord, hasarda Howard.  
_ Mais tu m'laisses pas tout seul dans mon coin, hein ? répliqua Duo avec méfiance avant d'ajouter d'un ton d'avertissement : sinon j'vais être _invivable_…  
La menace porta. Howard sentit peser sur lui les regards suppliants de tout son équipage.  
_ T'inquiète pas gamin, on t'trouvera quelque chose à faire, intervint nerveusement Pierrot.  
_ Ouais, ouais, j'vous vois v'nir. _Hors_ de question que j'fasse que vous apporter à boire et à bouffer ! J'suis pas une bonniche ! J'veux toucher au matos, j'chuis un Sweeper à part entière !  
_ C'est vrai qu'il a fait ses preuves, et largement, le soutint Marco.  
_ Ouais, merci Marco, j'te prends dans mon équipe ! s'exclama le gamin qui ne doutait de rien.  
Howard jeta un regard trahi à l'Italien qui n'eut même pas la décence de paraître contrit.  
_ Oui, oui, Duo, tu participeras, capitula le vieillard avec un soupir vaincu.  
_ Bon ! T'es p't-être pas si sénile que ça… lui accorda Duo. Place aux jeunes ! conclut-il avec enthousiasme. 

Durant les mois qui suivirent, une partie de l'équipage se consacra à la construction du prototype tandis qu'une autre, dans laquelle figurait Solo, se chargeait de tout ce qui touchait au gundamium lui-même.   
Howard, dans un acte de vengeance, avait confié Duo à Marco avec pour mission de l'occuper. Le jeune adolescent s'était donc retrouvé au montage de la carcasse, tâche épuisante s'il en était, mais Duo aurait préféré être jeté dans l'espace plutôt que de se plaindre.   
Au bout de trois mois, Howard vint contrôler l'avancement des travaux en vérifiant sur les plans que tout était bien conforme. Duo profita qu'il eut le dos tourné pour délaisser son sandwich et s'approcher de la table de travail. Après un rapide coup d'œil, le gamin poussa un profond soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Ah, s'il n'était pas là...!  
Howard, entendant ronchonner derrière lui, se retourna et, horrifié, aperçut Duo en train de gribouiller sur les plans.  
_ Duo !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Touche pas à ça ! cria-t-il avec un début de colère en rejoignant rapidement le gamin.  
Duo leva le nez, des éclairs de défi dans les yeux.  
_ Mais ça couille complèt'ment c'truc là ! Vous voulez en faire quoi, une armure de combat ou un tracteur de salon ? C'est pas un mécha d'grand-mère, on utilise du gundamium bordel de merde !  
Howard ne voulut rien entendre et le saisit vivement par le col pour l'éloigner des plans. Duo s'agita dans tous les sens, battant des pieds dans le vide.  
_ Lâche-moi, mais lâche-moi ! Solo ! Dis-lui d'me lâcher ! protesta-t-il d'une voix suraiguë.  
Après une grimace mentale due aux ultra sons, Howard consulta plus attentivement les plans, l'œil attiré par un détail particulier. Il fronça les sourcils et lâcha Duo brusquement. Le gamin poussa un cri d'indignation en atterrissant douloureusement sur les fesses.  
_ J'peux savoir pourquoi t'as déplacé ça ? demanda sérieusement Howard, ses sourcils toujours froncés.  
Duo jeta un bref coup d'œil à la feuille tout en frottant avec exagération son postérieur bafoué.  
_ Mais c'est évident ! Si vous laissez ça comme ça le revêtement magnétique du système de propulsion va faire couiller le système informatique central ! Faut complètement r'voir l'isolation !  
Marco, qui s'était approché avec d'autres en entendant tout ce raffut, étudia les plans modifiés avec attention.   
_ C'est pas idiot c'qu'y dit… En cas de choc vraiment violent, ça pourrait p't-être poser des problèmes…  
_ P't-être, p't-être, c'est un Gundam, pas un jardinier ! Evidemment qui va y'avoir des chocs violents ! Vous voulez lui faire tenir une faux ou un tuyau d'arrosage ?  
Sur ce, il arracha presque les plans des mains de Howard et commenta le reste de ses modifications.  
_ Et puis y'a ça aussi ! J'sais pas si vous avez vu mais on parle d'une arme thermique là ! Elle va pas t'nir trente secondes sous l'eau avec cette puissance !  
_ Mais Duo, il n'est pas prévu que le Gundam aille sous l'eau, fit remarquer Howard.  
_ Bin faudrait p't-être y penser alors, pasque ça va vachement être utile, sinon, sur une planète couverte par des océans !  
Howard et Marco se consultèrent du regard puis Howard étudia de nouveau les plans étalés sous ses yeux. Les bases d'OZ étaient terrestres mais il valait effectivement mieux envisager le plus de cas de figures possibles…  
_ Mais si on augmente la puissance, est-ce qu'on risque pas d'avoir un problème pour conduire et maîtriser l'énergie thermique ?  
Solo, au milieu du groupe réuni autour d'eux, réfléchit rapidement. Cela faisait trois mois qu'il travaillait sur le gundamium et il commençait à en connaître toutes les caractéristiques.  
_ Le gundamium serait capable de résister sans problème à la surcharge énergétique, expliqua-t-il, mais la faux a pas été comptée dans la quantité de métal qu'on a. Y nous faudrait des outils plus précis pour la fabriquer, aussi, c'est pas comme bosser avec une grosse plaque pour l'armure…   
_ Ça, ça peut s'arranger facilement, fit Marco, mais si on booste la faux, on va consommer toutes les réserves d'énergie beaucoup trop vite.   
_ On doit pouvoir gagner de la place en repensant en partie l'emplacement des différents systèmes, proposa Mike.  
_ On va voir ça avec le prototype dès maintenant, décida Howard. Qu'est-ce qu't'en penses, gamin ?  
_ Mais c'est c'que j'me tue à vous dire depuis l'début ! Faut qu'tu r'tires tes lunettes, t'y verrais p'être mieux ! C'est trop facile ! Tu mets ça, là, et ce truc, ici, et hop, problème résolu ! Merci qui…? Mais y'a un aut' problème _beaucoup_ plus grave ! Le LOOK !  
Duo retourna une feuille et recommença à crayonner.  
_ Voi-là, c'est ça l'idée. Faut qu'y z'en fasse des cauchemars rien qu'à l'regarder ! Qui sachent en l'voyant qu'leur dernière heure est arrivée !   
Solo vérifia d'un œil critique le contenu du sandwich de Duo.  
_ Nan, rien d'suspect… confirma-t-il aux autres.  
_ Et puis ce nom, « Shadow », c'est vraiment d'la merde ! continua le gamin comme si de rien n'était. Ça manque de classe ! C'est une arme, bordel, faut qu'y z'en pissent dans leur froc de trouille !  
Le gamin s'empara d'une autre feuille et raya avec ferveur le nom honni, et prit un air pensif en mâchonnant son crayon avant de sourire d'un air sadique.  
_ La faux d'la mort… Ça c'est classe ! Mais faudrait un moyen encore plus classe de l'dire ! s'exclama-t-il en faisant claquer ses doigts à la recherche de l'inspiration ultime.  
_ Deathscythe ? proposa Solo, à tout hasard.  
_ Ouais !! Tu t'améliores pour les noms, Solo ! Ça doit être mon influence… conclut-il avec satisfaction.  
Solo décida de ne même pas relever la remarque.   
Duo lui tendit son crayon.  
_ Tiens, écris-le s'teu plaît…   
Le plus âgé des gamins s'exécuta avec un sourire, amusé de voir Duo boire ses gestes, le bout de la langue légèrement tiré, signe d'intense concentration. Il faudrait tout de même que Crevette apprenne sérieusement à écrire correctement…  
La langue disparut soudainement et Duo fronça les sourcils en remarquant un détail inscrit à côté du nom.  
_ 02 ? Comment ça, 02 ? Ça veut dire qu'y a un 01 ?  
_ Oui, Duo, il y a un 01, acquiesça Howard, épuisé.  
Le regard de Duo se fit mauvais.  
_ Et pourquoi qu'mon Gundam il est pas 01 ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dangereuse. Pourquoi qu'y s'rait qu'deuxième d'abord ?  
_ C'est pas la peine de t'énerver, Duo, _ça_ tu pourras pas l'changer.  
Duo croisa les bras avec un air déterminé.  
_ C'est c'qu'on verra… prophétisa-t-il d'un air sombre. Je prendrai possession du 01.   
_ Allez, arrête de marmonner, on dirait Howard, répliqua Marco avec un sourire. Jette plutôt un coup d'œil là-d'ssus. Tu vois un truc qui cloche ?  
Duo passa en revue les plans restants en mordant avec entrain dans son sandwich. C'était pas mal ce truc qui rendait le Gundam indétectable... Par contre, faudrait p'être changer les couleurs…

Trois mois s'écoulèrent encore et le prototype fut prêt à être testé. Selon les ordres de Howard, le vaisseau des Sweepers s'était posé sur la Lune.   
Howard, plutôt fier des résultats obtenus par ses hommes, faisait faire le tour à un individu trapu d'environ son âge. Après avoir jeté un œil au prototype, ils étudièrent attentivement les plans.   
_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda l'inconnu en désignant l'une des premières modifications apportées par Duo. Tu as retouché mes plans ?  
_ Pourquoi, G, ça t'plaît pas ? fit Howard avec un sourire louche.  
Le dénommé G parcourut les autres planches.  
_ Si, si, au contraire… C'est bien pensé… C'est de toi ?  
_ Oh non, répondit Howard, intérieurement hilare. L'un d'mes gars est un p'tit génie… ajouta-t-il évasivement.   
_ Et on peut lui parler, à ce petit génie ? J'aimerais bien discuter avec lui…  
_ Ça doit pouvoir se faire… Hey ! Mike ! Ramène-moi Duo ici fissa ! Et le laisse pas protester, menace-le d'corvée d'cuisine s'il rechigne !  
_ Ton génie a du caractère ? demanda G, pour information.  
Howard éclata simplement de rire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, G eut la surprise de voir arriver un jeune homme sortant à peine de l'adolescence, collé par un gamin d'une douzaine d'années.  
_ Alors comme ça tu as corrigé mes plans ? demanda-t-il directement à Solo lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à sa hauteur.  
_ D'une, c'est _moi_ qu'ai corrigé tes plans, rétorqua contre toute attente le môme, de deux, z'étaient tellement merdiques que c'est limite si j'ai pas dû les r'prendre depuis l'début !  
G haussa un sourcil et baissa la tête vers la chose gesticulante et couverte d'huile.  
_ Howard, où tu nous as déniché ce rase-moquette ?  
_ Rase-moquette, rase-moquette, est-ce que j'te d'mande l'adresse de ton coiffeur ?  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?  
Howard ne chercha plus à cacher son hilarité.   
_ Ça, c'est celui qui a quasiment repensé le Deathscythe.  
_ Deathquoi ?  
_ Death-scythe ! Faut que j'te l'épelle ? Laisse-moi d'viner, c'est toi qu'avait pondu l'autre nom, l'était vraiment pourri ! C'était quoi déjà ?  
Mais G ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Le regard fixé sur les nouveaux plans d'un air appréciateur, il songeait que ce serait fabuleux si ce « p'tit génie » était aussi doué pour piloter que pour parler. Il allait d'ailleurs vérifier ce point sans plus attendre.  
_ Oh papy, tu m'écoutes ?  
_ Je t'écoute, sale mioche, répliqua G. Au lieu de parler, fais-moi une démonstration. Montre-moi en quoi Deathscythe est supérieur à Shadow.  
_ Grand-père, quand j'en aurai fini avec ta démo, tu m'baiseras l'cul !  
Duo brancha le logiciel de simulation et enfila un casque, se coupant ainsi du monde extérieur, sans voir Solo fixer G d'un air méfiant. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas du tout le regard calculateur du vieillard sur sa crevette.   
Howard observa leur manège et se rapprocha à son tour, mais sans intervenir. Solo était le seul à réellement savoir contenir le gamin. Il avait toujours fait passer Duo avant lui-même. Howard se souvenait même qu'à leur arrivée, Solo veillait à ce que Duo mangeât à sa faim, allant jusqu'à lui donner de sa propre assiette, malgré le fait qu'on leur répétait qu'il y en avait bien assez pour tout le monde. Et ils étaient aussi maigres l'un que l'autre… Solo surveillait également le sommeil de Duo et n'était jamais très loin de lui.   
Le blond n'avait pas l'air d'aimer la tournure que semblaient prendre les évènements et Howard pouvait presque lire ce que G avait en tête. Si Solo estimait avoir son mot à dire, Howard le laisserait faire. Duo était le protégé de Solo et somme toute, celui de personne d'autre. Howard n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Ni lui ni un autre.  
Duo exécuta sa démonstration avec un talent presque effrayant. G n'en avait même pas espéré autant le gamin possédait un véritable don. Il était né pour être pilote de Gundam…  
_ Ce mioche est fait pour piloter, déclara-t-il à mi-voix, admiratif.  
_ Non.  
Surpris, G se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui avait accompagné son pilote.  
_ Tu disais ?  
_ Duo ne pilotera pas.  
Howard eut un léger sourire. Pour que Solo aille jusqu'à appeler sa crevette « Duo », c'était qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Il n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux depuis que Howard le connaissait et le vieil homme ne douta pas un seul instant que Solo préférerait partir avec Duo si G insistait trop de même qu'il savait que Duo ne protesterait même pas.  
_ Vraiment ? Et puis-je savoir quel pouvoir tu as sur ce gamin ? demanda le scientifique d'un ton légèrement supérieur.  
_ Si je lui dis de ne pas piloter, il ne pilotera pas, répondit simplement mais fermement Solo.  
Un regard à Howard apprit à G qu'il ne servirait à rien d'insister. Les yeux du blond étaient également clairs à ce sujet, et lui aussi semblait être dangereux.  
_ Alors qui le fera ? marmonna le savant pour lui-même.  
_ Moi, déclara le blond d'un ton catégorique.  
G esquissa un sourire. Le jeune homme avait de l'autorité et du culot. Deux qualités intéressantes…  
_ Toi ?  
_ Je connais la machine presque aussi bien que lui. Je peux le faire.  
_ Vraiment ? Montre-moi ça, le défia G avec amusement.  
Sans répondre, Solo rejoignit Duo et lui toucha l'épaule. Un simple signe du menton fit comprendre au gamin qu'il voulait qu'il lui laisse la place et le môme s'exécuta sans un temps mort, retirant immédiatement son casque pour le tendre à son aîné.   
G se reconnut intérieurement impressionné. Visiblement, le blond ne s'était pas vanté pour rien quant à son influence sur le châtain.  
Le scientifique se concentra de nouveau sur la démonstration faite. Là encore, le jeune homme n'avait pas menti : il était bon, et même très bon mais il n'avait pas l'instinct du gosse. Néanmoins, faire du blond le pilote n'était peut-être pas si mal. Qu'il soit plus âgé que les autres pouvait se révéler être un avantage si les cinq pilotes en venaient à unir leurs forces, comme ce serait probablement le cas. Et puis, il avait apparemment maté l'insolent qui gesticulait à ses côtés et venait de prouver qu'il savait se faire obéir et prendre des décisions.   
Une secousse sur sa manche le tira de ses pensées.  
_ Hey papy, t'as vu comment il est bon Solo ! C'est vraiment l'meilleur ! s'exclama Duo, sans se douter un seul instant qu'il le surpassait largement.  
G lui jeta un regard de biais mais conserva le silence. Et puis après tout, ce gamin insupportable serait toujours dans les parages, au cas où…  
_ Duo !  
G se retourna en même temps que le môme. Un Sweeper vint les rejoindre d'un pas légèrement nerveux.  
_ Duo, y'a un problème de surchauffe sur le moteur vernier n°3…  
L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.  
_ Laissez-moi d'viner ! Vous avez _encore_ connecté les circuits 4 et 6 ! Combien de fois j'vous ai dit qu'c'était 4 et 5 ? Quelle bande d'incapables ! J'vous jure, sans moi c'vaisseau tomb'rait en ruine ! J'arrive ! Mais j'veux double ration d'dessert ce soir !  
Duo partit en courant peu avant que Solo n'achève sa démonstration. Le jeune homme blond rejoignit le scientifique. Ils échangèrent un regard.  
_ C'est bon, tu piloteras.  
_ Bien.  
Howard poussa un infime soupir de soulagement. Le pire avait été évité. Il avait parfois tendance à l'oublier mais Solo n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Il avait craint un instant que G n'insiste trop et il savait Solo capable de simplement se débarrasser du scientifique s'il décidait qu'il était une menace pour Duo ou lui. Mais heureusement, les deux hommes semblaient s'être compris.   
Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, chacun vacant à ses occupations.   
Pour le bien de tous, Solo attendit d'être seul avec Duo dans leur cabine pour lui annoncer qu'il avait été choisi pour piloter Deathscythe. Les cris de joie de Duo se propagèrent à travers la moitié du vaisseau.  
_ Waaaah, c'est génial ! D'façon y'avait qu'toi qui pouvait l'faire ! Même Pierrot dit qu'tu pilotes aussi bien qu'lui !  
Solo eut une grimace mentale de mauvaise conscience. Il avait aussi déjà entendu Pierrot dire que Duo l'enverrait au chômage si le gamin atteignait les pédales.   
_ Moi aussi un jour j'voudrais piloter une armure mobile… ajouta Duo d'un air rêveur.  
Solo s'alarma en l'entendant.   
_Oh, oh... Non, non Crevette… Pardon mais c'est pour ton bien…_  
Il devait s'assurer que Duo ne pense plus ce genre de chose le pilotage, tout comme l'Eglise, était prohibé à vie pour sa crevette. Il ne le laisserait pas aller en première ligne.  
_ Ecoute, Crevette, j'veux pas t'faire de peine mais… T'es pas mauvais, c'est vrai, mais t'es pas assez bon.  
_ Oh… fit simplement Duo avec déception.  
Solo sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait horreur de mentir à Crevette mais il devait le faire. C'était pour sa sécurité. Il s'empressa donc d'ajouter :  
_ Mais par contre, pour la méca, c'est vraiment toi l'meilleur ! T'as vu c'que t'as fait pour le Gundam ? T'es un génie, Crevette ! Maint'nant qu'c'est moi qui pilote, j'veux pas d'n'importe qui pour s'occuper de Deathscythe. Y'a qu'toi qui peut l'faire, j'ai confiance qu'en toi !  
_ Solo ! s'exclama Duo, les yeux brillants de fierté.  
Solo lui avait fait un compliment, Solo avait dit qu'il était le meilleur, et Solo ne mentait jamais ! Duo se jura d'être toujours à la hauteur.  
_ Ouais ! Compte sur moi ! Ton Gundam un jour, ce s'ra l'numéro 1 !  
Solo sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux sur le rire affectueux de Duo. 

  
A.C.195, 4 avril.

Le vaisseau des Sweepers était en effervescence. L'Opération Meteor débutait dans trois jours et l'équipage devait se rendre sur Terre pour la réception de Solo et du Deathscythe. Le jeune pilote allait embarquer avec G sur une autre navette en attendant le lancement des opérations. Il avait bouclé son sac et se tenait avec Duo aux pieds du Gundam.  
Duo avait un sourire rayonnant, comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de Solo, et surtout depuis qu'il avait enfin eu sa poussée de croissance. On ne pouvait plus qualifier Duo de « petit » et il jubilait en songeant qu'il grandirait encore. Il espérait avec ferveur dépasser un jour Solo, même si ce dernier le traitait de tricheur, affirmant qu'il avait été mieux nourri que lui à son âge et que de toute façon il resterait une crevette toute sa vie.   
Duo était impatient d'être sur Terre pour voir à quoi ressemblait une crevette. Il soupçonnait Solo de ne pas le savoir lui-même.  
_ Bon, on s'retrouve dans trois jours. J'ai trop hâte de voir à quoi ça r'semble la Terre vu d'près ! Howard a dit qu'on s'rait sur un bateau, c'est la première fois qu'j'vais voir d'la vraie flotte ! C'qu'est con, c'est qu'on pourra même pas la boire ! Bref, fit-il, redevenant professionnel, tu m'abîmes pas mon bébé, hein ! J'veux pas une éraflure !  
Solo éclata de rire.  
_ Promis, Crevette, j'y f'rai attention.  
Duo le jaugea du regard puis se tourna vers Deathscythe.  
_ Et toi, pareil ! Tu m'rends Solo en bon état, j'veux pas une égratignure !  
G et Howard s'approchèrent d'eux. Il était temps que leurs routes se séparent, momentanément du moins.  
_ Dépêche-toi Solo, on embarque.  
Solo salua amicalement les Sweepers de la main et fit un clin d'œil à Duo avant de suivre le professeur…

  
A.C.195, 6 avril.

Cinq étoiles filantes furent envoyées sur Terre… 

  
(à suivre)

*******

* Les auteurs, après trois heures à chercher désespérément un nom à Duo dans toutes les langues imaginables*   
Dictionnaire de Wolof :  
Shakes : Cabinet de toilette…   
Meanne : Belle-sœur ?   
Shakes : Bon marché…   
Meanne : Ah non, je t'interdis !!   
Shakes : Erreur de lecture…^^;;;   
Duo : Je vais me tirer une balle dans la tête.  
Heero qui s'installe déjà dans son rôle, extrêmement satisfait : Ebi-chan. Ebi-chan. Ebi-chan. Koebi-chan. ^_^   
Duo : Hee-chan, je t'aime, mais si tu continues, ce soir c'est canapé…   
* deux heures encore plus tard, au dîner *   
Shakes, désespérée : Et si on l'appelait tout simplement Duo ?   
Meanne, dans le même état : Très bonne idée.   
Duo : OUI !!!!! * se met à genoux * Dieu existe !!!   
Shakes et Meanne : OUI !!! IL A UN NOM !!!!!   
Solo : Une soirée pour en conclure qu'il s'appelle Duo…C'est quoi ces folles ?   
Heero : Bienvenue dans notre Enfer. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 3.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. (oui, nous révolutionnons le genre, ça pose un problème ? ;p) Nous avons une boîte d'Oreos tout chocolat et un sachet de Kinder Schokobon à portée de main. Oui, tremblez. Perfect Soldier en plein doute (*m-d-r* !).  
E-mails : mei_fanel@hotmail.com et meanne77@noos.fr 

Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar, si. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !   
m77 : enfin, comprendre... _  
Shakes : Meanne, arrête de leur faire peur...  
m77, innocemment : bin quoi ?

Note :   
m77 : J'aurais jamais cru que le OOC serait un tel plaisir à écrire !  
Shakes : C'est la faute de Heero ! ^o^  
Heero : Engagez-vous, engagez-vous qu'ils disaient... -_-

_Merci encore à Erszebeth pour son œil furtif et pour la langue vive de son frère… (on se comprend…)_

  
Ad extremum tempus diei  
Chapitre 3 

  
Il n'avait pas eu trop de difficultés pour atteindre les torpilles ; comme il l'avait prévu, les gardes avaient accouru dès la première explosion sans même réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une diversion. A présent, il ne lui restait qu'à paramétrer la trajectoire. OZ n'aurait jamais Wing.   
Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le système d'autodestruction qui reliait sa combinaison spatiale au Gundam n'avait pas fonctionné, plus tôt sur la plage, et à présent il n'avait pas le choix : puisqu'il n'avait pas les moyens de le récupérer, il devait le détruire.  
Il chassa un léger pincement au coeur. Wing aurait dû pouvoir servir encore les Colonies mais à cause de son incompétence, il n'avait pas pu mener à bien sa mission. Il lui importait peu de mourir, mais l'idée d'entraîner Wing avec lui rendait son échec encore plus amer. Le Docteur J avait eu tort en le choisissant comme pilote. Le moins qu'il pouvait faire était de ne pas laisser sa création tomber aux mains de l'ennemi.  
_ Heero ? Réponds-moi, Heero !  
Il réprima un sursaut de surprise en entendant la voix vaguement familière derrière lui ; son instinct ne l'avait même pas averti de l'intrusion.   
Il fit volte-face pour tomber nez à nez avec la jeune fille blonde de la plage.   
_ ... Relena ?  
Il resta un instant interdit. Comment l'avait-elle retrouvé et que faisait-elle là ? Il fallait croire que sa tentative d'intimidation lorsqu'elle lui avait tendu sa stupide invitation n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment elle avait pu retrouver sa trace. Elle n'avait quand même pas pu le suivre jusqu'ici, il s'en serait rendu compte... n'est-ce pas ?  
_ Heero ?  
Puisque ses paroles n'avaient pas eu d'impact, peut-être que la vue d'une véritable arme à feu serait plus efficace. Elle mettait sa vie en danger en restant près de lui.  
_ ... Ce sont des choses qui te dépassent... Adieu, Relena, gronda-t-il.  
Il vit avec satisfaction les yeux bleus de la jeune fille s'agrandir d'effroi. Il n'avait plus qu'à la laisser s'enfuir ; puisque de toute façon son corps serait détruit dans l'explosion de Wing, ce qu'elle savait de lui n'avait plus d'importance.   
Un coup de feu détourna son attention et pris par surprise, il ne put éviter la balle. Une vive douleur au bras lui fit lâcher son arme. Il releva des yeux furieux vers le second intrus, un jeune homme blond qui souriait froidement. Son regard glaça Heero jusqu'au sang.   
_ Et bin, j'arrive à temps pour la fiesta, on dirait !  
D'instinct, Heero se jeta sur son pistolet ; il ne pouvait pas mourir avant d'avoir détruit Wing ! Mais avant même que sa main n'ait pu l'atteindre, l'inconnu tira de nouveau, touchant la jambe cette fois.

La soirée de Solo avait plutôt bien commencé : une partie de rigolade avec OZ, un cadeau-bonus pour sa crevette... Solo s'amusait. Il se serait bien passé de ces deux trouble-fêtes. Depuis quand les civils jouaient aux pistolets à eau dans une base militaire en pleine alerte rouge ? Quoique le regard du petit brun était intéressant et, malgré les deux balles, il n'avait pas émis un son.   
Intéressant peut-être, mais dangereux aussi. Solo avait une mission à accomplir et ces deux-là le gênaient. La fille s'enfuirait dès qu'elle serait sortie de son état de choc, mais il devinait que pour l'autre, ce serait une autre affaire... Mais ce n'était pas comme si tuer lui posait un problème, après tout. Bien décidé à ne pas perdre davantage de temps, Solo leva son arme et s'apprêtait à tirer lorsque la fille bondit entre lui et sa proie.  
_ Mais arrêtez, vous êtes fou ! s'écria-t-elle.  
Rectification : elle ne fuyait pas... Eh bien, si elle tenait tant que ça à mourir, ce n'était pas lui qui allait la contrarier. Ils étaient parfaitement alignés, en plus, une seule balle suffirait peut-être ?  
Malheureusement pour lui, la fille choisit cet instant pour changer de position et se mit à déchirer sa robe puis à bander son premier agresseur. Solo marqua un temps d'arrêt devant le visage stupéfait de celui-ci. La situation était un peu surréaliste et Solo appréciait moyennement de ne pas tout comprendre. Sa montre se mit alors à sonner, détournant son attention. Les deux mechas remontaient à la surface plus tôt que prévu.  
_ Putain d'courants, grommela-t-il.   
Bon, il était temps de se débarrasser de ces deux chieurs une bonne fois pour toute... Il levait une fois de plus son arme au moment même où le brun bondissait de nouveau, en direction des torpilles cette fois. Et à bien y réfléchir, qu'est-ce qu'elles fichaient là, ces torpilles ? Ce con n'avait quand même pas l'intention de les balancer sur les Gundams ?   
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'y fout ?! s'écria Solo en pointant son arme vers lui.  
Il ne pouvait quand même pas tirer, il risquait de toucher les torpilles et de tous les faire exploser !  
_ Ce Gundam est à moi ! J'en fais ce que je veux ! rétorqua le brun, à califourchon sur les missiles.   
_Mais quel sale gosse ! ... _son _Gundam ? C'est l'un des pilotes ? Merde, faut pas qu'y crève alors ! _  
Mais c'était trop tard : le gamin avait déjà enclenché la mise à feu. Il tomba à l'eau, déséquilibré par la vitesse, et Solo, impuissant, ne put que regarder les torpilles percuter les deux Gundams. Le ciel s'illumina de blanc.  
_ Oh pu-tain, Crevette va m'tuer...   
Il prit le temps de s'apitoyer un instant sur lui-même avant de se rendre compte que le brun avait la tête dans l'eau. Oooh non, il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement... Il était hors de question que Solo prenne pour lui !   
Mais d'abord, faire dégager la fille...  
_ Va chercher une ambulance ! lui cria-t-il du ton autoritaire qui faisait même obéir Crevette.   
_ Ou... oui ! répondit-elle immédiatement.  
Elle partit en courant et, satisfait, Solo plongea à la rescousse du sale gosse. Il avait juste le temps de s'enfuir avec lui avant l'arrivée des soldats. Il s'occuperait des Gundams plus tard...

Solo regagna sa planque sans grande difficulté, malgré ce qu'il avait craint. Il trouva sur place de quoi désinfecter et bander de nouveau les plaies du jeune pilote. Ce dernier semblait de constitution solide, il s'en sortirait. Il avait surtout un peu trop bu la tasse, mais rien de mortel.   
Après s'être assuré qu'il ne lui claquerait pas entre les doigts, Solo contacta Crevette pour lui expliquer qu'il serait en retard au rendez-vous. La gueulante naissante de Crevette mourut dès que le blond lui annonça qu'il avait _deux_ Gundams à lui faire repêcher. Là, sa crevette tourna à l'extatique. Solo éloigna prudemment le combiné de son oreille. Ils fixèrent un nouveau point de rendez-vous puis Solo raccrocha.  
De retour au chevet de son patient, il contrôla de nouveau son pouls et, rassuré, entreprit de se faire un sandwich. Tout en mangeant, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder.  
G lui avait parlé des quatre autres pilotes mais il n'avait pas pensé en rencontrer un si vite, surtout dans ces circonstances. Et ce gosse qui avait l'âge de sa crevette... Il avait bien fait d'empêcher Crevette de piloter Deathscythe... Il se souvenait du regard du scientifique lorsque son môme avait fait une démonstration des nouvelles capacités du Gundam... Le vieux avait semblé convaincu que Crevette était le pilote qu'il recherchait... Solo frissonna malgré lui. Etait-il possible que d'une façon ou d'une autre l'autre Crevette ait rencontré G ? Solo savait que lui vivant, il n'aurait jamais permis que l'un de ses ratons se retrouve impliqué dans une guerre autre que celle qu'ils menaient tous les jours sur L2. Il s'était déjà demandé s'il aurait lui aussi survécu à la peste dont Howard lui avait parlé. Peut-être que non, peut-être que cela expliquait en partie ce qui était ensuite arrivé à l'autre Crevette. Pour l'instant, le facteur "église" n'était même pas encore apparu. Peut-être que Solo avait vraiment changé l'histoire, et si c'était le cas... alors peut-être qu'il devait lui-même la vie à Crevette...  
Il serra les dents en songeant qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'en être sûr ; avait-il déjà sauvé sa crevette ou non ? Il l'espérait. Il avait dédié sa vie à cet objectif. Parce que c'était lui qui avait tué Crevette... 

*******

Heero émergea de son état d'inconscience et sentit une présence presque palpable à ses côtés. Son instinct lui commanda de feindre le sommeil jusqu'à ce qu'il ait une meilleure appréciation de son environnement.  
_ Si tu crois que j'vais m'faire avoir par un truc aussi basique... Faire semblant d'dormir, j'maîtrisais l'truc que t'étais même pas un embryon d'idée dans l'esprit d'tes parents !  
Heero ouvrit alors les yeux et tourna un regard glacial vers son geôlier. Il reconnut sans peine le blond de la veille.   
_ Je n'ai pas de parent.  
_ Tant mieux, moi non plus, rétorqua le blond sans se démonter. C'est pas facile avec le métier qu'on a. Au fait, j'me suis pas présenté ! Remarque, toi non plus... J'suis Solo, pilote 02. Tu sais, celui du Gundam que t'as à moitié dégommé avec le tien hier soir... Et toi, c'est quoi ton numéro ?  
Heero tenta de se lever, sans daigner lui répondre.  
Solo esquissa un sourire mental. _Rebelle, hein ? Attends, j'vais t'mater, tu vas voir..._  
Heero reçut une taloche derrière la tête sans avoir vu le coup partir.  
_ Personne t'a jamais appris la politesse ou quoi ? Quand j'te parle, tu m'réponds.  
Heero le fusilla du regard. Et reçut une seconde tape, un peu plus forte.  
_ Et me regarde pas comme ça. J'vais t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés, moi !  
S'il n'y avait eu que les paroles et les gestes, Heero n'y aurait même pas prêté attention... Mais 02 avait cette lueur au fond des yeux... Le blond était rapide et plus grand que lui. Et Heero était encore empêtré dans ses draps. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gagner s'ils en venaient aux mains. De plus, il ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Wing ni ce que "Solo" attendait de lui.   
_ J'répète ma question, et t'as pas envie que je te la pose une troisième fois : nom, matricule ?  
_ ... 01. Nom de code : Heero Yuy.  
Heero fut légèrement surpris par le sourire que Solo lui adressa alors.  
_ Et bin tu vois quand tu veux !  
Heero eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une main se lever vers lui.  
_ Hey, du calme le mioche, fit le blond d'une voix plus douce tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. J'ai pas l'intention de t'faire de mal... si tu m'donnes aucune raison d'le faire, bien sûr... ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Bon, t'as l'air d'attaque, on va pas s'éterniser ici, alors. Nos Gundams ont été récupérés par les Sweepers, faut s'grouiller si on veut être à l'heure au point de rendez-vous.  
Heero ignorait qui étaient les Sweepers, mais s'ils détenaient Wing, alors il n'avait pas le choix. Pour l'instant, il suivrait le blond, et aviserait sur place.   
Solo le regarda d'un air amusé.  
_ T'es vraiment pas bavard, toi ! Ça va me changer ! Allez debout, j'en connais un qui va être ravi d'te rencontrer...  
Le sourire de Solo s'étira légèrement.  
_ ... 01...

*******

Solo regarda Heero s'activer sur son Gundam. Il semblait aussi possessif de sa machine qu'un certain Crevette de sa connaissance. Il avait malgré tout réussi à lui en soutirer le nom pendant le trajet : Wing était donc le fameux Gundam 01... Solo avait rapidement compris en interrogeant Heero que celui-ci n'avait aucune information concernant les autres pilotes, voire ignorait même qu'il y en avait. Le gamin s'imaginait donc être tout seul à se battre pour les Colonies, et après réflexion, c'était probablement le cas des autres aussi...  
Solo allait devoir sérieusement discuter avec G.   
Mais d'abord, tenter de sauver le gosse.  
_ Tu sais qu'y a des gens ici pour réparer ton Gundam ? dit-il d'un ton insistant.  
Heero se tendit légèrement mais répondit avec fermeté :   
_ Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mon Gundam.  
_ A tes risques et périls, p'tit...  
Heero serra les dents. "P'tit", c'était déjà mieux que "mioche"... Enfin, il croyait.  
Solo haussa les épaules, estimant qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Crevette rentrerait_ très_ tard...   
_ T'as qu'à prendre des pièces sur Deathscythe, déclara-t-il. Ça te fera gagner du temps.  
Ça n'avait pas d'importance ; Heero avait une mission et Crevette devait revenir avec des pièces de rechange de toute façon.   
_ Hn.   
_ On dit "merci". ... J'attends.   
Heero se tourna vers le blond. Le regard de Solo était calme, légèrement amusé.  
_ Spassiba, murmura Heero dans un accès de témérité. [1]   
_ Mouais, ça va aller, déclara Solo à sa grande surprise. Mais faudra qu'tu m'expliques comment un Asiat' peut causer l'russe...  
Et sans se soucier de l'éventuelle réplique du gamin, Solo sortit, relativement satisfait. Le mioche ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce qu'il le comprenne... Mais Solo connaissait le vocabulaire de base d'une dizaine de langues ; il ne fréquentait pas les Sweepers depuis des années pour rien !   
Maintenant qu'il avait bien ri, il pouvait repasser aux choses sérieuses. 

G répondit presque immédiatement à son appel.  
_ Solo, ça faisait longtemps... Je constate que tu es bien arrivé sur Terre et que tu as retrouvé Howard.   
_ Ouais, et y'a pas qu'Howard que j'ai r'trouvé... J'suis tombé sur le pilote 01.   
_ Ah, le protégé de J... A quoi il ressemble, ce 01 ?   
_ Charmant, absolument charmant. Un vrai p'tit ange... Il décroche pas un mot et il a été très mal élevé. [2]   
G haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire. La conception qu'avait Solo de l'éducation l'avait toujours laissé un peu dubitatif.  
_ Mais y'a surtout un truc qui m'pose problème : le gamin avait pas l'air au courant qu'on est plusieurs pilotes...  
_ Non, en effet, tu es le seul à le savoir.   
_ ... Pourquoi ?   
_ Par mesure de sécurité. C'est moi qui ai pris l'initiative de t'en informer.  
_ ... La sécurité de qui ? Si tous les autres sont aussi suicidaires que l'01, z'allez d'voir trouver d'nouveaux pilotes très rapidement ! ... Y ressemblent à quoi ? Y sont où ?   
_ Désolé, je n'ai pas d'information à ce sujet. Il va falloir que tu les trouves tout seul.  
Solo fronça les sourcils.  
_ Et y z'ont tous c't'âge-là ? demanda-t-il sèchement.   
_ Cet âge-là ? répéta G.  
_ T'as parfaitement compris, vieux schnock ! Vous envoyez des gamins sur des champs de bataille !   
_ Ce sont des soldats.   
Le regard de Solo se durcit.   
_ Erreur : ce sont _mes_ soldats. Et en effet, j'les trouverai tout seul !  
Solo raccrocha au nez de G, presque fou furieux. Il y avait trois autres gamins paumés sur cette foutue planète et il devait les réunir. S'ils n'étaient pas déjà morts...   
Il était tenté d'accompagner Heero en mission, ça ne lui disait rien de laisser le gosse partir comme ça. Mais un seul Gundam pouvait être opérationnel à temps et la mission n'avait pas l'air trop difficile. Le gamin réussirait peut-être à la mener à bien sans perdre son Gundam, mêler une civile à l'histoire et se tuer dans la foulée... Solo décida d'accorder le bénéfice du doute au brun. Il ferait ses preuves à ce moment-là.

*******

Duo salua les Sweepers qui l'avaient accompagné à terre et leur souhaita bonne nuit. Lui allait jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Deathscythe et au nouveau Gundam avant d'aller se coucher. Il avait hâte de travailler dessus ! Dommage que Solo surveille si étroitement ses heures de sommeil. Il n'était plus un gosse, merde !   
Grommelant intérieurement, Duo ouvrit la porte du hangar et se figea immédiatement.  
Il y avait de la lumière au niveau des Gundams et des bruits suspects émanaient de Deathscythe.  
Quelqu'un touchait à Deathscythe ! Qui était assez suicidaire pour commettre une telle folie ? Solo ne l'utilisait qu'en cas de mission et personne parmi ses mécanos, ni même aucun des autres Sweepers n'oserait s'en approcher en son absence.   
Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : intrus !   
Fou de rage, Duo bondit à l'intérieur du hangar en hurlant :   
_ ESPECE D'ENFOIRE D'VOLEUR ! J'VAIS T'CREVER !!!   
Ses cris n'eurent aucun effet : les bruits ne s'interrompirent pas et personne n'était à ses pieds pour implorer sa clémence. Duo, de plus en plus furieux, se précipita pour donner une bonne leçon à cette sale fouine.

Heero choisissait soigneusement ses pièces. Jusque là, il avait évité au maximum d'utiliser le Gundam noir : il ne voulait rien devoir à Solo. Mais certaines pièces étaient indispensables au bon fonctionnement de Wing. Il avait horreur d'avoir des dettes, mais encore une fois il n'avait pas le choix : il avait une mission à accomplir.   
Une voix bruyante le dérangea un court instant dans son travail, mais ce n'était pas la voix de Solo, ça n'attendait donc aucune réponse. Heero se replongea dans les entrailles du Gundam.   
_ TU M'ECOUTES, DUCON ?!   
Heero sursauta et émergea de la machine. Visiblement, l'intrus n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se taire et s'il espérait pouvoir finir à l'aube, il allait devoir prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. Au pied du Gundam de Solo gesticulait un adolescent châtain d'environ son âge.  
_ Tu montres enfin ta gueule, sale vautour !  
Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'insulte, le châtain s'était mis à grimper le long de la machine avec agilité. Peu importait, il allait le faire redescendre. Heero se rapprocha du bord, se demandant tout de même s'il s'agissait d'un Sweeper, auquel cas il pourrait expliquer sa présence.   
_ J'sais pas comment t'es arrivé ici, continua le châtain en achevant sa progression, mais j'espère que tu sais nager, pasque la rive est loin !  
Heero examina rapidement le garçon ; il devait faire une demi-tête de plus que lui et s'il était plus large d'épaules, il était loin de posséder sa masse musculaire. Heero n'aurait aucune difficulté à le calmer si nécessaire.   
Le châtain avait profité de son temps de réflexion pour se rapprocher et alors que Heero s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui hurle encore quelques insultes, il vit avec surprise le nouveau venu passer à l'attaque sans préavis. Heero para avec aisance le coup de poing, l'immobilisant à quelques centimètres de son visage ; l'autre avait plus de force qu'il ne l'aurait cru, mais pas suffisamment pour être une menace. Et puisqu'il n'avait plus l'air de vouloir parler...   
Heero se contenta de le repousser, néanmoins le châtain ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là et Heero adopta une position plus défensive. Mais la surface du Gundam n'était pas un terrain optimal pour un combat au corps à corps et lorsque le garçon inconnu lui donna un coup de pied, Heero perdit un court instant l'équilibre en voulant l'éviter. L'autre était également rapide et il enchaîna immédiatement avec un second coup de poing. Heero para une nouvelle fois, et conservant sa prise sur le poignet, il les entraîna tous les deux dans sa chute, sous un cri de surprise de la part de son agresseur. Tomber de quelques mètres n'était rien pour Heero, et il savait que même s'il touchait le sol en premier, l'autre serait plus sonné que lui.  
Ils atterrirent avec rudesse. Heero accusa le choc et profita de sa position et du poids de son adversaire pour le projeter grâce à une roulade contrôlée. A sa grande surprise, le garçon fut sur ses pieds peu après lui et repassa à l'attaque sans temps mort. Et avec un style extrêmement brouillon.  
... Ça allait peut-être durer plus longtemps que prévu...

Solo plumait littéralement ses compagnons de jeu au poker lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il avait fortement envie d'engloutir sa mise : dix bretzels dorés à souhait. Son soudain appétit lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas vu Heero à l'heure du dîner et il soupçonna que cette tête de pioche ne s'était pas donné la peine de s'arrêter pour avaler un morceau. Solo ne se montrait pas intransigeant pour beaucoup de choses, mais manger était l'une d'elles. Et il était hors de question qu'il laisse Heero partir se battre le ventre vide. Jetant un coup d'oeil à son jeu, il retint un soupir déçu. Pour une fois qu'il n'aurait même pas eu besoin de bluffer...  
_ Bon, moi j'me couche...  
Bibi eut un sourire rayonnant.  
_ La chance tourne, p'tit con ?  
_ Dans tes rêves, j'ai faim, c'est tout !   
_ Des excuses, des excuses...   
Solo lui adressa un sourire carnassier.  
_ Tu d'vrais plutôt t'montrer reconnaissant qu'j'vous laisse avant qu'on passe à un strip' !  
_ Tu t'retires pour ce soir Solo ? L'est encore tôt...  
_ Mais j'ai _faim_ !   
Marco hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Ils avaient rapidement appris à ne pas se mettre entre Solo et la nourriture.  
Le blond se leva et sortit de la pièce sous les salutations des autres Sweepers. Il se dirigea vers le hangar, prêt à traîner Heero de force jusqu'à la cuisine s'il le fallait, mais des bruits alarmants lui firent presser le pas. Est-ce que ce n'était pas la voix de Crevette ?  
Il arriva rapidement au hangar, et le spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux lui fit marquer une pause. Apparemment, Crevette et Heero faisaient connaissance, et a priori, le mariage n'était pas pour demain. Il devait admettre que Heero se débrouillait bien, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir déterminer qui avait l'avantage. Visiblement, les cours qu'il avait donnés à Crevette n'avaient pas été inutiles…   
Tous deux ressemblaient presque à des chats sauvages et il aurait été à peine étonné de voir l'un et l'autre se mettre à feuler et cracher. Les cheveux de Crevette étaient hérissés et ceux de Heero encore plus en désordre que la coupe d'origine.   
Il était peut-être temps d'intervenir.   
Solo les rejoignit en quelques enjambées et les saisit tous les deux par le col, les tenant à bout de bras à quelques centimètres du sol.   
_ On se calme, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.  
Sa crevette obéit immédiatement mais Heero continua d'agiter les jambes, quoique sans grande conviction.   
_ J'ai dit : on se calme.  
Heero arrêta de bouger et croisa les bras, le fusillant du regard. Solo l'ignora et les reposa par terre, admirant au passage les traces de morsures. Il reconnaissait bien là le style de sa crevette mais était un peu plus surpris d'un tel geste de la part de Heero...  
_ Le premier qui moufte y s'en prend une, prévint-il avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent châtain. Bon, Crevette, explications.   
Heero haussa un sourcil et l'autre piqua un fard, partagé entre la colère et l'embarras.  
_ Duo ! C'est Duo ! protesta-t-il énergiquement.   
_ Crevette ? répéta Heero.   
Bon, il y avait pire que "le mioche"...  
_ Non, c'est Duo !   
_ Mais oui, mais oui, dit Solo. Si ça te fait plaisir... Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ici.  
_ J'l'ai choppé en train d'piller Deathscythe ! s'emporta Duo, de nouveau furieux.   
_ Ouais, mais j'lui avais donné mon autorisation, répliqua Solo.   
La mâchoire de Duo s'affaissa. Il tenta d'émettre un son sans y parvenir et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver l'usage de la parole. Solo n'était pas mécontent de lui-même.   
_ Mais t'as pas l'droit ! s'indigna le châtain. C'est moi l'chef, ici ! T'as pas l'droit d'donner des pièces de Deathscythe sans qu'j'le sache ! Comment tu... Comment tu... Et pis c'est qui lui d'abord ?! cria-t-il en désignant Heero, qui faisait de son mieux pour paraître indifférent, mais avait une lueur de satisfaction au fond des yeux.   
Solo se demanda s'il était bien prudent de préciser qu'il s'agissait du 01... Il ne valait mieux pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.   
_ Crevette, j'te présente Heero. C'est lui l'pilote du Gundam blanc. Heero, voici Cr...  
Un grondement d'avertissement s'éleva à sa droite et il pouvait sentir le regard meurtrier de sa crevette peser sur sa nuque.   
_ ... Duo, termina le blond avec un petit sourire. Duo est l'chef mécano ici.   
_ Parfaitement, c'est moi qui commande ! intervint le châtain avec un regard mauvais en direction de Heero. Et y'a des règles à respecter ici ! Personne touche aux Gundams sans mon autorisation, et _surtout_ pas les pilotes !   
_ Wing est _mon_ Gundam, rétorqua Heero d'une voix basse mais déterminée. Je ne veux pas qu'on y touche.   
_ Ouais, bah ce sont mes pièces détachées, contra Duo, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. J'ai un pourcentage sur ce Gundam ! Il m'appartient à moitié !  
Heero ne parut pas impressionné, ni par la taille de Duo, ni par ses paroles.   
_ Avec trois pièces de rechange ? fit-il, légèrement sarcastique.   
_ Sans ces trois pièces tu décolles pas, mon oiseau !   
Solo décida d'intervenir, parce que ça pouvait durer encore toute la nuit. Ils semblaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre ; sa crevette avait peut-être trouvé son égal...  
_ C'est bon, Crevette. Heero a une mission, il est pressé, et t'as pas encore eu le temps de voir comment marchait son Gundam.   
_ Mon Gundam, marmonna Duo.   
Solo lui lança un regard d'avertissement et continua :  
_ Laisse Heero faire ce qu'il peut, on verra plus tard pour le reste.   
Heero haussa un sourcil. "Ce qu'il _peut_" ?  
Le châtain les fusilla tous les deux du regard et croisa les bras avant de leur tourner le dos d'un air boudeur. Heero haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour pour terminer ce qu'il avait à faire, mais une main lui saisit le bras.   
_ Woh oh oh, on se calme, toi tu viens avec moi.   
_ Je dois finir de réparer mon Gundam, rappela Heero, se demandant ce que Solo lui voulait encore. Il avait une mission, lui, et il avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça !   
_ Tu dois surtout commencer à bouffer, ouais. Tu vas pas partir en mission sans rien dans le bide !   
Heero ressentit une certaine irritation à ces paroles. Pour qui il se prenait ? Pour Odin ? La pression sur son bras s'accentua et il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas se rebeller plus. Avec un soupir intérieur et un coup d'oeil désolé à Wing, Heero suivit Solo, tâchant d'ignorer le regard satisfait du crustacé.   
Dans leur dos, l'expression de Duo se fit plus sérieuse. Même s'il avait prouvé un peu plus tôt qu'il savait se défendre, Heero semblait si petit à côté de Solo... Comment pouvait-il piloter un Gundam ? Il était si jeune...  
Duo se tourna vers Wing. Il était temps qu'il aille se présenter à sa nouvelle acquisition. Connaissant Solo, il ne lâcherait pas Heero avant que celui-ci n'ait ingurgité l'équivalent d'un repas complet, voire plus. Avec un peu de chance, Duo aurait le temps de finir les réparations et de bidouiller un peu pour son propre compte... 

Heero revint une heure et demie plus tard, toujours escorté par Solo, avec l'impression d'avoir mangé pour trois ans. Le blond lui avait fait tout un cours sur la façon de manger correctement : lentement et en mâchant bien entre chaque bouchées... Il avait même craint un moment de le voir revenir avec un entonnoir... Heero s'étonnait que Solo ne soit pas plus épais que ça, s'il appliquait lui-même à chaque repas ses directives. D'ailleurs le blond l'avait accompagné et avait mangé au moins autant que lui. Il devait posséder un métabolisme effrayant...  
Solo avait également eu une discussion au sujet de l'après mission, lui faisant savoir qu'il serait attendu le lendemain soir au plus tard, et qu'il lui conseillait de prendre tout particulièrement soin de son Gundam. Heero n'avait pas répondu. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention d'obéir à Solo, il n'avait pas de compte à lui rendre, mais quelque part, il avait l'impression que Solo n'était pas dupe. Ni qu'il le laisserait s'en tirer aussi facilement...  
Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le hangar, ils furent accueillis par la vision de Wing ; le Gundam se trouvait debout et ses yeux flamboyaient. ... Le crustacé avait osé !  
Heero prit une lente inspiration et il entendit Solo ricaner à voix basse à son côté. A peu près au même instant, la crevette sortit du cockpit et leur adressa un signe de la main avant de se laisser glisser le long du filin.  
_ C'est bon, il est opérationnel ! fit-il avec un immense sourire de satisfaction pure.  
_ ... Tu as touché à mon Gundam ? répliqua Heero, fulminant intérieurement.  
_ J'l'ai pas révisé à fond, juste réparé c'que t'avais laissé en plan. Faudra que j'l'étudie plus sérieusement, il est pas mal différent de Deathscythe, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire d'anticipation.   
_ Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas y toucher ?  
_ Et moi j'croyais qu'on avait clairement établi qu'c'était moi l'chef ici !  
_ Les gosses, vous allez pas r'commencer... intervint en vain et sans grande conviction Solo, qui en réalité s'amusait comme un fou.  
_ Tu d'vrais m'baiser les pieds pour me r'mercier d't'avoir fait gagner du temps !  
_ Hn, répondit Heero en le dépassant sans plus lui accorder son attention.  
_ Je rêve, quelle ingratitude ! marmonna Duo. Ouais, bin c'est ça, casse-toi ! Et qu'on t'revoie plus ! Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi borné avec un si joli cul !  
_ ... fit Solo en lui jetant un regard de biais.  
_ ... Quoi ?  
Solo secoua la tête avec amusement, puis redevint plus sérieux en voyant Heero disparaître dans son cockpit. Il avait intérêt à s'en sortir entier...  
_ Et t'as intérêt à prendre soin d'ma moitié d'Gundam ! poursuivit Duo en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.  
Wing se souleva légèrement au-dessus du sol alors que le thorax s'illuminait de vert, sous un "oooh" appréciateur de Duo. Le Gundam passa en mode Bird et Heero poussa les réacteurs à fond. Il disparut rapidement à l'horizon.  
_ Hey...! C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi y fait pas ça Deathscythe ? C'était cool ! Hey, Solo, il a quel numéro, Wing ?  
Solo détourna le regard.  
_ ...  
_ Solo ? Tu m'caches quelque chose...  
_ ... Va t'coucher, Crevette, tu dois réparer 'Scythe demain.  
_ ... C'est l'01, hein, c'est ça ?  
_ Le prends pas mal, Crevette.  
_ Oh, j'le prends pas mal... Après tout, Wing est déjà à moitié à moi, alors... déclara-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.  
Sur ce, l'adolescent fit demi-tour et partit se coucher. Il allait avoir du boulot demain et il flairait que Heero n'était pas du genre soigneux...

*******

_ Il est pas rentré, hein...?  
_ Nan, il est pas rentré...  
_ Ouais... J'm'en doutais... Mais t'en fais pas, j'te l'ramènerai.  
_ J'veux que l'Gundam, tu peux laisser l'pilote.  
_ J'croyais qu'il avait un joli cul ?  
_ J'suis pas encore sûr que ça compense pour son caractère...

*******

Heero fit exploser un Leo supplémentaire. Sa nouvelle mission l'avait conduit dans le Pacifique Nord, où il s'appliquait à détruire méthodiquement la base d'OZ qui s'y trouvait. Jusqu'ici, la mission était un succès.  
_ AH ! TE V'LA SALE GOSSE !  
Heero se figea instinctivement pendant un quart de seconde.  
_ J't'avais dit d'rentrer juste après ta mission et ça fait un mois qu'on t'attend !   
Heero ignora ostensiblement Solo et poursuivit sa mission. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua que le Gundam noir venait de pourfendre deux Leo d'un seul coup. Heero n'avait aucun compte à rendre au blond et il n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser croire qu'il pouvait lui donner des ordres.  
_ M'oblige pas à v'nir te botter l'cul, 01.  
La voix de Solo avait changé, adoptant l'intonation coupante qui faisait même hésiter Heero. Il n'avait pas de mal à imaginer le regard dangereux qui allait de paire.   
Heero avait confiance en ses capacités, mais s'attaquer aux soldats d'OZ était une chose ; affronter un autre pilote de Gundam en était une autre. Surtout en plein territoire ennemi...

Tout en se battant, Solo se rendit compte que Heero n'allait pas lui obéir sagement. Il savait aussi que tant qu'ils seraient aux commandes de leur Gundam, la confrontation directe serait plus dommageable qu'autre chose. Non seulement Solo n'était pas sûr que ses talents de pilote lui permettraient d'avoir raison de Heero - la maîtrise que le gamin avait de son Gundam le faisait remonter dans son estime - mais de plus les dégâts seraient inévitables, et s'ils ne s'étaient pas entre-tués avant, Crevette se chargerait de les achever en voyant l'état des machines.  
Ils complétèrent leur mission sans difficulté et Solo laissa Heero partir. Avec un sourire en coin, il passa en mode furtif et le suivit. Il resta quelques instants perplexe en se rendant compte qu'ils n'arrivaient pas loin de l'endroit où il avait sauvé le gosse de la noyade.   
_ Dîtes-moi qu'il a changé de planque... ?   
Heero cacha son Gundam dans un bois bordant une grande propriété, et en vérifiant sur la carte, Solo apprit qu'il s'agissait d'un lycée.   
_ Pas si con, il profite de son âge pour se fondre dans l'décor...  
Personne n'irait chercher un terroriste dans une école et les transferts pour les missions devaient être facilités. Solo, lui, était trop âgé pour avoir recours à ce genre de stratagèmes, mais heureusement il avait les Sweepers.   
Le gamin avait plus de ressources que leur rencontre ne l'avait laissé présager ! Décidément, il marquait des points, aujourd'hui...   
Solo camoufla Deathscythe près de Wing ; de toute façon, Heero et lui repartiraient ensemble.

*******

Heero était en train de plier bagages lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Il sursauta et se retourna brusquement, pistolet au poing, en même temps que la voix perplexe de Solo se faisait entendre :   
_ Qu'est-ce qu'tu veux foutre avec trois valises ? On dirait des malles, en plus !   
Les yeux de Heero se rétrécirent alors qu'une vague panique pointait en lui. Le sourire de Solo était définitivement carnassier ; et puis, comment l'avait-il retrouvé ?   
Solo referma la porte derrière lui et se rapprocha sans aucune considération pour l'arme de Heero.   
_ Et si on r'parlait un peu d'cette séance de bottage de cul ? fit-il d'un ton mortellement sérieux.   
_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Heero, sur ses gardes, mais reculant inconsciemment d'un pas.   
_ J'crois pas qu't'aies bien saisi la situation, p'tit. On s'bat pour la même cause, il est hors de question qu'on fasse bande à part.   
_ Je n'ai besoin de personne.   
_ J'reconnais qu'tu t'débrouilles bien à bord d'un Gundam, mais tu crois qu'tu vas sauver les Colonies à toi tout seul ? J'suis déjà pas sûr qu'on y arrive à cinq !  
_ Cinq ? répéta malgré lui Heero à voix basse.  
Solo avait déjà mentionné que Heero n'était pas seul à se battre pour les Colonies, mais il n'avait pas précisé combien, et plusieurs, ça pouvait être deux.   
_ J'ai l'impression qu'ton Docteur J t'a pas donné beaucoup d'info. Tu pensais arriver à quoi, sans tous les paramètres ?   
Heero abaissa son arme, les dents serrées. Solo semblait effectivement posséder beaucoup plus d'informations que lui ; il connaissait même le nom de son mentor alors que lui n'avait aucune idée de qui envoyait Solo.   
_ Tu m'suis ? demanda le blond.   
Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, encore troublé.   
_ Tu m'suis ? répéta Solo d'un ton moins conciliant.   
Cette fois, Heero n'eut pas le temps de répondre : ils entendirent des pas dans le couloir. En un clin d'oeil, Solo se plaqua contre le mur derrière la porte, et lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit de nouveau, il était à peu près dissimulé, un couteau tiré au cas où.   
A l'expression de Heero, il faillit bondir sur la personne qui venait d'entrer, mais la voix qui s'éleva était jeune et pas menaçante. Solo resta néanmoins sur ses gardes : Heero avait relevé son arme pour la pointer sur la visiteuse.  
_ Alors tu pars te battre ailleurs ? Où se trouve ta prochaine mission ?   
Solo manqua s'étouffer en entendant ces paroles, mais lorsque la jeune fille s'avança, il crut reconnaître la civile du port. Cette fille savait qui était Heero et il était resté _un mois_ dans la même école qu'elle ?! Le mioche venait de perdre tous les points gagnés dans la journée ! Si Solo avait eu le moindre doute quant à ramener ou pas l'autre pilote, celui-ci venait de disparaître complètement.   
_ J'ai rencontré le Docteur J, annonça-t-elle.   
La seule chose positive, c'était que Heero avait l'air aussi perturbé que Solo l'était : ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait mise au courant. Mais qui était cette fille ?   
_ A mon tour de te surprendre, Heero.  
Ah, parce qu'elle en avait encore beaucoup d'autres, comme ça ? Allez, à tous les coups, c'était une pilote de Gundam elle aussi...  
_ Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as toujours surprise. Tu n'as rien à craindre, et le bruit attirerait du monde. Je doute que ce soit ce que tu désires...  
Elle n'avait pas tort. Cela dit, Solo avait toujours son arme de prédilection entre les doigts. Mais d'un autre côté, si elle était une pilote, la tuer n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Les mots qu'elle prononça ensuite achevèrent de le perdre complètement :  
_ L'école a organisé une réception. Assiste au bal : tu pourrais être mon cavalier, déclara-t-elle en faisant une révérence.   
Heero lança un coup d'oeil paniqué à Solo. Celui-ci, dépassé par les évènements, se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il soupira puis prononça rapidement quelques mots en silence, espérant que Heero savait au moins lire sur les lèvres.   
_ Vas-y, je m'occupe de tes affaires, rejoins-moi aux Gundams.   
Le regard que Heero lui lança confirma qu'il avait compris et n'appréciait pas du tout d'être abandonné dans cette situation. Solo eut un sourire moqueur :   
_ C'est ta punition !  
Le brun l'ignora et se laissa entraîner par la jeune fille. 

Solo déposa les affaires de Heero dans Deathscythe, ne pouvant pénétrer dans Wing, et décida de se montrer magnanime et d'aller au secours de Heero. Le gamin n'avait pas l'air très doué avec les filles, tout à fait du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds !   
Le blond referma Deathscythe et repartit tranquillement vers l'école. Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'il vit Heero arriver à toute vitesse et le dépasser en courant.   
_ Eh ! Elle danse si mal que ça ?   
Le brun ne répondit pas et s'enfonça dans le bois en direction des Gundams. Solo tourna la tête vers l'école, s'attendant presque à voir surgir la blonde à la poursuite du gamin, lorsqu'un bruit caractéristique lui fit lever le regard.   
_ Et merde...  
Ils avaient été repérés par OZ.   
Solo fit immédiatement volte-face et se rua à la suite de Heero vers son propre Gundam. Le temps qu'il l'atteigne, Wing avait déjà engagé le combat. Il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement besoin d'aide, mais la vie de civils était en jeu et Solo décida d'y mettre du sien. Il devrait éclaircir la situation ; il ignorait si Heero s'était fait repérer, suivre, ou si la fille avait volontairement ou non vendu la mèche, mais la présence des Gundams sur Terre était encore trop récente pour que ce déploiement des forces de l'Alliance ne soit pas suspicieux.  
Ils vinrent à bout des Leo et des Aries sans réelle difficulté. Ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour inquiéter deux Gundams, aussi Solo s'étonnait-il de voir Wing immobile, à moitié à genoux sur le sol.   
Est-ce que le mioche était blessé ?  
Voyant le dernier mobil suit ennemi s'approcher de Wing pour le frapper dans le dos, Solo le pourfendit d'un coup de faux enragé avant d'entrer en communication visuelle avec le pilote 01. Il fut rassuré de voir qu'il n'était pas blessé mais l'expression perdue que celui-ci affichait lui fit froncer les sourcils.  
_ Je ne peux pas la tuer... Pourquoi je ne peux pas la tuer ? répétait à voix haute Heero.  
Solo serra les dents ; voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'on envoyait des gamins sur des champs de bataille... D'un autre côté, le blond sentait que c'était l'occasion à saisir pour que Heero le suive sans plus rechigner. Enfoncer le clou ne lui faisait pas particulièrement plaisir mais ils ne pouvaient s'éterniser plus longtemps et le lieu était mal choisi pour qu'il le remette d'aplomb.  
Heero sortit de sa pseudo transe lorsque de lents applaudissements se firent entendre. Il croisa le regard ironique de Solo au travers de l'écran qui le reliait à Deathscythe.  
_ _Bravo. Encore un peu et on causait la perte de civils innocents. P't-être que maintenant tu vas t'décider à m'suivre, ou t'as encore une connerie à faire ?_  
Heero baissa les yeux en silence et à sa mâchoire crispée, Solo sut qu'il avait porté un coup bas.  
_ _J't'envoie les coordonnées, on dégage. On en a assez fait pour ce soir._  
Heero actionna le mode Bird sans un mot et les deux Gundams disparurent à l'horizon. [3]

*******

_ Dis, Solo, ça fait une heure qu'les gars et moi on est sur Wing et Heero a toujours pas moufté... Il est constipé ou quoi ?  
Solo jeta un regard halluciné à Duo.  
_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ??  
_ Bin, pasqu'il est comme ça depuis qu'vous z'êtes rentrés ! T'as pas été trop méchant avec lui au moins ?  
_ Pourquoi, tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? demanda Solo avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Pour avoir des Gundams dans un état correct, j'ai besoin d'avoir des pilotes dans un état correct ! se défendit le châtain.  
_ Laisse-le bouder, ça lui passera.  
Duo eut un sourire moqueur.  
_ Y digère mal une de tes crises dictatoriales, c'est ça ?  
_ Occupe-toi d'tes Gundams, Crevette.  
_ Ooooh... J'oubliais que les despotes ne supportent pas la critique ! railla l'adolescent avant de s'enfuir en ricanant.  
Solo poussa un soupir épuisé. Il espérait que les trois autres pilotes seraient plus faciles à vivre. A ce rythme, le navire des Sweepers allait se transformer en garderie...

Duo alla directement trouver Heero. Il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas le pilote de Wing mais il n'aimait vraiment pas le regard vide que Heero avait en ce moment. Sans vouloir offenser Solo, il n'était pas persuadé que laisser le brun mariner dans son coin était la meilleure solution. Au contraire, Duo était d'avis qu'il avait besoin qu'on le booste. Et il était sûr de pouvoir le faire réagir.  
Prenant une profonde inspiration, il franchit les derniers mètres en courant.  
_ Heero ! Heero ! Y'a un problème avec Wing !!  
Le brun tourna immédiatement la tête vers lui et le fusilla du regard. Duo poursuivit d'un air affolé :   
_ J'sais pas c'que j'ai fait, j'ai à peine touché deux trois trucs et ça a fait "pshhhht" !!!  
Un grondement sourd s'éleva de la gorge de l'Asiatique. Duo rigola en s'asseyant à son côté.  
_ J'plaisante ! J'suis l'meilleur mécano de l'univers ! Comme si j'pouvais bousiller un Gundam ! Moi ! J'ai une tête de pilote ?  
Les yeux de Heero se rétrécirent ; il ne semblait pas certain de savoir si Duo plaisantait vraiment ou pas.  
_ N'empêche, faudrait qu'tu viennes, qu'on voie ensemble quelques trucs. Wing est plus différent de 'Scythe qu'j'le pensais et faudrait qu'tu m'éclaires sur deux trois fonctions...  
Heero le suivit sans enthousiasme.   
Duo eut pas mal de difficultés à lui faire desserrer la mâchoire, mais en comparant longuement Wing et Deathscythe, il finit par l'intéresser à ce qu'il se passait.   
Heero s'avoua intérieurement impressionné en comprenant que Duo avait en grande partie amélioré le Gundam noir et il suffisait de l'écouter pour se rendre compte que de toute évidence, le châtain savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il lui fasse confiance mais s'il décidait de se battre aux côtés de Solo, Duo représenterait un allié valable... Et en attendant, il réalisait que le châtain n'avait pas besoin de lui pour comprendre le fonctionnement de son Gundam. Il ne lui apprenait rien que l'adolescent n'aurait trouvé par lui-même en s'en donnant la peine.  
En observant Heero lui expliquer le fonctionnement du mode Bird, Duo constata avec satisfaction que le brun semblait avoir mis de côté ce qui le tourmentait.

(à suivre)

*******

[1] Merci en russe, donc. C'est qu'il est poli ce petit !  
Odin : J'ai eu du mal, mais il a fini par le retenir. 

[2] Odin : Eh ! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! 

[3] m77 : Heero tenait à vous rappeler que Lady Une était venue tuer Relena et que donc il n'y était pour rien…  
Solo : Mouais… J'suis pas convaincu…

*******  
_Image bonus_ : Alors comme ça, les G-boys voyagent léger, hein ? Bin les autres, on sait pas, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que Hee-chan : NON ! Et en voici la preuve !!  
= 2x1forever.free.fr/divers/vrac/valiseheechan01.jpg

*******  
_Dialogue bonus_ : Une journée parfaite dans la vie d'un Perfect Soldier, ou comment les auteurs enfoncent le clou :

Solo : Je sais _vraiment _pas d'où sort le mythe du Perfect Soldier...  
Duo : C'est simple, Heero _est _parfait !  
Solo : -_- Je parlais pas du physique, Crevette...  
m77 : Tout le monde sait bien que Heero est un soldat hors pair ! Il pilote son Gundam comme un dieu...  
Shakes : ... il sait choisir la meilleure solution, quelque soit la situation...  
m77 : ... aucun ordinateur au monde ne lui résiste...  
Shakes : ... il est impassible, indestructible...  
m77 : ... il a un sens exacerbé de son environnement : preuve, il n'a pas besoin de fenêtre pour savoir qu'il se réveille à tel étage de tel hôpital de l'Alliance, etc.  
Shakes : La liste est très longue ! Et puis, de toute façon, il a été programmé comme ça !  
Solo : Mais... vous le scannez de temps en temps à la recherche de virus ou de défaillances ?  
Shakes et m77 : Heero n'a _aucune_ défaillance !!  
Solo : Ah... J'suis p't-être qu'un perso récupéré de la série, mais je vois les choses comme ça : il débarque de l'espace, se fait repérer par une navette civile, qu'il manque de dégommer au passage, puis se fait repérer par OZ. Zechs se bat contre lui, Heero est satisfait d'avoir détruit trois (TROIS !!) MS - mais attention, les pilotes vont bien, hein ! - et paume Wing dans la flotte. Il s'échoue sur une plage, se fait voir (encore) par l'aut'greluche, essaye de s'autodétruire avec son Gundam, ça foire (pour le Gundam *et* pour lui) ! Il trouve le moyen d'être dans la même école que la fille, de pas la tuer, de se faire choper en train de voler un cheval... Il se fait voir au volant d'une ambulance ; le témoin cafte. La blondinette le retrouve (encore !! A croire qu'elle est plus douée que lui !) dans une _base militaire_, elle lui parle pendant _cinq minutes_ et finalement quand enfin il remarque sa présence, il tombe des nues ! Au moment où il veut lui faire peur - et nous savons bien vous et moi qu'il est pas fichu de tuer de sang froid - je (ou Crevette, selon les versions) débarque, et le touche _deux_ fois ! Il essaye alors de détruire les deux Gundams avec des torpilles... ça foire ! Il manque (tente ?) de se noyer... ça foire ! Il se retrouve capturé par l'ennemi et est détenu dans un hôpital (où les soins laissent quand même à désirer...). C'est celui qui l'y a envoyé (ça, c'est ma crevette ! ^_^) qui vient le libérer... Il se pète une jambe !! Ah, il est doué, vot'soldat parfait !!  
Shakes, Meanne, Duo et Heero : ... ... ...  
Solo : Heureusement qu'j'suis là, quand même...  
Odin : Ah, parce que tu trouves que en tirant sur des torpilles, ta crevette a fait beaucoup mieux peut-être ?  
Solo et Odin, se défiant du regard : Grrrr…  
Shakes : Pff ! Tout ça d'façon, c'est la faute de Zechs !


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 4.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. (oui, nous révolutionnons le genre, ça pose un problème ? ;p) Nous avons une boîte d'Oreos tout chocolat et un sachet de Kinder Schokobon à portée de main. Oui, tremblez.  
  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar, si. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !   
m77 : enfin, comprendre...   
Shakes : Meanne, arrête de leur faire peur...  
m77, innocemment : ben quoi ?

Notes :   
1) m77 : Shakes, il ne se passe rien dans ce chapitre.   
Shakes : Meanne, il ne se passe rien dans cette fic !  
Solo : ça, c'est vous qui le dites… -.-  
2) Les dialogues officiels, mon Dieu les dialogues officiels ! Surtout Quatre ! Mais _qui_ a écrit le texte de Quatre ??

_Et comme toujours, merci à Erszebeth pour veiller au grain. _

Ad extremum tempus diei  
Chapitre 4 

Heero pénétra dans le hangar. Il savait que Duo était encore en train de trafiquer Wing et il préférait être là pour superviser les opérations parfois douteuses du crustacé.   
Il n'avait pas fait trois pas que ledit crustacé lui tombait dessus, l'air fou furieux… comme d'habitude.   
- J'peux savoir c'que c'est qu'ce TRUC ? hurla Duo sans préambule, agitant une petite pièce que Heero ne distinguait pas à cette distance.   
Alors quoi, maintenant c'était à lui de lui apprendre la mécanique ? Pourtant, jusque-là, Duo avait été assez susceptible sur le sujet. Si ce dernier n'arrivait pas à identifier une pièce, c'était probablement qu'elle n'appartenait pas à Wing et que Duo l'y avait laissée tomber sans s'en rendre compte. Quand on voyait tout ce que pouvait contenir ses poches d'objets non-identifiables… Il n'aurait jamais dû autoriser la crevette toucher à son Gundam !   
D'un geste violent, Duo, arrivé à sa hauteur, lui fourra la pièce en question sous le nez. Heero, déconcerté, reconnut sans peine son bouton d'autodestruction.   
- C'est quoi, ÇA ??!!   
- Ton travail consiste à réparer les dégâts, pas à interférer dans l'armement, dit Heero d'un ton froid, se demandant si Duo avait vraiment désactivé sa solution de secours.   
- Tu m'as pas répondu ! C'est quoi, ÇA ?   
Parfois, l'influence néfaste de Solo se faisait vraiment ressentir dans l'éducation de Duo.   
- Tu n'es pas capable de l'identifier ? fit Heero avec sarcasme.   
- C'est un bouton d'autodestruction ! J'peux savoir c'que ça foutait sur ton tableau d'bord ??!!  
- Ça fait parti de l'armement standard, répondit calmement le brun.   
- Standard, mon cul ! C'est pas ça qui va t'aider à vaincre OZ ! enragea Duo.  
- En dernier recours, je peux l'utiliser pour détruire plusieurs Mobil Suits.   
- T'as pas b'soin de trucs comme ça ! Ou alors c'est qu't'es un mauvais pilote ! Dans ce cas-là, j'peux piloter Wing à ta place !   
- Je te laisse peut-être toucher aux circuits mais tu ne t'approches pas des mannettes, rétorqua Heero.   
- Alors arrête de raconter des conneries !  
Les deux adolescents se défiaient du regard lorsque Solo arriva, un ordre de mission à la main :  
- Arrêtez d'vous engueuler, les tourtereaux ; Heero, on a une mission. Direction la base de New Edwards. Va t'préparer. Crevette, les Gundams doivent être prêts dans un quart d'heure.  
Sans un mot, Heero sortit du hangar, sous les yeux offusqués du châtain.  
- Hé ! On avait une engueulade en cours, là ! Crois pas qu'j'vais lâcher l'morceau comme ça !  
- Fais-toi une raison, Crevette, pour l'moment, le premier homme dans le cœur de Heero, c'est Wing !  
- Mais va t'faire foutre, Solo ! s'indigna Duo avant de partir vers les Gundams, marmonnant des imprécations.  
Le blond se mit à rire et se dirigea vers Deathscythe en attendant que Heero le rejoigne.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Putain de bordel de merde ! C'est quoi c'bordel ?  
Solo détruisit un MS d'un mouvement rageur. Les forces ennemies étaient dix fois plus nombreuses que prévu ! Ça puait le piège à plein nez !  
Heero avait l'air débordé et Solo lui ordonna de se rapprocher de lui afin qu'ils puissent se couvrir mutuellement. A son grand soulagement, le brun s'exécuta sans protester, venant se placer à sa droite alors que Solo pourfendait un MS trop téméraire.   
Il était presque sur le point d'annoncer une retraite lorsque deux nouvelles armures mobiles firent leur apparition. Solo craignit qu'il ne s'agisse de renforts ozzies mais immédiatement, les nouveaux arrivants s'attaquèrent aux forces de l'Alliance. Le blond réalisa alors les similitudes avec Deathscythe et Wing et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Il n'avait même pas besoin d'aller les chercher…  
- Et alors, il est où mon cinquième gosse ? Enfin, deux sur trois manquants, c'est pas si mal… se dit-il tout en détruisant d'autres MS.  
Sans perdre de temps, il tenta d'établir la communication avec les deux Gundams inconnus.   
- Ici Gundam 02, demande d'identification !  
Il y eut un bref temps de latence avant qu'une fenêtre ne s'ouvre en réponse. Solo faillit jurer en voyant le visage poupon qui apparut sur son écran. Bordel, celui-là avait l'air encore plus jeune que Heero ! Ils les prenaient au berceau ou quoi ?  
- Ici Gundam 04, je suis avec le Gundam 03, fit le gamin d'une voix dynamique.  
- L'autre est le 01, l'informa Solo. Votre ordre de mission ?  
- Destruction de la base et des dirigeants d'OZ, répondit le petit blond sans hésiter.  
En voilà au moins un qu'avait pas l'air difficile ; ils allaient pouvoir travailler !  
- Idem ici. Content d'vous voir, l'ennemi est plus nombreux qu'prévu.  
- Il faut unir nos forces, c'est la seule solution ! fit encore le petit blond avec conviction.  
Solo hocha la tête avec satisfaction, tout en pourfendant un MS supplémentaire. Ce gosse-là ne devrait vraiment pas lui poser de problème. Restait à voir avec le troisième…  
- Ici 02. Couvrez-nous, 01 et moi allons tenter une percée vers le bâtiment principal.  
- Ici 04, bien reçu, répondit le blondinet.  
- Pourquoi nous vous ferions confiance ? intervint celui qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux.  
Solo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la nouvelle fenêtre sur son écran. Le dernier pilote semblait un peu plus âgé, et un peu plus rebelle aussi. Mais Solo commençait à en avoir l'habitude.  
- Tu vois bien que nous avons tous le même objectif ! répliqua 04 d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'il se répétait.  
- On discutera de la confiance plus tard, on a une mission à remplir ! les rappela à l'ordre Solo.  
03 acquiesça légèrement. Satisfait, le pilote de Deathscythe allait s'assurer que Heero n'avait pas fait sourde oreille quant à ses directives lorsqu'une navette ozzie décolla. L'analyse de l'ordinateur de bord lui indiqua qu'il s'agissait de celle des dirigeants d'OZ. Heero fut le plus rapide : Wing passa en mode Bird et abattit la cible de son sabre thermique.  
- Ninmu kanryu, déclara-t-il d'un ton satisfait.  
- Bien joué, 01. Repli. 03 et 04, suivez-n… Qu'est-ce que c'est encore qu'ce truc ?  
Un MS approchait et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Solo pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait également d'un Gundam.   
- Eh ben voilà ! Suffit d'demander ! fit-il. Mais va falloir travailler ta ponctualité, mon gars…   
Le nouveau venu atterrit en souplesse. Solo n'eut pas le temps d'établir la communication que le pilote sortait déjà de son cockpit. Celui-ci était aussi jeune que les autres, d'origine clairement asiatique, et arborait un air supérieur qui déplut fortement au blond.   
- Vous êtes vraiment des imbéciles ! lâcha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.   
Heero se posa aux côtés de Solo.   
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.   
- Vous ne réalisez pas ? continua l'Asiatique. Vous vous êtes tous précipités dans un piège tendu par OZ !   
- Comment cela ? s'exclama 04 avec confusion.   
- Ecoutez les communiqués de l'Alliance ! Leurs membres pacifistes étaient dans la navette !   
- Impossible, murmura Heero.   
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'tu déblatères, toi ? fit Solo, énervé, tout en se branchant sur la fréquence de l'Alliance. Le visage dur d'un militaire s'afficha à l'écran.   
"Cela constitue une déclaration de guerre de la part des Colonies ! Nous étions en train de discuter des modalités pour la paix ! Le maréchal Noventa était au centre de ces plans et il a été assassiné ! Il a été tué par ces Gundams venant des Colonies !"  
- Putain d'merde ! jura Solo, les poings crispés sur ses manettes.   
Heero garda le silence, trop choqué pour réagir.   
"Je répète ! Il s'agit d'une agression de la part des Colonies ! Nous ne renoncerons pas aux Colonies ! Nous leur ferons courber l'échine !"   
- Espèce de salaud, murmura Solo entre ses dents.   
- C'est OZ qui a tout manigancé ! lança l'Asiatique. Nous nous sommes faits avoir ! Nous avons été les jouets de Treize Khushrenada !  
- Non… C'est affreux ! fit 04 avec horreur.   
- J'vais l'saigner ce connard ! gronda Solo, fou de rage.   
A l'écran, le visage de 03 s'assombrit. Heero était toujours silencieux.   
- J'aurai ma revanche sur OZ ! Même si je dois les combattre seul ! jura l'Asiatique.   
- Tu t'battras pas tout seul, affirma Solo.   
Il pianota sur l'ordinateur de bord pour calculer la trajectoire de la navette de Khushrenada mais juste après l'avoir transmise aux autres pilotes, il tomba en arrêt devant le regard vide de 01.  
- Je… je… murmurait Heero d'un ton perdu que Solo reconnut.   
_Merde, le mioche ! _  
A tous les coups, le brun était trop déstabilisé pour être en état de les suivre. Mais le renvoyer seul auprès des Sweepers était hors de question, Heero était tout à fait capable de lui refaire le coup de la fille de l'air. Tant pis, il viendrait avec eux ; de toute façon la flotte ozzie que Khushrenada semblait rejoindre ne représentait pas de danger pour eux cinq.   
Gardant un œil sur Heero, Solo donna ses directives :  
- On s'replie, faut partir à la poursuite de cet enfoiré de Treize ! Il va payer !   
Mais 04 secoua négativement la tête :   
- Jusqu'à présent, notre tactique a consisté en des attaques surprises. Maintenant nos adversaires ont l'avantage.   
Solo, déjà prêt à partir, marqua une pause. Le blondinet avait raison. Ce dernier semblait peut-être le plus jeune, mais jusqu'à présent il s'était aussi montré le plus réfléchi. Khushrenada les avait menés par le bout du nez, le poursuivre maintenant serait jouer son jeu. Mieux valait se regrouper et établir une contre-attaque au calme… même si cela lui coûtait de laisser le leader d'OZ s'en tirer à si bon compte.   
- Bien vu, 04. Vaut mieux qu'on s'replie. J'vous envoie un point d'rendez-vous.   
Il s'apprêtait à leur transmettre les coordonnées des Sweepers lorsqu'il réalisa la disparition de deux d'entre eux.   
- Pu-tain ! s'exclama-t-il. Où sont passés 03 et l'autre p'tit con ?   
Il vérifia rapidement sur l'écran de contrôle et jura une nouvelle fois.  
- Putain j'y crois pas ! ragea-t-il. Y s'sont tirés sans nous avec _ma_ trajectoire ! J'vais les étriper !   
Une salve de tirs l'interrompit : des renforts ozzies étaient arrivés. L'heure n'était plus à tergiverser mais à se sortir d'ici en vie. Avec un juron, il esquiva les tirs. 04 fit de même, mais Heero resta immobile, encaissant ce qui leur avait été destiné.   
- 01 ! Bordel ! T'attends quoi pour t'bouger l'cul ??!!  
04 réagit rapidement, se plaçant devant Wing pour lui servir de bouclier.   
- Je crains qu'il ne soit en état de choc !   
Solo rejoignit Heero à son tour. Un tir plus fourni envoya Wing à terre et le gamin ne fit pas mine de se relever. L'écran qui reliait Deathscythe à Wing se brouilla et Solo eut un instant de panique.   
- Heero ! Heero ! Réponds, bordel ! Remue-toi ! Réagis, nom de Dieu !   
Mais Wing ne bougeait toujours pas et Heero restait silencieux. Solo commençait à craindre que Heero n'ait perdu connaissance. Il était hors de question qu'il parte sans lui, mais d'un autre côté il ne pouvait transporter Wing, surtout avec le flot continu d'ozzies, et il ne pouvait pas demander à 04 de tenir la ligne à lui tout seul pendant qu'il tenterait de sortir Heero de son Gundam. Et puis laisser Wing aux mains de l'ennemi était tout aussi inacceptable !   
Son dilemme intérieur fut interrompu par une voix féminine qui s'éleva des haut-parleurs de la base.   
"Pilotes de Gundam ! J'espère que vous m'entendez ! Ecoutez-moi bien ! Le système d'autodestruction des missiles a été activé. OZ a l'intention de faire sauter la base afin de détruire les Gundams !"  
Solo poussa une nouvelle série de jurons.   
- Je confirme ! déclara 04. Quarante-sept missiles sont regroupés sur la base de New Edwards et s'ils venaient à exploser ensemble, tout serait détruit dans un rayon de trois cents kilomètres !  
- Putain d'journée ! T'en as d'autres, dans l'même genre ?!   
- Oui… Il reste moins de dix minutes avant l'explosion ! Nous n'arriverons pas à échapper à l'onde de choc !  
- Merci, 04 ! ironisa Solo.   
"Vous êtes en mesure de vous éloigner à une vitesse suffisante," reprit la voix. "Mais je vous demande un service ! Désactivez les missiles, je vous en prie !"  
Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? C'était regrettable pour les trois cents kilomètres de civils qui allaient périr, mais lui il avait deux gosses à sortir de là vivants !  
Il allait l'envoyer paître lorsque Wing se redressa et passa en mode Bird. Apparemment, la menace de sauter ici l'avait réveillé… Bon, il était temps d'y aller.   
- Repli, dit Solo pour la troisième fois.   
Lui qui n'aimait pas se répéter…   
- Localisation des missiles effectuée. J'entre dans la base, annonça soudain la voix de Heero.   
Solo n'en crut pas ses oreilles.   
- 01 ! Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce 'tu fous ??!!  
- Il veut désactiver les missiles, fit 04.   
- Ça, ça reste à prouver ! Y veut p't-être juste être plus près des missiles quand y vont sauter ! C'est tout à fait son genre ! rétorqua Solo avec cynisme.   
Le regard que lui lança 04 était légèrement perturbé.   
- Heu… mais… alors que faisons-nous ?   
Solo prit une inspiration.   
- On va prier pour qu'il joue pas au con et on va s'occuper des avions cargos. Tu vas partir devant et te rendre aux coordonnées que j't'envoie. Présente-toi et demande Duo, explique la situation pendant que j'm'assure que 01 nous suive en un seul morceau.   
- Tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas besoin d'aide ?   
Solo pianota un instant sur l'ordinateur de bord.   
- Non, j'vois les directives à lui donner, te fais pas d'soucis. Vas-y, on t'rejoint tout de suite !  
- Bien reçu, 02 ! Bonne chance à vous deux ! On compte sur toi, Heero… ajouta le petit blond. Beaucoup de vies sont entre tes mains !   
Solo l'ignora pour se concentrer de nouveau sur Heero.   
- Ecoute-moi bien, 01 ! C'est l'système d'autodestruction du plus grand missile, le modèle 304. Son explosion entraîne celle de tous les autres. Va à la salle de contrôle et désactive-moi cette saloperie ! J'attends au hangar, la piste de décollage sera libérée.   
- Ryukai.   
_Bon_, pensa Solo,_ finalement on va p't-être s'en sortir…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre se tenait aux pieds de Sandrock, calme malgré les armes pointées sur lui. Il ne sentait pas de mauvaises vibrations et s'était attendu à un comité d'accueil. Etant données les circonstances, c'était même plutôt rassurant.   
Il avait décliné son matricule et un vieil homme, qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Howard, capitaine du navire, lui avait assuré qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait. Ils attendaient simplement le retour de 02 afin qu'il puisse confirmer leur identité respective.   
Le dénommé Duo était un garçon châtain d'environ son âge, plutôt sympathique, très dynamique, et qui déshabillait littéralement Sandrock du regard. Quatre n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi en penser…   
Un mouvement parmi l'équipage lui fit lever les yeux vers le ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, un avion cargo se posait sur le pont.   
Le grand blond fut le premier à sortir du cockpit, arborant un large sourire qui acheva de détendre l'atmosphère. Duo se précipita vers lui, un sourire encore plus grand aux lèvres.   
- Eh ! Tu m'as ramené un nouveau Gundam !   
Solo se mit à rire, à présent de meilleure humeur. Il avait eu le temps de se calmer et la présence de Crevette avait toujours réussi à le tempérer. Solo savait qu'il avait parfois des réactions un peu vives…   
- Et y'en a deux autres encore qui vont pas tarder à suivre !   
Le jeune homme châtain vira à l'extatique. Voyant Heero se diriger vers eux, Duo l'interpella avec enthousiasme, mais le brun le dépassa sans un mot ni un regard et disparut à l'intérieur du navire.   
- Ben, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'exclama Duo. D'habitude c'est au retour des missions qu'il est l'plus abordable ! Ça c'est mal passé ?   
Le sourire de Solo disparut.  
- J't'expliquerai plus tard. Suis-le et emmène-le à l'infirmerie, faut qu'je discute avec 04.   
- Ok, fit le châtain avant de partir à la poursuite de Heero. A plus tard, 04 !   
Le petit blond lui renvoya son sourire avant de se tourner vers son aîné. Il tendit la main en avant.   
- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, se présenta-t-il.   
Solo et Howard échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire.   
- Moi c'est juste Solo, fit le blond en lui serrant la main. T'as rencontré Howard ?   
- On s'est vaguement présentés, intervint le vieil homme. On t'attendait.   
Il sourit à Quatre :  
- Bienvenue chez les Sweepers !   
- Merci de votre hospitalité, répondit Quatre en lui rendant son sourire.   
- Tu t'es bien débrouillé, dit Solo d'un ton sincère. J'suis content d'voir qu'y en ait au moins un qu'ait l'esprit d'équipe ! Maintenant ce s'rait bien qu'on récupère les deux autres. T'as une idée d'où on peut les trouver ?   
Quatre acquiesça.   
- Celui qui m'accompagnait, 03, se nomme Trowa Barton.   
Les yeux de Howard se rétrécirent derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Il faudrait qu'il vérifie deux ou trois choses au sujet de ce nom-là… En attendant il garderait le pilote 03 à l'œil. Ça ne valait pas le coup d'en parler à Solo pour le moment. G devrait lui fournir les informations nécessaires assez rapidement.   
- Je vous laisse, dit Howard. Je vais donner les ordres pour décharger la soute.   
Solo hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur le jeune pilote.   
- Le dernier pilote, je ne sais pas, continua Quatre. Mais nous pouvons raisonnablement supposer qu'il s'agit de 05, au moins.   
- T'as l'air d'être pas mal au courant, remarqua Solo. Ça a pas l'air de t'étonner qu'on soit cinq…  
- J'ai fait des recherches de mon côté après avoir rencontré Trowa, expliqua le petit blond.   
Décidément, Solo l'aimait de plus en plus, ce gosse…   
- Je pense savoir où trouver Trowa, dit encore Quatre. Il travaille dans un cirque…  
- De mieux en mieux, marmonna Solo. Bientôt tu vas m'dire qu'c'est un clown !   
- Euh… je ne sais pas en quoi consiste son travail, s'excusa Quatre. Lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés, il transportait son Gundam sur un camion ; le cirque ne doit donc pas être très loin de San Francisco.   
- Eh ben, coup d'bol qu'San Francisco ait pas pété, alors !   
Quatre eut un sourire un peu crispé.   
- Euh… oui…  
- Bon, fit Solo, on va aller les chercher ! Mais avant ça, est-ce que t'es blessé ? T'as soif, faim, envie d'aller aux chiottes ?   
- Euh… Non, non, je vais bien, bredouilla Quatre, un peu dépassé.   
Puis :   
- Oh ! Rashid !  
- A tes souhaits…  
- Non, non, c'est un ami ! Je dois le contacter !  
- Et ça peut pas attendre ?   
- Non, il a la fréquence de Sandrock. Si je reste immobile trop longtemps sans le joindre, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé, ils vont venir me chercher !  
- "Ils vont" ? Mais ils sont combien ? T'as combien d'amis ?   
- Heu… Trente-neuf, répondit Quatre d'un ton embarrassé.   
Solo le dévisagea, interloqué.   
- Ouais… Vaut mieux qu'tu les préviennes, alors… Au fait, t'as quel âge ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suspicieuse.   
- Quinze ans, pourquoi ?   
Le regard de Solo se fit dubitatif.   
- T'es sûr ?   
- Oui ! dit Quatre, vraiment perplexe.   
- Mouais…   
Au même instant, Duo revint, l'air un peu troublé.   
- Mission accomplie, annonça-t-il. Heero fait vraiment la gueule mais y s'est laissé soigner. C'est un peu louche, d'ailleurs ! Y s'est passé quoi ?   
- Quatre t'expliquera, répondit Solo. J'vais aller voir Heero et ensuite Quatre et moi irons chercher tes autres joujoux.   
- Cool, dit le châtain d'un ton plus enjoué. Sois pas trop méchant avec Heero, hein ! Il a l'air quand même secoué !   
- T'inquiète, j'te l'abîmerai pas trop ! lança Solo en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Pas plus qu'il l'est déjà en tout cas !  
- 'bruti, marmonna Duo.   
Puis il se tourna vers Quatre en souriant.   
- "Quatre t'expliquera", j'suppose que Quatre c'est toi, donc… Quatre, explique-moi !   
Quatre cligna des yeux.   
- Euh… Oui, bien sûr !   
Il se rembrunit :   
- J'ignore ce que tu sais exactement au sujet des Gundams…  
- Tout ! lança Duo. Les Gundams ont pas d'secret pour moi, c'est moi qui les bichonne ici !   
Quatre eut l'air incertain pendant un instant avant de se dire que, après tout, si lui était pilote, Duo pouvait bien être mécanicien.   
- La mission à New Edwards était un piège monté par Treize Khushrenada. Nous nous somme faits avoir comme des débutants, dit le blond en serrant les poings, le regard sombre. Ce n'étaient pas les dirigeants d'OZ mais les membres pacifistes de l'Alliance qui se trouvaient là-bas. Lorsqu'ils ont cherché à se mettre à l'abri, eh bien…   
- Ouch, fit Duo avec une grimace. Ça explique pourquoi Heero fait la gueule !   
Quatre détourna les yeux, embarrassé.   
- En fait, commença-t-il avec hésitation, il a été le plus rapide d'entre nous… C'est lui qui a abattu la navette…   
Duo le fixa un instant avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Quatre sentit clairement l'inquiétude monter dans l'esprit du châtain.   
- Va falloir le surveiller pendant quelques temps, marmonna Duo plus pour lui-même que pour Quatre.   
- Tu as l'air vraiment inquiet pour lui, vous devez être très amis…   
Duo s'offusqua :   
- Moi, inquiet ? La seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est que quand il boude y m'ramène toujours Wing dans des états épouvantables ! D'ailleurs j'ose même pas imaginer à quoi y doit r'ssembler après c'fiasco !   
Quatre cacha un sourire, amusé par la bravade de Duo.   
- A ce sujet, intervint-il avec hésitation. Heu, Sandrock…  
- C'est le nom d'ton Gundam ?   
- Oui… Il a été un peu endommagé pendant la bataille. Je ne voudrais surtout pas abuser de votre hospitalité, mais s'il vous était possible de parer aux réparations les plus urgentes, je vous en serais très reconnaissant… Bien sûr, tout sera à mes frais, je ne voudrais surtout pas que ça pose un problème !   
Le châtain fit volte-face, un immense sourire déchirant son visage en deux et les yeux brillant d'une joie débordante.   
- Bienvenue à bord, mon ami ! Pas d'problème ! J'm'en charge personnellement ! Ton Gundam sera comme le mien ! Si t'as b'soin d'quoique ce soit ici, t'hésites pas, tu viens m'demander ! Tiens, bah viens avec moi, on va aller voir ça ensemble !  
Quatre, un peu dépassé, se laissa entraîner jusqu'au hangar.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, Solo réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire à Heero. Il fallait que le gosse comprenne que ce qui s'était passé à New Edwards n'était pas de sa faute. Heero était un pilote exceptionnel, peut-être même le meilleur d'entre eux, mais ce n'était définitivement pas un tueur. Solo commençait à le connaître et savait qu'en moment même il devait être en train de culpabiliser pour rien. Ce qui était fait était fait, ils devaient se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus constructif : faire payer Treize Khushrenada, par exemple…   
Le blond pénétra dans l'infirmerie. Heero était assis sur le lit, encore plus renfrogné qu'à son habitude.   
- Arrête de faire cette tête-là, déclara directement Solo en s'asseyant sur une chaise en face de lui. C'est pas d'ta faute.   
Heero ne lui répondit pas, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Solo.   
- T'avais aucun moyen de savoir, continua ce dernier. Si t'avais pas été aussi rapide, l'un d'entre nous l'aurait fait à ta place. T'as pas à t'sentir coupable, le responsable c'est Khushrenada, pas toi. Toi, t'as désamorcé des missiles qu'auraient tué des millions de personnes.   
Heero leva des yeux vides vers lui.   
- J'ai commis une erreur, affirma-t-il. Je suis le dernier des imbéciles.   
La voix plate et sans intonation était presque effrayante et, pour la première fois, Solo se demanda vraiment quelle était l'histoire de Heero, ce qu'on avait pu lui faire pour qu'il devienne comme ça.   
- Mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? s'énerva-t-il avant de s'interrompre.   
Gueuler sur le mioche ne servirait à rien, il fallait qu'il trouve une autre approche pour le faire réagir.   
- Bon, dit-il. Ecoute, je vois qu't'es encore sous l'choc. C'est pas grave, prends autant d'temps qu'tu veux pour récupérer et t'en fais pas pour les missions, moi et les autres on s'en occupe. Au pire, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre pour piloter Wing…  
Heero se redressa et le fusilla du regard. Solo retint un sourire. Ils allaient pouvoir avancer…  
- Personne ne touche à Wing, gronda presque le brun. Je suis opérationnel. Quelle est ma prochaine mission ?   
- On s'calme, répliqua Solo. Tu montes pas dans Wing tant qu't'as un bleu sur le corps ! Et à c'propos, va falloir qu'on mette une ou deux choses au point, tous les deux…   
Solo le regarda, mortellement sérieux.   
- Il est hors de question qu'tu m'refasses le coup d'tout à l'heure. On t'a appris à esquiver les tirs, que j'sache ! Tu dis être opérationnel, prouve-le moi. Ça fait deux fois qu'tu m'fais l'coup, Heero. Y'aura pas d'troisième ou tu toucheras plus à Wing et j'trouverai un autre pilote sur qui j'peux compter. T'as pas l'air d'capter mais avec une attitude pareille tu d'viens un danger pour nous, et pour les Colonies. Poniatno ? [1]  
- Da, murmura Heero à contrecœur.   
- Et puis mets-toi dans l'crâne que c'était pas d'ta faute ! J'veux plus t'voir faire la gueule à cause de cette histoire, sinon gare à ton cul ! … Quoique j'suis sûr que Crevette trouverait intéressant d'te voir avec les fesses rouges !   
Heero eut l'air un peu décontenancé et Solo continua :  
- J'pars avec le pilote 04 chercher les deux autres, j'te laisse aux bons soins d'Crevette, mais soyez sages ! Pas d'étripage ni de choses pas nettes dans le lit d'l'infirmerie !   
Solo attendit que sa phrase fasse son petit effet, mais Heero continua à le dévisager d'un air perplexe.   
- Ok, c'est pas grave… D'toute façon vous êtes trop jeunes, fit Solo. Allez, repose-toi bien, on s'revoit d'ici quelques jours !   
Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Heero puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour voir le brun, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, tenter de remettre ses cheveux en place.   
_C'est l'intention qui compte ! _rigola intérieurement Solo avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo regarda les deux blonds s'éloigner dans un hors-bord. Il eut un sourire en pensant que dans peu de temps, il aurait deux nouveaux Gundams. Cinq était un bon chiffre… Aller explorer de fond en comble Sandrock le démangeait mais il préférait d'abord aller vérifier que Solo avait tenu parole et ne lui avait pas traumatisé Heero.   
Il se rendit à l'infirmerie, mais le métis s'en était déjà enfui. Duo finit par le trouver dans sa cabine en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable. Le brun ne fit pas mine de remarquer sa présence et Duo l'observa quelques minutes, bras croisés, avant de déclarer d'une façon catégorique :   
- Pimousse.   
La frappe ralentit avant de s'interrompre puis Heero tourna la tête vers lui, le regard indéfinissable.   
- Tu r'ssembles à un pimousse, déclara Duo en s'asseyant sur le lit du brun.   
Heero était partagé entre demander ce qu'était un pimousse, et ainsi entrer dans le jeu du châtain, ou l'ignorer royalement.   
Après une courte réflexion, et sentant que "pimousse" n'était pas une bonne chose, il choisit la seconde solution.   
- J'ai vu qu't'avais encore bien pris soin d'Wing, fit Duo.   
Heero se tendit.   
- Remarque, Deathscythe et Sandrock sont pas mal amochés aussi ! Ce vieux couillon d'G aurait pu vérifier ses infos ! Vous devriez vous mettre en grève !   
- Hn.   
Duo n'était pas sûr de savoir si cela signifiait que Heero était d'accord ou pas.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'tu comptes faire maintenant ? demanda le châtain.   
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Heero avec une pointe d'agressivité.   
- Woh, mords pas, Pimousse ! Solo t'as encore fait la morale ? Le prends pas mal, y s'inquiète pour toi, y veut pas qu'y t'arrive quoique ce soit, c'est tout !   
Heero se renfrogna.   
- Je suis un soldat. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi.   
- On a toujours b'soin d'quelqu'un pour s'occuper de soi ! Si la vie m'a appris quec' chose, c'est qu'tout seul on survit jamais longtemps !  
Heero dévisagea Duo, un peu surpris par son sérieux inhabituel, se demandant à quoi le châtain faisait référence exactement. Au premier abord, la vie de Duo ne semblait pas particulièrement difficile.   
- Et pis, chuis désolé d'te dire ça, mais Solo t'a pris sous son aile et t'as pas vraiment ton mot à dire ! Tu fais partie d'la meute, maintenant, qu'tu l'veuilles ou non… Et pour lui t'es rien d'plus qu'un louveteau sans expérience !   
- J'ignorais qu'on acceptait les crevettes dans les meutes, répliqua Heero.   
- Eh ! M'appelle pas comme ça !   
Sans plus lui accorder la moindre attention, Heero se tourna vers son ordinateur. Duo finit par se décourager et sortit de la pièce.  
Un jour, Heero réagirait pour de bon. Il s'en fit la promesse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce truc ? fit Solo d'un ton sidéré. Une souris géante avec un aspirateur à la place du nez !  
- C'est un éléphant, répondit avec indulgence Quatre.   
- Ça plairait à Crevette ! commenta Solo.   
Le blondinet lui jeta un coup d'œil intrigué mais n'eut pas le temps de l'interroger, Solo lui désignait déjà un nouvel animal du doigt :   
- Oh ! Un gros chat jaune avec des ch'veux !  
- Un lion, le corrigea gentiment Quatre.   
- Y z'ont tout en taille maxi ici ! s'exclama le grand blond avant de jeter un œil de biais à son compagnon. Tu dois t'sentir encore plus p'tit qu'd'habitude !   
_Que d'habitude ? _s'interrogea Quatre.   
Il toussota pour que Solo s'arrache à la contemplation d'un ours brun.   
- Trowa doit être par l  
- Ça fait une grosse peluche, dit le jeune homme sans tenir compte de son intervention. Il a la même expression que Heero dans ses meilleurs jours !   
L'ours grogna et Solo éclata de rire.   
- Ouais, ouais, c'est bien lui !   
- … Trowa ne doit pas être loin, insista Quatre, priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de zèbre.  
- C'est cool comme couverture en tout cas, plus marrant qu'd'aller à l'école ! Pourtant, l'Trowa a pas spécialement l'air d'être un gai luron !  
- C'est un jeune homme calme, répondit Quatre sans se mouiller, et un musicien très doué…   
- Laisse-moi d'viner, vu son Gundam, ça peut être que d'la grosse caisse ! J'suis pas sûr qu'on puisse app'ler ça d'la musique, m'enfin bon…   
- En fait, intervint le petit blond, perturbé, il joue de la flûte traversière…  
- Du pipeau ??  
Quatre préféra ne pas insister davantage.   
- Trowa doit vraiment être tout près, dit-il encore, priant une nouvelle fois pour que ce soit vrai.   
- Tiens, bah c'est pas lui là-bas ?  
_Merci Allah !_  
- Oui, c'est bien lui. Je crois que 05 est avec lui, ajouta Quatre en apercevant la silhouette de l'adolescent asiatique.   
- Tant mieux, fit Solo. Ça va nous faire gagner du temps ! … Oh ! Un ch'val rayé !  
- Je vais les chercher, déclara rapidement Quatre avant de presser le pas en direction des deux jeunes pilotes.

- Trowa !   
Trowa se retourna vers l'adolescent blond qui l'avait interpellé. Apparemment, Quatre s'était sorti de la base sans embûche.   
A ses côtés, Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.   
- 04, indiqua Trowa à son attention.   
L'air incrédule de l'Asiatique l'amusa ; lui-même avait été surpris par l'apparence juvénile du blond la première fois.   
- Trowa, répéta Quatre avec un petit sourire soulagé. Je suis heureux qu'on vous ait retrouvé si vite…   
_On ?_   
Relevant la tête, Trowa aperçut 02 se dirigeant vers eux, souriant, les mains dans les poches et la démarche assurée.   
- Salut les mioches, lança-t-il. J'vois qu'tout l'monde va bien…   
Wu Fei émit un reniflement dédaigneux.   
- Je suis Quatre, intervint rapidement celui-ci. Voici Solo…  
- Chang Wu Fei, répondit sobrement l'Asiatique.   
- Et donc Trowa Barton, compléta Solo avec un sourire tout en regardant le châtain. Bon, maintenant qu'les présentations sont faites, on peut y aller, on a d'la route à faire ! On embarque un des Gundams, de préférence le plus abîmé, on viendra chercher l'autre plus tard.   
Un silence incrédule suivit sa déclaration, puis Wu Fei se redressa, le regard fier malgré les doutes qui l'assaillaient depuis la veille. Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté New Edwards, Trowa et lui s'étaient lancé à la poursuite de Treize Khushrenada. Le général l'avait défié en combat singulier et son honneur ne lui avait pas permis de refuser. Mais Treize avait eu facilement raison de lui.   
- Je me bats seul, déclara Wu Fei et Trowa acquiesça en silence.   
Quatre poussa un petit soupir avant de sentir une brusque oppression l'envahir. Alarmé, il tourna la tête vers Solo. L'expression du blond était méconnaissable : la bonne humeur qui l'avait caractérisé jusque-là avait été remplacée par un visage mortellement sérieux. Quatre ne put contrôler un frisson et contint difficilement le réflexe vital de s'éloigner du grand blond.   
Les deux autres ressentirent également le changement ; le corps de Trowa prit une attitude non-menaçante, comme lorsqu'il faisait face à ses fauves, alors qu'au contraire Wu Fei se tendit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.   
- Tu t'bats seul, ouais, j'ai vu ça ! J'te f'rai remarquer que si t'avais livré tes infos plus tôt, on aurait évité le fiasco d'New Edwards ! J'ai un gamin qui culpabilise à mort et un rayon de trois cents kilomètres de civils qui ont failli sauter, parce que tu t'bats seul ! Bizarrement, j'ai pas entendu à la radio que Treize Khushrenada avait eu son compte, vous faites donc du bon boulot tous les deux, en vous battant seuls !   
Solo tourna ses yeux froids vers Trowa qui eut malgré lui un mouvement de recul.   
- Et tu comptes le garder combien d'temps sous une bâche, ton Gundam, avant qu'l'un des civils avec qui tu traînes finisse par aller voir c'que tu planques dans ton camion ? Et bien sûr vous avez toutes les pièces nécessaires aux réparations !   
Sans même s'en rendre compte, Quatre s'était éloigné de Solo, allant se placer presque au niveau des deux autres pilotes. Trowa maintenait prudemment une distante de sécurité, restant à l'extérieur du cercle de combat du grand blond. Quant à Wu Fei, les accusations de Solo avaient été le coup final à son assurance déjà fortement ébranlée par sa défaite face à Treize Khushrenada.   
Le visage pâle, le regard fuyant, il murmura :  
- De toute façon, je ne suis plus digne de piloter Nataku. Je ne peux plus me battre.   
Solo classa la première information dans un coin de son esprit, il faudrait y revenir plus tard, mais pour le moment le plus urgent était de les ramener, pas de faire de la psychanalyse.   
- Pourquoi ? T'es mortellement blessé ? Invalide ? T'as plus d'Gundam ? Ou bien t'es p't-être tout simplement lâche ? J'ai jamais vu d'aussi mauvais soldats qu'vous ! Jusqu'ici, y'a qu'Quatre qui se soit montré professionnel ! enchaîna-t-il d'une voix cinglante avant de reprendre son souffle.   
Quatre fut partagé entre la joie qu'on ait reconnu qu'il avait de la valeur et l'envie que Solo le laisse en dehors de la conversation. Il ressentait le profond malaise des deux autres et espérait ardemment que Solo redeviendrait rapidement le jeune homme qu'il avait perçu jusqu'ici.   
Le grand blond les fixa d'un regard dur, achevant de les clouer sur place.   
- Alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix froide.   
- Je vais chercher les clefs du camion, déclara Trowa à voix basse.   
Solo lui adressa un sourire et Quatre put enfin respirer, l'oppression ayant disparu de sa poitrine.   
- J'vois qu'on s'est compris, fit Solo d'une voix enjouée. C'est bien qu't'aies ton propre moyen d'transport, on va pouvoir embarquer les deux Gundams et gagner du temps.   
Il se tourna alors vers Wu Fei.   
- J'suppose que t'as ton Gundam pas loin ?   
Wu Fei, les épaules basses, acquiesça en silence.   
- Bon, eh ben en route, mauvaise troupe ! lança le grand blond avec un large sourire.   
Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Quatre dans un geste affectueux qui perturba le jeune pilote.   
- Trowa ! appela soudain une voix féminine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?   
Le pilote de HeavyArms cligna des yeux et le coin de sa bouche se crispa légèrement. Une jeune femme aux cheveux châtain-roux vint se planter devant eux d'un air extrêmement suspicieux.   
- Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-elle.   
Solo haussa un sourcil et jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à Trowa.   
- Je vais devoir m'absenter quelques temps, Catherine, dit ce dernier.   
Les yeux de la jeune femme se plissèrent.   
- Comment ça ? Combien de temps ? Pour aller où ? Et le spectacle ?   
- Trowa va prendre quelques vacances, annonça Solo. Va chercher tes affaires, Trowa !   
- Ne bouge pas, Trowa ! rétorqua Catherine en toisant le grand blond d'un œil mauvais.   
Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très recommandable.   
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à Trowa ?   
- Que du bien ! lui assura Solo.   
Quatre recula de quelques pas et toucha du doigt l'épaule de Wu Fei. L'Asiatique leva ses yeux noirs vers lui.   
- Allons chercher tes affaires, murmura Quatre.   
Wu Fei acquiesça et guida le blond à l'extérieur du cirque pendant que Catherine et Solo se disputaient la garde de Trowa.   
- T'es sa copine ? Sa sœur ? Sa mère ? Non ? Bon, bah t'as rien à dire, Trowa peut prendre ses décisions tout seul ! Trowa, va chercher tes affaires !   
- Nous sommes la famille de Trowa, rétorqua Catherine. Nous ne laisserons pas des étrangers l'embarquer dans des affaires louches !   
- Dis tout d'suite qu'on est des trafiquants d'drogue ! J'vais pas l'vendre en esclavage, ton poussin ! Comment tu peux dire que chuis louche ? Moi au moins je m'balade pas à moitié à poil ! Qui sait c'qui s'passe dans vos tentes la nuit ! Finalement j'fais bien d'venir l'chercher !  
- Comment oses-tu insinuer des choses pareilles ? Et d'où tu sors, d'abord ?   
- J'vois pas en quoi ça t'regardes ! Trowa vient avec moi, alors c'est pas la peine de m'faire tes yeux d'chatte en colère, t'as pas ton mot à dire !   
La gifle résonna dans l'air.   
Solo porta la main à sa joue et resta un moment sidéré. Celle-là, il ne l'avait vraiment pas vue venir ! C'était la première fois que quelqu'un arrivait à le frapper par surprise mais le plus étonnant était qu'il n'avait pas frappé en retour par automatisme. En temps normal, il l'aurait tuée sans même s'en rendre compte.   
La jeune femme continuait à lui crier dessus, ignorante du danger qu'elle aurait pu courir, mais Solo ne faisait plus attention à ce qu'elle disait et ce fut Trowa qui intervint pour la calmer enfin.   
- Ça va aller, Catherine, dit-il. Je te donnerai de mes nouvelles souvent.  
- T'aurais plus l'dire avant qu'cette furie me frappe, marmonna Solo dont la joue lui cuisait encore.   
- Mais Trowa…   
- Je vais avec eux.   
Catherine soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Solo qui eut un mouvement exagéré de protection.   
- C'est bon, j'ai eu mon compte ! fit-il en rigolant. Vise pas l'autre joue ! J'te promets qu'j'te l'rendrai en bon état !   
- T'as intérêt ! Sinon je me ferai un plaisir de te jeter en pâture au lion !   
_Lion ? Ah, ouais, le gros chat…_  
- C'qui est sûr c'est qu'y me f'ra moins mal que toi ! répliqua Solo.   
- On doit y aller, dit Trowa.   
Solo acquiesça puis adressa un salut moqueur à la jeune femme.   
- Bye, chat sauvage ! A la prochaine !   
- Trowa sera toujours le bienvenu ici, mais pas toi ! cria-t-elle.   
- On en r'parlera ! lança le blond, puis il ajouta à l'intention de Trowa : Eh ben, ils ont d'la poigne, dans ta famille !   
Trowa s'abstint de tout commentaire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les Sweepers accueillirent à leur bord deux nouveaux pilotes et leurs Gundams, à la plus grande joie de Duo. Il traîna Heero sur le pont pour qu'il rencontre "ses nouveaux camarades". Les cinq adolescents se dévisagèrent avec plus ou moins d'intérêt et Solo commença les présentations :   
- Voici Trowa Barton et Chang Wu Fei, respectivement 03 et 05, fit-il en désignant les nouveaux venus.   
- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, annonça celui-ci sans remarquer le regard de biais de Wu Fei. Je pilote Sandrock, le Gundam 04.  
Il y eut un léger blanc et Solo leva les yeux au ciel.   
- Ça, c'est Heero Yuy, pilote 01…   
- Vous fiez pas à sa taille, le coupa le mécanicien de bord. Il est p'tit mais costaud ! Au fait, moi c'est Duo et à partir de maint'nant, j'veux plus vous voir traîner autour de mes Gundams ! Ici, c'est moi l'chef et si vous voulez pas vous r'trouver en panne d'essence en plein milieu d'une bataille, z'avez intérêt à faire c'que j'dis !   
Solo, satisfait de les voir enfin tous réunis, inspecta rapidement sa nouvelle bande de mioches. Crevette était égal à lui-même et semblait accepter l'arrivée des autres avec plaisir. Solo savait que malgré tout, son raton se sentait un peu à part au milieu des Sweepers. Etre de nouveau entouré de gens de son âge lui donnerait l'impression de reconstituer une famille.  
Heero arborait un air hostile mais au moins il ne semblait plus culpabiliser. Quatre donnait l'impression de vouloir se faire accepter dans leur groupe, Trowa jaugeait son nouvel environnement avec un peu de méfiance et Wu Fei paraissait complètement apathique…  
_Eh ben, ça promet ! _

(à suivre)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

[1] " Compris ? " (l'équivalent du " Capiche ? " italien, mais en russe )

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

m77 : Intervention fracassante de Cathy ! Neko power !  
Solo, se massant la joue : Fracassante, ça tu l'as dit !  
Shakes : J'avais pas vu l'coup v'nir ! Pardon : le coup venir, avec toutes les lettres ! Déformation professionnelle…  
Solo : Moi non plus, j'l'avais pas vu !  
m77 : On parlait du SplusC, Solo, pas de la gifle !  
Duo : Je rencontre ma future belle-sœur quand ?   
Trowa : Une chance pour Solo que Quatre et Wu Fei se soient éclipsés à temps, son autorité en aurait pris un coup… Un autre, je veux dire.   
Solo : Chuis sous le charme…   
Shakes : Moi, c'est Trowa que je plains…  
Trowa, à Quatre et Wu Fei : Bande de traîtres, vous m'avez laissé avec eux deux sans défense ! Et le travail d'équipe alors ?  
Quatre : Il fallait qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance ! (Et qu'on se mette à l'abri…)  
Shakes : Depuis quand tu as besoin de profiter de la faiblesse psychologique de Fei, Quatre ?  
Wu Fei : Je suis pas faible !  
Heero : Je ne suis pas un p'tit pimousse !  
m77, Shakes et Duo : OH, SI !  
Heero : Vous savez c'qui vous dit, l'cassis ?!


	6. Chapitre 5

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 5.

Base : Gundam Wing.

Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.

Couples : Certaines odeurs sont plus subtiles que d'autres… ricanent

Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. (oui, nous révolutionnons le genre, ça pose un problème ? ;p) Nous avons un sachet de Kinder Schokobon et de Petit Pimousse à portée de main. Oui, tremblez.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar, si. Et vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi !

m77 : enfin, comprendre... ¬¬

Shakes : Meanne, arrête de leur faire peur...

m77, innocemment : ben quoi ?

Note :

Shakes et Meanne, en cœur : BLOND POWA !! XD

Heero : ¬¬ Faut pas croire, elles sont toutes les deux brunes…

Ad extremum tempus diei

Chapitre 5

Duo surveillait l'avancée des réparations tel un renard devant le terrier d'un lapin et distribuait ses instructions d'une voix autoritaire :

– Jojo, lâche c'que t'as dans les mains et va voir 'Zarrio sur HeavyArms. Vois c'que tu peux faire pour l'arrivée d'énergie. Jamais vu un truc consommer autant sans avoir d'arme thermique ! Me d'mande c'qui peut bien foutre avec !

– Banco boss !

– Et j'fous quoi pour les circuits d'Wing ? J'sais pas c'qu'il a branlé avec l'arrière mais y'a tout qu'a fondu !

– Laisse pisser, Bilou, j'm'en occuperai t'à l'heure ! Va plutôt j'ter un coup d'œil au revêtement d'Sandrock.

– Roger !

Satisfait, Duo se dirigea vers Deathscythe. Il grimpa agilement le long de l'armure pour rejoindre Solo qui se trouvait dans le cockpit. Le châtain s'installa sur la plate-forme et laissa un instant son regard errer. Au sol, le petit Chinois sous amphétamines tournait autour de Shen Long comme un loup aux abois, Quatre parlait avec agitation au téléphone tandis que Heero fusillait du regard les Sweepers qui tentaient d'approcher son Gundam…

– Dis donc, Solo…

– Hum ?

– Sont quand même vachement jeunes, tu trouves pas ? Z'ont quoi, mon âge ?

– … Qui ça ? fit Solo avec une fausse distraction, sachant pertinemment de quoi sa crevette parlait.

– Tes camarades morpions, de quoi tu veux qu'je cause ? répliqua Duo, levant les yeux au ciel.

– Hmm… Au fait, Crevette, faudrait qu'tu m'installes une commande à distance pour Wing, genre joystick, un truc dans l'genre…

– Heero a encore fait l'con ?

– Sa dernière trouvaille est de ne _pas_ esquiver les tirs…

– Le con… Ça l'excite ou quoi ?

Solo ricana.

– P't-être… Il a l'air d'aimer être pris par derrière !

– Solo ! s'indigna Duo.

– Le blème c'est qu'y préfère les MS aux crevettes… Question d'taille, tu comprends…

Duo en resta bouche bée, tellement offusqué qu'aucune répartie bien sentie ne lui venait à l'esprit.

– Ah, tu vires couleur homard, c'est un peu plus gros, bel effort mais j'sais pas si ce s'ra suffisant !

– J'suis mineur, Solo ! Arrête, bordel !

– Quoi, j't'ai choqué ? … ou vexé ?

– Venant d'la part d'un mec qui joue avec des joysticks, ça m'ferait mal ! D'ailleurs, celui d'Wing tu peux t'le mettre où j'pense !

– Tu veux l'garder pour toi, c'est ça ?

– Au moins, moi, j'sais m'en servir !

– Aurais-tu des confidences à m'faire, Crevette ?

Avant que Duo ait eu le temps de répondre, Solo sortit la tête du cockpit et cria, sa voix résonnant dans tout le hangar :

– Hey, les gars, j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Crevette a vendu son p'tit capital !

– SOLO !

Des têtes de Sweepers émergèrent de tous les côtés.

– Tu t'es enfin fait décapsuler, Duo ?

– Comment ça « enfin » ? Et qu'est-ce qu'y dit qu'c'est pas moi qui décapsule, d'abord ? hurla en retour Duo avant de se retourner vers le blond hilare : « Solo, j'vais t'tuer ! »

Mais Solo, incapable de reprendre son souffle, ne pouvait qu'émettre des petits hoquets, à la limite de l'hystérie.

– Ouais, c'est ça, étouffe-toi ! Et prie pour pas être envoyé en mission sans personne pour assurer _tes_ arrières !

Sur ce, Duo descendit encore plus vite qu'il n'était monté, encore rouge de honte et fusillant du regard le premier semblant vouloir faire un commentaire.

– Vous m'ressortez ça au rata d'ce soir et j'vous envoie tous pointer chez OZ !

Les Sweepers, riant sous cape, retournèrent travailler et Duo ignora les expressions perplexes de Quatre et de Wu Fei. Heero, lui, s'était contenté de tendre l'oreille lorsque la voix de Solo s'était élevée, mais après avoir entendu le mot « crevette » et ne se sachant donc pas concerné, il avait ignoré le reste de la conversation. Trowa, quant à lui, baissa la tête pour dissimuler un léger sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wu Fei marqua un temps d'arrêt devant la porte de la cabine de Solo, hésitant à frapper. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement l'idée d'aller s'expliquer mais son orgueil ne justifiait pas d'être considéré comme un lâche, presque un traître.

Wu Fei prit une inspiration et frappa. Il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, laissant place au blond qui le dévisagea avec un sourire.

– Ouais ?

– Je voulais vous parler de…

– Wowowo ! Ça commence mal ! D'abord tu entres, tu t'installes…

Solo s'effaça et Wu Fei pénétra dans la pièce. Elle était moins désordonnée que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un livre traînait sur l'une des deux couchettes, et sur une petite table, un planisphère était étalé.

– … et ensuite, si j't'entends encore me dire vous, j'te tricote les côtes ! De quoi tu voulais m'causer ?

– Je voulais dire que j'ai appris sur le chemin qu'il s'agissait d'un piège en écoutant la fréquence de l'Alliance. J'ignorais tout comme vous les véritables plans de Treize Khushrenada…

– Je sais, te fais pas d'bile pour ça, va. J'me doute que t'as pas retenu les infos juste pour nous emmerder !

Le Chinois hocha la tête, soulagé.

– Je ne suis pas un lâche, ajouta-t-il.

– J'pense pas qu'un lâche puisse piloter un Gundam. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais sur les nerfs, faut pas l'prendre tellement à cœur !

– Mais je ne suis plus digne de piloter Nataku, dit Wu Fei en détournant le regard.

– Piloter quoi ? J'croyais qu'ton Gundam s'appelait Shen Long ?  
– C'est son nom à l'origine mais l'âme de Nataku vit à présent à l'intérieur, expliqua le Chinois avec réluctance.

Solo le dévisagea. _Ne pas rigoler, surtout ne pas rigoler… J'ai presque peur de poser la question mais…_

– Et qui est Nataku ?

Wu Fei se redressa, le visage étrangement fermé :

– Ma défunte épouse.

…_ouh, plus envie d'rire du tout, là… _

– Ton… épouse ?

– Elle a été tuée par Treize Khushrenada.

_Ah, ça commence à prendre un sens…_

– Je me bats pour lui rendre justice, ajouta Wu Fei.

Solo le fixa avec sérieux.

– Attends, attends, là j't'arrête tout d'suite ! Va falloir qu'on s'mette d'accord, tous les deux : ici, les vengeances personnelles, j'en veux pas. On s'bat en équipe et pour les Colonies, je veux pas d'quelqu'un qui risque de nous lâcher à n'importe quel moment parce qu'il croira avoir l'occasion de s'venger. Alors maintenant j'veux qu'tu réfléchisses et qu'tu réfléchisses bien, parce que t'es le seul à qui j'laisse le choix : tu dois décider si tu t'bats avec nous pour délivrer les Colonies ou seul pour venger ta femme. Ne mélange pas les deux. Me donne pas ta réponse tout d'suite, prends ton temps pour réfléchir. Quand tu seras sûr, tu viendras m'voir mais en attendant, t'auras aucune mission. Pigé ?

Wu Fei acquiesça lentement, déconcerté par le discours de Solo. Il fit demi-tour et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque le blond le retint :

– Une dernière chose : si tu choisis d'partir, t'es libre, mais dans c'cas-là tu t'concentres sur ta vengeance. Si j'te vois sur un champ d'bataille, j'te dégomme avec les autres.

Wu Fei hocha la tête et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Solo s'accorda un soupir.

_C'est encore pire que c'que j'croyais… ils les marient au berceau ! La prochaine fois j'apprendrai qu' les autres ont des gamins qui courent les rues ! … Quoique nan, Heero capte pas le plus p'tit sous-entendu et Quatre est encore un peu jeune pour avoir un harem. Trowa… oh, Trowa, finalement… J'l'emmènerai p't-être à terre avec moi la prochaine fois…_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le déjeuner, Quatre était resté en compagnie de Duo et de deux de ses amis. Wu Fei, lui, s'était isolé dès la fin du repas. Trowa et Heero avaient accompagné Solo en mission et ils ne devaient pas revenir avant le début de la soirée. Quatre appréhendait la très prochaine visite de Rashid ; il n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de l'inutilité de venir inspecter son nouveau lieu d'accueil.

Pour l'heure désoeuvré, il se contentait d'écouter la conversation se déroulant autour de lui et à laquelle il ne comprenait pas un mot :

– Y'en a marre, la graille est vraiment de plus en plus dégueu ici !

– Howard pourrait gonfler la galette !

– S'tu veux mon avis, Bernie a encore laissé passer les dates limites de conso !

– Nan, j'pense qu'il s'est encore gouré entre l'Puget et l'Palmolive !

Les Sweepers éclatèrent de rire.

– Si vous m'laissiez superviser la bouffe, ça arriverait pas !

– Duo, ça fait cinq ans qu't'es bambou à la cambuse et c'est pas près d'changer !

– On tient à la vie !

– J'vous encule, les gars !

– Quel vorace ! Ton boytoy te suffit plus, Duo ?

– Ouais, tiens, c'est vrai c'que raconte Solo ? T'as arrêté d'astiquer l'manche et tu débouches la bouteille maintenant ?

– J'croyais avoir dit que j'voulais plus en entendre parler ! Encore une réflexion et je t'sucre ton jeton, Jojo !

– Si tu f'sais ça à chaque fois qu't'es d'mauvais poil, on pointerait vraiment chez OZ !

– Au moins on y s'rait p't-être mieux traités !

– Pour c'que vous en faites de vot'flouze de toute façon ! Vous dépensez tout en antigel et en siroteuses !

– Aaaaaaah ! Le petiot est jaloux parce que Solo refuse toujours qu'il nous accompagne !

– C'est vrai qu'il a l'âge maint'nant !

– P't-être que les merlettes leur feraient un prix d'groupe, avec les quatre autres ?

– C'est une idée, ça ! On pourrait faire une séance d'initiation ! Ça t'plairait, p'tit ? Tu préfères une soute ou t'es d'la cale 2 ?

Le silence régna alors durant quelques secondes avant que Quatre ne réalise, au vu des regards tournés vers lui, que c'était à lui qu'on s'adressait.

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis jeta un coup d'œil désemparé à Duo, dans l'espoir d'une traduction, mais le châtain le regardait également, semblant attendre du soutien de sa part pour faire face à ses amis.

– Eh bien… Je pense que… Duo a raison, finit-il par répondre avec hésitation et sans grande conviction.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec incompréhension.

– Hein ?

– Mais de quoi y cause ?

– Bon, ça va, lâchez-le un peu ! intercéda Duo.

– Ouais, c'est vrai, Duo a raison ! Regarde sa tronche de lardon, il lui manque encore au moins dix ans avant d'mener l'petit au cirque !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et Quatre, qui ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi il était question mais devinait qu'il n'en avait de toute façon aucune envie, préféra prendre rapidement congé.

– Excusez-moi, je vais vous laisser maintenant.

– Hey ! Les laisse pas t'vexer ! Faut pas hésiter à leur rendre coup pour coup !

– Je te remercie Duo, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne me bats que lorsque la bataille en vaut la peine…

Quatre adressa à la ronde un petit sourire poli puis quitta la pièce soudainement silencieuse.

– Ça f'sait longtemps qu'on m'avait pas mouché comme ça !

– Il a pas l'air, mais il ira loin, le p'tit ! Il a du potentiel !

– Ouais… fit Duo en hochant doucement la tête.

_Lui au moins, il se bat… Moi, j'me contente de les regarder faire…_

Quatre avait décidé d'aller prendre un peu l'air ; il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point la perspective de la rencontre entre Solo et Rashid le rendait nerveux. Il ne pouvait oublier l'attitude qu'avait eue Solo au cirque lorsqu'ils étaient venus chercher Trowa et Wu Fei et, connaissant la tendance ultra protectrice de Rashid à son égard, il craignait que cela ne se passe pas au mieux. Solo semblait être quelqu'un de territorial et Quatre se demandait si le grand blond ne percevrait pas ses liens avec les Maganacs comme une menace.

Il préférait ne pas penser aux conséquences si jamais ça se passait mal… Solo pouvait vraiment faire très peur, mais d'un autre côté, Quatre ne le voyait pas réussir à mettre Rashid au tapis et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir empêcher la situation de dégénérer.

Quatre arriva sur le pont arrière, pensant y être seul, mais eut la surprise de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Le pilote de Shen Long, Chang Wu Fei, effectuait des mouvements lents et gracieux rappelant ceux des arts martiaux. Il avait ôté sa veste blanche et la transpiration qui coulait le long de son visage indiquait qu'il devait s'exercer depuis quelques temps déjà.

Afin de ne pas briser sa concentration, Quatre s'appuya contre la balustrade et regarda le spectacle harmonieux qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Avec une certaine irritation, Wu Fei remarqua du coin de l'œil l'arrivée du pilote Winner. Il ne s'interrompit pas pour autant, espérant que comme les quelques autres qui étaient passés avant lui, 04 ne s'attarderait pas.

Ignorant à dessein la présence du blond, il reprit le court de ses pensées. Le choix que lui avait laissé Solo l'avait pris de court. Il n'avait jamais cru avoir à justifier ses actions auprès de qui que ce soit. Pour lui, venger la mort de Nataku et délivrer les Colonies étaient un seul et même combat ; après tout Nataku avait donné sa vie pour protéger leur colonie à la place d'un époux qui n'avait su reconnaître sa valeur que trop tard.

Mais maintenant il se demandait s'il ne désirait pas la mort de Khushrenada uniquement pour apaiser sa propre rage et sa culpabilité. Se battait-il réellement pour protéger son clan ? Tuer Khushrenada pour des raisons personnelles ne serait-il pas encore une fois renier le message de Nataku ?

Redressant la tête, il constata avec agacement que Winner était toujours là et qu'il l'observait. Cette fois-ci, Wu Fei s'interrompit. Il fixa le blond mais ce dernier, malgré un instant d'hésitation, ne détourna pas le regard. Wu Fei essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front et se rapprocha du pilote, suffisamment prêt pour être entendu.

– De ce que je sais, les Winner ont beaucoup de convictions mais ne se salissent pas vraiment les mains pour les défendre… Qu'est-ce que l'héritier de Selim Winner fait aux commandes d'une machine de guerre ? demanda-t-il, à la limite du mépris.

Solo lui avait dit qu'ils se battaient tous pour les Colonies, mais la présence d'un Winner parmi eux lui faisait douter de la véracité de ces paroles.

Le blond leva des yeux calmes vers lui et déclara sans animosité :

– Mon père a ses convictions et j'ai les miennes. Je n'ai pas besoin de son autorisation pour défendre mes idées.

Wu Fei ne fut pas réellement surpris : ce genre de déclarations aussi évasives que faciles était la spécialité de cette famille. Pour lui, Winner était en rébellion contre son père, rien de plus. Bien plus que Wu Fei, c'était lui que devait surveiller Solo. Wu Fei, une fois engagé, se battait jusqu'au bout de ses convictions sans faiblir, 04 les abandonnerait probablement d'ici une semaine.

Wu Fei ne comprenait même pas que le petit blond puisse piloter un Gundam.

Winner dut se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas convaincu car il ajouta, toujours aussi calme :

– Je voudrais vraiment croire que la paix puisse être atteinte par le pacifisme et la discussion, mais je suis aussi conscient que c'est très souvent utopique, qu'on ne peut toujours éviter de prendre les armes. Je respecte les choix de mon père mais je ne crois pas que la politique de non-intervention de L4 puisse durer encore longtemps. Je ne suis pas là par plaisir. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un se batte, sinon cette guerre ne finira jamais. La guerre n'apporte que le désespoir, je veux me battre pour protéger ceux que j'aime de ce désespoir.

Un peu dérouté par les paroles du blond, Wu Fei lui fit remarquer, sans agressivité cette fois :

– Alors ce n'est pas pour les Colonies que tu te bats mais pour toi, pour ta famille. Finalement ton combat est égoïste.

Quatre lui sourit paisiblement.

– Je suis humain, répondit-il. Bien sûr je voudrais sauver tout le monde mais il y aura toujours des personnes que je voudrai protéger plus que tout et c'est en elles que je tire ma force.

Wu Fei le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Il ne savait que répondre, ne s'étant pas attendu à ces mots réfléchis et assurés, mais surtout venant du cœur. Quatre pensait ce qu'il disait, il ne s'agissait pas d'un discours tout préparé.

– Dis-moi, ces mouvements que tu faisais tout à l'heure, est-ce qu'ils t'aident à te détendre ? demanda le blond, changeant brutalement de sujet.

– Ils me permettent de me recentrer, de faire le point, répondit Wu Fei d'un ton plus mesuré.

Quatre acquiesça.

– Tu veux bien me montrer, s'il te plaît ? Si ça ne te dérange pas…

Wu Fei marqua un temps d'hésitation.

– Ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'il peut y paraître.

– Ce n'est pas grave, je m'efforcerai de te suivre, si tu veux bien ?

Le Chinois hocha la tête et l'invita à le rejoindre au centre du pont. Il lui montra pas à pas les mouvements à suivre, corrigeant verbalement au besoin les gestes du blond. Ce dernier perdait régulièrement l'équilibre mais il s'appliquait, et Wu Fei fut surpris du sérieux, de la détermination et de la persévérance dont il faisait preuve. Il ne manquait pas d'une certaine grâce malgré la maladresse de son corps peu entraîné.

Tout en le regardant se relever une fois de plus et reprendre depuis le début, toujours un petit peu plus sûr de ses mouvements, Wu Fei réfléchit aux paroles du blond. Le combat de Quatre ne se limitait pas à un désir personnel. L'Arabe avait conscience de ses faiblesses mais au lieu de le ralentir, cela ne faisait que le rendre plus fort. Quatre savait pourquoi et pour qui il se battait et face aux questions de Solo, il aurait probablement mieux su se défendre que lui-même. Son court échange avec le blond l'avait plus aidé qu'une heure et demie de kata. Il devait réfléchir encore à ses propres motivations mais il ne tarderait sans doute pas à pouvoir donner sa réponse à Solo.

– Ne force pas trop, ton corps n'a pas l'habitude de ce type d'exercice.

Quatre s'interrompit et sourit à Wu Fei.

– C'est plus fatiguant que je ne l'avais pensé ! Mais c'est une bonne fatigue… dit-il avant de s'incliner légèrement. Merci pour la leçon.

– … De rien.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir même, peu après le retour de Solo, Trowa et Heero, ils avaient reçu un appel de Rashid leur annonçant son arrivée pour le lendemain matin, accompagné d'Auda et Abdul. Quatre avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils viennent plus nombreux. A l'heure prévue, Howard, Duo et les cinq pilotes se postèrent sur le pont pour les accueillir. Quelques Sweepers les avaient suivis, plus par curiosité que par mesure de sécurité.

Lorsque Rashid monta sur le pont, suivi des deux autres Maganacs, Solo leva la tête avec un sourire amusé. Le géant n'avait rien à envier à l'éléphant du cirque de Trowa et Quatre devait se sentir comme un huitième de portion à ses côtés !

En apercevant le petit blond, les deux autres Maganacs se précipitèrent vers Quatre en s'exclamant :

– Maître Quatre ! Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Vous allez bien ? Comment avez-vous pu partir sans nous ? Nous nous sommes fait un sang d'encre ! Maître Quatre !

Solo haussa un sourcil. Quatre avait parlé d'amis, pas d'un fan-club…

– Laissez Maître Quatre respirer, ordonna calmement Rashid. Bonjour, Maître Quatre.

– Bonjour, Rashid, répondit le blondinet d'un ton étrangement résigné.

– Je ne vous répéterai pas que je désapprouve votre décision.

Le géant jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, saluant Trowa de la tête avant de revenir à Quatre :

– Etes-vous au moins bien traité ?

– Bien sûr qu'il est bien traité ! intervint Solo.

Rashid le jaugea du regard.

– C'est vous le responsable ?

– Ouaip !

Howard se racla bruyamment la gorge.

– Tu m'excuses, Solo, mais je suis encore le maître à bord que je sache ! Je suis Howard, capitaine du navire, se présenta-t-il. Bienvenue chez les Sweepers.

– Je suis Rashid, de l'unité Maganac. Voici Abdul et Auda.

– Moi c'est Solo et c'est moi qui m'occupe des pilotes !

Quatre vint au secours de Rashid, expliquant du mieux qu'il put :

– Howard et les Sweepers nous hébergent, mais Solo est celui qui nous a réunis. Solo est le pilote 02. Vous connaissez déjà Trowa, et voici Chang Wu Fei, qui pilote le 05 et Heero Yuy, qui pilote le Gundam 01.  
Il y eut un second raclement de gorge, plus bruyant que le premier.

– Oh, excuse-moi, Duo ! Voici Duo, le chef mécanicien.

– Salut Rashid ! fit Duo.

Rashid serra avec précaution la petite main tendue vers lui.

– Si possible, nous aimerions visiter votre navire afin de nous assurer que Maître Quatre se trouve entre de bonnes mains.

– Rashid ! Je vous dis que…

– Maître Quatre, que penserait votre père s'il apprenait que nous vous laissons en compagnie d'inconnus sans même nous assurer que vous êtes en sécurité ?

_Oh non, pitié ! Ne parlez pas de mon père ! Pas devant Wu Fei !_ pensa Quatre, mortifié. Lui qui craignait déjà de ne pas être pris au sérieux du fait de son apparence chétive, l'attitude protectrice des Maganacs risquait d'empirer les choses ! Jusqu'ici, Solo et Trowa semblaient avoir une bonne opinion de lui mais Wu Fei, lui, doutait clairement de la force de Quatre. Quant à Heero, on ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait…

– Rashid a raison, Quatre ! intervint Solo. A sa place, je f'rais pareil ! Il est hors de question qu'on vous laisse aller dans tous les sens comme ça ! D'ailleurs, Trowa, si tu veux faire venir ta chatte sauvage, y'a pas d'problème ! On peut aller la chercher si tu veux !

Trowa, qui jusqu'à présent avait l'œil pétillant, s'assombrit légèrement à cette perspective. Faire venir Catherine ? Ici ? Oho…

– Catherine n'est pas au courant de nos activités, dit-il avec prudence. Je ne souhaite pas la mettre en danger.

– Oh… 'K ! Bah, tu pourras toujours aller la voir, tant qu'tu m'préviens avant. J't'accompagnerai p't-être, juste histoire de lui montrer que j'te traite bien…

– J'pourrais v'nir aussi ? demanda Duo. J'veux la voir, moi, cette chatte !

– On verra ça, mais revenons à nos moutons. Rashid, t'en fais pas, j'prends soin d'mes mômes. Mais si vous voulez voir Quatre, vous pouvez nous contacter, on trouvera un moyen d's'arranger ! C'est qu'on s'y attache, à ces p'tites bêtes ! ajouta Solo, souriant en ébouriffant les cheveux d'un Quatre qui aurait voulu disparaître sous terre. Bon, on vous fait visiter ?

– Suivez-moi, déclara Howard.

Les Maganacs et Solo partirent à la suite du vieil homme. Quatre se cacha le visage dans les mains, puis releva les yeux en sentant un tapotement compatissant sur son épaule. Il croisa le regard de Trowa.

– J'ai la même à la maison, déclara-t-il.

Quatre faillit se jeter dans ses bras de gratitude.

– Dis donc, Quat, ton Rashid c'est une sorte Solo en plus barbu, quoi ! intervint Duo. Remarque, il est quand même mieux dressé qu'le mien ! Maître Duo… Ça sonne bien !

Devant eux, Solo qui avait entendu la remarque, jeta par-dessus son épaule :

– Pourquoi pas Maître Crevette, tant qu't'y es !

Quatre se mit à rire sous le regard meurtrier de Duo qui s'arrêta et croisa les bras.

– Aucun respect, bougonna-t-il.

Wu Fei cacha un rapide sourire.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin et Duo réalisa soudain qu'ils n'étaient que quatre. Se retournant, il constata que Heero s'éclipsait dans la direction opposée.

– Ah non ! fit-il avant de partir à la poursuite du brun, laissant les trois autres avancer sans eux. Heero !

Duo le rejoignit et s'empara de son poignet.

– Tu viens faire le grand tour avec nous !

– J'ai déjà mémorisé la configuration du navire, rétorqua Heero d'un ton grognon.

– Est-ce que j'te d'mande ton avis ? Allez, viens, Pimousse ! On r'joint les autres !

Heero se laissa entraîner de mauvaise grâce.

Plus loin, Wu Fei se tourna vers Quatre, sourcils un peu froncés :  
– Dis-moi, Winner, je croyais que ton père n'approuvait pas tes actions, mais tu as trois gardes du corps ?

Trowa tourna à son tour les yeux vers le petit blond.

– Trente-neuf, marmonna Quatre avant de dire plus fort : Il n'approuve pas, mais cela ne signifie pas qu'il me veut mort. Les Maganacs ont pris sur eux d'assurer ma sécurité. Ils ne sont en aucun cas mes employés mais mes amis. Ils me protègent parce qu'ils le veulent, ils m'ont beaucoup appris.

Trowa hocha la tête, il avait déjà pu constater le dévouement des Maganacs à l'égard de l'Arabe. Wu Fei garda le silence, se demandant de quelle façon ils avaient pu se rencontrer et ce qu'avait pu faire Quatre pour provoquer un tel respect de la part de ces guerriers. Décidément, Quatre Winner l'intriguait beaucoup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le départ des Maganacs, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Howard vint trouver Trowa aux pieds de HeavyArms. Le vieil homme attendit que le châtain se tourne vers lui.

– Ça fait un moment que je voulais te parler seul à seul, dit-il. J'ai fait quelques recherches à ton sujet. Ou plutôt, au sujet de Trowa Barton. Je trouvais bizarre que la Fondation Barton t'ait malgré tout envoyé sur Terre alors que l'Opération Météore d'origine n'a pas eu lieu.

Le visage de Trowa resta impassible.

– Tu ne corresponds pas au signalement de Trowa Barton. Je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Solo mais je veux savoir qui tu es et quel est ton lien avec la famille Barton.

– Trowa Barton est une identité d'emprunt, le vrai est mort. J'ai pris sa place aux commandes de HeavyArms. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, demandez au Docteur S.

Howard le regarda longuement avant d'acquiescer.

– Ça va, j'te fais confiance. De toute façon, ici les noms n'ont pas grande importance. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais, si je te disais que je ne connais pas l'origine de la moitié des Sweepers ?

– Que vous êtes un homme imprudent, répondit calmement Trowa.

Howard éclata de rire et lui donna une grande claque dans le dos.

– T'as bien raison, va !

Le vieil homme s'éloigna, riant toujours. Trowa haussa les épaules et retourna à l'examen de HeavyArms.

Un peu plus loin, Duo achevait sa tournée d'inspection. Les Gundams avaient été mis à l'horizontale pour faciliter certaines réparations. Il s'arrêta devant Shen Long, ou plus précisément son pilote. Wu Fei semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Décidément, leurs deux Asiatiques paraissaient avoir du mal à s'intégrer. Duo espérait que Wu Fei aurait moins de difficultés que Heero à les accepter. Il n'avait jusqu'ici pas vraiment eu le temps de parler avec le Chinois, il était temps d'y remédier. Peut-être qu'alors Wu Fei se sentirait plus à l'aise avec eux.

Ce dernier était perché sur son Gundam et Duo le rejoignit.

– Salut, Wu Fei ! Qu'est-ce tu fais, là haut tout seul ?

– Je médite… en paix.

– Ouais, ouais ! J'connais, en fait t'es en train d'dormir, hein ! Heero m'fait l'coup tout l'temps, lui aussi il « médite » beaucoup ! Il est effrayant, ce type, il peut s'endormir dans toutes les positions ! Pire que moi, et j'suis pas un p'tit dormeur, hein !

Wu Fei haussa un sourcil.

– Parce que tu as souvent l'occasion de voir Yuy dormir ?

– Y dort tout l'temps, j'te dis, c'est une marmotte, ce type ! D'façon tu pourras le constater toi-même bientôt !

– Comment ça ?

– On essaye de vous dégager une autre cabine, ce sera toujours mieux que de dormir avec l'équipage dans des hamacs. Moi c'est pas pareil parce que j'ai toujours été avec Solo. Comme on s'est dit que vous aviez pas encore eu l'temps d'avoir des préférences, on a tiré aux dés hier soir et t'es tombé dans la cabine de Heero, donc Trowa et Quatre vont être ensemble. Cool, non ?

Wu Fei, surpris, se demanda si Duo ignorait que son séjour sur le bateau des Sweepers était encore incertain ou si Solo était déjà sûr de la réponse qu'il lui donnerait.

– Oula, ça a pas l'air de t'réjouir ! T'as un problème avec Heero ? Si tu veux on peut échanger tous les deux, moi ça m'gêne pas du tout d'être avec Heero !

_Partager une cabine avec Solo… ?_

– Yuy sera très bien, affirma Wu Fei.

– Oh, fit Duo, donnant presque l'impression d'être déçu. Bon, si on parlait d'ton Gundam, maintenant ? Y'a un truc particulier qu'y faut qu'je sache ou j'peux bidouiller à loisir ?

Wu Fei se redressa :

– Tu ne « bidouilleras » rien du tout ! Tu ne touches pas à Nataku !

– Ah, tu lui as donné un surnom ? Classe ! Bon choix, très approprié ! Moi aussi j'ai r'nommé Deathscythe, ils lui avaient donné un nom pourri au départ ! La faux de la Mort et le dieu de la guerre sur le même champ d'bataille, les Ozzies ont du souci à s'faire !

Wu Fei le regarda avec un regain d'intérêt. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que quelqu'un – sauf peut-être Winner – connaisse l'origine du nom « Nataku ».

– Tu sais qui est Nataku ?

– Ouais, j'ai eu ma période légende chinoise, c'était entre ma période histoire de l'Amérique du Sud et architecture des Colonies. J'adore tout c'qu'est légende, ça se bastonne dans tous les sens, ça couche à droite à gauche, les frères épousent les sœurs, c'est extra comme livre de chevet ! lança Duo avec enthousiasme.

– … histoire de l'Amérique du Sud et architecture des Colonies ?

– Ouais, Howard a plein d'trucs tordus qui traînent. Eh, fallait bien que j'm'occupe ! Avant votre arrivée, à part m'occuper de Deathscythe, j'avais pas grand-chose à foutre, et pis y m'laissent pas piloter ! Alors j'pique les bouquins d'un peu tout le monde ! Tiens, en ce moment j'suis dans un vieux truc, mais c'est plutôt sympa, ça devrait t'plaire. Un auteur russe, me souviens pas du nom, j'ai du mal avec les noms russes, ça s'appelle _Guerre et paix_, plutôt approprié pour la saison, nan ? Si tu l'as pas lu, j'peux d'mander à 'Zarrio de t'le prêter !

– … je l'ai lu…

– Ah, sympa ! Me raconte pas la fin, j'veux pas savoir avec qui Natacha va finir !

Wu Fei plissa les yeux :

– Ah, tu ne lis que les passages de l'histoire d'amour ?

– Nan, sinon j'l'aurais fini d'puis longtemps ! Mais c'est vrai qu'des fois j'lis en diagonale parce que c'est vraiment chiant !

– Ce n'est pas « chiant »…

– Oh, tu dois r'connaître que l'style est un peu lourd, quand même ! Ou c'est la traduction… Piotr m'a dit qu'c'était mieux en VO, m'enfin bon, j'vais pas apprendre le russe juste pour lire un bouquin ! Si encore y z'avaient l'bon alphabet, j'dis pas…

– … je trouve le style de Tolstoï meilleur que celui de Dostoïevski.

– Ah, Tolstoï ! C'est ça ! L'autre, j'connais pas… Faudra qu'tu m'recommandes des trucs, j'crois qu'j'ai fait l'tour sur le bateau. J'vais pas tarder à aller faire une brocante à terre, on ira ensemble, s'tu veux ? 'fin, si tu cherches de la lecture, passe dans ma cabine, hésite pas !

– … Merci… J'y penserai.

– Cool, j'vais enfin avoir quelqu'un avec qui en parler ! Chuis content qu'vous soyez là, lança Duo avec un sourire lumineux. Ça manquait d'jeunes ! Bon, faut qu'je te laisse, j'vais profiter d'la sieste de Heero pour aller encore redébrancher un certain bouton rouge… A plus !

Duo sauta du Gundam mais avant de partir se tourna une dernière fois vers Wu Fei :

– Au fait, pour Nataku, on va en prendre soin, tu sais, t'inquiète pas. J'ai bien compris que t'y tiens beaucoup, que c'est pas une simple machine. J'comprends. J'm'en occuperai bien, j'suis l'meilleur ici. Vraiment. Alors te fais pas d'soucis !

Duo s'éloigna en direction de Wing et Wu Fei le suivit du regard. Quatre n'était pas le seul à être plein de surprises.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Son devoir accompli, Duo décida qu'il était temps d'aller embêter Heero. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse attention à ses cycles de sommeil, de toute façon le dîner n'allait pas tarder à être servi et puis il fallait lui annoncer qu'à partir de ce soir il partagerait sa cabine avec Wu Fei.

Duo pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce. Heero dormait toujours, allongé sur sa couchette. Endormi, le brun était détendu. Il pouvait parfaitement passer pour un garçon de bonne famille, poli et serviable. C'était un contraste impressionnant pour Duo qui avait l'habitude de dormir avec Solo. Le blond était toujours sur le qui-vive, parfois Duo n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il dormait vraiment ou s'il faisait semblant. Le châtain se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, lui, quand il dormait. Il aurait bien été tenté d'interroger Solo à ce sujet, mais il ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'il pouvait parfaitement passer pour un garçon de bonne famille, poli et serviable…

Heero n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'enrouler dans les couvertures. Il dormait si bien que Duo n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Après tout, il y avait encore deux bonnes heures avant le dîner…

Duo prit la couverture de l'autre couchette et allait la poser sur Heero lorsque celui-ci ouvrit soudain les yeux, complètement alerte. Duo faillit sursauter.

– Tu dormais pas ? demanda-t-il, se sentant particulièrement stupide avec sa couverture entre les mains.

Heero se redressa.

– Tu m'as réveillé.

– Oops, désolé…

– Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Wing ?

– Moi ? Rien ! protesta Duo d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

– Tu mens mal. Tu ne devrais pas mentir.

– Je n'veux qu'le plus grand bien à Wing ! jura Duo. D'ailleurs… j'étais venu t'étouffer dans ton sommeil !

D'un geste brusque, Duo lui jeta la couverture au visage et sortit précipitamment de la cabine en riant. Heero laissa glisser la couverture à terre. Il se leva pour fermer la porte puis retourna près de sa couchette, ramassa la couverture et se recoucha en s'enroulant dedans.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wu Fei se retrouva devant la cabine de Solo avec une impression de déjà vu. Mais cette fois, il se sentait beaucoup plus sûr de lui : l'échange qu'il avait eu la veille avec Winner l'avait fait réfléchir sur ses propres motivations et l'étrange conversation d'aujourd'hui avec Duo l'avait amené à considérer son appartenance à une équipe.

Il frappa à la porte mais contrairement à la première fois, personne ne vint lui ouvrir.

– C'est moi qu'tu cherches ?

Wu Fei réprima un sursaut et pivota vers le grand blond. Il ne l'avait même pas senti arriver...

– Je suis venu te donner ma réponse.

Solo s'appuya au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

– J't'écoute.

– Je reste. Je me battrai avec vous.

– Et ta vengeance ?

– Libérer les Colonies est ma vengeance.

Solo se redressa et eut un sourire amical en lui tendant la main :

– Bienvenue à bord.

(à suivre)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Petit dico pas si inutile que ça… XD Qu'est-ce qu'ils causent mal, ces Sweepers ! :p

¤ Laisse pisser : attends / laisse tomber

¤ Vendre son petit capital : perdre sa virginité

¤ Rata (« au rata de ce soir ») : repas

¤ Galette (« Il pourrait gonfler la galette ») : argent augmenter le budget

¤ Etre bambou : être interdit de séjour

¤ Cambuse : l'espace cuisine sur un bateau Duo est interdit d'entrée dans la cuisine

¤ Jeton (« je te sucre ton jeton ») : paiement, salaire Je supprime ta paie  
¤ Antigel : alcool, boisson

¤ Siroteuse, merlette : prostituée

¤ Tu préfères une soute ou t'es de la cale 2 ? : Tu préfères une femme (« soute ») ou tu es homosexuel ? (« être de la cale 2 »)

¤ Tronche de lardon : tête/ visage d'enfant/enfantin

¤ Mener le petit au cirque : culbuter, coucher avec quelqu'un, quoi !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi au chapitre précédent (et dans nos autres fics :p) Heero parle russe… attendez un prochain chapitre, lol ! (Ou cogitez de votre côté, l'Episode Zéro à portée de main…)

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

m77, se baladant dans le dico d'argot à la recherche de « promener » : Oh ! Intéressante liste pour « prostituée » !

Shakes, hilare : vas-y, envoie la sauce !

m77, à voix haute : « autobus »… charmant…

Shakes : ça commence bien ! XD

m77 : « baigneuse, bisness, boulangère, chaussons, crevette… »… crevette ?

Shakes : …

m77 : …

Duo : …

Solo, Shakes et Meanne, s'entre-regardant : Oups... ?

Duo : Oups ? Vous êtes morts. Tous les trois.


	7. Entracte

Heure de creation : 3h20 du matin, 28 décembre 2004.

Petit délire cross-over Gundam Wing/Death Note.

Tududum ! Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Ad Extremum Tempus Diei est maintenant arrivé à son milieu.

Par conséquent, il est temps de faire une

! PAGE DE PUB !

Shakes ¤passant entre les rangs¤ : Bonbons ! Caramel ! Esquimaux ! Chocolats ! P'tit Pimousse ! Crevettes-mayonnaise !

¤brusque intervention de Meanne¤ : Il faut lire DEATH NOTE ! Death Note, c'est bien ! Death Note, c'est génial ! Raitooooo !

Shakes, tentant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle de la situation : calme, calme…

M77 : ¤couine¤ Raito !!

Shakes : Mais oui, mais oui…

Bref.

¤

Hors donc, grâce au Death Note, Raito est devenu une sorte de shinigami.

M77 : Naaaan ! Il reste un simple humain ! Enfin, un Dieu quoi, mais humain !

Shakes : Par "humain", on ne veut ¤pas¤ dire "normal". Imaginez Solo avec un Q.I. de 340…

(Solo : Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends, là ??)

m77 : Bon, on reparle de Raito un peu ??

Shakes : vv ¤Hem¤ Et donc, Raito serait un peu comme un prédécesseur de Duo/Shinigami, quoi. Donc, imaginons Duo avec un Death Note…

Duo, s'emparant d'un stylo et ouvrant le Death Note, avec un sourire démoniaque aux lèvres : Pour gagner la guerre ? Faciiiiiiiiiile ! Laissez-moi faire ! ¤écrit¤ "Treize Kushrenada". ¤attend 40 secondes¤ Mais… pourquoi il meurt pas ??

M77 : Ça s'écrit "K-H-U…" Duo…

Duo : … Bon… Faisons plus simple ! "Mariemeya Khushrenada"… Ou c'est "Marimaya" ?

Shakes : C'est pas "Mariemaya" ?

M77 : Je croyais que c'était "Mari…" heu, en fait je sais plus…

Duo : … Bon, j'ai besoin de faire des tests d'abord… ¤sourire sadique¤ "Trowa Barton".

Death Note : BIIIIP ! Votre correspondant est déjà décédé.

Duo : Quoi ?? Bon, heu "Heero Yuy" alors !

Death Note : BIIIIP ! Mais t'es sourd ou quoi, sont déjà morts, j'te dis !!

Duo : L'est plus dur que prévu, c'boulot… Heu… "Chang Wu Fei" !

Death Note: BIIIIIP ! Votre correspondant s'est marié et a changé de nom ; veuillez recommencer en insérant le nom de l'épouse.

Duo : L'est marié, Fei ?? … Bon… "Quatre Raberba Winner" !

Death Note : BIIIIP ! Le nom est incomplet !

Quatre : Ah, oui, désolé, en fait comme c'est un peu long, j'abrège…

Duo, m77 et Shakes : …

Duo : ¤marmonne¤ Commence à en avoir marre, moi… AH ! Hé hé… "Relena Darlian" !! Celle-là, j'vais m'la faire !

Death Note : BIIIIIP ! Votre correspondant n'existe pas sous ce nom, merci de ne pas utiliser de surnoms, de noms d'adoption, etc.

Duo : C'est pas vrai !! Ça marche pas ce truc, c'est l'arnaque !!! Allez, "Zechs Merquise" !

Death Note : Dis, tu vas me faire me répéter combien de fois, là ?

Duo : ¤déprimé¤ … Hilde, tu m'épelles ton nom s'teu plaît.

M77 : Impossible, c'est moi qui tape parce que Shakes en a marre, et je sais pas l'écrire… Shbeiker ?

Shakes : Pas si loin… Vas-y Duo, j'suis avec toi ! S-C-H-B-E-I-K-E-R. Je crois. Après on s'occupe du n° 6… ¤rire démoniaque¤

(m77 : Raito ?)

Duo : Bon, j'en ai marre, puisque c'est ça, je me suicide !! "Duo Maxwell" !

Death Note : BIIIIIP !

Duo : Quoi, "Bip" ? Celui-là, j'l'ai choisi moi-même !!

Solo : Essaye "Crevette" ?

Duo : … -.- ¤écrit¤ "Solo".

Death Note : Ça marche pas avec les prénoms seuls, faut le nom complet. Et en plus de toute façon, il est déjà mort !

Duo : ¤Moi¤ je le sais, mais ¤lui¤ il a pas l'air de vouloir le comprendre !!

M77 : C'est pas que j'veuille critiquer ni rien, Duo, mais Raito quand même, il en remplit des pages, et ça marche à tous les coups…

L, intéressé: Tu as des preuves tangibles ?

M77 : Raconte-moi d'abord le soir de la première douche (et la première nuit). Cette ellipse dans l'histoire est une véritable HONTE !

(Shakes : A bas la censure !)

(m77 : Et vivent les pommes rouges !)

L ¤suçotte son pouce¤ : …

Raito : Pourquoi ce regard, il doit préparer quelque chose… Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à…

M77 : Les plans de Raito sont toujours trop complexes pour moi… heureusement, L, lui, les comprend…

Shakes : Je commence à me demander si M ne veut pas dire Misa. oO

M77, offusquée : C'est une blonde !!

Solo et Quatre : Tu as quelque chose contre les blonds ?

M77 : Rien d'autre qu'un profond respect, pourquoi ? ¤rire nerveux¤

Shakes : ¤snorts¤

¤

Moralité :

Shakes : Si vous voulez tuer vos ami(e)s, débrouillez-vous pour qu'ils soient vivants.

M77 : LISEZ DEATH NOTE ! LA : www. symphonext. com/ manga. php et www. wethefans. tk/

Shakes : C'est une moralité, ça ?

M77 : Vive Raito ! Raito au pouvoir !!

Shakes : … ¤lui remontre son wallpaper Death Note¤ Y'a que ça qui la calme…

M77 : … Aaaah… Raito…

¤

AETD reprendra son cours normal d'ici environ une semaine. Restez avec nous pour de nouvelles aventures circulaires !

Skpm77, les seules ficeuses qui vous font tourner en rond !


	8. Chapitre 6

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 6.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Couples : Discrets comme une Colonie qui s'écrase sur la Terre et avec des conséquences aussi cataclysmiques.  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. (oui, nous révolutionnons le genre, ça pose un problème ? ;p)  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar s'appartient à lui-même. It's alive ! Alive ! Nous ne somme que la Voix de sa Parole Sacrée et Temporelle.

Note : et c'est en arrivant à la fin de l'avant-dernière scène de ce chapitre que les auteurs réalisèrent avec effroi et désespoir que leur fic était définitivement devenue un monstre vivant échappant totalement à leur contrôle.

Note qui en découle : juste pour dire qu'il faut faire comme si le "prologue" n'existait pas (tel quel du moins). AETD a tellement échappé à notre contrôle au cours de son écriture que même si le scénar n'a techniquement pas changé, le prologue est complètement obsolète au niveau des relations entre les personnages et de leur comportement respectif. Voyez-le donc plutôt comme un mélange entre un teaser et un UA parallèle, une sorte de spin of de l'univers, juste pour le plaisir, mais qui n'a somme toute pas grand-chose à voir avec la fic elle-même.  
Wala.

Ad extremum tempus diei  
Chapitre 6

Wu Fei frappa à la porte de la cabine qu'il partageait avec Yuy, trois coups caractéristiques que le brun reconnaîtrait. C'était une précaution nécessaire, comme Wu Fei l'avait appris quelques deux semaines plus tôt en tombant à l'improviste sur Heero en train de se sécher au milieu de la pièce après s'être douché. Wu Fei était reparti à toute vitesse, écarlate, et Duo avait été insupportable, voulant à tout prix savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Même si l'évènement n'avait pas l'air d'avoir particulièrement perturbé le pilote 01, Wu Fei avait insisté pour mettre ce code en place, non seulement pour éviter ce genre d'incident, mais aussi pour que Yuy sache qu'il s'agissait de lui : sa nudité n'avait pas empêché le brun de pointer son arme sur lui.

Wu Fei entra et marqua un temps d'arrêt face au spectacle de la moitié inférieure du corps de son compagnon de chambre émergeant de sous la couchette. Seul un pied était chaussé. Wu Fei ferma calmement la porte derrière lui et baissa les yeux au sol : la seconde chaussure se trouvait effectivement là où il l'avait vue la dernière fois. Il la ramassa par le lacet, et la tenant à bout de bras, s'approcha du lit. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Yuy pour sortir à reculons et lever les yeux vers lui. Le brun eut un bref hochement de tête pour le remercier avant de s'emparer de son bien et de commencer à l'enfiler.

Wu Fei ne put retenir un soupir exaspéré :

− Comment un aussi bon pilote que toi peut être aussi… bordélique ?

Heero ne daigna pas répondre, Wu Fei ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il le fasse de toute façon. Comme _a priori_ beaucoup de ceux qu'il avait rencontrés ici, Heero était bien plus, voire bien moins, que ce qu'il paraissait au premier abord. Excellent pilote − le meilleur d'entre eux même, reconnaissait Wu Fei avec réluctance − combattant émérite aux réflexes fulgurants, Heero Yuy se changeait en adolescent étourdi dès le retour sur leur base flottante. Chaussettes et chaussures disparaissaient et réapparaissaient dans les endroits les plus incongrus, aux moments les plus inattendus. Mais le plus surprenant était qu'en cas d'urgence, le brun retrouvait ses affaires sans la moindre hésitation, même dans l'obscurité. Wu Fei finissait par croire qu'il le faisait exprès, pour une raison obscure qui le dépassait complètement. … Heero n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'asseoir sur la couchette, terminant d'enfiler ses chaussures aux pieds du Chinois.

Wu Fei renonça à comprendre.

− Yuy, briefing pour une nouvelle mission dans cinq minutes.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que le brun était déjà à la porte. Wu Fei secoua la tête et le suivit, se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'essayer de permuter avec Barton.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent les derniers, peu de temps après Wu Fei et Heero. Dès qu'ils commencèrent à s'asseoir, Solo leur adressa un sourire et se positionna face au groupe pour prendre la parole :

− Bon, perdons pas plus de temps, j'vais vous distribuer les missions. Quatre et Trowa…

− Nous n'attendons pas Duo ? s'étonna Quatre.

Solo prit une expression perplexe.

− Pourquoi tu veux qu'on l'attende ? Ça l'concerne pas, il a mieux à faire du côté des Gundams…

Quatre secoua la tête. Dans son esprit, Duo faisait tellement partie de l'équipe qu'il en oubliait parfois qu'il n'était pas un pilote.

− Euh, non, rien, vas-y, on t'écoute.

− Comme j'disais : Quatre et Trowa, v'là votre ordre de mission. Quatre, tu t'es bien démerdé les dernières fois, c'est toi qui gères.

Solo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Trowa pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas de problème avec ça mais le châtain se contenta de hocher la tête. Satisfait, Solo posa la main sur l'épaule de Heero.

− Heero et moi on va d'not' côté, reprit-il, leur ordre de mission à la main. On rentrera par nos propres moyens. Les Sweepers vont bouger aussi, z'avez les nouvelles coordonnées dans l'ordi des Gundams…

Heero, agacé, renonça à tendre le cou. Pas moyen d'entrapercevoir la mission qu'il aurait à effectuer avec le blond, celui-ci agitant leurs feuilles tandis qu'il parlait. Rongeant une fois de plus son frein, il jeta un coup d'œil face à lui où Quatre et Trowa, tout en écoutant Solo, consultaient chacun leur ordre de mission. Eux.

De son côté Wu Fei se résignait à de nouveau ne pas avoir de mission. Depuis deux semaines qu'il était là, il avait effectivement eu le temps d'emprunter des livres à Duo, étant donné qu'il était sorti deux fois moins que les autres… Il se demandait sérieusement quand Solo finirait par lui donner sa chance, il commençait à perdre patience.

− Wu Fei, tu pars seul.

Il redressa la tête sans parvenir à cacher sa stupéfaction.

− Un 'blème ? demanda Solo. Tu t'sens pas prêt ?

− Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua Wu Fei en lui arrachant l'ordre de mission des mains.

Solo eut un rapide sourire amusé.

− Tant mieux pasque j'compte sur toi, et puis t'es l'mieux placé pour accomplir cette mission. Retour au bercail, mon p'tit gars !

− La Chine ? murmura Wu Fei en lisant sa feuille.  
− Yep !

Wu Fei avait conscience qu'il s'agissait d'une réelle mise à l'épreuve. C'était la première fois depuis que Solo lui avait souhaité la bienvenue dans l'équipe qu'il se retrouvait sans partenaire alors que tous les autres – sauf peut-être Yuy, à présent qu'il y pensait – avaient déjà eu des missions en solitaire. Wu Fei réalisa avec surprise qu'il avait le ventre noué par l'appréhension. C'était la première fois depuis sa défaite qu'il allait se retrouver seul… sans personne pour rattraper ses erreurs si sa force venait à lui faire défaut. Pour cette mission, il aurait à assumer l'entière responsabilité de ses décisions et de ses actes.

Solo remarqua la nervosité de son pilote mais ne fit pas de commentaire. En soi, c'était une bonne chose que Wu Fei soit nerveux, ça prouvait qu'il n'allait pas commettre d'actes irréfléchis. Il ne fallait pas que Wu Fei prenne l'habitude de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre. Solo voulait des pilotes autonomes mais avec l'esprit de groupe, ce qui leur manquait cruellement, à l'exception de Quatre. Trowa avait l'air de s'accommoder de la situation sans trop de problème mais Heero et Wu Fei étaient des cas plus délicats. Mais autant le Chinois avait l'air de pouvoir s'en sortir seul, autant Solo ne laisserait plus jamais Heero partir sans lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero jeta un coup d'œil agacé à la petite lumière rouge qui clignotait, indiquant une communication extérieure. Réfrénant son envie de l'ignorer, il prit l'appel. Le visage à moitié cybernétique de J apparut à l'écran :

− Je vois que tu es en route pour ta prochaine mission. Comment ça se passe ?

− Les missions sont accomplies.

J se caressa la barbiche et Heero réprima un grognement : le scientifique réfléchissait et c'était rarement une bonne chose…

− Un problème avec les autres pilotes ?

Heero ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise et J eut un sourire amusé, ce qui fit frissonner le brun.

− Tu as ta tête de sale gosse, s'expliqua le savant. Je me doute que tout ne se déroule pas comme tu l'entends. Tu es seul pour ta mission ?

− 02 est avec moi, répondit Heero d'un air renfrogné.

− J'ai entendu dire qu'il était compétent.

Heero haussa les épaules.

− Ecoute, j'ai conscience que tu as toujours préféré agir seul mais tu dois reconnaître qu'au vu des circonstances, votre collaboration est efficace. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as toujours eu le choix. J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu agiras au mieux pour les Colonies. Si tu estimes qu'il vaut mieux que tu fasses cavalier seul, c'est à toi de juger. Mais je suis content qu'en cas de besoin, tu saches que tu peux compter sur leur aide.

Heero acquiesça en silence. J avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, mais le brun avait encore quelque chose à ajouter :

− Docteur J, vous connaissez Relena Darlian ?

− Oui.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

− Elle connaît mon identité et la vôtre, dit-il. Elle représente un danger.

− Je l'ai prévenue de se tenir éloignée de toi. C'est une fille intelligente, elle me semble capable de poursuivre l'œuvre de son père. Si tu la recroises, fais ce que tu as à faire.

J raccrocha sans plus de commentaire et Heero ne retint pas une moue agacée. C'était typique du Docteur J de le laisser interpréter ses directives comme bon lui semblait.

Quelques heures plus tard, la lumière de communication interne s'alluma à son tour et la voix enthousiaste de Solo envahit le cockpit :

"Prépare-toi, on entre dans la zone dangereuse ! Bon, mon Hyper Jammer me sert à rien puisque t'es là, on fonce dans l'tas !"

Heero ne fit pas de commentaire et suivit le blond.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

− Je descends à la cambuse me faire un sandwich, tu veux que je t'en ramène un ? proposa Trowa.  
− Si le pain est frais, n'hésite pas ! répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire.

− Végétarien, je suppose ?  
− Oui ! C'est gentil à toi de t'en être souvenu !  
Trowa répondit par un petit sourire et se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Quatre seul sur le pont.  
Le blond huma l'air marin et s'étira avec satisfaction. Leur mission s'était bien passée et son entente avec Trowa était telle qu'ils formaient un tandem parfait. Le châtain semblait lire dans ses pensées et après leur troisième mission seulement l'un avec l'autre, leur coordination ne demandait plus vraiment de travail. Il espérait que tout se passait aussi bien du côté des autres. Wu Fei ne devrait plus tarder à présent ; quant à Solo et Heero, une mission leur étant parvenue au dernier moment, ils avaient fait un détour et n'étaient attendus que pour le lendemain.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Trowa refit son apparition, deux énormes sandwiches à la main.  
− On a de la chance, le ravitaillement vient d'être fait.  
Quatre regarda d'un air impressionné le sandwich que Trowa lui tendait :  
− Et la totalité des réserves a tenu entre ces deux tranches de pain ?  
− Lorsque Bernie a su que c'était pour toi, il a tenu à s'en occuper lui-même. Chouchou, va !  
− Moi ?  
− Arrête de faire l'innocent, tu sais bien que ça ne marche pas avec moi.  
Quatre eut une petite moue :

− Tu n'es pas drôle, Trowa…  
− Tais-toi et mange, garde tes forces pour ton sandwich.

Ils pique-niquèrent dans une atmosphère détendue, Trowa aidant Quatre sur la fin de son repas. Puis le châtain se leva.  
− Je descends aux Gundams voir Duo au sujet de ses modifications sur HeavyArms, annonça-t-il.  
− Attends-moi, je t'accompagne !  
Arrivés à proximité du hangar, ils croisèrent Wu Fei et remarquèrent que le Chinois avait le front chargé. Ils échangèrent un regard puis Trowa hocha la tête et poursuivit son chemin tandis que Quatre attendait que Wu Fei parvienne à sa hauteur.  
Ce dernier, trop plongé dans ses pensées, manqua de passer devant lui sans le voir.  
− Wu Fei ! Que se passe-t-il ?

L'Asiatique s'arrêta en entendant son nom et se tourna vers le blond.

− Winner… Vous êtes rentrés ?  
− Oui, il y a deux heures environ. Et toi, à l'instant à ce que je vois. Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ?

− Elle est accomplie, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, rétorqua le Chinois.

− Je n'en doute pas, Wu Fei, répondit patiemment Quatre. Mais quelque chose semble te préoccuper…  
Wu Fei marqua une hésitation et dévisagea le blond. Son premier réflexe avait été de passer son chemin mais c'était Quatre Winner qui se tenait face à lui et celui-ci était probablement le mieux placé pour aider Wu Fei avec son dilemme intérieur. En effet, le blond avait eu un discours similaire à celui de cette femme, Sally Po…  
Il fit signe à Quatre de le suivre tout en se dirigeant vers le pont. Là, ils seraient plus tranquilles pour discuter. Wu Fei s'assit en tailleur et Quatre l'imita. Contrairement à ce que le blond aurait cru, l'autre pilote entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet :

− La mission a été plus compliquée que prévu. Des rebelles terriens étaient déjà sur place en train d'attaquer la base. J'ai été contraint de les aider.

− C'est intéressant à savoir, fit Quatre. Tu as déjà établi des contacts ?

Wu Fei lui jeta un coup d'œil décontenancé.

− Pourquoi faire ? Ils sont si faibles…

Quatre s'apprêtait à expliquer sa pensée : pouvoir utiliser le réseau rebelle en cas de besoin serait des plus utiles, mais l'expression du visage de Wu Fei lui fit changer d'avis.

− Ils ont des idéaux, continua le Chinois, mais n'ont pas la force de les mettre en action. Si je n'avais pas été là, ils n'auraient pas vu le soleil se coucher ! Leur combat est voué à l'échec et ils le savent, et pourtant ils continuent de se battre ! Je ne comprends pas…

Wu Fei se tut alors, se remémorant les paroles de Sally Po. Posséder la force si elle ne venait pas du cœur était inutile selon elle, mais ne posséder que la force du cœur l'était tout autant ! La force du cœur ne protégeait personne… Si ça avait été le cas, Nataku n'aurait jamais succombé.

Quatre regarda Wu Fei avec un pincement au cœur.

− Mais Wu Fei, nous sommes cinq.

Le Chinois releva les yeux sans comprendre ce que le blond voulait dire par là.

− Nous sommes _cinq_, répéta Quatre. Cinq personnes contre toutes les forces d'OZ. Tu ne trouves notre combat voué à l'échec ?

− Mais nous possédons les Gundams !  
− Même les Gundams peuvent être submergés par le nombre. As-tu déjà oublié New Edwards ?

Wu Fei baissa les yeux et Quatre continua :

− Si nous n'avons pas la force de croire en notre combat, alors oui, se battre est inutile. Autant renoncer immédiatement… Si tu ne te bats qu'en t'appuyant sur ta force physique, un jour ou l'autre tu tomberas sur quelqu'un de plus fort que toi et alors il ne te restera plus rien.

Le regard de Wu Fei se braqua sur Quatre. Comment… ? Mais le blond ne parut pas remarquer sa réaction.

− Je t'ai déjà dit que je me bats pour protéger ceux que j'aime et pour eux j'irai jusqu'au bout, avec ou sans l'aide de Sandrock. Et toi Wu Fei, pourquoi te bats-tu ? Quel est ton espoir ?

− Je me bats pour les Colonies, répondit le Chinois avec automatisme.

Quatre secoua la tête.

− Non, Wu Fei, ça c'est pourquoi _nous _nous battons. Moi, je te demande pourquoi _tu_ te bats.

− … pour poursuivre le combat de Nataku…

Wu Fei parlait clairement de quelqu'un et non pas de son Gundam, et Quatre sentait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, tout tournait autour de ce nom.

− Tu te bats donc à la place de quelqu'un d'autre.

− Je me bats à la place qui aurait dû être la mienne depuis le début.

− Mais pourquoi te forcer à te battre si tu n'y crois pas ?

− Parce que Nataku y croyait et qu'elle en est morte ! cingla Wu Fei.

Quatre marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se reprendre, les émotions du Chinois étaient tranchantes comme des lames.

− Alors en fin de compte, tu te bats pour la garder près de toi, dit-il en priant pour que ça passe. Parce que tu n'arrives pas à la laisser partir.

− Je ne lui ai pas encore prouvé que… !

Wu Fei s'interrompit brutalement et Quatre lui adressa un petit sourire. Il se leva et Wu Fei le suivit des yeux. Quatre déclara :

− C'est ça ton espoir, c'est à ça que tu dois t'accrocher et puiser la force de te relever à chaque fois que tu tomberas. Pouvoir "lui prouver que".

Le blond lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de s'éloigner. Wu Fei avait besoin de rester seul … et lui de se reposer. Cette conversation l'avait épuisé.

Le Chinois le regarda disparaître, se sentant soudain vidé.

"Je n'ai pas encore prouvé que j'étais digne d'être ton mari…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Solo sauta du filin avec un air enjoué.

− Mission au poil ! déclara-t-il à la ronde.

− Au poil, au poil, mon cul, ouais ! lança la voix furieuse de Crevette. Mais bordel, vous êtes pas foutus d'faire la moindre p'tite mission sans complètement bousiller l'matos ou quoi ?! J'vais d'mander une augmentation, moi !

­− Deux missions, corrigea joyeusement Solo. Crevette, plutôt que d'gueuler pour rien, tu veux pas voir si tu peux foutre l'Hyper Jammer sur Wing ? On nous voit arriver à des kilomètres !

− Hyper Jammer ou pas, on vous verra arriver à des kilomètres, t'as vu les couleurs du piaf ? Ah, on sent que j'ai pas été là, hein… A part Sandrock et mon bébé, bonjour les couleurs flashy ! Autant gueuler "flinguez-moi", ça r'vient au même !

− C'est nous qui dégommons, Crevette, te fais pas d'bile !

− Encore heureux, vu l'temps que j'passe ici !

Deux Sweepers transportant une plaque de métal pour HeavyArms passèrent à ce moment-là et l'un d'eux lança :

− J'espère que ça t'crève pas trop, pendant qu'nous on s'tourne les pouces !

− Je supervise ! _C'est_ crevant ! Et Heero, crois pas que j't'ai pas vu !

Heero, qui s'apprêtait à monter sur la passerelle, se figea un bref instant avant de reprendre sa fuite.

− Oooh, ton empressement est très très louche ! Reviens ici ! s'exclama Duo en partant à sa poursuite.

Il le rattrapa juste avant que Heero ne s'engage dans un couloir et le retint par l'épaule. Heero tressaillit et s'empara brusquement du poignet de Duo.

− Eh, calmos !

− Ne bouge pas.

Il força Duo à rester bien droit et se pencha rapidement vers lui.

_Maisqu'est-cequ'yfaitmaisqu'est-cequ'yfaitmaisqu'est-cequ'yfaitmaisqu'est-cequ'y… ??!!_

Duo sentit une forte pression sur son épaule, entendit un craquement douloureux, puis Heero le lâcha et commença à faire rouler sa propre épaule avec satisfaction.

Les yeux exorbités, Duo poussa un hurlement :

− Mais ce type est MALADE !!! Faut lui mettre une camisole de force !! Y peut pas s'promener en liberté comme ça !!! J'suis pas un poteau pour qu'tu t'remboîtes l'épaule !!! Pourquoi Solo t'as pas foutu direct à l'infirmerie ?!

Duo se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre le mur. Le regard de Heero était d'une intensité inquiétante.

− Pas un mot à Solo, gronda-t-il.

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose mais la pression sur ses épaules s'accentua encore et Heero jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche. Solo achevait de monter sur la passerelle.

− C'est quoi ces hurlements ? Ooooooh, quelle initiative, Heero ! Tu m'impressionnes, j'aurais pourtant juré que ce s'rait Crevette qui t'ferait hurler plutôt qu'le contraire !  
− Mais casse-toi, Solo ! riposta Duo, rouge comme un homard.  
− Ouais, ouais, mais z'êtes dans l'couloir, y'a du passage ! J'te laisse la cabine si tu veux !  
− Dis-le si tu veux être à ma place !  
− Oh, non ! s'exclama Solo. Heero a l'air d'avoir fait son choix, je n'peux qu'm'incliner ! Mais tu sais, Heero, Crevette manque encore un peu d'expérience… Si t'as un doute, une question, une mise en pratique… j'suis jamais bien loin !  
− Nous, si ! Allez viens, Heero, on s'casse !  
Duo attrapa Heero par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite.  
− Hé bé, les hormones sont en ébullition aujourd'hui ! On vous voit au dîner ou j'demande à Bernie d'mettre votre part au chaud ? fit la voix de Solo, déjà au loin.  
− 'Bruti ! marmonna Duo.  
Il tira Heero jusque dans sa cabine − puisque Solo ne devrait pas y aller… − puis se retourna vers lui d'un air décidé :  
− Bon, à nous deux ! … Pas comme ça, crut-il bon d'ajouter au cas où.  
Mais Heero le fixa sans expression particulière et Duo se sentit un peu bête.  
Il se racla la gorge.  
− Bon, si tu veux acheter mon silence, explique-moi c'qui s'est passé…  
− Nous avons été pris dans le souffle d'une explosion lors de la seconde mission. Je n'avais pas mon harnais.  
− Et tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'avais pas ton harnais ? A quoi tu crois qu'ça sert ?  
− Manque de temps.  
Duo soupira avec exaspération.  
− Et le problème avec Solo étant… ?  
− Je ne veux pas être consigné pendant trois semaines à l'infirmerie pour une épaule déboîtée.  
− Mon pauv'e Pimousse ! Mais avec le bleu qu'est en train d'te pousser, tu vas pas avoir la paix longtemps. Vire ton débardeur, j'vais quand même jeter un coup d'œil.  
− Depuis quand as-tu une formation de médecin ?  
− Vire-moi ce débardeur tout de suite ! fit Duo en attrapant le tissu pour le faire passer au-dessus de la tête de Heero. Et assieds-toi, j'reviens !  
Duo fit un passage éclair dans la petite salle d'eau contiguë et rapporta un tube de crème.  
− J'me cogne pas mal en bossant, expliqua-t-il tout en versant une dose de pommade sur ses doigts. Ça va te faire du bien et limiter la taille du bleu mais tu vas quand même en avoir un beau !  
Le châtain lui massa la zone endolorie du bout des doigts.  
− Ça va comme ça, j'appuie pas trop fort ?  
− Hn.  
− Vais prendre ça pour un "non".  
Duo se mâchonna un instant la lèvre.  
− J'vais t'prêter un T-shirt, tant pis. Au point où on en est d'façon…  
− Mon changement de vêtement attirera tout autant l'attention, signala Heero.  
Duo eut un rire bref.  
− Si on te demande, dis qu'c'est pour "cacher les marques". Personne ne pensera qu'c'est c'genre de marque là !  
Heero l'interrogea du regard.  
− Cherche pas, répète juste ça et personne soupçonnera l'existence de ton bleu. J'te file la crème, remets-en un peu ce soir et demain matin. 'K ?  
Le brun acquiesça en silence et Duo fouilla rapidement dans sa malle à la recherche d'un t-shirt propre.  
− Là, enfile ça !  
Heero s'exécuta.  
− Bon, c'est un peu large mais ça t'va pas trop mal. Ça t'change… fit Duo avec un léger sourire.  
Heero releva les yeux vers lui et le regarda en silence. Il y eut un instant de flottement puis Duo eut comme un sursaut.  
− Bon ! Allez ouste ! J'ai du boulot qui m'attend, moi !  
Il rouvrit la porte et laissa passer Heero. L'Asiatique s'éloigna mais se retourna au bout de quelques pas :  
− Merci.  
− … J't'en prie…  
_… tout l'plaisir était pour moi…  
_Heero hocha la tête et reprit son chemin. Duo s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte et le regarda partir.  
_A quel moment au juste j'me suis maqué, moi ?  
_  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre appréciait la mer et le bateau mais il devait reconnaître qu'on en avait vite fait le tour et il se demandait quand serait la prochaine escale. Il s'ennuyait. Il en avait un peu assez de lire et aurait aimé aller se promener mais malheureusement il ne pouvait que se dégourdir les jambes. Il en était à son troisième tour de navire lorsqu'à l'entrée d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Wu Fei.

Le Chinois le salua d'un signe de tête auquel Quatre répondit. Ça faisait quelques jours maintenant qu'ils avaient eu leur conversation, et si le Chinois lui semblait émotionnellement plus calme, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler depuis, pas seul à seul du moins.

Wu Fei le dépassa et Quatre, un peu déçu, allait reprendre sa promenade lorsque le Chinois le rappela :

− J'allais m'entraîner un peu, me dégourdir les muscles. Une séance te tenterait ?

Un soleil se leva sur le visage de Quatre.

− J'en serai ravi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

− Tissu précieux en quatre lettres, lut Trowa à voix haute. Ce n'est pas soie, les verticales ne correspondent pas.

− Peau, répondit Quatre sans lever les yeux de son livre.

−… bien joué… Type de résidence en dix lettres, il y a un x en deuxième position.

− Uxorilocal.

− … Comment tu sais ça ? Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'abord ?

Cette fois, Quatre le regarda et lui sourit gentiment.

− J'ai vingt-neuf sœurs, Trowa. Même si j'en connais très peu personnellement, c'est un problème que nous connaissons bien. Nous avons une firme de notaires rien que pour s'occuper de ce genre d'affaires familiales. Cela désigne la résidence d'un couple quand elle est déterminée par celle de l'épouse.

"…", pensa Trowa avant de commenter :

− Trente-neuf Maganacs, vingt-neuf sœurs…

_Vingt-neuf Catherine… _songea-t-il avec un frisson d'effroi.

− Oui, et alors ? … Ne te moque pas…

On toqua à la porte, coupant court à leur conversation.

− Entrez ! lança Quatre.

La porte s'entrouvrit et la tête joviale de Bernie passa l'embrasure :

− Salut les gosses ! J'ai un truc pour vous…

Le regard de Quatre s'illumina et Trowa posa son journal sur le lit.  
− J'ai trouvé c'que tu m'as demandé, bout d'chou, reprit le chef cuisto en pénétrant dans la cabine.  
Il lui tendit un paquet et Quatre le remercia chaleureusement :  
− Merci beaucoup, Bernie !  
− Pas d'quoi, petiot, mais n'oublie pas mon pourboire ! J'veux vous entendre jouer, tous les deux !  
− Si un public ne dérange pas Trowa… fit le blond en tendant à son tour le paquet vers son ami.  
Trowa le prit avec une certaine révérence et le défit, pour découvrir un étui, lui-même contenant une superbe flûte traversière. Le châtain releva les yeux vers le blond qui lui dédia un sourire.  
− Avec un instrument pareil, je veux bien jouer devant OZ s'il le faut.  
− Les Sweepers suffiront pour commencer !  
− Je prends mon violon ! s'exclama Quatre avec fébrilité.  
Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de jouer et l'idée de le faire avec Trowa l'enchantait particulièrement.  
− On vous attend sur le pont, fit alors Bernie avant de quitter la cabine.  
− … Il a vraiment réuni tous les Sweepers ? demanda Trowa.  
Quatre eut un geste d'ignorance sans se départir de son sourire :  
− On y va ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo surgit dans la cabine avec fracas. Wu Fei leva le nez de son livre et Heero ouvrit un œil désintéressé.  
− Venez vite ! Quatre et Trowa jouent de la musique ensemble, y sont terribles !  
Heero referma l'œil et se pelotonna de nouveau dans sa couverture mais Wu Fei posa son livre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.  
− Où ça ?  
− Sur le pont tribord ! Suis la musique, tu peux pas les rater ! Vas-y, pars devant, j'démomifie Toutankhamon !  
− Ne tombe pas dans les couvertures… lui glissa en passant Wu Fei, souriant à l'exclamation indignée qu'eut en retour le châtain.  
− Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! De tout l'rafiot, y'a plus qu'Quatre et Trowa qui m'aient pas fait d'remarque !  
Wu Fei s'éloigna avec un sourire en coin ; depuis l'apparition de Yuy dans le T-shirt de Duo au repas un soir, aucun membre de l'équipage ne ratait une occasion de chambrer le châtain, le pilote 01 restant totalement hermétique à tout commentaire.

Duo marmonna quelques insultes bien senties avant de soupirer et de s'approcher de la masse informe constituée par Heero Yuy et ses couvertures.

− Allez Râ, il est temps de se lever !

D'un geste brusque, Duo tira sur un pan qui dépassait. Il y eut comme une résistance, un grognement, puis plus rien. Déséquilibré, Duo se retrouva sur les fesses, couvertures et pilote sur les genoux. Heero extirpa une tête ébouriffée de l'amas de draps et fusilla Duo du regard avec une moue bougonne.

Ecarlate, Duo marmonna :

− Techniquement, c'est pas moi qui suis tombé dans les couvertures, c'est l'contraire…

− Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

− Ah oui, mais c'est pas la peine non plus d'faire semblant d'pas avoir entendu ! J't'embarque avec moi sur le pont, point ! Sur mon épaule et avec ta couette s'il le faut. T'es pas si lourd !

Heero défia Duo du regard mais quand le châtain commença à vouloir se redresser et l'attraper, le brun eut un mouvement de recul défensif.  
− Alors, tu viens ou pas ? Y vont pas jouer pendant trois siècles ! Tu pourras dormir plus tard.  
Duo acheva de se relever et tendit la main à Heero.  
− S'teu plaît ?  
Heero fixa la main puis le visage de Duo et après un temps d'hésitation, accepta l'aide offerte.  
Duo le releva avec un sourire et souffla :  
− On y va ?  
Et avant de laisser le temps à Heero de réagir, il l'entraîna à l'extérieur en direction du pont.  
Ils montèrent rapidement l'escalier, accompagnés par la musique harmonieuse qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Arrivé sur la dernière marche, Heero sentit la main de Duo le lâcher. Le châtain grimpa sur le pont sans lui et s'apprêtait à rejoindre le reste de l'équipage lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Heero s'était arrêté.  
− Ben alors, qu'est-ce qu'tu fais ?  
Heero resta immobile, se sentant curieusement à découvert. Duo était à quelques pas mais déjà de l'autre côté et cette dernière marche lui sembla soudain comme un obstacle infranchissable.  
− Viens ! l'encouragea Duo, mais sans lui tendre la main cette fois.

Heero hésita et était sur le point de lui tendre la sienne lorsqu'un Sweeper appela Duo. Le châtain se détourna et se dirigea vers Marco.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement et une exclamation s'éleva de la foule.  
− Bout d'chou ! Ça va ?  
− Oui, répondit la voix de Quatre. Excusez-moi, l'une des cordes a cassé…  
Heero rejoignit le groupe.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après le concert, Duo, Solo et les quatre autres pilotes étaient restés sur le pont, pensant profiter de la belle journée pour pique-niquer ensemble.

− Eh ben ! Bernie nous a gâtés aujourd'hui ! lança Solo, impressionné par la qualité de la nourriture que le cuisinier leur avait laissée.

− On dit que la musique adoucit les mœurs… Jouez plus souvent ! s'exclama Duo.

− Bernie ferait n'importe quoi pour Quatre, dit Trowa.

Wu Fei s'étrangla à moitié dans son verre.

− Le quarantième Maganac ? fit-il.

Duo ricana.

− Quatre et les Quarante Maganacs ! En tout cas, quand c'est pas pour Quatre, la cuisine de Bernie n'est pas un trésor digne d'être enfermé dans une caverne !

− Sandrock, ouvre-toi, murmura Wu Fei.

Le châtain et lui échangèrent un regard, puis Duo éclata de rire et Wu Fei eut un sourire en coin.

− Riez, riez, intervint Quatre, en attendant vous mangez bien grâce à moi. Dans ma grande miséricorde, je vous permets de partager mon humble repas.

− Humble, laisse-moi rire, justement ! Gargantua et Pantagruel réunis n'en avaient pas des aussi "humbles" ! se moqua gentiment Duo.  
− Qui cha ? fit Solo en mordant dans une cuisse de poulet.  
− Tes pendants littéraires, inculte !  
− Dis donc, la crevette, un peu d'respect pour tes aînés ! Y'a pas si longtemps, je t'apprenais encore à écrire ton nom, _Duo_.  
− Et pourtant, trois lettres, ça devait pas être difficile, déclara tranquillement Trowa. Ça lui a pris combien de temps ?  
Un silence de mort, à peine troublé par la mastication de Heero, tomba sur le panier-repas.  
− Ouch, fit Solo.  
Duo émit une toux offusquée dans laquelle s'étranglait un rire.  
− Toi, tu dis pas grand-chose, mais quand tu l'ouvres, tu l'ouvres bien ! s'exclama-t-il.  
− Barton manie donc les mots aussi bien que la flûte ?  
− Oui, enfin… il ne faut pas que ça dépasse trois lettres… commenta Quatre avec une fausse candeur.  
A nouveau, le silence régna et Trowa se tourna, trahi, vers son compagnon de chambre.  
− Il n'y a que toi qui puisses trouver ce qu'est "un type de résidence" en dix lettres avec un x en deuxième position ! se défendit-il.  
− Uxorilocal ? proposèrent en cœur Duo et Wu Fei.  
Trowa secoua la tête :  
− Vous êtes des monstres. Tous les trois.  
− Bienvenue chez les incultes ! Reprends donc un peu d'poulet, le consola Solo.  
− … C'est à se demander comment Duo peut parler aussi mal… s'éleva une voix avec un semblant d'hésitation.  
Pour la troisième fois consécutive, le silence s'empara du petit groupe et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Heero. Puis le visage de Duo se fendit d'un sourire chaleureux.  
− Mais j'cause pas mal ! protesta-t-il sans parvenir à garder son sérieux.  
L'expression incertaine de Heero s'atténua et Quatre se mit à rire sous cape tandis que Solo se gaussait allégrement et que Trowa et Wu Fei adressaient un sourire au brun.  
− Non, mais tu "causes pas mal" de dégâts, renchérit le Chinois.

Duo eut un sourire à la limite du sadisme :

− Tu veux que j'te chiffre le montant des dernières réparations de Shen Long, cher Wu Fei ? Y'a que Quatre – et encore ! – qui m'doit pas cinquante ans d'salaire ! Et vu qu'vous êtes pas payés…

− Autant dire qu'on ne te doit rien, donc, conclut Trowa.

− … eh ! mais c'est ma fête aujourd'hui, ou quoi ? protesta Duo. Tu m'en veux encore d'avoir repeins HeavyArms en bleu ? Mais reconnais qu'il est carrément plus classe comme ça, nan ?

− On ne se moque pas d'un clown impunément.

− Ah, c'est pour ton costume ? Mais j'essayais de l'améliorer ! Tu nous r'présentes, on a un certain standing à respecter ! En tout cas, vu comment y t'sapent, j'espère qu'au moins y t'payent, eux !

− Vu les litres de peintures que tu as achetées, je doute que le salaire de Barton puisse suffire à compenser la dépense, intervint Wu Fei.

− Il faudrait peut-être faire des restrictions budgétaires, proposa Trowa en jetant un coup d'œil à Solo qui s'apprêtait à découper sa énième tranche de viande.

Le grand blond lui adressa un sourire carnassier :

− Tu t'mets entre moi et mon steak, tu _deviens_ mon steak !

− Méfie-toi, c'est qu'il le f'rait ! avertit Duo.

− C'est pas moi ici qu'ai les vraies tendances cannibales, pas vrai Crevette ?

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et les quatre autres jugèrent bon de ne pas demander d'explication. De toute évidence, c'était une plaisanterie entre eux deux. Puis Solo se tourna brusquement vers Heero :

− A propos d'bouffe, tu parles, tu parles, mais t'avales pas grand-chose ! Fais aaaaaaaaah ! dit le blond en lui tendant sa fourchette au bout de laquelle s'agitait un morceau de viande.

Heero songea à devenir végétarien.

(à suivre)

Meanne : Quand je pense que ce chapitre promettait de ne pas atteindre les sept pages et d'être le moins intéressant de tous…

Shakes : ¤cérébralement morte¤ C'est clair, tu parles d'une montagne russe émotionnelle…

¤se regardent¤ : Dodo !

Trowa : Fin de chapitre.

Les auteurs, ¤soulagées¤ : merci Trowa.


	9. Chapitre 7

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 7.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Couples : L'Apocalypse nous guette. (Meanne : Et bien sûr, personne ne nous croira si on dit qu'aucun couple n'était prévu à l'origine… C'est pénible, ces persos qu'en font qu'à leur tête ! Shakes : hoche la tête d'un air tragique : Nous sommes incomprises et irrespectées. Solo : Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'devrais dire !)  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. Kawaii. Angst. Shônen ai (alors celui-là, il aura _vraiment_ lutté pour se faire reconnaître ! Oui, nous sommes faibles, nous avons fini par capituler… v-v)  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar s'appartient à lui-même. It's alive ! Alive ! Nous ne sommes que la Voix de sa Parole Sacrée et Temporelle.

Note : Les makis, c'est bon. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est salé, la sauce soja !  
Duo : Le rapport avec le chapitre étant ?  
Meanne : La mise en condition, Duo, la mise en condition. On a peur de ce que vous nous réservez.  
Shakes : Epelez avec moi, les gars : P-L-A-T-O-N-I-Q-U-E. Avec les yeux !  
Trowa : L'important, c'est qu'elles y croient.

Ad extremum tempus diei  
Chapitre 7

Trowa releva la tête en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Heero, le visage fermé, vint s'asseoir à côté de lui en silence. Cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent. Leur redouté leader avait encore dû faire des siennes.  
− Une mission ?  
− Hn.  
− Solo ?  
− …  
− Je vois. Tu devrais lui en toucher deux mots, tu sais ?  
− Parce que tu crois qu'il m'écouterait ? rétorqua Heero avec une pointe d'amertume.  
Trowa eut une grimace intérieure. C'était effectivement peu probable si l'on considérait le comportement de Solo ces derniers temps. Il les avait définitivement tous pris sous son aile et avait tendance à oublier qu'ils se débrouillaient sans lui avant. Trowa devait reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose d'agréable et de rassurant à ce que quelqu'un joue de la sorte les grands frères avec eux. Mais si l'on exceptait Duo, Heero était définitivement son préféré, à tel point que Solo poussait peut-être un peu trop loin l'attention protectrice qu'il leur accordait à tous. Heero ne sortait pas en mission s'il n'était pas avec Solo, et même en dehors des combats, ce dernier ne perdait pas son attitude mère poule envers l'Asiatique. Trowa se demandait parfois d'où cela pouvait provenir : était-ce parce que Heero avait été le premier pilote à être "ramené" par Solo ou bien y avait-il une autre raison ? Quoi qu'il en fut, Heero semblait visiblement commencer à étouffer sous l'affection du blond.  
Contre toute attente, Heero reprit la parole :  
− Solo m'envoie seul en mission.  
Trowa tourna la tête vers lui et étudia avec attention son expression.  
− C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Non ?  
− Il s'agit d'une mission préventive : détruire une base encore en construction. Wing ne sera pas nécessaire : d'après nos informations, il n'y aura aucun Mobil Suit là-bas.  
Trowa hocha la tête. _Une mission vacances, quoi…  
_Alors qu'eux autres auraient pu accueillir cette pause avec plaisir, il se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas pour Heero. Le manque d'action rendait le brun fébrile et nerveux, et Trowa suspectait que cette mission trop facile resterait insuffisante.  
− Tâche de profiter de ces quelques jours d'indépendance…  
Heero lui lança un regard noir avant de fixer le sol avec mauvaise humeur. Ils restèrent côte à côte en silence pendant plusieurs minutes puis Solo fit son entrée dans la pièce.  
− Ah, vous v'là ! lança-t-il en s'approchant d'eux. Heero, tu devrais aller te coucher, tu dois être en forme pour ta mission demain ! Trowa, les gars et moi on va à terre, tu veux v'nir ?  
Trowa déclina poliment, non sans un regard rapide à Heero qui s'était renfrogné.  
− Tu manques quec'chose !  
Solo se tourna vers Heero avec un large sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement :  
− J'te verrai demain avant qu'tu partes, okay ? Repose-toi bien ! J'vous laisse, on m'attend !  
Le blond sortit, son rire résonnant dans le couloir à mesure qu'il s'éloignait avec ses amis.  
− Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup, commenta doucement Trowa.  
Heero ne répondit rien. Odin et J eux aussi l'aimaient beaucoup, mais ils ne l'avaient jamais couvé de la sorte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo remontait de la cuisine en râlant : Bernie lui avait cette fois encore refusé un dernier snack, prétextant que Duo s'était déjà goinfré au repas et qu'il allait être ballonné. Le châtain ne doutait pas un seul instant que s'il s'était agi de Quatre, voire de Trowa, leur cuisto en chef ne se serait pas fait prier.  
Comme tous les soirs, il se rendit au hangar jeter un dernier coup d'œil aux Gundams et vérifier que tout était bien en place. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant que le cockpit de Wing était entrouvert. Heero avait bien une mission le lendemain mais il n'était pas censé y aller en Gundam… sauf changement de dernière minute ? Intrigué, Duo grimpa avec agilité le long de la machine et s'apprêtait à appeler Heero lorsqu'il remarqua que celui-ci dormait à poings fermés.  
− Je rêve, murmura-t-il. Wu Fei t'a jeté dehors ou quoi ?  
Le siège de Wing devait être inconfortable. Duo songeait à réveiller le brun pour qu'il retourne dans son lit lorsque Heero marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil, se recroquevillant d'avantage sur lui-même. Duo eut un sourire attendri.  
− Pas étonnant qu't'aies froid, t'as même pas pris ta couverture ! Ah la la, faut toujours qu'on s'occupe de toi !  
Duo redescendit silencieusement et se rendit rapidement dans sa cabine. Solo ne poserait pas de question puisqu'il était absent. Duo se doutait même qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit, aussi sa propre couverture ne lui manquerait-elle sûrement pas…  
Lorsqu'il rejoignit Heero, celui-ci n'avait pas bougé et Duo plaça la couverture sur lui avec délicatesse. Cette fois, Heero ne se réveilla pas. Vaguement émerveillé, Duo s'installa plus confortablement sur la porte du cockpit. Il n'avait pas si sommeil que ça et pouvait bien rester encore un peu…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero posa son sac sur le lit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas servi d'écoles comme couverture. Il parcourut la pièce du regard avec désintérêt, elles se ressemblaient toutes, mais au moins il ne partageait sa chambre avec personne. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de repérer les lieux mais la mission que Solo lui avait confiée ne poserait pas de problème : il était clair que le grand blond ne faisait que l'éloigner pendant que les quatre autres s'occupaient des choses sérieuses. Même si cette fois il était seul et non pas simplement là pour assurer les arrières du pilote 02, on était loin des missions qu'avaient Quatre, Trowa et Wu Fei. C'était comme ça depuis New Edwards… Les doigts de Heero se crispèrent sur la lanière de son sac. Malgré ce que le grand blond voulait lui faire croire, il était persuadé que Solo ne lui avait pas pardonné son erreur et qu'il s'efforçait de lui confier des missions qu'il ne risquerait pas de faire échouer. Depuis, Heero n'avait pas une seule fois eu la possibilité de se racheter et il devait avouer intérieurement que ne pas être reconnu au même niveau que les autres pilotes le blessait. Il se sentait complètement inutile.  
Il ferma les yeux, sentant presque de nouveau la neige tomber sur lui. Ce jour-là aurait dû être son dernier : comme toujours, le Docteur J lui avait offert trois choix et Heero avait choisi, choisi de s'opposer à la fondation Barton et de protéger le vice-ministre des affaires étrangères Darlian. Une fois accomplie ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière mission, il était revenu sur les ruines de sa première erreur, là où gisait le chiot. Il avait pensé en finir ce jour-là, après avoir enfin rendu à la petite fille sa fleur, mais J était venu le trouver pour lui proposer une alternative. Et bien sûr, faire un massacre dans les Colonies tout comme tuer le vieil homme était pour Heero inacceptable, et c'était finalement la confiance que le scientifique lui portait qui l'avait poussé à continuer à se battre. Le jeune homme avait alors vraiment pensé pouvoir faire une différence. Mais en le cantonnant à des missions somme toute inutiles, Solo lui faisait douloureusement sentir que ce n'était pas le cas. Avec ou sans lui, les autres se débrouillaient tout aussi bien. S'il n'avait pas été là, peut-être que Wu Fei serait arrivé à temps, peut-être que Noventa et les pacifistes seraient encore en vie. Heero en venait à se demander s'il n'aurait véritablement pas mieux fait de se suicider au milieu des ruines ce jour-là…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre, Duo et Trowa discutaient tranquillement autour d'un paquet de chips quand Solo les rejoignit :

− Bernie m'a dit que vous aviez fait un raid à la cambuse, j'viens superviser tout ça ! lança-t-il en s'asseyant, volant le paquet de chips au passage.

− Remets ce paquet au milieu, Solo !

− Mais vous avez pris d'l'avance, faut bien que j'rattrape mon r'tard ! …Oooh, vous avez aussi des biscuits au chocolat !

− Pas touche ! répliqua Duo en cachant le paquet dans son dos.

− T'es cruel, Crevette ! J'ai b'soin d'regagner des forces, moi ! Au fait, Trowa, c'est dommage que tu sois pas venu hier soir, on s'est bien amusés ! Viens avec nous un d'ces quatre, en plus les filles réclament de la chair fraîche !

Trowa tenta de cacher une certaine gêne. Les yeux de Quatre s'étaient écarquillés et le châtain n'avait pas envie que son ami entende ce genre de commentaires de la part de Solo, ou de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs.

Duo se tendit légèrement. Solo avait voulu emmener Trowa à terre… ?

− Merci pour ta sollicitude mais je me débrouille très bien tout seul, marmonna le pilote 03.

Il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire lorsque Duo s'étrangla sur son biscuit et que Quatre devint écarlate. Solo prit un air navré :

− Mais c'est triste, tout seul ! Moi à ton âge…

− Ouais, ouais, c'est bon Solo ! intervint rapidement Duo. Garde l'histoire de tes exploits pour les grues, nous on s'en passera…

− T'as tort, tu pourrais apprendre pleins d'trucs ! J'suis sûr que Heero…

− Laisse Heero là où il est ! Et en parlant d'mission, Wu Fei était pas censé revenir hier soir ?

− Je lui ai demandé d'aller établir des contacts avec les rebelles qu'il a rencontrés la dernière fois, lui répondit Quatre avant que Solo n'ait eu le temps de faire une remarque sur le brusque changement de sujet.

− Des rebelles ? Quels rebelles ? demanda Duo.

Mais Solo accapara l'attention du petit blond :

− Ah ouais, au fait, on en est où d'cette histoire ?

− Sally Po, l'une d'entre eux, a des contacts avec plusieurs groupuscules en Asie. J'ai fait passer le mot aux Maganacs pour l'Afrique du Nord, on devrait pouvoir établir tout un réseau de connexions.

Solo hocha la tête avec un sourire :

− J'vois qu'tu t'débrouilles comme un p'tit chef ! Continue de t'en occuper, t'es plus diplomate que moi ! Tiens moi juste au courant, ça pourrait servir pour les missions.

Quatre acquiesça, baissant la tête pour cacher un début de rougeur et un sourire ravi. Trowa lui donna un petit coup moqueur sur la tête, content pour lui. Aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte que Duo regardait Quatre, les yeux légèrement plissés.

− Au fait, Trowa, reprit Solo, puisque tu glandes rien et que j'vois qu'tu t'ennuies, va m'rejoindre Heero. Il a deux ou trois aut' bases à faire sauter tant qu'on y est. Tu pourras lui amener des explosifs en rab au passage.

− Pourquoi Trowa ? s'empressa d'intervenir Duo. J'veux dire, vaut mieux qu'tous les pilotes restent là, une mission pourrait arriver comme ça, à l'improviste ! Les Gundams sont archi opérationnels et puis même si Pierrot nous bousille encore un moteur, les gars sont capables de l'réparer sans moi, quand même ! Et puis j'voulais aller à terre m'acheter des nouveaux bouquins, j'peux très bien m'occuper de Heero au passage !

Trowa haussa un sourcil et Solo se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Et après ce genre de déclaration, Crevette osait encore protester que tout le monde se faisait des idées !

− Puisque t'as l'air de _tellement_ y tenir, vas-y… mais n'oublie pas que Heero est en mission, pas en vacances ! Faut qu'y reste en forme !

− C'est une bonne chose que Duo et Heero ne partagent pas de cabine à temps plein, ça nous immobiliserait un pilote, commenta Trowa l'air de rien.

− Et le mécanicien en chef… renchérit innocemment Quatre.

Duo décida de quitter la pièce dignement :

− Médisez, médisez ! J'ai du boulot, moi !

− T'épuise pas à la tâche ! lança joyeusement Solo alors que sa crevette disparaissait dans le couloir.

Une fois hors de vue, l'expression du visage de Duo s'effondra. Le malaise qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps allait en grandissant. Au départ, il avait été heureux de voir débarquer les autres pilotes, des garçons qui avaient son âge, mais plus le temps passait et moins il se sentait des leurs. Il était juste celui qui accompagnait Solo, parce que Solo était un pilote, lui, et que Duo n'était pas assez bon pour l'être, à peine assez pour s'occuper de la maintenance, le vilain petit canard de la famille. Il ne faisait pas vraiment partie de l'équipe et la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'illustrait parfaitement. Trowa s'était intégré à une telle vitesse que parfois on pouvait croire qu'il avait toujours été un Sweeper. D'un sourire, Quatre mettait tout le monde dans sa poche. Savoir que Solo avait proposé à Trowa de descendre avec lui à terre était particulièrement douloureux ; non pas que d'aller aux putes tentait vraiment Duo mais jusqu'à présent, c'était toujours lui qui avait été le complice en tout de Solo. Et Trowa prenait cette place. C'était aussi douloureux que de voir Solo faire de Quatre son bras droit, son futur successeur. Même lorsqu'ils étaient encore sur L2 et que Duo n'était pas le plus âgé des ratons, il avait toujours été "le second". C'était de là que venait son nom, "Duo", parce qu'il avait toujours été celui de Solo. Et c'était ce qui rendait les minauderies de Quatre aussi énervantes.

Pourtant, l'ambiance avait été bonne avant l'arrivée de Solo…  
Maintenant qu'il y pensait, en l'absence de Solo, leur différence de statut semblait disparaître pour ne plus laisser qu'un groupe d'amis. C'était Solo qui faisait la distinction, l'éliminant automatiquement de l'équation dès qu'il s'agissait de boulot. Pourtant, Duo connaissait les Gundams mieux que personne et avant que Solo ne ramène les autres, il lui disait toujours où il allait et pourquoi. Depuis l'arrivée des autres, il ne le tenait plus vraiment au courant, Solo l'oubliait. Même lorsque Duo demandait, les réponses restaient évasives, parce que le seul soucis de Duo devait somme toute être les Gundams, pas les missions. Même pour jouer les simples messagers, Solo préférait faire appel à l'un des pilotes plutôt qu'à lui, parce que ça concernait les missions, et que donc ça ne le concernait pas vraiment. Duo se sentait comme un enfant capricieux, réclamant l'attention de son grand frère lorsque celui-ci était avec ses amis, sauf que c'était Solo qui était avec les amis de Duo. Solo avait les Sweepers pour être "entre adultes", mais il traitait aussi les pilotes comme ses égaux, alors que Duo restait le petit frère, que Solo passait son temps à taquiner. Ils n'avaient plus de réels moment de complicité, de moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux, comme par le passé.

Finalement, Solo le mettait constamment à part ou mal à l'aise, la meilleure illustration étant ses continuelles blagues au sujet de sa "relation" avec Heero. Ce qui n'avait été au départ que des plaisanteries douteuses avait fini par devenir lourd, et à présent presque blessant. Parce que Solo, et tous les autres à sa suite, se moquait, même sans penser à mal, de quelque chose qui n'existait pas… encore. Et Duo ne savait même plus si les pensées qu'il avait pour Heero venaient de lui ou si elles n'étaient que les conséquences des sous-entendus de Solo. A partir de quel moment il avait cessé de vouloir simplement être l'ami de Heero pour être troublé par lui ? A partir de quel moment ça avait cessé de n'être qu'une plaisanterie à ses yeux ? Il n'était pas prêt à avoir les images qui lui venaient parfois à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait à Heero. Il n'arrivait pas à rester naturel avec Heero lorsque d'autres étaient présents, et pour les faire taire, il repoussait Heero, refusant par tous les moyens de leur donner raison. Et l'attitude de Heero aussi était blessante, parce qu'ils auraient dû être deux à se défendre ; mais rien de ce qui pouvait être dit ne semblait atteindre le brun, les remarques le laissaient totalement indifférent, alors que ça touchait Duo parce qu'elles contenaient un fond de vérité, se moquant de quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pas mais que Duo commençait à désirer. Duo se sentait perdu, rejeté, touchant du doigt ce qui aurait pu être mais qui lui était refusé : Heero aurait dû être son premier ami, simplement, leur relation aurait due évoluer d'elle-même sans être pervertie. Le brun aurait dû lui servir de passerelle vers les autres, lui permettre d'avoir sa place à part entière dans le groupe. Les discussions littéraires qu'il avait avec Wu Fei auraient dû ne pas se cantonner à ça, Quatre aurait pu devenir son meilleur ami, son confident, et Trowa, le "Solo" de son âge, celui avec lequel il aurait dû partager les plaisanteries douteuses. Mais il ne pouvait que les regarder à distance, sans parvenir à concrétiser les liens qu'il avait commencé à tisser avec chacun d'eux. Aller à terre était autant une tentative d'être utile aux pilotes qu'une fuite, ce qui paradoxalement l'isolait encore plus.  
Les épaules basses, Duo alla se réfugier au hangar, auprès des Gundams. Là, au moins, il était sûr d'être à sa place.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le front ombrageux et les yeux lançant des éclairs, Wu Fei s'extirpa du cockpit de Nataku et descendit au sol. Quelques Sweepers le fixèrent avec un amusement mal dissimulé et Wu Fei les fusilla du regard, jurant intérieurement que le premier à commenter son apparence gagnerait un aller simple pour l'infirmerie.  
Il avait faim, froid, il était fatigué, il n'avait pas envie de supporter l'humour douteux des mécaniciens. Il se dirigea vers la sortie, pestant. Arrivé à l'entrée du couloir, il tomba sur Barton, sec, lui, avec son satané sourire en coin et un sandwich à la main !  
Le châtain leva un sourcil.  
− Tu es couvert de boue, Wu Fei, fit-il remarquer avec sollicitude.  
Le pilote 03 n'eut la vie sauve que parce qu'il ajouta immédiatement :  
− Va prendre une douche et rejoins-moi à la cuisine, je te prépare un sandwich et du jus de chaussette. Promis, ce sera meilleur que la soupe de Catherine.  
− Barton, dans l'état dans lequel je suis, je pourrais boire deux litres de la soupe de Catherine.  
− Je ne te savais pas si suicidaire.  
− Rappelle-le moi la prochaine fois que j'accepte une mission de Winner, lança Wu Fei en s'éloignant dans le couloir.  
Il frappa par habitude à la porte de la cabine qu'il partageait avec Yuy, mais le brun n'était pas là. Sans perdre d'avantage de temps, il s'accapara la douche, consommant l'eau chaude sans aucun remord. Propre et réchauffé – comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis _trop_ longtemps – mais toujours aussi affamé, il se rendit ensuite à la cuisine, espérant que Barton aurait tenu parole.  
Le châtain devait être un homme d'honneur puisque café et sandwich l'attendaient, posés sur la table. Le Chinois remercia son camarade d'un signe de tête et mordit dans son repas à belles dents.  
− La mission a été dure ?  
La série de jurons qui suivit impressionna même Trowa, qui pourtant en avait entendu d'autres !  
− Winner et ses rebelles ! La prochaine fois qu'il lui prend l'envie d'établir des contacts, qu'il aille lui-même patauger dans la boue ! Je vais t'en donner des missions de diplomatie, moi ! Qu'il aille donc sur le terrain rencontrer ses futurs amis ! Après tout, c'était _son_ idée ! Sous le vague prétexte que je comprends la majorité des dialectes chinois, et personne d'autre ici, il m'envoie parlementer avec des gens qui ne se comprennent même pas entre eux ! Y'en a pas un qui parle le même dialecte qu'un autre alors ils utilisent tous la langue universelle !  
Trowa s'étranglait presque de rire dans son café. Contrôlant difficilement un sourire moqueur, il dit d'un ton compatissant :  
− Eh oui, nos deux blonds sont de vrais tyrans...  
− Winner est le plus vicieux, il vous commande avec le sourire !  
Cette fois-ci, Trowa ne retint pas son amusement.  
− Il est difficile de refuser quelque chose à Quatre.  
Wu Fei poussa un long soupir épuisé :  
− Ne m'en parle pas…  
Trowa haussa un sourcil intéressé.  
− D'autres réclamations à faire à son sujet, Wu Fei ?  
Le Chinois, réalisant ce qu'il avait laissé échapper, lança au châtain un regard d'avertissement, dont l'effet était gâché par quelques rougeurs au niveau des pommettes.  
− Ce n'est pas le jour, Barton.  
− Demain si tu préfères, j'ai un emploi du temps très libre en ce moment…  
− Emploie-le donc à quelque chose de constructif !  
− Ce n'est pas ma faute, Duo m'a volé ma dernière mission.  
− Duo ? Une mission ?  
− Rien de spécial, juste un message à porter à Heero.  
Wu Fei fronça les sourcils.  
− Solo et Yuy sont en mission ? Qui a envoyé Duo ?  
− Non, Heero est parti seul.  
Wu Fei regarda Trowa avec incrédulité :  
− Solo a laissé Yuy partir en mission seul ?  
− Rien de dangereux, juste quelques bâtiments vides à faire exploser.  
Le Chinois prit une gorgée de café.  
− Je vois, fit-il d'un ton significatif.  
Trowa hocha la tête :  
− Ce qui me laisse donc libre pour recueillir tes confidences.  
Wu Fei s'étrangla.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero regagna sa chambre avec lassitude. Il avait consacré une partie de la nuit en repérage et effectivement la mission promettait de ne poser aucun problème. L'évènement le plus marquant de la journée avait été l'arrivée inattendue de Relena Darlian. La jeune fille avait encore une fois cherché à lui parler et Heero hésitait quant à la marche à suivre.

J lui ayant dit de "faire ce qu'il avait à faire" s'il venait à la recroiser, Heero avait réduit le nombre de possibilités envisageables à trois : une fois sa mission accomplie il pouvait retourner sur le navire des Sweepers sans plus s'occuper de la jeune fille ; il pouvait envisager de la protéger et ainsi lui permettre de peut-être poursuivre l'œuvre de paix de son père ; enfin, il pouvait se faire sauter avec les hangars, mettant un terme à son existence comme il avait été sur le point de le faire la veille de l'Opération Meteor.

S'il rentrait, la situation actuelle perdurerait et il serait d'avantage un poids qu'une aide pour les Colonies. S'il restait auprès de Relena Darlian, Solo viendrait de toute façon le chercher et il en revenait à la possibilité numéro une. Au vu de ses réflexions de la veille, la dernière alternative lui semblait la plus logique.

Heero ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et sentit immédiatement que quelqu'un se trouvait déjà à l'intérieur. Alors qu'il commençait à peine à distinguer une silhouette assise sur le lit, une voix s'éleva :

− Bah alors, Pimousse, qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? Ça fait des heures que j't'attends !

Heero ferma la porte. C'était la voix de Duo. Une tension dont il n'avait pas eu conscience jusqu'alors quitta ses épaules.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

− Bonjour l'accueil ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content d'me voir !

− Je ne te vois pas.

− Si j'te connaissais pas, j'pourrais presque croire qu'tu viens d'faire une blague…

Duo alluma la lampe de chevet.

− Tu m'vois, là ? dit-il avec un sourire.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Heero moins brusquement. Et comment es-tu entré ?

− Tu apprendras, cher Pimousse, que les serrures n'ont aucun secret pour moi !

Pendant que Duo parlait, Heero s'était rapproché. Il s'assit sur le lit au côté du châtain souriant.

− Et j'suis venu pour t'donner du boulot en plus !

Duo lui tendit un disque.

− V'là tes nouvelles instructions. Veinard, ça va t'faire voyager ! C'est l'même principe, t'as juste à bouger d'école ! J't'ai mis un nouveau stock d'explosifs sous ton lit.

Heero prit le disque, légèrement dépité. Il allait falloir qu'il recule son projet.

− Oh, ça a pas l'air de t'enchanter… Pourtant, c'est plutôt cool ce genre de mission peinard ! Tu peux profiter d'ton temps libre, te balader un peu… C'est quand même mieux que d'être coincé sur un bateau toute la journée à tourner en rond et à regarder l'eau défiler !

− … tu es là parce que tu t'ennuyais.

Duo prit un air outragé.

− Pas du tout ! Tu m'manquais, c'est tout.

Heero eut l'air déstabilisé et Duo, lui-même déconcerté par la réaction du brun, déclara d'un ton défensif :

− Bah quoi, ça t'surprend tellement qu'tu puisses manquer à quelqu'un ?

− Je…

Heero ne pouvait pas manquer à quelqu'un, il allait mourir dans quelques jours !

− Pourquoi je te manquerais ? demanda-t-il avec une curiosité sincère.

− Bah, heu, enfin… Mais c'est quoi cette question ! s'exclama Duo.

− Je ne comprends pas, dit seulement Heero d'un air adorablement confus.

Odin lui manquait parfois, ils avaient passé trop de temps ensemble pour que ce ne soit pas le cas et aujourd'hui encore, Heero se demandait souvent ce qu'Odin aurait pensé ou fait dans telle ou telle situation. Mais Duo et lui n'avaient pas ce genre de relation, il n'apportait rien au châtain et ne comprenait pas en quoi il pouvait lui manquer.

− Y'a rien à comprendre ! C'est comme ça, c'est tout ! C'est normal quand deux personnes passent du temps ensemble !

Duo ne voyait pas comment Heero pouvait ne pas comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas au juste ? C'était à croire que Heero n'avait jamais manqué à personne, voire même que personne n'avait jamais manqué à Heero.

− Tu penses pas parfois à quelqu'un qui n'est pas là en te disant que tu aimerais bien que cette personne soit là… ?

_Genre maintenant, par exemple, histoire que j'ai pas à m'enfoncer encore plus ? _

− … si, répondit Heero avec hésitation.

Duo n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question mais il sentait confusément que tous deux n'avaient pas la même conception du terme "passer du temps ensemble".

− Ah, fit Duo en baissant le visage. Ben tu vois, ajouta-t-il d'une voix un peu éteinte.

Des personnes manquaient bien à Heero, mais de toute évidence, il n'en faisait pas partie. Légèrement abattu, Duo s'empara de l'oreiller pour se donner quelque chose à faire. Il était incapable de regarder Heero à cet instant.

Une tâche blanche sous l'oreiller attira son attention. Il écarquilla les yeux.

− Mais c'est mon t-shirt ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec mon t-shirt ?

− Je dors avec.

− Tu… dors avec mon t-shirt ? répéta Duo avec stupéfaction.

Heero haussa les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème… Peut-être que Duo voulait le reprendre ? Après tout, il n'avait fait que le lui prêter et son bleu à l'épaule avait disparu depuis longtemps. Duo attendait peut-être que Heero lui explique pourquoi il ne le lui avait pas rendu plus tôt.

− Il est confortable, répondit Heero, et Wu Fei ne veut pas que je dorme nu.

Duo frisa la crise d'apoplexie.

Heero dormait nu ? Il comprenait que Wu Fei veuille qu'il mette quelque chose, enfin, Duo aurait été à sa place, peut-être que… Mais ce n'était pas le problème ! Est-ce que Heero ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire !

− Mais Wu Fei n'est pas là, si tu veux, je peux te le rendre.

Duo sentit sa mâchoire s'écraser sur le sol. Non, apparemment, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, Heero ne se rendait _définitivement_ pas compte ! …Mais alors, toutes les remarques qu'on leur faisait devaient lui passer également au-dessus de la tête ! …Qu'on _leur_ faisait ? Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était à lui que s'adressaient les sous-entendus et même lorsque ce n'était pas le cas, par le biais de Heero, c'était vers lui qu'ils étaient dirigés. D'ailleurs, lorsque Duo lui avait prêté le t-shirt, le brun n'avait pas eu l'air de comprendre son commentaire au sujet de "cacher les marques"…

Toutes ces fois où Heero ne réagissait pas, ne venait pas à son aide, ce n'était pas parce que les plaisanteries le laissaient indifférent mais tout simplement parce qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi on parlait !

Duo ressentit un soulagement si intense que la tête lui tourna.

− Tu veux ? insista Heero.

Duo eut besoin d'un moment pour se souvenir de la question que Heero lui avait posée. Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux.

− Nan, vas-y, garde-le ! J'te l'donne, puisque tu l'trouves confortable !

− … merci.

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel Duo regardait Heero en souriant. Sa main se leva d'elle-même en direction de la chemise de Heero pour jouer avec, comme avec l'oreiller quelques instants plus tôt. Mais il réalisa son geste à temps et, le cœur battant, se leva brusquement et fit quelques pas, s'éloignant de la lumière. Il fallait vraiment qu'il cesse d'avoir ce genre de pulsions envers Heero ; dans un premier temps il devait essayer de revenir au début d'amitié qu'il avait commencé à établir avec le brun. Il avait besoin de faire le point au niveau de ses sentiments, et de toute façon, Heero était de toute évidence encore moins prêt que lui à envisager quoique ce soit entre eux…

− Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'suis complètement vanné ! C'est pas un p'tit voyage de v'nir te débusquer ! Faut qu'j'reparte tôt demain matin, j't'emprunte un coin de chambre. T'as une couverture en rab ?  
Heero acquiesça.

− Prends le lit puisque tu es fatigué, dit-il.

− Quoi ? Non, ça va ! Je dormirai très bien par terre, t'inquiète pas pour moi !

− Mais tu as dit que ton retour allait être fatigant. Il reste peu d'heures avant le matin. J'ai l'habitude de dormir dans toutes les conditions.

− Ça j'en doute pas, mais c'est ton lit ! J'veux pas qu'tu dormes par terre à cause de moi !

− Partageons le lit, proposa Heero.

Les yeux de Duo s'écarquillèrent.

− Tu plaisantes !

Il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve avec Heero dans ce tout petit lit ! Et sa nouvelle bonne résolution, alors ? Heero n'allait porter qu'un tout petit t-shirt !

− C'est la solution la plus logique. En se serrant, on tiendra.

Duo pâlit à l'image mentale.

− Non, non ! Le matelas est trop mou, d'façon, j'ai l'habitude des sols durs ! Allez, file-moi une couverture que j'me crashe, tant qu'j'tiens encore debout !

Heero lui tendit une couverture, ainsi que son oreiller malgré les protestations de Duo puis il commença à déboutonner sa chemise, mais s'arrêta brusquement.

− Je me déshabille, annonça-t-il.

− Pourquoi tu m'dis ça ? s'exclama Duo d'une voix blanche.

− Wu Fei préfères que je l'avertisse avant.

− Euh, ok, balbutia Duo.

Il s'absorba avec nervosité dans la confection de son lit de fortune puis se coucha, essayant d'ignorer les bruits de vêtements. Il entendit Heero se glisser dans son lit et put enfin respirer. Le brun éteignit la lumière.

− Bonne nuit, lui souhaita Duo.

− Bonne nuit, lui répondit Heero avec hésitation.

Heero ferma les yeux et entendit Duo se retourner. Le châtain recommença plusieurs fois, ayant clairement du mal à trouver le sommeil, le sol n'était pas confortable. Mais Duo était têtu et Heero était presque sûr que s'il lui proposait de nouveau de changer, le châtain refuserait. Mais peut-être que si Heero n'occupait pas le lit, Duo finirait par venir s'y coucher ? Le brun prit sa couverture et se leva.

− Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Duo avec un début de panique alors que son compagnon s'installait à ses côtés.

Heero ne répondit pas et s'appliqua à faire semblant de dormir malgré quelques appels successifs du châtain.

Duo sourit dans le noir. C'était gentil de la part de Heero mais il ne bougerait pas. A cet instant, le sentiment d'exclusion qu'il traînait depuis plusieurs semaines disparut. C'était presque comme sur L2, à l'époque où ils dormaient tous ensemble, les uns à côtés des autres, pour se tenir chaud ou simplement savoir qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

Heero s'y connaissait mieux en amitié qu'il ne semblait le croire.

− Eh, Pimousse… Tu sais, j'me disais, j'pourrais p't-être venir te chercher après ta prochaine mission, comme ça on pourrait rentrer tous les deux. Et si on a le temps on pourrait en profiter pour se balader un peu en chemin ?

Heero ne répondit pas. Il était censé dormir après tout. Mais Duo montra qu'il n'était pas dupe en roulant sur le côté. Appuyé sur le coude, le châtain le regardait dans la pénombre, attendant visiblement une réponse.

Heero ne savait pas quoi décider. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Duo en acceptant sa proposition alors qu'il avait l'intention de se tuer avant, mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Duo. Duo avait envie de se promener et rien ne l'avait obligé à lui proposer de l'accompagner. Quelque part, Heero avait l'impression que Duo comptait sur lui…

− D'accord, lâcha-t-il sans vraiment y penser.

− Cool ! répondit Duo avant de se recoucher.

Duo finit par s'endormir mais Heero resta éveillé, regardant la forme assoupie à ses côtés. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Wu Fei. Le Chinois était tendu et agité jusque dans son sommeil, mais la respiration de Duo était apaisante. Heero se sentait étrangement en sécurité, comme si rien ne pouvait troubler le calme qui les entourait ; une atmosphère similaire à celle qu'il ressentait lorsque Odin était encore là.

Heero ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wu Fei frappa à la porte de la cabine de Quatre et Trowa. La voix enjouée du blond l'invita à entrer. Quatre était assis sur son lit un livre à la main. Quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Wu Fei, son visage s'éclaira. Il était rare que le Chinois vienne lui rendre visite.  
− Bonjour Wu Fei ! Je peux t'aider ?  
− Il faut qu'on discute de quelque chose.  
Quatre marqua sa page et posa son livre sur la table de chevet.  
− Tu as l'air bien sérieux. Assieds-toi. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il alors que Wu Fei s'installait à ses côtés. Un problème avec les rebelles ?  
− Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, fit Wu Fei avec un regard noir. Je suis là pour parler de Yuy, ou plutôt du comportement de Solo envers Yuy.  
Le visage de Quatre se fit plus grave.  
− Oui, Trowa et moi en avons déjà un peu discuté.  
− Tu as l'intention de faire quelque chose ?  
− Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Solo…  
− On ne peut pas continuer avec quatre pilotes vaguement et demi, le coupa le Chinois. Ça fait un moment que je partage ma cabine avec Yuy et je commence à le connaître un petit peu ; crois-moi, il ne va pas supporter cette situation pendant encore longtemps. J'ignore quelle est la raison du comportement de Solo à son égard mais je sais que Yuy est un excellent pilote dont les compétences sont loin d'être totalement exploitées. Comme tu l'as dit, nous ne sommes que cinq ; si nous continuons de nous priver des qualités de Yuy, nous avons encore moins de chance de réussir. Ça, ce n'est pas un travail d'équipe, et Nataku sait combien Solo – et toi – nous a rabattu les oreilles avec ça !  
Quatre écouta Wu Fei avec attention. Le fait que le Chinois soit venu le trouver rien que pour lui parler de ça montrait déjà à quel point la situation devenait problématique, mais le discours de Wu Fei finit par le convaincre totalement qu'il fallait au moins qu'il essaye d'en parler à Solo. Il espérait juste que ça n'allait pas empirer les choses. Quatre avait beau aimer Solo comme le grand frère qu'il n'avait jamais eu, il devait admettre que le grand blond avait un comportement instable sur certains sujets et il craignait que le cas de Heero n'en fasse partie. Mais pour Heero, il tenterait probablement sa chance.  
Toujours aussi grave, Quatre hocha la tête.  
− Je lui parlerai, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir y faire grand-chose.  
− Si Solo doit écouter quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que toi, affirma Wu Fei avec conviction.  
− Ta confiance m'honore, dit Quatre en baissant légèrement les yeux, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit justifiée…  
− Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tout le monde sait que Solo te fait confiance. Après tout, c'est avec toi qu'il discute des détails des missions. Nous, on n'a pas notre mot à dire.  
− Ce n'est pas vrai ! protesta Quatre. Vos opinions sont importantes ! Je ne fais rien qu'aucun de vous ne puisse faire aussi !  
− Mais même sans le vouloir tu te poses en leader, c'est comme une seconde nature chez toi.  
Quatre eut un rire bref.  
− Je suppose que l'attitude de mon père a déteint sur moi, j'ai appris à prendre mes responsabilités. Mais toi aussi, Wu Fei, tu sais prendre les tiennes.  
Wu Fei secoua la tête.  
− Chez moi ce n'est pas naturel, je le fais parce que je le dois… parce que Nataku est morte.  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Quatre demanda doucement :  
− Qui était Nataku ?  
− Nataku était l'héritière de la famille Long qui dirige mon clan, le Clan du Dragon. Nous avons été mariés l'un à l'autre avant même notre naissance. Nataku était très forte. Elle est morte pour défendre le Clan, alors que c'était à moi de le faire.  
− Je comprends mieux ton combat, murmura Quatre. Finalement nous ne sommes pas si différents. Nous nous battons tous les deux pour ceux que nous aimons.  
− Il ne s'agit pas d'amour, mais d'honorer la mémoire d'un valeureux guerrier.  
Quatre leva les yeux vers le Chinois.  
− Vraiment ? demanda-t-il. Tu n'étais peut-être pas amoureux d'elle, mais je pense que tu l'aimais. Tes paroles, tes actes démontrent bien plus qu'un simple respect.  
Wu Fei ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et Trowa entra. Le Chinois et le châtain se figèrent et Quatre se tourna vers son ami avec un sourire.  
− Je ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ? dit Trowa en regardant Wu Fei.  
Le Chinois rougit un peu, toussota et se leva avec raideur.  
− Bon, et bien, voilà. Tiens-moi au courant pour Solo.  
− Euh, oui, oui, répondit Quatre après une seconde de déstabilisation.  
− Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps.  
− Mais tu ne nous déranges pas, Wu Fei, intervint Trowa avec un sourire fin.  
Wu Fei le fusilla du regard et sortit. Quatre fronça légèrement les sourcils, se tournant vers le châtain d'un air accusateur.  
− Trowa…  
− Oui ? fit le châtain, faussement innocent.  
− Quoique tu aies en tête, n'embête pas Wu Fei… Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, je peux te trouver quelque chose à faire. Il parait qu'il y a un réseau de rebelles en Antarctique…  
Trowa pâlit légèrement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Wu Fei descendit à terre avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait envie de faire escale pour son plaisir personnel, aussi la proposition de Duo d'aller faire les brocantes de livres avait été la bienvenue. Les pilotes avaient échangé un sourire lorsque le châtain leur avait appris qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire pendant sa courte mission auprès de Heero.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Duo et Wu Fei allaient faire le plein de livres ensemble. Quatre les aurait bien accompagnés mais une visite de Rashid au sujet du réseau de contacts d'Afrique du Nord l'en avait empêché. Solo et Trowa étaient descendus avec eux mais le grand blond avait décidé de faire découvrir les vrais plaisirs de la ville au pilote 03. Trowa avait eu beau leur lancer un regard à la limite du suppliant, Solo l'avait entraîné à sa suite sans tenir compte de ses protestations, prétextant que les rats de bibliothèques iraient d'un côté et les incultes de l'autre.  
Visiblement, Solo et Duo connaissaient déjà bien cette ville et le châtain le guida sans peine dans le dédale des rues et dans plusieurs boutiques regorgeant de trésors littéraires. Parcourant des yeux une étagère, Wu Fei eut un léger sourire en coin et s'empara d'un livre précis. Il rejoignit Duo, qui fouinait un peu plus loin, et le lui tendit. Le châtain releva le visage vers lui, interrogateur.  
− Tiens, tu devrais prendre celui-là : _Les amours interdites_ de Mishima, je suis sûr qu'il te plaira. C'est l'histoire de…  
− Ça va, merci, j'l'ai déjà lu, le coupa Duo d'une voix inhabituellement tranchante.  
Le châtain reposa le livre qu'il tenait lui-même en main et se leva, les épaules tendues.  
− J't'attends dehors, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Wu Fei, figé par la surprise, le suivit des yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction-là ; en général Duo poussait de hauts cris indignés mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'en être… blessé. Un horrible soupçon naquit en lui.  
Wu Fei lâcha le livre sur une pile en désordre et se rua à la poursuite de Duo. Une fois à l'extérieur, il le saisit par le bras pour l'obliger à lui faire face.  
− Ne me dis pas que tu es _vraiment_ amoureux de lui ?  
Duo chercha à se dégager, le visage à présent complètement fermé. Il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre quel commentaire Wu Fei projetait de sortir ensuite.  
Mais la poigne du Chinois se raffermit, le maintenant en place.  
− Tu ne _peux pas_ être amoureux de Yuy ! s'exclama-t-il avec incrédulité. Ce serait comme… comme… enfin… Vraiment ?  
Duo le dévisagea à son tour, surpris par la propre réaction de Wu Fei.  
− Je peux savoir quel est ton problème, Chang ?  
− Je… commença Wu Fei avant de reprendre plus sérieusement : Je n'ai aucun problème, mais toi, peut-être bien que oui.  
Duo voulut de nouveau se dégager mais Wu Fei l'arrêta :  
− Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer : tomber amoureux de Yuy, c'est comme… tomber amoureux d'un personnage de roman.  
− Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
− Toi, tu es trop romantique. Tu lis trop, Duo, tu n'as pas une vision réaliste de ce genre de choses, et Yuy, lui, il… Il ne vit pas sur le même plan de réalité que nous. Crois-moi, je cohabite depuis des semaines avec lui maintenant, je le vois véritablement au quotidien, pendant et en dehors des missions. J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte.  
− Tu délires, Wu Fei, dans tous les sens du terme. Et lâche-moi, tu m'fais mal.  
Wu Fei obtempéra.  
− Duo, écoute… Si je t'ai… si nous t'avons blessé, pardon. Ce n'était pas volontaire, je ne pense sincèrement pas que qui que ce soit s'imagine que tu éprouves réellement quelque chose pour Yuy.  
Duo haussa les épaules, le regard fuyant. Wu Fei eut une grimace intérieure, songeant à la fréquence à laquelle l'équipage tout entier plaisantait à leur sujet et le calvaire que ce devait être pour Duo de voir tous ses amis se comporter de la sorte, sans que quiconque ne réalise qu'en fait il en souffrait. Ce n'était pas normal que lui-même, qui ne connaissait pas Duo si bien que ça après tout, soit le premier à s'en rendre compte.  
− Je puis t'assurer que tu n'entendras plus un seul commentaire de ma part et que je m'efforcerais de faire en sorte que ça s'arrête. Mais Duo, je pense aussi sincèrement qu'être amoureux de Heero n'est pas raisonnable.  
Duo eut un rire sec et releva les yeux vers lui.  
− J'vais presque finir par croire qu't'es jaloux, Wu Fei mon ami…  
− Duo, je suis sérieux.  
Ils se fixèrent un moment en silence puis Duo eut un petit sourire, sincère mais encore fragile. Il leva la main et lui donna une chiquenaude sur le front.  
− T'en fais pas pour moi, va, chuis un grand garçon. Je sais c'que j'fais.  
− Comme tu voudras…  
Duo lui sourit de nouveau.  
− Merci, Wu Fei.  
Le Chinois hocha simplement la tête.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo regrettait de ne pas être arrivé au début du match de basket. Il aurait pu dire que l'équipe de Heero gagnait, mais en vérité, _Heero_ gagnait. Dans les gradins, des groupes de filles scandaient son nom sans que le brun ne paraisse s'en soucier. C'était étrange de voir Heero populaire…

Duo sortit des gradins, cherchant à s'éloigner de la foule. Sur le terrain, Heero était en train de sauter pour dunker quand le regard du brun accrocha le sien une fraction de seconde, juste avant que le ballon n'entre dans le panier et que l'arbitre ne siffle la fin de la rencontre.

Ses coéquipiers, fous de joie, l'entraînèrent vers les vestiaires et Duo eut tout juste le temps de lui faire signe qu'il l'attendrait là où il était.

Resté seul, le châtain fit quelques pas sur le terrain, regrettant que les joueurs aient emporté le ballon. Il aurait bien essayé de faire ce que Heero venait de faire. Imitant le mouvement du dribble, Duo s'élança vers un panier et sauta comme pour marquer. Sa main n'atteignit pas le cerceau. Il fronça les sourcils. Heero était plus petit que lui, mais il sautait beaucoup plus haut.

Duo passa quelques minutes à s'entraîner à sauter jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de fille attire son attention. Il se retourna, voyant Heero arriver… accompagné. Duo eut une moue mécontente. Heero était décidément très populaire… Mais c'était étonnant qu'il se laisse suivre par une fille comme ça, surtout alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la ville. Et puis, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose… Plus les deux adolescents se rapprochaient, plus Duo était sûr de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Duo les rejoignit et la jeune fille blonde se tut brusquement en le voyant arriver. Il crut déceler une sorte de soulagement sur le visage de Heero, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Duo sourit à la jeune fille et posa une main sur l'épaule de Heero.

− Tu es prêt ? On y va ?

Heero acquiesça sans plus prêter attention à la blonde. Les deux garçons se mirent en mouvement mais ils avaient à peine fait quelques pas qu'elle interpella le brun :

− Heero !

Ils se retournèrent tous les deux, elle parut hésiter et finit par garder le silence. Heero se détourna le premier. Duo haussa les épaules et suivit le brun.

− Elle avait l'air sympa, cette école ! lança Duo. Tu t'es fait des amis ? Vous jouez souvent au basket ?

− Les cours de sport sont obligatoires.

− Ah bon… Moi, j'ai jamais joué au basket mais j'ai fait quelques mouvements tout à l'heure, ça parait pas difficile. En tout cas les gars qui jouaient avec toi semblaient pas doués, j'suis sûr que moi j'pourrais faire mieux ! Tiens, j'te parie même que j'peux t'battre !

− Tu ne sautes pas assez haut et tu t'essouffles trop vite.

− Crois pas que j'vais t'laisser m'défier sans relever l'gant ! On a qu'à passer dans un magasin de sport, on ramène un ballon et un panier sur le bateau !

− Si tu veux.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire.

− T'as d'la chance quand même ! Même si t'y restes pas, t'as quand même l'occase d'aller à l'école. C'est un truc que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir faire. Suivre des cours, apprendre des trucs, s'faire des copains… Quand tout ça s'ra fini j'crois qu'j'aimerai bien faire des études. Mais chais pas encore de quoi… Et toi ?

− Je n'ai jamais pensé à après, répondit Heero avec une pointe d'hésitation.

− Tu d'vrais, ça finira bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre ! Ce serait sympa si on pouvait aller en cours ensemble ! lança le châtain avec un sourire radieux.

Heero ne répondit pas et il y eut un moment de silence, puis Duo, autant pour connaître la réponse que pour meubler, reprit :

− Au fait, c'était qui la blonde avec qui tu parlais ? Y m'semble l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

Heero se tendit, se demandant où Duo avait bien pu apercevoir Relena.

− … Eh ! fit Duo après un temps de réflexion. Elle était pas déjà dans l'autre école ? Elle te suit ou quoi ? plaisanta-t-il.

Au visage de Heero, il se figea.

− Attends, c'était sérieusement la même ? Elle te suit ? Elle sait qui t'es ?

− Elle s'appelle Relena Darlian. C'est la fille de l'ancien vice-ministre des affaires étrangères.

− Celui qu'a été assassiné ?

− Hn. Elle m'a vu arriver sur Terre et la première école dans laquelle j'ai été était la sienne.

Duo fit la grimace.

− Ouh ! Pas d'bol !

− J'ignore comment mais elle connaît aussi le Docteur J.

− Ça la met sous protection, c'est ça ?

− Hn…

− Enfin, ça explique pas pourquoi elle te suit.

Heero haussa les épaules, c'était une réponse qu'il ne possédait pas.

− Ne le dis pas à Solo, dit-il seulement.

− Encore ! s'exclama Duo. Ça fait la deuxième fois que tu veux m'faire cacher quelque chose à Solo ! Mais puisqu'elle est sous protection… ?

− Ne lui dis pas, c'est tout.

Le châtain poussa un profond soupir et dévisagea Heero.

− Toi, t'as un 'blème avec Solo. J'croyais pourtant que vous vous entendiez tous bien ?

Le regard de Heero s'assombrit.

− Solo ne me fait pas confiance. Il me tient à l'écart des vraies missions.

− Bah… c'est pas une vraie mission, ça ?

− Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est "peinard". C'est la première mission où je pars seul, dit Heero, les poings serrés. Le reste du temps, je ne suis là que pour assurer ses arrières, même lorsqu'il n'en a pas besoin, juste pour me donner l'impression de faire quelque chose. Il surveille ce que je mange, combien d'heures je dors. Je m'étonne qu'il ne m'ait pas mis à ta place dans sa cabine.

Duo garda le silence. C'était la plus longue tirade que Heero lui avait jamais sortie. Il devait vraiment en avoir gros sur le cœur, et depuis quelques temps déjà. Ça faisait bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un critiquer Solo, surtout si peu de temps après que lui-même l'ait fait mentalement. Solo surprotégeait Heero comme il le faisait avec lui. Finalement, il n'était pas le seul à être mis à l'écart même si leur situation était différente : pour lui, ça faisait surtout mal parce que c'était Solo, alors que pour Heero, c'était comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait un pilote, qu'il en avait le nom sans en avoir le statut.  
− Tu sais… Solo et moi, on est ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que j'm'en souvienne ou presque. Solo était l'chef d'une bande de gosses paumés sur une colonie de L2 avant qu'on s'casse. Tout ça pour dire qu'il a toujours protégé et pris soin de "ses gosses", tu vois ? J'te disais que pour lui, t'étais un d'ses louveteaux… J'peux pas t'dire pourquoi il a décidé qu't'étais l'plus "jeune" mais tu sais, il surveille aussi toujours c'que j'mange et mes heures de sommeil, couvre-feu et tout… Et j'commence à croire qu'il le f'ra toute sa vie…  
Duo haussa les épaules.  
− J'suppose que j'ai l'habitude, qu'c'est pour ça qu'j'le supporte mieux… Mais faut qu'tu saches que s'il fait tout ça, c'est pour toi. Dans sa tête, quelle que soit sa raison, y t'protège. C'est un job qu'y s'est donné et tu peux être sûr qu'y t'laissera jamais tomber. T'es d'sa meute, c'est tout !  
− Mais chaque membre d'une meute a une fonction ; moi, je ne sers à rien, murmura Heero d'une voix fragile.  
Duo lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à le regarder.  
− Dis pas ça, c'est complètement faux !  
Heero soutint son regard.  
− Dis-moi à quoi je sers alors…  
− Mais… tu… tu t'bats ! Tu prends des risques et tu vas au combat alors que vous savez que c'est du cent contre un !

Duo s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

_Moi, je… moi, je sers pas à grand-chose, je peux qu'vous regarder partir et j'peux rien faire pour vous aider quand vous êtes là-bas… _

− T'es un pilote, Heero, un pilote de Gundam ! T'es pas comme un mécanicien, t'es pas remplaçable ! Vous n'êtes que cinq ! Tu peux pas abandonner parce que t'as un coup de blues ou parce que Solo t'étouffe !  
Heero secoua la tête et détourna légèrement le regard :  
− Ils se battent très bien à quatre, et le cinquième membre c'est toi, pas moi. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse t'occuper des Gundams comme ça et nous… leur permettre de se battre.

− Tu t'goures, Heero, ils ne se battent _pas_ bien. J'plaisante peut-être beaucoup au sujet des réparations, mais crois-moi y'a rien d'drôle. C'est d'pire en pire, tu t'en rends p't-être pas compte mais j'pousse mon équipe jusqu'à la dernière minute pour qu'les Gundams soient prêts pour les missions et qu'y tombent pas en pièces détachées en plein combat ! On a b'soin de tout l'monde !

_On a b'soin de tout l'monde ! _réalisa véritablement Duo. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se passer de Heero, et si Heero lui-même en arrivait à croire qu'il n'était pas indispensable, ils couraient à la catastrophe !

_Mais putain, Solo, qu'est-ce que tu fous !_

− Tu es important, Heero, dit-il avec gravité. On a besoin de toi.

Le regard de Duo exprimait une telle conviction que Heero en fut déstabilisé. Jusqu'à récemment, Heero avait eu l'habitude qu'on ait confiance en ses capacités : il avait travaillé d'égal à égal avec Odin et J l'avait choisi pour piloter Wing. Mais jamais encore on avait simplement cru en lui comme Duo croyait en lui à cet instant. Heero n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il éprouvait, une forme de soulagement, c'était certain – comme si Duo lui avait soudain rendu son statut de pilote – mais il se sentait aussi étrangement terrifié.

Heero hocha doucement la tête. Duo lui sourit et ils reprirent leur route. Ils marchèrent en silence, puis Heero murmura comme pour lui-même :

− Il faudrait renforcer les Gundams…

− Ouais, c'est ça qu'il faudrait faire, répondit distraitement Duo. Mais ça représenterait un boulot monstre. Cinq Gundams, en plus, chuis même pas sûr qu'ce soit réalisable !

− Mais tu es le "meilleur mécanicien du monde", non ? contra Heero, lui adressant un léger sourire. Il n'y a que toi qui en sois capable, ajouta-t-il avec sérieux.

Duo sentit ses yeux s'agrandir alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient d'elles-mêmes, en un sourire qui devait lui donner un air tout particulièrement stupide. Mais Duo s'en fichait, il était amoureux. Il ferma les yeux un court instant afin de maîtriser un minimum ses émotions puis il regarda Heero et lui adressa un immense sourire, les yeux de nouveau pétillants.

− C'est une autorisation officielle de bidouiller Wing ? J'peux t'faire signer un papier pour l'prouver ?

Heero lui rendit un sourire un peu plus assuré :

− Ne rêve pas trop.

Duo fit claquer ses doigts et prit une expression faussement dépitée :

− Mince ! J'aurai pourtant juré que ça marcherait cette fois !

− Bats-moi au basket et on en reparlera peut-être…

− C'est une promesse ? fit Duo d'un ton enjoué. Méfie-toi, Pimousse, j'suis dangereux quand j'suis motivé !

Le sourire de Heero se fit en coin mais l'Asiatique ne répondit pas.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo driblait avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la balle. Le temps qu'il relève les yeux, Heero l'attendait déjà auprès du panier, immobile, le ballon rebondissant rapidement dans sa main, avec au coin des lèvres un sourire discret et insupportable qu'il arborait depuis de longues minutes déjà.

− Tu es trop lent, déclara le brun.

Duo avait cru que sa grande taille aurait été un avantage mais Heero était tellement rapide qu'il se faufilait et récupérait le ballon sans que Duo ne le réalise. Il était déjà essoufflé alors que Heero qui avait déjà fait un match dans la journée ne donnait même pas de signe de fatigue.

− Je crois que tu n'es pas prêt d'avoir ton papier signé, ajouta Heero, provocant.

Duo eut un sourire irrésistible.

− J'ai pas… encore… perdu ! lança-t-il avant de se jeter sur la balle.

Ça faisait un moment que les quatre autres pilotes les observaient sans qu'aucun des deux joueurs ne s'en soit rendu compte.

− Yuy s'amuse, dit enfin Wu Fei.

Quatre confirma avec un sourire chaleureux, la main sur le cœur :

− Heero s'amuse.

− J'savais bien qu'c'étaient qu'des gosses, fit Solo, un sourire heureux et une lueur tendre dans le regard.

Quatre leva les yeux vers le grand blond, troublé. Il ne l'avait jamais senti aussi calme, aussi en paix.

− Ils sont mignons, commenta Trowa sans trace d'humour.

− Oui, renchérit Wu Fei avec un sérieux qui détonait presque. Ils ont l'air vrai.

Interpellés, Quatre et Trowa échangèrent un regard. La réponse de Wu Fei était étrange, comme s'il savait quelque chose qui leur échappait. Puis Quatre hocha la tête.

− Je les envie, dit-il.

Trowa acquiesça.

Solo s'avança alors vers les joueurs qui s'immobilisèrent en le voyant arriver, remarquant enfin qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il y eut un petit moment de flottement alors que Duo, essoufflé, regardait Solo se diriger vers eux. Depuis combien de temps les observaient-ils, tous les quatre ? La petite bulle de bonheur dans laquelle il évoluait depuis cet après-midi venait d'éclater et il appréhendait les commentaires qui n'allaient pas tarder à suivre. Mais Solo s'arrêta à l'extérieur du terrain dessiné à la craie, un sourire aux lèvres.

− Vous nous incluez dans l'jeu ? demanda-t-il.

Duo eut un sourire tout d'abord hésitant puis qui s'élargit brusquement. Soudain, ce n'était plus Heero et lui qui voulaient se joindre au groupe, mais le groupe qui voulait se joindre à eux.

− Tant qu't'es pas dans l'équipe de cette grande perche de Trowa ! Réflexion faite, pas dans celle de Quatre non plus ! Un seul blond par équipe !

− Y reste plus qu'la tienne, alors…

Duo se sentit devenir plus léger. Il lui lança la balle.

− On va les massacrer !

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et Solo se retourna vers les trois autres.

− Ramenez-vous ! Trois contre trois, mais rêvez pas, on garde Heero !

Duo se rapprocha du brun à petites foulées.

− C'est qu'partie remise, crois pas qu'ça annule notre jeu en cours ! lui dit-il. J'te l'f'rai signer, c'papier !

Heero lui adressa un petit sourire.

− Pimentons un peu l'jeu, décréta Solo. L'équipe perdante… Je sais ! L'équipe perdante portera des tutus roses et f'ra un show devant tout l'monde !

Il y eut un instant d'hésitation mais Quatre lui adressa un sourire en coin.

− Trowa et moi nous chargerons de vous accompagner en musique et je suis sûr que Wu Fei sera ravi d'immortaliser votre ballet…

Solo se planta devant Quatre, le dominant de toute sa hauteur, mais le petit blond ne baissa pas les yeux et son aîné eut un sourire carnassier.

− Ça devient sérieux, commenta alors Trowa avant de retirer son col roulé.  
Il y eut un silence étranglé.

− Trowa ! s'exclama Solo, impressionné. Où est-ce que tu nous cachais tous ces muscles ? Quatre, dis-moi qu'il fait des pompes tous les soirs ?

− Des abdos, répondit Quatre en ôtant lui-même son gilet pour être plus à l'aise.

− C'est un défi, si je comprends bien, lança Wu Fei à l'intention de Solo, tout en retirant sa veste à son tour.  
− Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'exclama Duo. On veut jouer, nous !

Les deux équipes se mirent en place et le match commença.

Fin du chapitre 7.

Shakes, des étoiles dans les yeux : Ils s'aiment comme des enfants…  
Meanne, des étoiles dans les yeux : Oui…  
Shakes : Amour plein d'espoir, impatient…  
Meanne : Oui…  
Shakes : Et malgré les regards emplis de désespoir, malgré les statistiques, ils s'aiment comme des enfants…  
Meanne : Oui…  
Shakes : Enfants de la bombe…  
Meanne : Oui…  
Shakes : Des catastrophes, de la menace qui gronde…  
Meanne : Oui…  
Shakes : Enfants du cynisme, armés jusqu'aux dents…  
Meanne : Oui…  
Shakes : Ils s'aiment, comme des enfants, comme avant les menaces et les grands tourments…  
Meanne : Oui…  
Shakes : Et si tout doit sauter, s'écrouler sous nos pieds, laissons-les, laissons-les, laissons-les s'aiiiiiiiiiimeeeeeeeer !  
Meanne : OUI !

_Ils s'aiment_, Daniel Lavoie

Pour ceux que ça intéresse : _Les amours interdites _(de Mishima, donc) raconte l'histoire d'un écrivain japonais fasciné par un jeune homosexuel censé épouser la jeune fille dont l'écrivain est amoureux. C'est tordu, glauque – c'est du Mishima, hein – mais ça vaut le coup d'œil, ne serait-ce que pour la description de l'univers homosexuel japonais d'après-guerre.


	10. Chapitre 8

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 8.  
Base : Gundam Wing.  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Couple : Le romantisme se perd, c'est moi qui vous l'dit. D'mon temps, on avait une autre conception du dîner aux chandelles.

Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. Kawaii. Angst. Shônen ai.

Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar s'appartient à lui-même. It's alive ! Alive ! Nous ne sommes que la Voix de sa Parole Sacrée et Temporelle.

Note :

M77 : Tiens, on n'a pas d'note.  
Shakes : Ben, maint'nant, y'en a une !  
Solo : C'est moi ou elles deviennent de plus en plus débiles au fur et à mesure des chapitres ?  
Trowa : ¤murmure¤ Déclare le fou furieux de service.

Ad extremum tempus diei  
Chapitre 8

− Bon, au boulot ! lança Duo.

Les pilotes, minus Solo, s'écartèrent un peu pour lui permettre d'étaler une immense feuille sur le sol. Elle était recouverte de gribouillis et de schémas, certains ressemblant vaguement à des Gundams entourés d'annotations illisibles.

Les quatre pilotes levèrent les yeux vers le châtain qui arborait un air absolument satisfait.

− Vu l'état dans lequel vous ramenez les Gundams depuis quelques missions, on va plus pouvoir maint'nir le rythme très longtemps, vous les détruisez plus vite qu'on n'les répare. Je vise personne, ou plutôt j'vise tout l'monde ! Donc, j'ai décidé d'apporter quelques p'tites modif' aux machines…

− Plus que d'habitude, tu veux dire ? demanda Trowa avec un sourire en coin.

Duo le foudroya du regard.

− Toi, le chev'lu, tu la fermes ! Dans ma grande générosité, je vous permets de donner votre avis, alors c'est pas l'moment d'me faire perdre patience ! D'ailleurs on va commencer par toi, pisque tu fais l'malin !

Ils redevinrent tous sérieux.

La discussion prit un certain temps, Duo modifiant ses plans au fur et à mesure des suggestions des pilotes.

− Bon, bah, j'crois qu'c'est bon, déclara-t-il enfin. J'vais en parler aux gars, on va s'y mettre dès qu'possible.

− Et au sujet de Deathscythe ? Tu as déjà eu l'avis de Solo ? demanda Quatre.

− Solo ? Ça, ça l'intéresse pas, y s'est jamais occupé d'l'aspect technique, ça c'est mon job. Pour vous c'est pas pareil, c'est pas moi qu'ai construit les machines.

− Parce que tu as _sérieusement_ construit Deathscythe ? s'étonna Wu Fei.

− Nan, chuis parti d'une base, mais tellement merdique qu'c'est tout comme !

Heero baissa légèrement le visage afin de cacher un discret sourire en coin. Duo dut malgré tout l'apercevoir car il s'amenda presque immédiatement avec réticence :

− Bon, d'accord, elle était pas _si_ merdique, m'enfin c'était un truc de vieux quoi !

− Un Gundam de vieux ? répéta Wu Fei, incrédule.

− Un jour, j'te montrerai les plans, tu verras c'que j'veux dire !

− Vu l'état de tes plans actuels, si t'as gribouillé sur les originaux, je doute qu'on voie quoique ce soit… commenta Trowa, l'air de rien.

− T'es qu'un jaloux, j'construisais des Gundams qu't'étais même pas né !

Un silence général accueillit cette déclaration. Duo pointa l'index vers Heero.

− Et arrête de rigoler, toi !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers Heero avec surprise. Ce dernier ne semblait pas différent de d'habitude mais Duo et lui se regardaient, une complicité évidente planant entre eux. Duo avait un sourire particulier sur les lèvres qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas. Quatre cligna des yeux, déconcerté par la vague de chaleur qu'il avait dans la poitrine. Il chercha le regard de Trowa et celui-ci confirma silencieusement qu'il avait lui aussi remarqué quelque chose de nouveau. Un coup d'œil à Wu Fei renforça cette impression. Le Chinois donnait l'air d'être à la fois au courant de ce qu'il se passait et d'en être étonné. Quatre se rappela alors un commentaire de Wu Fei juste avant leur match de basket ; leur dynamique de groupe avait changé, il faudrait qu'ils en discutent plus tard tous les trois.

Quatre reprit en fronçant les sourcils :

− Je ne savais pas que tu avais participé à la conception de Deathscythe. Je croyais que le professeur G l'avait construit et qu'il en avait trouvé le pilote parmi vous. En fait, Solo et toi étiez avec G avant ?

− Nan nan, corrigea Duo avec un geste de la main. Le vioque nous a apporté les plans pour qu'on construise la carcasse mais comme je les avais retouchés, il a voulu voir les changements et c'est comme ça que Solo a été choisi pour piloter la bête.

− C'était il y a combien de temps ?

− Heu… ça doit faire environ trois ans y m'semble.

− Solo n'a eu que trois ans pour apprendre à piloter ? C'est peu…

− Qu'est-ce tu veux, Solo est un génie ! lança Duo avec enthousiasme.

− Ce n'est pas le seul, dit Quatre, amusé. Il n'y a qu'à te voir avec la mécanique.

− Je n'appellerais pas ça du génie, modéra Wu Fei. Il a été à bonne école, après tout. C'est un Sweeper.

− Nan, nan, nan ! s'indigna Duo. Quatre a raison, j'suis un vrai génie, moi aussi ! Les Sweepers m'ont peut-être beaucoup appris, mais j'suis pas un pur souche ! Quand on était encore sur L2, on piquait déjà des pièces au spatioport pour les revendre au noir. C'est comme ça que j'm'y connais !

− Vous venez de L2 ? demanda Quatre.

Duo hocha la tête, une étrange lueur de fierté dans le regard. Il se frappa le torse du poing.

– Yep ! Né là-bas, élevé là-bas ! Un pur produit des bas fonds comme on en fait plus ! Mais je ne signe pas d'autographes…

Quatre sourit et Wu Fei secoua la tête. Heero et Trowa échangèrent un regard.

− Vous êtes avec les Sweepers depuis combien de temps ? demanda le châtain, sourcils froncés.

− Heu, une dizaine d'années, j'crois. Pourquoi ?

– … Juste comme ça.

Duo lui lança un regard interrogateur mais Trowa ne s'expliqua pas davantage. Son expression soucieuse interpella néanmoins les autres.

– Dix ans… Tu n'es pas resté bien longtemps sur L2 alors.

– C'est logique. Avec la Peste, ils ont été obligés de quitter la colonie. Vous avez eu de la chance de réussir à fuir à temps, fit Wu Fei, hochant gravement la tête.

Duo le regarda avec stupéfaction.

− Quelle peste ? De quoi tu parles ?

Ce fut au tour des pilotes de le regarder avec stupéfaction.

− Heu, eh bien, la Peste de L2, répéta Wu Fei, déconcerté.

− Mais j'comprends rien d'quoi tu parles, L2 a jamais été au top question hygiène mais y'a pas d'quoi en faire des tonnes non plus…

Il y eut un silence de mort et Duo, soudainement angoissé, se tourna vers Heero mais celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés au sol.

− Il y a eu une épidémie de peste dans le cluster L2 il y a environ dix ans, expliqua alors Quatre avec douceur. Un vaccin a été trouvé mais seul un quart de la population a pu être sauvé.

Quatre n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un devenir aussi blanc de sa vie. Sous le choc, le regard de Duo se figea et aucun d'eux n'osa faire un geste. Comment Duo pouvait-il ne pas savoir ?

Le châtain finit par se lever, chancelant, et s'en aller sans un mot. Heero le suivit des yeux, intérieurement indécis, alors que Trowa et Wu Fei consultaient Quatre du regard. Le blond secoua la tête :

− Il vaut mieux le laisser seul pour l'instant, il a besoin de digérer la nouvelle. Et sans doute de parler à Solo.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo dut se retenir à un mur pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il avait envie de vomir, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et dans sa gorge, il ne savait plus où il en était. Il avait besoin de trouver Solo, que Solo lui dise que ce n'était pas vrai, que Quatre mentait ou qu'il se trompait. Il avait envie de courir se réfugier dans les bras de Solo comme ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… trop d'années pour qu'il s'en rappelle.

Il se remit en marche d'un pas peu assuré, espérant le trouver dans leur cabine. Mais comment allait-il pouvoir lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment allait-il pouvoir lui dire qu'ils étaient morts, que tous ses ratons étaient morts et qu'il n'avait pas été là, qu'ils les avaient laissés derrière…? Wu Fei avait dit qu'ils avaient fui juste à temps… C'était vrai qu'ils étaient partis précipitamment, sans que Duo se souvienne vraiment pourquoi, il ne s'était jamais posé la question.

… Ils avaient fui juste à temps…

Non, impossible. C'était ridicule, comment aurait-il pu savoir ? Et puis Solo ne serait jamais parti sans ses gosses s'il avait su. Il ne serait pas parti pour le sauver lui sans sauver les autres, ça allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il lui avait toujours appris. Ce n'était pas Solo, ça !

… Mais pourtant… c'était ce qu'il faisait… avec Heero… C'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire avec Heero, le protéger quitte à mettre en danger tous les autres…

Duo avait maintenant des difficultés à respirer, il avait la gorge trop nouée. Il fallait qu'il voie Solo, il fallait que Solo lui dise que non, qu'il ne savait pas, il le fallait !

Duo arriva enfin à la cabine et entra brutalement. Par chance, il avait deviné juste : Solo tapait à l'ordinateur lorsqu'il surgit. Le pilote, affolé par l'expression du châtain, se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui.

− Crevette ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'y t'arrive ?

− Pourquoi on est partis de L2, Solo ? Pourquoi ?

Solo eut un mouvement de recul et son visage se ferma.

− Qu'est-ce qu'y t'prend ? Pourquoi tu m'parles de ça maint'nant ? rétorqua-t-il avec brusquerie.

Le cœur de Duo se serra.

_Dis-moi qu'tu savais pas, dis-moi qu'tu savais pas…_

− J'viens d'apprendre qu'y a eu une épidémie sur L2, Solo ! Y sont tous morts ! Tu l'savais ?

Solo garda le silence et Duo, ses craintes confirmées, explosa :

− Tu l'savais ! Pourquoi tu m'l'as pas dit ! C'est pour ça qu'on a fui ? T'as laissé les autres

crever !

− Tu crois vraiment que j'me s'rai tiré comme ça sans rien tenter si j'avais su !

− Dis-moi pourquoi on est partis alors ! hurla Duo.

Solo serra les poings et se détourna. Il ne pouvait pas regarder Crevette à cet instant, affronter ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer que c'était parce qu'il l'avait tué. Mais pour Duo, voir Solo lui tourner le dos ainsi était comme une trahison. Il lui attrapa le bras et le fit pivoter.

− Regarde-moi et réponds-moi ! J'ai b'soin de savoir ! Parce que si c'est pour nous sauver tous les deux qu'on s'est tirés, j'aurais encore préféré qu'tu m'laisses crever là-bas !

La gifle partit toute seule.

Ils se figèrent tous les deux, aussi incrédules l'un que l'autre. Solo n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de frapper Crevette, mais avant qu'il puisse esquisser un geste, Duo sortit de la cabine en claquant la porte.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Duo n'avait pas été particulièrement difficile à dénicher, il n'avait eu qu'à suivre l'agitation douloureuse qui secouait le châtain. Quatre n'était pas surpris de le découvrir auprès des Gundams, mais il marqua un temps d'arrêt lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, contre toute attente, Duo ne se trouvait pas dans le cockpit de Deathscythe mais dans celui de Wing.

Quatre prit une inspiration et rejoignit le châtain.

− Duo ? appela-t-il pour l'avertir de sa venue et lui laisser le temps de se reprendre, au cas où.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, le châtain était recroquevillé sur le siège, les genoux contre la poitrine mais semblait maître de lui-même. Les yeux de Quatre furent attirés par une rougeur sur la joue droite de Duo. L'adolescent croisa son regard et lui dit d'une voix un peu rauque :

− Solo m'avait jamais frappé avant. Vraiment frappé j'veux dire.

− Est-ce que tu as besoin d'en parler ?

− Y'a pas grand-chose à dire.

− Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Duo haussa les épaules sans répondre.

− Tu sais, ce n'est probablement qu'une coïncidence.

− P't-être, répliqua Duo sans grande conviction. Mais y m'cache des choses, et ça c'était jamais arrivé avant.

− Quelles que soient ses raisons, c'est sûrement pour toi qu'il le fait. C'est évident qu'il tient très fort à toi. Vous êtes vraiment très proches…

− … Avant, peut-être.

− Duo, c'est compréhensible que tu te sentes déçu, mais tu ne peux tout de même pas renier ces dix dernières années…

− C'est pas d'ça dont j'parle ! le coupa Duo en le foudroyant du regard.

Quatre se sentit reculer avant même de comprendre ce que le châtain lui disait. La colère de Duo s'était brutalement redirigée contre lui sans qu'il sache pourquoi.

− Je… se défendit Quatre, pris de court.

Duo détourna la tête et la reposa sur ses genoux. Quatre aurait pu l'interpréter comme une indication que le châtain souhaitait le voir partir mais il était hors de question qu'il s'en aille avant d'être allé au fond du problème.

− Il ne s'agit pas que de Solo, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a autre chose.

Duo s'obstina à conserver le silence, refusant toujours de le regarder et Quatre décida de se montrer déloyal. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Duo semblait conserver beaucoup trop de choses en lui, des choses que Quatre aurait dû sentir bien avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas percevoir plus tôt le ressentiment à présent évident que Duo éprouvait à son égard. Le blond prit une inspiration et se retroussa mentalement les manches.

− Tu es en colère contre moi. Tu m'en veux pour quelque chose, et ça fait un moment déjà. Tu aurais dû venir m'en parler tout de suite plutôt que de le garder pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait, mais je suis sûr qu'on peut le résoudre en parlant. Alors dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, je t'écoute.

Duo le regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne dit rien et Quatre décida d'aller plus profondément.

− … Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu en veux… A Trowa aussi… n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois Duo le dévisagea avec stupéfaction. Quatre enchaîna aussitôt pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de se renfermer.

− Tu… te sens exclu… ? s'étonna Quatre.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

− Comment… ? Je suis si transparent que ça ?

Quatre secoua la tête.

− Loin de là, crois-moi. Disons simplement que… j'ai comme un don pour lire les gens.

− A c'niveau-là c'est plus un don, c'est d'l'empathie !

− … Duo, dis-moi franchement ce qui ne va pas.

Duo poussa un soupir fatigué.

− Pourquoi tu te sens exclu ? demanda doucement Quatre. Tu n'as aucune raison de ressentir ça…

Duo lâcha un ricanement sec.

− Toi, t'es p't-être doué pour lire les gens mais t'es quand même sacrément aveugle !

− Alors ouvre-moi les yeux.

Duo l'étudia, Quatre lui semblait sincère. Mais parler n'était pas facile, ses craintes et ses sentiments, dits à voix haute, prenaient une tournure ridicule en comparaison de ce que les pilotes accomplissaient tous les jours. Mais ça aussi le blond dut le deviner car il déclara :

− N'aies pas peur de parler, je ne te jugerai pas. Si ce que tu ressens te semble un caprice maintenant, dis-toi que de toute façon, j'ai déjà fait pire en la matière. Crois-moi. Et ce qu'on ressent est toujours important.

Duo le dévisagea.

− Après, va falloir qu'on parle de toi.

Quatre eut un petit rire nerveux et s'installa plus confortablement.

− D'accord.

-

Au fur et à mesure que Duo parlait, Quatre sentait une profonde consternation l'envahir. Maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il retournait, il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir vu avant, de ne pas avoir même deviné que ça pourrait arriver. Il était évident que ce poids pesait sur les épaules de Duo depuis longtemps.

Lorsque le châtain eut fini, Quatre ferma les yeux un instant avant de se tourner vers lui.

− Je suis désolé que tu le vois comme ça, et de ne pas m'en être aperçu plus tôt. Mais Duo, ajouta-t-il en lui posant la main sur l'épaule pour avoir son entière attention, je veux que tu saches que je considère que tu es mon ami. C'est pour ça que je suis là, bien sûr, mais aussi parce que pour moi tu fais partie de l'équipe. Et si tu n'étais pas parti aussi vite tout à l'heure, tu aurais vu par toi-même que les autres pensent comme moi. On s'inquiète tous pour toi et Wu Fei s'en veut beaucoup d'avoir déclenché… tout ça.

− Il est con, c'est pas d'sa faute, fit Duo avec un brin de gêne.

Quatre lui sourit avant d'enchaîner :

− Et Duo, tu sais, notre groupe de pilotes dont tu te sens si exclu n'existe qu'à cause de la guerre. Je… j'espère sincèrement que ce ne sera pas le cas mais il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il se dissolve une fois qu'elle sera terminée, alors que Solo et toi, eh bien, vous avez toujours été ensemble et il n'y aucune raison que ça change. Ce qu'il y entre vous est trop fort. Et surtout j'ai l'impression que tu confonds nos relations personnelles et nos relations… professionnelles, si je puis dire. Tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé. On a tous notre rôle à jouer et le tien est aussi important que les autres. Et de toute façon, aucun d'entre nous n'envisagerait de te contrarier : tu tiens nos vies entre tes mains !

Duo eut un sourire amusé.

− Je rêve ou tu m'compares à une vieille borgne avec des ciseaux entre les mains ? dit-il avec une étincelle dans les yeux.

Quatre sourit à son tour.

− Plutôt une clef à molette, mais rassure-toi, tu n'as rien d'une Parque…

− Tu viens d'te sauver la vie !

Il y eut un silence confortable, puis Quatre demanda avec une pointe d'incertitude :

− On a fait le tour ?

Duo hocha la tête et le blond ajouta :

− Il faudra tout de même que tu parles à Solo.

− Ouais, je sais… mais pas tout d'suite. Et puis cherche pas à t'défiler ! Y m'semble qu'on avait dit qu'maintenant on parl'rait d'toi !

− J'avais espéré que tu oublierais…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Sweeper auprès duquel il s'était renseigné ne s'était pas trompé, Winner et Duo se trouvaient effectivement dans le hangar des Gundams, et plus précisément dans le cockpit de Wing. Il se demanda un bref instant si Yuy était au courant mais ses pensées furent coupées net par un éclat de rire ; et s'il ne se trompait pas, il s'agissait de celui de Duo. Comment diable Winner avait-il réussi un tel exploit ? Lui qui s'attendait à trouver un Duo au trente-sixième dessous…

− J'peux pas croire qu't'aies fait ça ! Mais quel sale gosse ! Si les autres savaient ça…

− Duo ! s'exclama aussitôt la voix de Quatre.

Le reste de la conversation dut se poursuivre à un volume normal car de là où il se trouvait, Wu Fei ne pouvait plus rien entendre.

− Winner ? appela-t-il.

Une tête blonde émergea du cockpit.

− Wu Fei ? Que se passe-t-il ?

− Réunion au sommet, le docteur J requiert notre présence à tous.

− Compris !

Le Chinois vit Quatre commencer à descendre ; il fronça les sourcils lorsque Duo ne suivit pas.

− Dépêche-toi, Duo ! Le docteur J ne semble pas être du genre patient !

A son tour, la tête de Duo émergea du cockpit.

− Moi aussi ? demanda-t-il.

Quatre ouvrit la bouche mais Wu Fei le devança :

− Bien sûr, toi aussi ! J'ai dit "nous tous" !

− Duo… ajouta Quatre d'un ton étrangement menaçant.

− J'arrive, chef ! répondit le châtain avec un sourire.

Les trois adolescents rejoignirent Howard et le reste de l'équipe dans la salle de communication. Le docteur J se trouvait à l'écran, Heero et Trowa étaient adossés à un mur et Solo se redressa lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce.

− Bien, à présent que tout le monde est là, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer d'où sort cette demande de fonds exorbitante ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Howard.

Le vieil homme leva les mains en signe de disculpation. J se tourna ensuite vers Heero mais celui-ci soutint son regard, sans expression particulière, et le scientifique passa alors au pilote 02, puisqu'il semblait s'être autoproclamé leader du groupe.

Le grand blond était venu se placer au centre, derrière les trois derniers arrivants, et lorsque les yeux cybernétiques se posèrent sur lui, le pilote poussa en avant un adolescent châtain que le savant n'identifia pas.

-

Lorsque Solo l'obligea à se démarquer d'un léger coup d'épaule, Duo se tourna vers lui avec incertitude. Solo l'encouragea du regard et lui adressa un sourire hésitant. Duo le lui rendit avant de hocher la tête et reporta son attention sur le Docteur J.

− Je m'suis dit qu'ça s'rait quand même moins cher que de réentraîner cinq aut' pilotes en cata.

− Oh ?

− Ouais, "oh" !

A partir de cet instant, la conversation entre J et Duo devint très technique et Solo eut un petit sourire fier en entendant sa crevette contrer la moindre objection et river son clou au vieux timbré. D'ailleurs, lui-même avait deux ou trois choses à lui dire au sujet de Heero…

− Ouais, bah on voit bien qu'z'êtes jamais passé à la mise en pratique ! Vous avez vraiment pas une vision réaliste de ce qu'est piloter un Gundam !

L'attention de Solo se reporta immédiatement sur la conversation ; cette dernière prenait un tour qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

− Parce que tu te prends pour un pilote de Gundam, toi ?

− Chuis p't-être pas un pilote, mais chuis pas non plus manchot comme vous ! Vous croyez qu'j'vais laisser mes pilotes et mes Gundams aller se battre sans avoir fait des simulations avant ? Y risquent suffisamment leur vie comme ça !

Quatre sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale et jeta un coup d'œil circonspect à Solo : le blond commençait à s'agiter de manière inquiétante. Qu'est-ce qui avait énervé leur leader comme ça ? Quatre s'apprêtait à intervenir quand J se mit à rire, ce qui jeta un froid.

− Très bien, jeune homme, vous avez carte blanche. Les fonds vous seront transférés dès ce soir, j'attends de voir les nouveaux Gundams avec impatience.

− J'espère qu'y font enregistrement paske vous en croirez tellement pas vos yeux qu'faudra qu'vous vous r'passiez les images !

J eut un sourire. Il se tourna vers Heero, et à sa grande surprise, ce dernier tentait de dissimuler son amusement. Le scientifique se caressa la barbiche.

− Tu fréquentes des gens intéressants, 01.

Heero redevint immédiatement impassible. Solo foudroya le savant du regard mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, J coupa la communication.

− Vieux con, marmonna Duo.

Quatre eut un instant d'hésitation, Solo et Duo avaient tous les deux été irrités par l'intervention de J mais d'un autre côté, il ne valait mieux pas repousser à plus tard leur discussion, et peut-être qu'au contraire, leur agacement commun les aiderait à se réconcilier. Il fit comprendre d'un coup d'œil à Wu Fei et Trowa qu'il était temps pour eux de partir, et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Heero il fut surpris de trouver dans les yeux du brun le regard qu'il avait eu l'intention de lui lancer. Heero eut un hochement de tête imperceptible et se dirigea le premier vers la porte. Howard sortit en même temps qu'eux et Quatre croisa les doigts mentalement, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus pour eux pour l'instant.

-

Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était seul avec Solo, Duo traita mentalement Quatre de tous les noms. La sale petite vipère n'avait apparemment pas tant changée que ça par rapport aux histoires qu'il lui avait racontées. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce et Duo se tourna un peu à contre cœur vers Solo. Le châtain réprima de justesse un mouvement de recul surpris lorsque le grand blond leva la main vers lui. Avec une douceur inhabituelle chez lui, Solo lui caressa la joue droite.

− Pardonne-moi… J'aurais jamais dû t'frapper, Crevette.

Duo en resta stupéfait. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Solo s'excuser directement ; le blond était plus du genre à compenser ses erreurs par autre chose qu'à les reconnaître. Rendu nerveux par le silence de Crevette, Solo réalisa que ce n'était pas suffisant et qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer un minimum.

− C'est Howard qui m'a appris pour la Peste. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'on était chez les Sweeps, et tu t'es adapté tellement vite, j'voulais pas qu'tu t'inquiètes. On aurait rien pu faire pour eux d'façon.

Duo hocha doucement la tête.

− J'ai pas l'habitude qu'tu m'caches des choses, j'aime pas ça, j'ai l'impression qu'tu m'fais plus confiance, dit-il, une boule dans la gorge.

Il n'allait _pas_ se mettre à pleurer, et surtout pas devant Solo, même si ce dernier avait lui-même une émotion à peine réprimée dans le regard.

− Dis pas ça, ça n'a rien à voir.

− Mais alors pourquoi on est partis, pourquoi qu'tous les deux ?

− Jimmy pouvait très bien s'occuper des autres.

Encore une fois, Solo répondait à côté et Duo, irrité, insista :

− Solo, _pourquoi_ on est partis ?

Solo leva les yeux vers lui, une souffrance presque palpable dans le regard.

− J't'en prie, Crevette, cette question, me la r'pose plus jamais.

Duo, choqué que Solo se dévoile autant, acquiesça en silence, mais il savait que cette question ne cesserait de l'obséder.

Solo l'attrapa par la nuque et le regarda dans les yeux.

− Doute pas un seul instant que t'es c'qui a de plus important pour moi. Y'a personne en qui j'ai plus confiance qu'en toi.

Duo ferma les yeux et posa le front contre le torse de Solo. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour pouvoir oser refermer l'accolade, mais ce genre de sentimentalisme n'avait jamais été eux. A cet instant ils étaient déjà plus proches physiquement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été et ça lui suffisait. Il se contenta de fermer les doigts autour du t-shirt de Solo et de profiter d'un moment qui ne se renouvellerait probablement jamais.

Solo raffermit un peu sa prise, puis ils se séparèrent.

− Allez viens, on va rassurer not' chère petite tête blonde avant qu'il se fasse un trou dans l'estomac…

Une main posée sur son dos, Solo le guida à l'extérieur de la cabine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Heero hésita devant la porte, puis prit son courage à deux mains. Il l'ouvrit doucement et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Duo était penché sur les plans des Gundams, un stylo sur l'oreille, un autre dans la bouche et un troisième dans la main, avec lequel il écrivait furieusement.

Heero hésita de nouveau, prêt à rebrousser chemin. Le châtain semblait absorbé par ce qu'il faisait. Mais Duo tourna soudainement la tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.

− Ah, entre, Pimousse ! T'enfuis pas ! J'avais b'soin d'une pause de toute façon.

Il s'étira, se leva, et alla s'installer sur le rebord de son lit.

Heero entra avec précaution et le rejoignit. Duo attendit que Heero explique la raison de sa présence, mais le brun restait obstinément silencieux. Duo allait lui poser la question quand un petit regard de côté de la part de Heero éclaira sa lanterne. Le châtain sourit ; il avait toujours pensé que Heero s'y connaissait mieux en amitié qu'il n'y paraissait.

− Ça va, Pimousse, t'inquiète.

Heero sembla se détendre, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'éclipser, Duo intervint de nouveau :

− Dis, Pimousse, j'vais descendre à terre après-demain pour commander quelques pièces… Tu veux v'nir ? Ça nous ferait prendre l'air !

− Si tu veux, répondit le brun.

Duo lui fit un large sourire.

− Cool, on s'donne rendez-vous sur le pont à huit heures et demie, alors !

Heero acquiesça et se leva, mais Duo le retint une seconde fois :

− Nan, te sauve pas ! Tu peux rester encore un peu si tu veux… Tiens, viens voir, j'étais en train de bosser sur Deathscythe ! Qu'est-ce t'en pense, ça déchire, hein ?

Heero se pencha sur les plans et haussa un sourcil.

− Tu lui as rajouté des ailes ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Solo allait rejoindre les autres pour un poker quand Duo entra dans la cabine.

− Solo, t'as une minute ? J'ai fini les plans de 'Scythe, tu veux y j'ter un coup d'œil ?

− Euh, nan, vas-y, résume-moi…

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et lui dressa la liste des futures modifications. Solo fut très enthousiasmé par les ailes.

− Je vais commander les pièces demain, déclara Duo. Heero vient avec moi, ça pose pas de problème ?

Solo eut un sourire en coin.

− Non, pourquoi tu voudrais que ça me pose un problème ?

− Soloooo… gronda Duo.

− Quoi ? Je n'fais que poser une simple question ! Tu sais bien que j'te soutiens à cent pour cent dans ta noble entreprise !

Duo lui lança un regard meurtrier.

− T'as l'air pressé, déclara-t-il. Va donc… Va-t-en !

− Excuse-moi, susurra Solo, j'avais pas compris qu't'avais besoin d'la cabine… Je te la laisse !

Solo esquiva les plans que Duo lui avait lancés au visage et sortit en rigolant.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Commander les pièces avait été assez rapide, Duo sachant où il devait aller, et très rapidement "prendre l'air" s'était transformé en une promenade de trois heures. La ville était touristique et il faisait beau ; les rues étaient envahies par la foule et Heero se sentait trop oppressé pour profiter de la balade.

Duo passait son temps à l'encourager à se détendre mais pour Heero, ils étaient beaucoup trop exposés et depuis qu'ils étaient passés devant le fort militaire infesté d'uniformes ozzies, ça avait empiré.

– Allez ! Arrête de faire cette tronche, Pimousse ! lança joyeusement Duo. Profite un peu d'ton temps libre ! On risque rien, on est qu'deux ados qui s'promènent !

Heero continua de se laisser entraîner sans rien dire.

Ça faisait au moins cinq minutes que Duo n'avait pas repris son souffle et qu'il commentait tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux, des bateaux à quai jusqu'à la mouche qui voletait devant lui, lorsque Heero décida qu'il en avait marre.

– Crevettes, annonça-t-il.

Duo s'arrêta net et le fixa avec sérieux.

– M'appelle pas Crevette.

Heero pouvait l'appeler tout ce qu'il voulait, après tout c'était de bonne guerre, mais "Crevette", il ne l'acceptait que d'une seule personne.

– Non, corrigea le brun. Là-bas, sur l'étalage. Des crevettes.

– Sérieux ? Où ça ? Tu sais qu'j'en ai encore jamais vues ?

– Tu n'as jamais vu de crevettes ?  
– Je sais c'que c'est, enfin vaguement, un animal marin, quoi. J'oublie toujours d'faire une recherche !

Soudain, Heero comprit pourquoi il avait enduré la foule. Il allait savourer sa récompense avec délice.

Sans se presser, il guida un Duo impatient vers l'un des étalages qui parsemaient la grève. Le sourire du crustacé se fit incertain lorsqu'il aperçut le genre "d'animaux marins" exposés.

– Heu… Pimousse ?

Heero attrapa une petite crevette grise par les moustaches et l'agita sous le nez de Duo.

– Ceci, déclara-t-il, est une crevette.

– … … … C'est une blague ?

Heero sourit intérieurement. La tête de Duo n'avait pas de prix.

Il prit ensuite une grosse crevette rose.

– C'est une crevette également.  
– Arrête de t'fout' de moi ! Eh, m'sieur ! appela Duo en se tournant vers le poissonnier. C'est vrai c'qui dit ? C'est des crevettes, ça ?

Le marchand sourit largement.

– Pour sûr qu'ce sont des crevettes ! Et des fraîches ! Allez-y, goûtez-les !

D'un geste brutal et précis, Heero arracha la tête de la crevette rose, puis pinça la queue pour la retirer et, sous les yeux exorbités de Duo, la goba d'un seul coup, prenant bien soin de faire craquer la carapace sous ses dents.

Duo était blanc comme un linge.

– Alors, elles sont bonnes hein ? s'exclama le marchand. J'ai aussi des gambas, des écrevisses, des homards…

– … Homard ? déglutit Duo.

– Là, dans l'aquarium ! Voyez comme ils sont beaux !  
Duo ne voulut rien voir du tout. Ça commençait à bien faire ! L'air satisfait de Heero était insupportable !

Duo l'attrapa par le bras et le tira dans la direction opposée.

– Viens un peu par là, que j'te montre c'que c'est qu'un pimousse !

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement. Dans l'aquarium, les homards nageaient joyeusement et avec insouciance, ignorants de leur destin cruel…

-

– Bon, y'en a pas, on tente un autre magasin !

– …

-

– Mais c'est pas possible, y doit bien y avoir des pimousses quec'part ! On en essaye un autre !

– Duo, ça fait le quatrième…

– Le prochain sera le bon !

-

– Bon ! On va dans un cybercafé ! Y'aura bien un site sur les pimousses !

Heero poussa un soupir audible mais se laissa entraîner.

-

– Mais c'est pas vrai ! Y'a plein d'sites mais pas une seule image ! Ah, là peut-être… Ah ah ! Bingo !

Heero se pencha sur l'image du petit bonbon qui déclarait fièrement : « Tu sais c'qu'y t'dit, l'cassis ! »

Duo le regardait d'un air satisfait mais Heero déclara sans émotion :

– Mieux vaut être un petit pimousse qu'une crevette.

Contre toute attente, Duo eut un sourire calculateur.

– J'peux t'appeler Pimousse alors ?

Heero soupira intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour demander ? _

Le téléphone portable sonna à cet instant et Duo décrocha.

"Eh les amoureux ! Vos rendez-vous, pas sur les heures de travail ! fit la voix de Solo. Où est-ce que tu m'as emmené ton toyboy ? J'ai b'soin d'lui, y'a une mission !"

– On est sur le port, on rentre tout d'suite. Mais va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse, Solo…

"Ah ? A propos d'quoi ? De l'usage du lubrifiant ?"

Duo gonfla les joues.

– Des crevettes, Solo ! Des crevettes !

Solo éclata de rire.

"Plus tard, Crevette, on a du boulot ! Revenez à bord, on doit partir dans une heure ! J'espère que tu m'l'as pas trop épuisé…"

Duo lui raccrocha au nez.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre et Duo étaient en train de discuter lorsque l'arrivée de Wing et Deathscythe fut annoncée. Wing venait à peine d'atterrir que Quatre ressentit comme un coup à la poitrine.

− Ah, pour une fois on dirait qu'il y a pas eu trop de dégâts ! constata Duo avec plaisir.

Quatre eut un hoquet et Duo se tourna vers lui.

− Quatre ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

L'Arabe était devenu blanc et semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

− Tu t'sens pas bien ? Tu veux qu'j't'accompagne à l'infirmerie ?

− Non, ce n'est pas moi, répliqua le blond avec difficulté. C'est Heero…

A cet instant, le cockpit de Wing s'ouvrit et Heero sauta à terre sans prendre la peine d'utiliser le filin.

− Heero ? répéta Duo.

Le brun n'avait pas l'air blessé, un peu malade de sauter du cockpit, soit, mais…

Puis Heero bouscula un Sweeper qui était sur son chemin et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et tendu vers la passerelle. Duo fronça les sourcils.

− Heero ! appela-t-il.

Le brun l'ignora complètement.

− Je crois que Solo a recommencé, dit Quatre, toute son attention focalisée sur le pilote de Wing.

Duo n'eut même pas le temps de répondre, Quatre était déjà parti à la poursuite du brun. Solo sortit à son tour de son cockpit et Duo se dirigea vers lui. Il avait bien envie de courir lui aussi après Heero, mais il fallait que quelqu'un parle à Solo.

Il se planta devant le grand blond, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

− Solo, il faut qu'on parle.

− Crevette, laisse-moi le temps d'arriver ! râla le blond.

− Maintenant, rétorqua Duo en faisant demi-tour, s'attendant clairement à ce que Solo le suive.

Ça avait l'air vraiment sérieux et Solo s'assombrit.

− Il y a un problème avec les trois autres ? demanda-t-il.

− Ça concerne tout l'monde, répondit Duo. On en discute ailleurs.

Ils regagnèrent leur cabine et lorsque la porte fut fermée, Solo se tourna vers le châtain.

− Alors, j'peux savoir maint'nant c'qu'il se passe ?

− Solo, j'ai beau améliorer les Gundams au maximum, si tous les pilotes ne peuvent pas se donner à cent pour cent, ça sert à rien et on va droit dans l'mur.

− … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

− Moi j'comprends à peu près ton attitude avec Heero, mais j'suis l'seul. Et dans not' situation tu peux pas t'permettre ce genre de distinction. Heero est un pilote de Gundam avant d'être l'un d'tes gosses et faut qu'tu l'laisses se battre comme les autres, on a b'soin d'lui !

− D'où est-ce que tu m'sors ça ? demanda Solo en fronçant les sourcils.

− Ecoute Solo, faudrait être bigleux pour pas voir que Heero est l'meilleur pilote. Mais tu l'cantonnes à des rôles secondaires, et mis à part que c'est pas la stratégie du siècle quant aux missions, Heero en souffre. Beaucoup.

Solo se tendit, brusquement énervé. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'avait Crevette depuis quelques jours ? D'abord L2 au bout de dix ans et maintenant Heero !

− Comment ça, Heero en souffre ? gronda-t-il.

Duo parut surpris d'une réaction aussi agressive et eut un mouvement de recul défensif, ce qui calma Solo instantanément. … Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait, lui aussi, à réagir automatiquement violemment à ce que lui disait Crevette ?

Solo se passa une main sur le visage et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

− Vas-y, j't'écoute.

Duo s'humecta les lèvres et s'assit sur le coin de la table, face à lui.

− Tout c'que j'veux dire, c'est que Heero se sent mis à l'écart. Il m'en a un petit peu parlé, tu sais, et il a l'air de franchement croire qu'à tes yeux, c'est qu'un incapable.

De la stupéfaction se peignit sur le visage de Solo.

− Mais d'où est-ce qu'y m'sort ça, lui aussi ?

− Solo, reconnais que Heero a pas l'même genre de mission qu'les autres…

− Evidemment qu'il a pas les mêmes missions qu'les autres ! Même Quatre gère mieux sa culpabilité et les conséquences de ses actes ! Heero, lui, y m'menace de m'péter entre les doigts à chaque fois qu'y s'approche de Wing !

Duo garda le silence. Solo marquait un point, là. Le châtain continuait de devoir régulièrement retirer le bouton d'autodestruction que Heero s'obstinait à rebrancher dans son Gundam. Il faudrait aussi qu'il lui en touche sérieusement deux mots. Mais ce n'était pas le problème pour le moment.

− J'dis pas qu't'as fondamentalement tort, déclara-t-il. Mais Heero te connaît pas comme moi j'te connais et il a l'impression qu'il vaut rien à tes yeux, qu'tu lui fais pas confiance, qu'tu lui retires son statut d'pilote. Et tu sais, j'crois vraiment que Heero a besoin de savoir qu'on a b'soin d'lui…

Solo dévisagea Duo. _Il est grave mordu_, réalisa-t-il avec surprise et un sourire intérieur.

− Okay, Crevette, j'ai compris c'que tu veux dire. Va falloir que j'parle à Heero.

Duo eut un grand sourire soulagé.

− Choisis bien tes mots, hein ! Heero est extrêmement littéral. Ni sous-entendu, ni plaisanterie !

L'expression de Solo s'adoucit.

− T'en fais pas, va. J'te l'abîmerai pas.

Duo soupira presque mais le ton était différent de d'habitude, il n'y avait plus de trace d'humour, et le regard de Solo était sérieux, avec une pointe d'affection. Duo eut un sourire gêné et détourna les yeux, sentant quelques rougeurs lui monter aux pommettes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quatre rattrapa Heero au niveau du terrain de basket. Ce dernier était maintenant une véritable ruche d'émotions négatives qui bourdonnaient furieusement dans tous les sens. Quatre n'avait jamais capté autant de sentiments à la fois, ni à une telle intensité, et le fait que la majorité d'entre eux semblaient pousser Heero à se jeter à la mer l'angoissait énormément.

− Heero, attends !

Quatre attrapa le brun par le bras et sa perception s'en trouva décuplée. Heero le repoussa sans douceur, des éclairs dans les yeux.

­− Arrête de faire ça !

− Faire quoi, Heero ?

− Ce que tu es en train de faire ! Arrête de te mettre dans ma tête !

Quatre reçut un double choc : à l'instant même où Heero prononçait ces mots, le flux d'émotions cessa, de telle sorte que le blond eut l'impression qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout de la ligne. C'était également la première fois que quelqu'un avait conscience de sa présence.

− Tu me sens ? demanda Quatre avec hésitation.

− Je n'ai pas trouvé comment faire autrement, répondit Heero avec humeur.

− Et… les autres aussi ?

− Non, il n'y a que toi. J'ai toujours l'impression que tu m'observes. C'est désagréable, alors arrête.

− Je suis désolé, je ne le fais pas exprès. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment arrêter ça. Mais je vais essayer.

Heero hocha la tête et se détourna, prêt à repartir, mais Quatre le retint.

− Heero, attends. Je sais pour Solo.

Le brun se tendit et Quatre enchaîna avant qu'il ne devienne encore plus hostile :

− Trowa et Wu Fei m'en ont aussi parlé.

Heero redressa la tête. Son visage restait impassible, mais Quatre sentit sa surprise.

− Je sais que je dois aller voir Solo, mais j'attends le bon moment. Solo est… nerveux ces derniers temps.

Un sentiment de compréhension passa. Quatre saisissait un peu mieux comment sa connexion avec Heero fonctionnait : c'était comme si Heero se tenait immobile et silencieux mais toujours présent, et qu'un changement d'émotion produisait un bruit bref mais néanmoins audible que Quatre réussissait à capter s'il restait sur le qui vive.

− Sois encore un petit peu patient.

Heero acquiesça, semblant intérieurement plus calme. Quatre lui sourit mais le laissa enfin partir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

− Pimousse !

Heero eut juste le temps de se retourner et de rattraper le ballon de basket avant de se le prendre en plein visage.

− J'm'améliore pour les passes, hein ? lança Duo, se rapprochant de lui à petites foulées. Y m'semble qu'on a une partie en cours ! Crois pas qu'j'ai oublié notre pari !

− Ça ne sert plus à rien, tu modifies tous les Gundams.

− Tu veux pas jouer, alors ?

Duo faisait une telle tête de chien battu que Heero lui renvoya le ballon.

− Tu es vraiment masochiste.

Duo lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

− Nan, seulement déterminé ! lui rappela le châtain. Tu m'croqueras moins facilement qu'cette crevette !

Heero lui répondit par un petit sourire en coin puis prit place sur leur terrain de basket improvisé.

− C'est ce qu'on verra, je t'attends… Ebi-chan.

− Ebi-quoi ?

Le sourire de Heero s'étira sur les côtés.

-

Solo achevait de monter sur le pont lorsqu'il croisa Crevette et Heero. Le châtain était en nage et à bout de souffle alors que Heero respirait à peine plus rapidement que d'habitude. Le ballon que Crevette tenait sous le bras indiquait qu'ils s'étaient de nouveau affrontés au basket.

En apercevant Solo, l'expression de Heero se ferma un peu. Le blond croisa le regard de Duo et celui-ci lança :

− Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai deux Gundams à inspecter ! On s'voit c'soir au dîner ! Heero tu m'dois une revanche !

Le châtain s'éclipsa rapidement.

− Quatre était plus subtil, fit remarquer Solo avant de se tourner vers Heero. On peut parler cinq minutes ?

Cette fois, Heero se rembrunit complètement. Crevette avait raison, il était plus que temps qu'ils discutent tous les deux.

− Allons ailleurs, proposa Solo.

Il le conduisit jusqu'à la cabine qu'il partageait avec Duo. Ce dernier n'y serait pas de toute façon et c'était le seul endroit où Solo était sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas interrompus.

− J'crois qu'il y a deux trois trucs qu'on doit mettre au point, tous les deux.

Heero se tendit encore plus et cela agaça Solo de ne pas avoir remarqué plus tôt que le brun n'était pas à l'aise avec lui. Solo croisa les bras.

− Je vais être franc avec toi, tu es un excellent pilote. Crois pas l'contraire. Je sais c'que tu vaux. Si tu t'demandes pourquoi t'as pas les mêmes missions que les autres, c'est pour une raison simple : tout excellent pilote que tu sois, t'as rien d'un soldat.

Heero resta impassible et Solo soupira.

− Ecoute, on va pas avancer si tu t'exprimes pas. J'vais te l'dire franchement, j'ai vu comment tu t'bats et comment tu réagis quand tu tues. T'assumes pas. C'est pas… mal en soit, mais on est en guerre, Heero. Et moi j'ai pas envie qu'tu sois bousillé par une guerre dans laquelle personne aurait dû t'impliquer.

− Tu n'as pas à décider à ma place. J'ai choisi d'être impliqué dans cette guerre, c'est ma responsabilité. Et tu te trompes, je suis né soldat.

− On naît pas soldat, pas plus que tueur.

− J'ai été élevé par les deux.

L'envie de meurtre que Solo ressentit alors le surprit lui-même. Mais si Heero disait vrai et puisqu'il avait malgré tout réussi à rester au fond de lui un enfant, alors il était d'autant plus important de le protéger.

Devant le silence de Solo, Heero sembla croire que le blond n'était pas convaincu. Il développa de lui-même :

− L'homme qui m'a élevé était un ancien soldat reconverti en tueur à gages. Je l'aidais à nettoyer ses armes avant de savoir parler le langage universel. J'ai appris à tirer à cinq ans ; à six, je participais à ses contrats. J'étais un tueur accompli avant même de savoir piloter.

Solo serra les poings avec force. Et dire qu'il avait cru avoir des envies de meurtres peu avant… C'était différent de son propre cas, lui n'avait pas eu le choix : il n'avait jamais eu personne pour s'occuper de lui, et par la suite il avait dû faire en sorte de protéger ses gosses. Mais pour Heero, il y avait un responsable direct. Heero n'était pas un gosse de L2, obligé de tuer pour survivre. Heero avait été élevé par quelqu'un, un adulte qui aurait dû prendre soin de lui au lieu d'en faire son jouet.

− Cet homme… c'était ton père ?

− Je l'ignore. Ça n'a aucune importance. De toute façon Odin est mort depuis longtemps.

− Une chance pour lui, cracha Solo. Et après ça tu t'es fait récupérer par l'aut' timbré, c'est ça ?

− Le docteur J m'a fait une proposition que j'ai acceptée.

− A t'entendre, on dirait qu'tu crois vraiment que t'as toujours eu le choix.

− C'est le cas.

− Mon cul ! Ton Odin t'as manipulé dès l'départ ! Il a voulu faire de toi un tueur et maint'nant t'es persuadé d'en être un, mais être un tueur c'est bien plus que d'tenir un flingue entre les mains ! Tu peux m'croire sur parole quand j'te dis qu't'en es pas un, Heero, parce que moi j'l'suis et je reconnais les miens.

− Tu veux dire que Quatre et les autres en sont, eux ?

− Oui. Ça veut pas dire qu'ils prennent leur pied, mais eux sont capables d'assumer. Toi, tu ne vois qu'la personne que tu tues ; eux, tous ceux qu'ils viennent de sauver.

− Et Duo ?

− J't'ai dit qu'on naissait pas tueur mais qu'on l'devenait. Je l'suis devenu pour que lui n'ait pas à le faire.

− Tu es illogique, si tu voulais vraiment le protéger, tu l'éloignerais des combats plus que ça.

− La meilleure façon que j'ai de l'protéger c'est de l'garder à mes côtés et puis d'toute façon, Crevette est toujours resté avec moi.

− Tu crois vraiment que c'est le meilleur moyen de le protéger ? Si tu voulais vraiment le tenir à l'écart des dangers, tu serais pas devenu pilote de Gundam.

− Je sais parfaitement c'que je fais avec Crevette, rétorqua Solo. Et tu laisses Crevette en dehors de ça, c'est pas l'sujet.

− Quel est le sujet exactement ? Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ?

− Parce qu'il parait qu'tu crois que j'te prends pour un incapable et si c'est le cas il est temps que j'te remette les points sur les i. Tes capacités de pilote n'ont rien à voir avec les missions que j'te confie !

− Quelles missions ? Quand tu me donnes des missions à faire seul j'ai pas à piloter et le reste du temps je me contente de t'accompagner. Finalement tu me gardes à tes côtés comme tu gardes Duo à tes côtés.

− Ouais, je sais. C'est normal, vous êtes pareils, tous les deux.

Solo marqua une pause puis développa :

− J'ai rencontré Crevette en cherchant d'la bouffe au fond d'une poubelle. Il devait pas avoir plus d'trois ans, et c'est une rencontre que j'risque pas d'oublier.

Il se rapprocha de Heero pour lui montrer une cicatrice en arc de cercle de part et d'autre de la main, entre le pouce et l'index.

− J'ai vraiment cru qu'j'allais y laisser la main, commenta-t-il avec une note d'affection et d'amusement dans la voix. Et tu vois, t'es comme lui à cette époque, un gamin terrifié planqué au fond d'son trou, qui joue les durs mais qui reste qu'un gosse. J'ai protégé Crevette depuis, et qu'tu l'veuilles ou non, j'te protégerai aussi.

− Mais ce que tu ne vois pas c'est que Duo a grandi, et que ni lui ni moi ne sommes des enfants ! Je n'ai rien d'un gamin terrifié ! Je sais me défendre, j'ai toujours su me défendre !

− Crevette aussi savait s'défendre, encore plus maint'nant, j'y ai veillé, mais comme lui à l'époque, ça t'empêche pas d'éclater en sanglots à ta manière dès que'que chose ne va pas ! J'arrêterai de te considérer comme un gosse quand tu m'prouveras qu'tu n'en es pas un !

− Tu ne m'as pas laissé une seule chance de le faire depuis New Edwards !

Solo s'étonna.

− Encore New Edwards ?

− Tu ne peux pas nier que depuis ce jour, tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'occasion de prendre la moindre initiative ! répliqua Heero d'un ton moins assuré. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi.

− Je croyais qu'on avait clos l'sujet ; pour la dernière fois, c'est pas d'avoir abattu la navette que j'te reproche, ça j'en ai rien à foutre ! Ce que j'te reproche c'est d'être resté prostré sous les tirs après ! Et c'était la deuxième fois qu'tu m'faisais l'coup ! Et tu voudrais que j'te laisse seul après ça ?

Heero serra les poings mais ne trouva rien à répondre.

− Y'a rien qui m'empêche simplement de te laisser à la base, reprit Solo plus calmement. Rien d'autre que l'fait qu'personne ne peut piloter Wing comme tu l'fais. Crois pas qu'tu m'sers à rien, t'as des capacités que personne d'autre n'a. Mais utiliser tes capacités, c'est pas forcément t'envoyer en première ligne. Les missions sont de pires en pires, et j'ai besoin de toi, pas uniquement pour assurer mes arrières mais aussi pour te battre à mes côtés.

Heero leva les yeux vers lui et Solo fut frappé par leur expression. _Bordel, Crevette a raison. Ce mioche a vraiment besoin qu'on lui dise qu'on a b'soin d'lui !_

− Doute plus… 01, dit Solo avec un sourire, bien que ça lui coûtait d'appeler Heero ainsi.

Heero hocha la tête et Solo ne put s'empêcher de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, ce qui lui valut un regard meurtrier.

− C'est clair, maint'nant ?

− Hn.

− Ok. Tu m'déranges pas, tu peux rester ou t'sauver si tu veux.

Solo regarda Heero s'enfuir de la cabine sans demander son reste et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"Putain, quelle semaine…"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Solo rattrapa d'une main le bout de pomme de terre initialement destiné à Heero et qui volait à présent vers lui.

− Dis donc, Crevette, on gâche pas la bouffe ! J'croyais t'avoir élevé mieux qu'ça ! Et tu vises comme un pied, en plus, le réprimanda-t-il avant d'avaler sa prise.

− Tu vas voir si j'vise comme un pied, rétorqua Duo en retentant sa chance, avec une nouvelle cible.

Solo goba le morceau de pomme de terre sans difficulté.

− Si jamais tu as besoin de te reconvertir, tu as de l'avenir dans le dressage des otaries, commenta Trowa. On n'en a pas dans mon cirque mais je pourrais toujours te faire une lettre de recommandation.

− Duo et son otarie savante, se moqua Wu Fei.

− Je rêve ou tu viens de me traiter d'otarie ? s'indigna Solo.

− C'est Trowa qui a commencé…

− Ce n'est pas bien de dénoncer ses petits camarades, sermonna Quatre.

− Je l'avais fait plus subtilement, se défendit Trowa.

Duo gloussa et s'apprêtait à y aller de son propre commentaire quand un bout de pomme de terre vint se coller gracieusement sur son front, réduisant toute la tablée au silence. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Heero qui continuait de manger comme si de rien n'était.

− Heero, lui, il sait viser au moins, déclara Solo.

Alors que les cinq adolescents continuaient à se chamailler, Solo sourit. A les voir tous ensemble comme ça, il se dit que tout irait bien. Il avait confiance en l'avenir, ils arriveraient probablement à s'en sortir.

Il avait hâte que la guerre se termine.

_(à suivre)_

Omake :

Heero : Si tu voulais vraiment le tenir à l'écart des dangers, tu serais pas devenu pilote de Gundam.

Solo : … … … Euh, me battre avec un Gundam, c'est une manière pour moi d'assurer la protection du futur de Crevette !

Heero : … … … ce que tu veux dire, c'est que tu n'y avais pas pensé, c'est ça ?

Solo : … … … Eh ! C'est pas ma faute ! Les auteurs sont parties du principe "Et si Solo était le pilote 02 à la place de Duo" ! J'ai pas pensé que j'pourrais r'fuser !

Shakes : y'aurait pas eu de fic, sinon…

Meanne : c'est le dur lot de ne pas être un "réel" personnage de Gundam Wing…

¤ricanent¤

¤¤¤ ¤ ¤¤¤

Petite réponse perso à Kaorulabelle :

Solo reste très mâle et ce en toutes circonstances, même en tutu rose. Heero n'a pas été particulièrement affecté par sa nouvelle tenue, mais nous connaissons tous son goût très sûr en matière de vêtements… Finalement, seul Crevette s'est véritablement senti atteint dans sa masculinité…  
Les autres, par contre, ont beaucoup ri.


	11. Chapitre 9

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 9.  
Base : Kyou kara… euh non, non, Gundam Wing ! GUNDAM WING ! … encore deux petits efforts…  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77.  
Couple : ah, on n'est plus très loin de Roméo et Juliette, hein… Non, Solo, c'est pas toi Roméo. Au mieux Pâris, mais personne n'y croit. Ah, on a toujours notre célèbre couple comique Trowa/Wu Fei, par contre ! Ça compte  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. Kawaii. Angst. Shônen ai.  
Disclaimer : Les perso ne nous appartiennent pas ; le scénar s'appartient à lui-même. It's alive ! Alive ! Nous ne sommes que la Voix (qui s'essouffle) de sa Parole Sacrée et Atemporelle.

Note :  
Shakes : Yuuram Powa !  
Meanne ¤lève le nez de la lecture d'une fic Harry Potter¤ : Reprends donc un mikado.  
Oréos et Shokobon : C'est vraiment la fin d'une ère…

¤

**Ad extremum tempus diei**  
Chapitre 9

Bibi referma prudemment la porte de la salle de réunion derrière lui et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était sorti. A l'intérieur, seuls les pilotes et Duo demeuraient, et il leur souhaitait bien du courage. Lui avait besoin d'un bon remontant.

Il s'éloigna presque sur la pointe des pieds.

-

Trowa regarda la porte par laquelle Bibi venait de s'enfuir avec une pointe d'envie, se demandant s'il ne pourrait pas en faire autant. Après tout, il n'était pas concerné par la… « discussion » qui se déroulait à l'instant. Ce n'était certainement pas la finesse de Heavy Arms qui conviendrait à la mission. Un mouvement à sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête. Wu Fei s'était très discrètement rapproché de lui, et donc de la seule issue. Il n'était apparemment pas le seul à envisager de prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Duo, plus proche du champ de bataille, les plans des Gundams serrés contre lui, suivait des yeux l'échange, l'air pas très à l'aise. Seul Heero, pourtant le premier concerné, demeurait parfaitement stoïque.

– Pas question qu'il parte seul, affirma Solo d'un ton intransigeant.

– Il ne peut pas avoir de back up, répliqua Quatre, tout aussi fermement. Duo l'a dit tout à l'heure, seul Wing peut être rapidement adapté à l'espace.

– Alors c'est moi qui piloterai Wing, il prendra Scythe en attendant.

Heero se figea, Duo grimaça, Wu Fei arbora une expression presque indignée mais se retint sagement d'intervenir. Solo n'avait jamais eu ce sentiment d'attachement qu'ils éprouvaient tous pour leur Gundam.

– Ne le prends pas mal, Solo, mais c'est une mission de haute précision, dit Quatre. Heero est celui qui connaît le mieux Wing et il est meilleur pilote que toi.

Trowa se tendit, prêt à s'emparer de Quatre pour le mettre à l'abris mais Solo ne fit que croiser les bras.

– Ok, dit-il. Mais n'empêche que la base spatiale sera protégée à mort. Quelqu'un doit couvrir ses arrières pour lui permettre d'approcher ces fameux Taurus.

– Duo et moi en avons discuté, fit Quatre.

Le châtain prit l'air stressé au regard que lui lança Solo.

– Oui, enfin, on… euh, Quatre avait pensé déplacer l'hyper jammer sur Wing le temps de la mission… De toute façon, j'avais l'intention d'en mettre un sur tous les Gundams, donc, ça serait l'occasion de voir si ça marche. Si on bosse jour et nuit, on peut être prêts à temps…

– Et si Heero se fait quand même repérer ? Après tout, on sait encore rien sur ces Taurus. L'hyper jammer fonctionnera peut-être pas avec eux.

Quatre prit l'air grave.

– C'est un risque qu'il faut prendre, dit-il.

– Je ne me ferai pas repérer, affirma Heero.

Mais son regard disait « tu vois, tu ne me fais pas confiance ». Solo le fixa longtemps puis finit par hocher la tête à contrecoeur.  
– Tu me fais un rapport de la situation toutes les heures, dit-il sur un ton sans réplique. Je veux pas te voir revenir avec _une_ égratignure. Pigé ?

– Hn.

– J't'ai déjà dit pas de « hn » avec moi. J'veux une réponse claire.

– … pigé.

Solo lui sourit et toute la tension retomba dans la pièce.

_Solo qui concède à Quatre_, pensa Trowa. _Et dire que j'ai failli manquer ça !_

Duo sourit avec soulagement.

– Bon, bah j'vais aller dire aux gars qu'on continue comme prévu !

– Continue comme prévu ? répéta Solo.

– Euh… Heero, tu viendras m'voir pour que j'te parle des modifs, je file, à plus ! lança précipitamment Duo avant de passer le seuil de la porte.

_Ouf ! Ça c'est mieux passé que j'le craignais…Les blonds sont terrifiants ! J'ai bien fait de pas dire devant Solo que pour avoir le jammer, faut se passer du buster riffle…_

Il frissonna.

¤¤¤

Quatre sourit en regardant Solo jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Heero était censé les rejoindre d'ici quelques minutes pour qu'ils partent tous les cinq en mission. Le grand blond était sur les nerfs depuis que Heero avait quitté la base. Et lorsque le nouvel ordre de mission leur était parvenu, il n'avait pas caché son soulagement à l'idée de se défouler sur quelque chose. Les Sweepers les avaient rapprochés autant que possible de leur futur lieu d'attaque et ils n'attendaient plus que Heero pour se mettre en route.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de mission tous ensemble mais OZ commençait à connaître leur manière d'opérer et avec l'arrivée des Taurus, leurs missions étaient plus de l'ordre de la destruction de masse que de la subtilité.

Quatre n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils aient à se battre contre ces machines sans pilote. Cela lui donnait l'impression que les dirigeants d'OZ se croyaient dans un jeu vidéo alors que les enjeux restaient à dimension humaine. La guerre elle-même perdait de sa gravité dans l'esprit des hommes si l'un des deux camps se battait sans âme.

– Enfin ! s'exclama Solo.

Wing venait d'apparaître à l'horizon. Il atterrit quelques instants plus tard et Heero sortit du cockpit, apparemment indemne. Il avait presque le sourire aux lèvres.

Il se planta devant Solo et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

– Mission accomplie, déclara-t-il, une pointe de satisfaction et de défi dans la voix.

Solo éclata de rire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Bien joué. Allez, va t'poser à l'intérieur et mange quelque chose. J'suis sûr qu't'as rien avalé pendant qu't'étais tout seul. On r'part à la première heure demain.

¤¤¤

Duo lut avec satisfaction le rapport technique de l'utilisation du jammer sur Wing. Selon l'enregistrement du Gundam, le système de camouflage avait parfaitement fonctionné. Il restait à voir s'il n'avait pas eu d'influence sur la fluidité du pilotage, mais cela, seul Heero pourrait le lui dire. S'il n'y avait pas de problème de ce côté-là, ils pourraient commencer à l'installer sur les trois Gundams restants. Restait celui causé par l'alimentation de la nouvelle version du buster riffle… Le prototype que Duo avait fait parvenir à Heero pour leur dernière mission à cinq s'était révélé insuffisant – ce qui, d'après Heero, expliquait l'éraflure sur Wing – mais il ne voyait pas encore comment avoir à la fois le riffle et le jammer sur un même Gundam, cela consommait tout simplement trop d'énergie. Et Wing ne pouvait pas se passer de sa principale force de frappe, sa mission dans l'espace ayant été une exception. Le seul moyen était d'augmenter les réserves d'énergie du prototype, mais il ne voyait pas encore comment.

Bah, il finirait bien par trouver…

Pour le moment, il irait à l'infirmerie rendre visite à Heero qui faisait soigner sa propre égratignure, ainsi que Quatre qui, à l'image de son Gundam, lui avait semblé être un peu plus amoché.

¤¤¤

Lorsque Duo demanda pour la cinquième fois en l'espace de dix minutes à peine si Heero avait toujours mal, les mains de Wu Fei se crispèrent si fort sur son exemplaire de _Adolphe_ qu'il manqua de le déchirer en deux. Délaissant Benjamin Constant et ses problèmes relationnels avec son père, le Chinois se leva brusquement de sa couchette et annonça qu'il sortait prendre l'air.

Les deux autres adolescents le remarquèrent à peine.

-

Il croisa Trowa dans le couloir, ce dernier semblant se diriger vers leur cabine. Le châtain ne lui adressant qu'un simple hochement de tête et poursuivant son chemin, Wu Fei décida, en toute amitié, de lui épargner un diabète inutile.

– Si tu allais voir Yuy, je te le déconseille. Duo s'occupe déjà de lui.

Trowa haussa un sourcil et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

– Vraiment ?

Wu Fei acquiesça.

– Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas assister à ça.

Trowa se caressa pensivement le menton. Son sourire s'accentua.

Wu Fei enchaîna :

– J'avais envie de faire un peu d'exercice, tu sais où se trouve Winner ?

Trowa dut faire appel à tout son sang froid pour conserver un semblant de sérieux.

– Oh, je pense que tu pourras le trouver seul dans notre cabine, fit-il d'une voix pleine de compréhension.

Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

– As-tu besoin que je passe un certain temps en… cuisine, par exemple ?

– Pourq… Barton ! s'indigna Wu Fei. Tu es encore pire que Solo ! Et moi qui allais te proposer de nous rejoindre !

– C'est tentant, mais une autre fois peut-être ? fit Trowa en le détaillant de bas en haut.

Wu Fei s'empourpra.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je t'invitais !

– Tu veux te garder Quatre pour toi tout seul ? Fais attention, il n'est pas encore tout à fait rétabli, mais il n'empêche que c'est un blond. Méfie-toi.

Wu Fei s'étrangla puis leva les mains comme pour prendre le ciel à témoin.

– On ne peut vraiment pas discuter sérieusement avec toi !

Il tourna les talons, mais Trowa crut bon d'ajouter :

– Excuse-moi, je n'avais pas compris que c'était pour _discuter_ !

Wu Fei se boucha les oreilles et accéléra le pas.

– Aucun challenge, murmura Trowa.

Quatre avait plus de répondant.

¤¤¤

Solo attendit que tout le monde soit bien installé avant de lancer d'une voix forte :

– Bon, on a bien rigolé jusqu'à maintenant, mais cette fois c'est du sérieux ! On a reçu une communication du vieux timbré, OZ prépare un convoi de ces saletés de Taurus et faut qu'on les intercepte avant qu'ils soient opérationnels. Habillez-vous chaudement, les gars, on part en Sibérie ! Y'a deux routes possibles, une par les airs, l'autre par la terre alors on va former deux équipes. Heero et moi on se charge de la voie aérienne, avec les jammers ils pourront pas nous repérer, l'approche sera plus discrète. Quatre, tu prends Trowa et Wu Fei, vous vous chargez des trains. Y'a des bases d'alimentation qui jalonnent le chemin, on les attaquera entre deux. Vous…

– Excuse-moi, Solo, intervint Quatre, mais j'ai peur qu'à vous deux ça fasse un peu juste… Deathscyte n'est pas vraiment adapté au combat aérien. Ce serait peut-être mieux que Wu Fei vous accompagne, Trowa et moi pouvons facilement avoir les Maganacs en soutient.

– Y'a pas l'temps d'installer de jammer sur Shenlong, fit Duo en secouant la tête.

Solo acquiesça.

– Il nous f'rait r'pérer tout d'suite.

– Dans ce cas… il pourrait arriver en différé, créer un effet de surprise. Non ?

Solo croisa les bras d'un air songeur.

– Pas idiot… ça te va, Wu Fei, t'arrivera à t'retenir ?

Le Chinois hocha la tête. Solo étala les plans sur la table.

– D'après nos infos, les itinéraires sont les suivants, leur montra-t-il du doigt. J'ai pas b'soin d'vous dire qu'y'en a un des deux qui va nous péter à la gueule. Pas d'jeu perso. J'compte sur vous pour pas faire n'importe quoi.

Les pilotes acquiescèrent en chœur.

– Alors si tout est ok, aux machines ! On est partis !

¤¤¤

Leur plan avait fonctionné ; même si OZ s'y attendait, ils avaient tout de même bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Le combat se déroulait sans anicroches pour Heero et lui, Wu Fei ne devrait plus tarder à les rejoindre, et Solo espérait que tout se passait aussi bien pour Quatre et Trowa avec le convoi leurre.

L'ordinateur de bord lui annonça l'arrivée d'une armure mobile de grande taille et il fronça les sourcils devant l'absence de données. Ce n'était pas Wu Fei.

– 01, c'est quoi c'truc qu'approche ?

– C'est un Aries, commença Heero avant de se corriger. Non, c'est bien plus gros. Je ne l'ai pas en mémoire, il doit s'agir d'une nouvelle armure d'OZ.

– Un Taurus ? Ils sont opérationnels ? demanda Solo, soucieux.

Si c'était le cas, et si celui-ci n'était que l'avant-garde, ça changeait toute la donne. Wu Fei avait intérêt à ne pas traîner en route ! Ils allaient avoir besoin de lui. Il se concentra de nouveau sur son combat, il devait en finir rapidement pour être prêt à accueillir ce qui était en train de leur tomber dessus.

-

Heero tira un coup de buster riffle en direction de la nouvelle armure, mais celle-ci l'évita avec aisance.

– Rapide, murmura-t-il, impressionné malgré lui.

Son apparence ne ressemblait en rien aux images des Taurus que le Dr. J leur avait envoyées. Heureusement, quoique ce soit, il semblait n'y en avoir qu'une. L'armure blanche resta un instant en suspension, puis tira un sabre thermique similaire à celui de Wing.

_Il veut se battre à l'épée_, pensa Heero. _Ça ne me pose pas de problème._

-

Wu Fei était arrivé depuis peu lorsque Quatre annonça à Solo que Trowa et lui en avaient terminé avec le convoi leurre.

– On se dirige vers la base d'alimentation la plus proche, à moins que vous ayez besoin de nous.

Solo jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son écran, mais il n'y avait pas eu de grosses arrivées.

– On peut s'débrouiller ici. Continuez, 05 va pas tarder à vous r'joindre. J'récupère 01 et on le suit.

– Roger.

Solo coupa la communication et rapporta son attention sur Heero. Il faillit s'étrangler en le voyant se faire malmener par une grande armure blanche.

– 01, mais qu'est-ce tu fous ? On a pas le temps de jouer avec eux, dégomme-le avec ton buster !

– C'est inutile, il est trop rapide, répondit Heero.

– Alors on l'prend à deux ! Les autres ont fini de leur côté, on termine aussi et on les r'joint !

– Ça ira, c'est le prototype du Leo, OZ a dû achever sa construction. Je peux le neutraliser.

– T'as intérêt à l'neutraliser ! Tu vas quand même pas t'faire battre par une grande tafiole à crête qui s'bat avec un sabre rose !

Heero ne répondit pas, mais il était clair que c'était désormais lui qui menait le combat. Solo secoua la tête et décida de le laisser s'amuser, tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

– Rah, ces gosses, murmura-t-il.

Il se passa à peine quelques secondes avant qu'une voix de femme se fit entendre sur les ondes.

– A tous les pilotes de Gundam !

– C'est pas vrai qu'ça r'commence, marmonna Solo.

– Nous sommes prêts à bombarder les Colonies ! Nous contrôlons les satellites lance-missiles de l'ex-Alliance ! Le destin des Colonies est entre nos mains ! Il ne s'agit pas d'une intimidation ! J'ordonne à tous les pilotes de se rendre sur le champ et de livrer leur Gundam à nos unités !

Solo jura comme un charretier.

– 02 ! Ils ont pris les Colonies en otage !

– J'ai entendu, 04, merci !

– Ça ressemble bien à OZ, fit Trowa.

– Cette bande de lâches ! S'en prendre aux Colonies ! ragea Wu Fei.

Solo serra les poings autour de ses commandes, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était hors de question de se rendre, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus les laisser dégommer une à une les Colonies ! Il jeta un coup d'œil à Heero qui était resté silencieux. Wing et son adversaire avaient cessé de se battre et restaient comme eux immobiles. Avant qu'il ne puisse prendre une décision, la voix du vieux timbré s'éleva à son tour :

– OZ ! Vous me recevez ? Je ne vous aurais jamais cru capables d'une telle folie ! Les Colonies de l'espace ne veulent pas se battre contre OZ ! C'est une guerre que je mène à titre personnel contre vous !

– Mais d'où y sort, çui-là ? s'énerva Solo. La situation est déjà assez merdique comme ça ! On a pas besoin qu'y vienne s'en mêler !

– Dans votre logique inhumaine, attaquer les Colonies se justifie si cela vous permet de remporter la victoire finale ! Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me rendre !

– Hein ? fit Solo.

– Nous acceptons votre reddition, déclara la femme. Abandonnez sur le champ vos Gundams !

– Et pi quoi encore, grogna Solo avant de s'exclamer : 01 ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Retourne dans ton cockpit immédiatement !

– Je me rends mais je ne vous livrerai pas les Gundams ! Je répète : je me rends mais je ne vous livrerai pas les Gundams !

– Mais qu'est-ce qui baragouine ? fit Solo. On…

Une explosion illumina le ciel et, paniqué, il se tourna dans la direction dans laquelle Wing se trouvait l'instant d'avant.

– Putain… 01 ! hurla-t-il. 01 ! Réponds !

– Il… il s'est autodétruit, s'étrangla Wu Fei.

– Raconte pas d'conneries ! On lui a tiré d'ssus ! J'vais les…

– Wing a explosé de l'intérieur ! cria le Chinois. Yuy s'est fait sauter avec le Gundam !

Solo eut un voile noir devant ses yeux mais n'eut même pas le temps de réagir, la voix angoissée de Trowa s'élevait à son tour.

– 04 ! 04 ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ! Bouge ! QUATRE !

– 03, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda frénétiquement Wu Fei.

– Sandrock ne bouge plus et Quatre ne répond pas !

Wu Fei tentait de contrôler la panique qui montait en lui lorsque Deathscythe se jeta sur la grande armure blanche.

– Solo ! Il faut partir d'ici ! cria-t-il.

– Ils ont tué Heero ! rugit la voix méconnaissable de leur leader.

– Et Quatre est peut-être blessé ! Il faut partir d'ici ! Tout de suite ! 03 ! Occupe-toi de 04, je récupère 01 et tente de raisonner 02 !

– Roger !

Wu Fei rejoignit les débris de Wing. Heero était étendu plus loin. Il baignait dans une marre de sang. Wu Fei déglutit péniblement, et le plus délicatement possible, recueillit le corps inanimé au creux de la main de Nataku. Deathscythe en délaissa l'armure blanche.

– Donne-le moi ! Laisse-moi le prendre ! cria la voix de Solo.

– Non ! répliqua Wu Fei. Il faut le bouger le moins possible ! Va aider 03 à porter Sandrock !

Deathscythe resta immobile un instant et Wu Fei craignit que Solo n'ait complètement perdu la raison, mais à son grand soulagement il finit par se mettre en mouvement. Wu Fei jeta un coup d'œil à l'armure blanche mais celle-ci avait perdu toute attitude belliqueuse depuis l'annonce d'OZ et elle les laissa partir.

Une boule dans la gorge, Wu Fei contacta les Sweepers. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? … et qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire à Duo ?

¤¤¤

Le pont était envahi de Sweepers, le médecin de bord prêt à intervenir et Duo était une véritable boule de nerfs. Wu Fei n'avait pas été très clair, il avait parlé de soins urgents pour Heero et Quatre, et n'avait même pas mentionné Solo. Duo craignait le pire, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qui avait pu arriver pour que Wu Fei s'exprime à la place de Solo.

Ça faisait plusieurs heures maintenant et Duo ne pensait pas pouvoir en attendre une de plus sans devenir fou d'inquiétude. Un point apparut enfin à l'horizon et quelques minutes plus tard la silhouette de Shenlong se dessina.

Duo se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre.

– Plus vite, plus vite, plus vite, mais pourquoi vous traînez comme ça ?

Derrière Shenlong, trois autres Gundams, semblant collés les uns aux autres. Duo mit quelques temps avant de pouvoir les différencier, Heavy Arms d'abord, puis Deathscythe qui soutenaient tous deux Sandrock. Il eut un bref instant de soulagement, Solo était là, il avait craint que Wu Fei n'ait pas osé lui dire la vérité à son propos. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps, de toute évidence, Quatre, lui, n'était même pas en état de piloter.

– Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ? murmura-t-il en se rongeant les ongles d'angoisse.

– Je ne vois pas Wing, fit un Sweeper derrière lui, et le sol sembla s'ouvrir sous ses pieds.

Il scruta frénétiquement le ciel à la recherche du cinquième Gundam.

– Y va arriver… Y doit être juste derrière, les autres doivent le cacher… Y va forcément arriver… Wu Fei a parlé de soins pour lui…

Il y eut un silence, mais autour de Duo la rumeur se propageait. « Où est Wing ? Je ne vois pas Wing… »

_Mais vos gueules ! Vos gueules ! Y va arriver !_

Shenlong se posa mais Wing n'arrivait toujours pas. Duo se précipita avec les autres, jouant des coudes pour être le premier sur place. Shenlong avait atterrit à genoux, la paume ouverte vers le ciel. En se rapprochant, on pouvait voir qu'il tenait quelque chose ; Duo refusa de songer que ça ressemblait à une silhouette humaine.

Wu Fei sortit de son cockpit en hurlant après un médecin, glissa le long du filin et se précipita sans un temps mort vers la paume de son Gundam. Duo s'immobilisa, incapable de s'approcher davantage. Wu Fei et le médecin s'affairaient autour de quelque chose. Duo se sentit faire un pas en arrière, envahi de terreur. Puis il y eut un mouvement de foule et il se fit bousculer. Les trois Gundams restants venaient de finir leur atterrissage.

Et Wing n'était toujours pas là.

Le cockpit de Deathscythe s'ouvrit et Solo en bondit, hurlant le nom de Heero. Le sang de Duo se glaça dans ses veines. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Trowa passer de Heavy Arms à Sandrock. Solo le dépassa à cet instant sans le voir, Duo le saisit par le bras.

– Solo ! Solo ! Qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé ?

Mais le grand blond se dégagea de sa prise sans même paraître l'entendre, se précipitant sur Wu Fei et le médecin.

– Heero !

Duo secoua la tête, niant instinctivement l'évidence. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, refusait de comprendre. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une explication, mais les autres Sweepers semblaient tout aussi perdus que lui. Il vit Solo écarter Wu Fei et le médecin violemment. Le docteur McAdams ordonna quelque chose et des Sweepers s'emparèrent de Solo, s'efforçant de le retenir.

– Va calmer Solo ! fit la voix de Trowa près de lui.

Duo sursauta, sortant de sa transe, et se tourna vers lui. Trowa tenait un corps inanimé dans ses bras, ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

– Quatre !

– Il est vivant, t'inquiète pas pour lui, va calmer Solo, il va finir par tuer quelqu'un !

– Solo…

Duo tourna les talons et se précipita vers le grand blond mais son nom mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il fut assez prêt pour distinguer la silhouette étendue sur le brancard. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui.

– Pi… mousse…

-

Au travers de la rage aveugle qu'il ressentait, Solo aperçut la silhouette effondrée de Crevette. Son visage était aussi pâle que celui de Heero et pendant un court instant de panique, il pensa que Crevette était mort lui aussi. Encore une fois.

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent brusquement et il serait à son tour tombé à genoux si les deux Sweepers ne l'avaient pas retenu.

– Crevette… Crevette… appela-t-il faiblement.

Il chercha à se dégager et les deux hommes le lâchèrent, sentant qu'il s'était calmé.

Solo posa avec appréhension une main sur la joue du châtain. Celle-ci était chaude ; Crevette était vivant, il était vivant.

– Crevette… l'appela-t-il encore, avec un peu plus de force.

Crevette tourna lentement la tête vers lui et son regard vide le frappa de plein fouet.

– Crevette… Désolé… Je suis désolé…

– So…lo… Qu'est-ce qui… qu'est-ce qui… s'est… passé… ?

– Je suis désolé, je suis désolé…

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Crevette le saisit par devant et répéta, sa voix prenant un tour presque hystérique :

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je suis…

– Ça suffit maintenant, dégagez l'passage, bordel de Dieu ! ordonna McAdams. Il est vivant !

– Il est vivant ?

Le médecin croisa le regard de Solo. Depuis des années qu'il le connaissait, c'était la première fois qu'il lui apparaissait aussi jeune.

– Ouais, dit-il d'une voix radoucie. Mais il le restera pas longtemps si vous m'laissez pas faire mon boulot ! Alors laisse les gars l'transporter à l'infirmerie. Et vous autres, dégagez l'passage ! intima-t-il à la ronde.

La foule se fendit pour les laisser passer, Solo suivant de près le brancard.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Duo, l'empêchant de leur emboîter le pas.

– Ce n'est pas la peine, on va se faire jeter à la porte de l'infirmerie. Je doute même qu'ils laissent entrer Solo.

– Wu Fei…

Le Chinois avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés et ne semblait tenir debout que par la force de sa volonté.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda encore Duo, toujours sous le choc.

– Le piège était plus gros que prévu, répondit la voix de Trowa.

Ils se retournèrent. Le châtain se dirigeait vers eux lentement, essoufflé d'avoir couru en portant Quatre. Son visage était aussi pâle que celui de ses compagnons.

– Winner ? demanda immédiatement Wu Fei.

– Vivant, répondit Trowa. Pas de blessure externe, mais il a perdu connaissance.

Wu Fei poussa un soupir de soulagement. Trowa se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage.

– Il faut que je contacte Rashid, dit-il. J'ai promis de lui donner des nouvelles.

Son regard se posa inconsciemment sur la paume de Shenlong. Là où s'était trouvé Heero, il y avait une énorme tache de sang qui gouttait sur le pont. Trowa eut un haut le cœur et fit un pas en arrière.

– Restons pas ici, dit-il.

Duo découvrit avec surprise qu'il était capable de marcher.

-

Trowa raccrocha la radio et se tourna vers les autres.

– Expliquez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, maintenant, ordonna Howard. On a dû mettre Solo sous calmant, les gars ont dû s'y mettre à cinq pour le maîtriser.

Duo émit un hoquet plaintif. Lui aussi voulait des explications, mais surtout il voulait des nouvelle de Heero, de Quatre, et de Solo, qu'on lui dise que tout irait bien. Trowa et Wu Fei échangèrent un regard, le Chinois secoua la tête et le châtain accepta de raconter.

– OZ nous a eus en beauté. On aurait jamais cru qu'ils iraient aussi loin pour nous neutraliser. Ils ont été jusqu'à menacer de détruire les Colonies avec des missiles si on ne se rendait pas.

– Quoi ? laissa échapper Duo avec incrédulité.

Howard secoua la tête d'un air dégoûté.

– Le docteur J est intervenu, continua Trowa. Il a déclaré qu'il se rendait mais qu'il ne livrerait pas les Gundams. Et…

– Wing s'est autodétruit, acheva Wu Fei.

Le regard de Duo se braqua sur lui et le châtain nia de la tête.

– Je suis désolé, Duo.

Ce dernier continua de secouer la tête.

– Le système d'autodestruction de Wing est mal fichu, dit-il d'une voix mécanique. Il oblige le pilote à rester sur le Gundam. Heero aurait sauté avec.

– Yuy _a_ sauté avec, Duo.

– Heero est vivant, je sais pas par quel miracle, mais Heero est vivant, dit Trowa d'une voix ferme.

– Et pour Quatre ? demanda Howard.

– Vivant aussi, mais je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Sandrock s'est brusquement immobilisé. Quatre a dit qu'il avait mal, et puis plus rien. Il n'a pas de blessure externe, ne semble pas s'être cogné la tête. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a. Solo, Wu Fei et moi sommes indemnes.

Howard n'en était pas si certain, ils l'étaient peut-être physiquement, mais les répercussions psychologiques étaient déjà visibles. Trowa avait beau parler calmement, personne n'était dupe, il était aussi secoué qu'eux tous.

– J'veux voir Heero, fit Duo, les poings serrés et la tête baissée.

– Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Duo. Tu ferais que gêner le toubib. Heero est vivant, maintenant faut que tu lui fasses confiance pour s'accrocher et nous revenir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Trowa ? siffla Duo. Tu veux me faire croire que Heero va se battre pour s'en sortir ? Après avoir voulu se suicider d'une façon aussi radicale ? Ne m'prends pas pour un abruti. Il s'est autodétruit. Y'a rien qui l'raccroche à la vie !

Les autres gardèrent le silence. Ils ne voyaient pas quoi répondre à ça.

¤¤¤

Trowa passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte de l'infirmerie. Solo se tenait toujours au chevet de Heero, les yeux rivés sur le brun comme si cela pouvait le forcer à se réveiller. Cela faisait trois jours à présent, et ni Heero ni Quatre n'avait repris connaissance. Trowa croisa le regard du docteur MacAdams et celui-ci lui adressa un hochement de tête.

– Ah, te voilà ! Un instant, je suis à toi.

Le médecin prit des feuilles de papier sur son bureau et rejoignit le jeune homme dans le couloir.

– Il y a un problème ? demanda Trowa, soupçonnant que MacAdams ne voulait pas lui parler devant Solo.

Le médecin se gratta la tête.

– A vrai dire, je sais pas trop. Ecoute gamin, est-ce que tu te sentirais capable de t'occuper de Quatre tout seul, dans votre cabine ? Je passerai bien sûr tous les jours pour l'examiner et au moindre changement de son état tu viendrais me prévenir…

Trowa fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

– Je sais pas trop comment t'expliquer… mais… Tiens, regarde. Le mieux c'est peut-être de te montrer. Ça, c'est les signes vitaux de Heero et ça, c'est l'évolution de ceux de Quatre depuis ces trois derniers jours.

– Je suis pas médecin, doc'…

– Ouais ben disons que plus ça va et plus… Tu vas p't-être me prendre pour un dingue mais j'ai l'impression que l'état de Quatre se calque sur celui de Heero, fit MacAdams d'un ton soucieux. Ce matin, leurs pouls étaient exactement les mêmes. Et je n'ai aucune explication logique pour ça. J'veux dire, Quatre n'a rien ! Physiquement il n'a pas eu plus de bleus que d'habitude, il n'y a pas de trace de blessures internes, les radios ne montrent rien ! Et pourtant on pourrait confondre ses derniers relevés avec ceux de Heero. Heero, je m'explique mais ceux de Quatre sont illogiques. J'ai… ce n'est pas très orthodoxe mais j'ai l'impression qu'être à proximité de Heero ne réussit pas à Quatre alors je voudrais tenter l'expérience de les éloigner un peu l'un de l'autre, voir si ça produit un changement. Chez l'un comme chez l'autre, d'ailleurs.

– Je suis pas sûr de très bien vous suivre, doc'.

– Je te demande pas de comprendre, j'y comprends rien moi-même mais j'ai vu assez de trucs bizarres dans ma carrière pour savoir qu'il faut parfois laisser la logique de côté. Est-ce que tu te sens de jouer les infirmières ?

– Tant que vous ne me demandez pas d'enfiler une blouse, je pense que ça devrait aller. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire exactement ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, de toute façon au moindre problème je serai pas loin. Je t'ai noté quelques instructions, on va les revoir ensemble, et puis je vais te montrer comment fonctionne l'électrocardiographe.

– D'accord.

– Oh, et la version pour Solo c'est qu'on déplace Quatre parce qu'il va mieux.

– Et la version officielle ?

– C'est qu'on a pas le choix, Heero n'est pas déplaçable.

– Comment va Heero ?

– Son état semble s'être stabilisé…

Trowa le dévisagea. Le médecin semblait vouloir se montrer rassurant mais le jeune homme traduisit facilement que « stable » ne signifiait pas que l'état de Heero allait en s'améliorant.

– Vous pensez qu'il a des chances de se réveiller un jour ?

MacAdams poussa un soupir et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

– Je fais tout ce que je peux, petit, je fais tout ce que je peux…

¤¤¤

Trowa renonça à se rendormir, le bip continuel de l'électrocardiographe perçait jusque dans ses rêves. Depuis que Quatre avait été transporté dans leur cabine il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à fermer l'œil. Il ne dormait pas non plus mieux avant : depuis leur mission trouver un sommeil qui soit réparateur semblait être impossible. Mais la présence de Quatre, malgré l'impression de retour à la normale qu'elle donnait, lui rajoutait un peu plus de stress. Il avait constamment une oreille à l'affût de la moindre irrégularité dans le rythme cardiaque et la respiration de son ami. Même lorsqu'il tentait de s'occuper l'esprit en lisant, il finissait par se rendre compte que son pied battait la mesure. Bip, bip, bip…

Pourtant Quatre allait mieux. Son état s'était amélioré dès les premières heures, si bien que Trowa s'en était même affolé avant que le médecin ne vienne lui affirmer que l'accélération du tracé était bon signe. Le cœur de Quatre reprenait de la force. De son côté, Heero n'avait pas bougé. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait mais il semblait que ça avait retiré un énorme poids des épaules de MacAdams. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se prononcer à propos de Heero mais il s'était montré beaucoup plus optimiste dans le cas du blond. Trowa était soulagé pour Quatre mais il réalisait maintenant à quel point MacAdams n'avait en réalité que très peu d'espoir quant à Heero.

Trowa se leva, imprima l'électrocardiogramme de Quatre et après que sa montre lui eut indiqué 5 heures du matin, décida d'aller se chercher un café. De toute façon, il savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas.

¤¤¤

Quatre voulut porter la main à son visage mais découvrit douloureusement qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Une forte odeur de café lui soulevait le cœur. Il cilla plusieurs fois, la lumière lui faisait mal aux yeux. La silhouette floue penchée sur lui se fit plus nette et il reconnut le visage calme de Trowa. Le châtain l'aida à se redresser et porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

– Doucement… Ne bois pas trop vite.

Quatre prit plusieurs gorgées puis fit signe que cela suffisait.

– Heero ? demanda-t-il dès que sa voix accepta de fonctionner.

Trowa éteignit l'électrocardiographe avant de répondre.

– Heero est vivant. Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé mais il est vivant.

Quatre ferma les yeux, soulagé, mais il ressentait toujours comme une pression dans la poitrine.

– Tu as dormi cinq jours, continua Trowa. Solo et Wu Fei vont bien, ils seront contents de savoir que tu as repris connaissance. Duo aussi. Les Maganacs s'en sont bien sortis aussi, j'ai contacté Rashid pour lui donner de tes nouvelles.

Quatre fronça les sourcils, semblant avoir des difficultés à ordonner ses pensées.

– Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi… qu'est-il arrivé à Heero ?

– Tu te souviens de l'annonce qu'a fait OZ ? Et de l'intervention de J ?

Quatre hocha la tête puis grimaça.

– Oui.

– Heero a préféré faire sauter Wing plutôt que de livrer son Gundam… Il… apparemment il était encore dedans lors de l'explosion.

– Oh, Allah…

Quatre ferma les yeux et porta la main à son cœur.

– Quatre ? Tu te sens bien ? Tu veux que j'aille chercher le docteur BigMac ?

– Ça va aller…

Le blond tenta un sourire.

– Comment va Solo ?

Trowa hésita un instant.

– Il reste au chevet de Heero.

Le châtain eut un bref sourire.

– Il m'a ordonné de venir le voir aussitôt que tu te réveillerais.

– Et Duo ?

– Duo… m'inquiète un peu. Il passe son temps sur les Gundams. Il ne prononce jamais le nom de Heero et c'est même pas la peine d'essayer de lui en parler. Solo pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose, mais il est pas en état.

Quatre tenta de se lever mais Trowa l'en empêcha gentiment.

– Je veux voir Heero, protesta Quatre.

– Mauvaise idée. D'abord tu viens de te réveiller, t'es pas en forme. Le toubib veut t'examiner d'abord. Et puis être auprès de Heero ne te réussit pas. Tu réagissais… bizarrement. C'est pour ça qu'on a fini par te transporter dans notre cabine plutôt que de te laisser à l'infirmerie. Heero n'est… pas transportable.

Puis Trowa regarda son ami droit dans les yeux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il _t'_es arrivé, Quatre ?

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. J'ai eu très mal tout à coup.

Il porta instinctivement la main à son cœur.

– Ça t'a pris tout à coup, au moment où Heero… où Wing explosait. Et la première question que tu m'as posée était au sujet de Heero. Pourtant tu ne savais pas pour l'autodestruction de Wing.

– Je… je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Trowa. Je ne sais pas. Moi non plus je ne comprends pas bien.

Quatre était pâle, avait les traits tirés de fatigue et Trowa n'insista pas.

– Repose-toi. Je vais chercher le docteur BigMac et avertir les autres que tu t'es réveillé.

– D'accord…

Trowa aida Quatre à se rallonger, le borda et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Quatre lui sourit et referma les yeux. Trowa sortit de la cabine en silence.

¤¤¤

Wu Fei tournait en rond dans sa cabine désespérément en ordre. Il n'y avait pas une chaussette qui traînait, ça faisait cinq jours qu'il ne s'était pas pris les pieds dans une chaussure et le silence était pesant sans le ronronnement constant de l'ordinateur portable de Heero. Il s'était habitué à la présence du brun et n'arrivait pas à faire comme si son absence était normale, simplement due à une mission ou quelque chose comme ça.

Sur le bateau, l'ambiance était glauque au possible ; Duo restait dans son coin à faire semblant que tout allait bien, Solo manquait de tuer quelqu'un au premier mot qui ne lui plaisait pas. Heero et Quatre ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés, et même si le docteur McAdams était optimiste au sujet du blond, il était toujours incapable de leur dire ce qu'il avait. Quant à Heero, il avait beau être toujours en vie, ses chances de sortir du coma diminuaient de jour en jour.

Wu Fei se sentait inutile et désemparé ; il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer assez pour faire ses katas, discuter littérature avec Duo était hors de question, Trowa ne l'avait pas chambré depuis leur retour de mission. Son inactivité mettait Wu Fei sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour Quatre, ni pour Heero, quant à Duo et Solo, la seule personne qui pourrait véritablement aider l'un, c'était l'autre, mais Wu Fei n'était même pas sûr qu'ils s'étaient vus ces cinq derniers jours : Duo refusait d'approcher Heero alors que Solo ne le quittait pas.

Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte et à son invitation, Trowa entra. Le châtain paraissait moins sombre que ces derniers jours.

– Quatre s'est réveillé, annonça-t-il immédiatement, un sourire lui étirant les lèvres.

– Comment va-t-il ? demanda avec précipitation Wu Fei alors qu'une tension disparaissait de ses épaules.

– Le docteur BigMac l'examine, mais il semble aller bien, nous avons échangé quelques mots.

Wu Fei poussa un soupir de soulagement. C'était la première bonne nouvelle en cinq jours. Il espérait ardemment que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

– Quatre a encore besoin de se reposer mais je pense que tu pourras aller le voir si tu veux… Je vais aller avertir Duo, profite de l'occasion pour vous offrir un tête-à-tête…

Wu Fei faillit s'indigner par réflexe mais le brusque sentiment de retour à la normale le retint. A la place, il adressa au châtain un sourire en coin et répliqua :

– Merci pour ta sollicitude, Barton. Méfie-toi, je pourrais décider de prendre ta place dans la cabine…

Passée la première stupéfaction, Trowa se mit à rire.

– Prendre ma place ? Tu peux venir partager mon lit quand tu veux, Wu Fei…

– Barton !

– Tu es encore trop jeune pour gagner contre moi, Chang, conclut Trowa juste avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

¤¤¤

Duo avala péniblement sa salive et poussa doucement la porte de l'infirmerie. Il avait été surpris de voir Solo débarquer dans leur chambre au bout des cinq jours passés au chevet de Heero. Le grand blond avait souri, plaisantant que le docteur BigMac avait fini par le mettre dehors. Le ton avait sonné faux mais Duo avait joué le jeu. Tous deux étaient soulagés pour Quatre… A présent, Solo faisait semblant de dormir et lui-même prétendait travailler encore sur les Gundams, profitant en réalité de l'occasion pour rendre visite à Heero.

Le brun était allongé sur le lit central de l'infirmerie, un tuyau planté dans son avant-bras le reliait à une poche de liquide transparent. Duo s'approcha silencieusement de lui, presque anxieux de risquer de le réveiller. Il resta debout à le regarder un long moment. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière mais les veilleuses étaient suffisantes pour qu'il puisse voir son teint pâle entre deux bandages. Il fixa, hypnotisé, la poitrine de Heero se soulever et s'abaisser avec un rythme régulier. Heero respirait. Heero dormait, en somme. Heero était en vie.

Pendant ces cinq derniers jours, Duo avait craint dans une espèce de paranoïa stupide qu'on ait cherché à lui cacher qu'en réalité Heero n'avait pas survécu. Mais Heero respirait, là, sous ses yeux. Il vivait, il se réveillerait sous peu, comme Quatre.

Il s'assit sur la chaise que Solo avait été contraint d'abandonner et après s'être raclé la gorge, il chuchota avec hésitation :

– Salut… Hum… j'suis venu voir comment t'allais… Pimousse… Le doc a dit que t'étais solide comme personne et qu't'as eu d'la chance. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose… 'fin, pas si tu voulais y rester, bien sûr…

Sa gorge se serra.

– C'est ce que tu voulais ? demanda-t-il, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Même après… J'sais pas, je pensais… que tu t'étais attaché à nous… à moi… J'croyais… Mais ici y'a personne qui t'manque, hein ? Personne pour qui tu veux rentrer…

Duo prit une inspiration tremblotante qui n'empêcha pas une larme de tomber.

– A moi, tu m'manques… Tu vois, c'est con, hein ? Si t'as fait ça pour pas que j'te rattrape au basket…

Il lâcha un rire sans joie.

– J'voulais pas te l'dire mais en fait j'te laisse gagner depuis l'début. … Bordel, Pimousse, mais qu'est-ce t'as foutu ? J'comprends pas, comment t'as pu ? Si y'a personne qui compte pour toi, t'aurais au moins pu penser à ceux pour qui tu comptes !

Duo s'essuya les yeux d'un geste rageur.

– Au fait j'sais pas si on t'as dit, mais Quatre s'est réveillé. Y va déjà beaucoup mieux, ses jours sont pas en danger. Il a pas meilleur mine que toi mais au moins y répond quand on lui cause. Enfin, c'est vrai qu'tu parlais déjà pas beaucoup avant. Les Colonies vont bien aussi, OZ les a pas touchées. Par contre les vieux se sont fait chopper, m'enfin, c'est pas une grosse perte. J'pense pas qu'ils les suppriment comme ça, d'façon. A mon avis, ils vont leur soutirer des infos sur les Gundams. C'est pas grave parce qu'ils ont pas pris l'bon génie. J'ai des nouvelles idées pour les rendre encore plus performants ; j'pensais même les adapter à l'espace, juste au cas où. Et puis, va falloir reconstruire Wing. J'sais pas encore où on va chopper le gundamium, mais on s'débrouillera. Tu vas quand même pas t'battre à pieds ! Ce sera le plus classe de tous, tu verras ! Enfin, mis à part Deathscythe, bien sûr. Si tu veux avoir ton mot à dire, grouille-toi d'te réveiller parce que sinon j'ferai comme je veux. D'façon faudra qu'on fasse des essais de pilotage pour peaufiner l'système. Mais va falloir qu'tu changes ton style, Pimousse. J'vais pas m'amuser à t'reconstruire des Gundams à chaque fois. En tout cas cette fois on pourra pas v'nir me dire que j'ai pas construit les Gundams de A à Z ! J'vais avoir un CV du tonnerre, dommage que ça m'serve pas à grand-chose. … Tu sais, tu peux m'dire de m'taire si j'parle trop.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, bien sûr, et Duo se leva. Il regarda une dernière fois la poitrine de Heero se lever et s'abaisser.

– J'vais t'laisser dormir. J'suis naze, moi aussi. Bonne nuit, Pimousse… Fais d'beaux rêves.

(à suivre)

Shakes : bah ouais, quelle que soit la réalité, y'a des choses qui changent pas. Les boutons rouges et Heero, par exemple.  
Meanne : …  
Crevette : Dis-moi que tu ne me fais pas une minute de silence, là !  
Meanne : Non, non, c'est un silence contemplatif. Dernière ligne droite avant la fin, tout ça, tout ça…  
Shakes : Ah ouaiiiis, c'est vrai qu'il reste plus qu'un chapitre…  
(Solo : Depuis _quand_ vous faites des lignes _droites_, vous ?  
Shakes et Meanne : Heuuu…)


	12. Chapitre 10 A

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 10 (partie A)  
Base : Gundam Wing puis l'univers d'AETD  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77  
Couple : Toujours notre Duo, heu, duo comique, et le réveil de la Juliette… Roméo, Roméo, où es-tu, son Roméo ?  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. Kawaii. Angst. Shônen ai. Fic finie. Ou presque.  
Disclaimer : Quatre : Tout est à Moi. Tout M'appartient. Je suis le Maître de cet univers.  
Skpm77 : Et le pire, c'est que c'est même pas de la mégalomanie.

Note : Lisez doucement, profitez-en, c'est la première partie du dernier chapitre. Après, il ne vous restera plus qu'à recommencer l'histoire depuis le début…

¤

Ad extremum tempus diei  
_Jusqu'à la dernière lueur du jour_

Chapitre 10 - A

Howard regarda les cinq mômes qui se trouvaient face à lui. Quatre était toujours alité, encore un petit peu pâle. Trowa, Wu Fei et Duo étaient assis sur le lit de Trowa et Solo se tenait au milieu, adossé au mur.

Depuis le réveil de Quatre quelques jours plus tôt, les choses s'étaient un peu tassées. On pouvait de nouveau prononcer le nom de Heero sans risquer de se faire tuer et on n'avait plus à sortir de force Solo de l'infirmerie, bien qu'il y passait encore le plus clair de son temps. Tout le monde affectait de ne pas savoir que Duo rendait visite à Heero toutes les nuits et même les trois autres gamins semblaient reprendre du poil de la bête. C'était pour cela que l'annonce qu'il avait à faire ne l'enchantait pas. Il redoutait particulièrement la réaction de Solo, mais ça faisait déjà trop longtemps qu'il remettait cette discussion au lendemain. Pour le moment, la conversation tournait principalement autour du problème de la reconstruction de Wing, mais il faudrait bientôt parler du pilote.

– Z'auriez quand même pu prendre le temps d'ramasser les morceaux de Wing, râla Duo. Vous croyez qu'le Gundamium ça pousse dans les arbres ? Vous vous rendez compte de la quantité de fric qu'y va falloir qu'on dégote ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, intervint Quatre. L'argent n'est pas un problème.

– T'es sûr, Quatre ? fit Duo. Y s'agit pas d'une ou deux pièces, hein, y faut complètement l'reconstruire, ça fait une sacrée quantité !

– Tu penses en obtenir de ton père ? demanda Wu Fei, incrédule.

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Quatre qui s'empourpra.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention d'impliquer mon père, marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un silence songeur.

– T'es un bon parti, Quatre, déclara Solo.

Quatre toussota.

– Tu entends ça, Wu Fei ? susurra Trowa.

– Je vois pas en quoi ça me concerne, s'indigna Wu Fei.

– L'Antarctique, Trowa, siffla Quatre.

Trowa se racla la gorge.

– Bref. Reste à savoir où trouver le Gundamium.

– J'connais quelques gars qui devraient pouvoir nous en procurer rapidement, déclara Duo. Le tout c'est d'le faire discrètement pour pas s'faire repérer. Si OZ remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel et remonte la piste jusqu'à nous, on est mal, toute base flottante qu'on soit ! Tu penses pouvoir sortir l'argent quand ?

– On ne peut pas sortir une telle quantité en liquide. Et je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que mon nom apparaisse quelque part. Il faudrait que je crée une société de faits qui se chargera du versement.

Au silence qui s'ensuivit, Quatre s'agita, mal à l'aise.

– Ça ira, je sais comment faire. On s'amusait à ce genre de choses quand j'étais petit pour m'apprendre les rouages de l'entreprise.

– Désolé, Quatre, j'vois pas en quoi c'est rassurant, commenta Solo.

– La famille Winner, s'ébahit Wu Fei. Un mythe qui s'effondre.

– Je voudrais bien connaître le nombre de sociétés de faits que possède ton clan, Wu Fei, répliqua Quatre.

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

– Parce que tu es un bon parti aussi, Wu Fei ? s'enquit-il. La proposition de partager mon lit tient toujours, tu sais.

– Barton !

– Trowa !

– Il faut bien que j'assure mon avenir.

– Epouse les deux, lui conseilla Solo, et tu nous entretiendras tous.

Quatre et Wu Fei le fusillèrent du regard.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Quatre, pour répondre à la question de Duo, ça devrait être bon d'ici la fin de la semaine.

– Cool, fit Duo. J'm'occupe de contacter les fournisseurs ! Eh, j'peux donner son nom à ta société ?

– Euh… oui, si tu veux…

– Mauvaise idée, Quatre, l'avertit Solo. Il est nul pour trouver des noms.

– Toujours meilleur que toi ! s'indigna Duo.

Howard se racla la gorge.

– Désolé de vous interrompre, dit-il. Mais il y a autre chose dont on doit discuter…

A l'expression grave de son visage, tous redevinrent sérieux.

– Qu'est-ce qu'y s'passe, Howie ? demanda Duo.

– C'est bien d'avoir un nouveau Gundam, mais il va falloir qu'on discute du pilote.

Solo fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ?

Howard prit une inspiration.

– Avant que J et les autres ne se fassent prendre, J et G m'ont contacté à ce sujet. Ça fait près de deux semaines maintenant que Heero est dans le coma. Y'a aucun moyen de savoir quand il va se réveiller. Il faut mettre à profit le temps de construction de Wing pour former un nouveau pilote.

– QUOI ? rugit Solo.

Il s'écarta du mur, poings serrés et le regard furieux.

– Personne peut remplacer Heero ! Qui…

Il s'interrompit, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Il déclara catégoriquement :

– Non.

– Si, répondit Howard.

– C'est hors de question.

– De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Duo.

Howard tourna le regard vers lui.

– Duo a été jugé le plus qualifié pour ça. Il a déjà montré des qualités de pilotage supérieures à la normale.

– Non.

– Quoi ? Tu délires ? s'exclama Duo. J'ai jamais piloté un vrai Gundam de ma vie !

– Crevette ne pilotera aucun Gundam.

Howard fut infiniment reconnaissant à Quatre lorsqu'il prit la parole :

– Nous avons besoin de cinq pilotes. Heero peut mettre du temps à se réveiller. Si Duo peut piloter entre temps…

– Crevette ne pilotera aucun Gundam.

-

Duo n'avait pas l'intention de piloter Wing de toute façon, c'était le Gundam de Heero. Mais la véhémence avec laquelle Solo le lui refusait était un peu blessante. Ça faisait des années qu'il avait mis de côté ses ambitions de pilote, depuis que Solo lui avait confié qu'il n'était pas assez bon pour ça. Mais aujourd'hui d'autres personnes pensaient le contraire. Aussi bon mécano était-il, ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un soit prêt à lui donner une chance.

– Il n'y a pas de raison que Duo ne pilote pas s'il est qualifié, fit Quatre.

Avant que Solo n'ait le temps de mettre l'autre blond en pièces, Duo lança :

– D'façon tant qu'OZ peut menacer les Colonies, on est pieds et poings liés ! On reconstruit Wing pour Heero, y'a pas besoin d'un cinquième pilote pour le moment ! On sait même pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant ! Continuer à s'battre, d'accord, mais comment ? Si ça s'trouve on répare même vos Gundams pour rien ! Les profs sont prisonniers, on reçoit plus de mission, et la moindre de nos actions risque d'être préjudiciable pour les Colonies.

Il jeta un coup d'œil appuyé à Quatre qui à son grand soulagement garda le silence, puis il se tourna vers Solo.

– La vraie question c'est de savoir ce qu'on fait maintenant.

Solo, semblant calmé, croisa les bras.

– Pour l'moment on attend d'voir c'que fait OZ et on s'concentre sur la réparation des Gundams. Quatre, crée ta société de truc, là, et occupez-vous d'faire venir l'Gundamium. Trowa, Wu Fei, Quatre, vous allez pas à terre, c'est trop dangereux. Si vous avez b'soin de quec' chose, vous passez par les Sweepers. On garde profil bas et on laisse venir.

Tous acquiescèrent.

– Quatre, t'as besoin que j't'apporte un ordinateur ?

– Oui, s'il te plait.

Duo hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce.

– Bon bah, je vous laisse moi aussi, dit Howard.

Wu Fei jeta un coup d'œil à Quatre, puis à Solo.

– Je serai dans ma cabine, annonça-t-il.

Solo s'approcha de Quatre, lui sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Ménage-toi quand même, t'as encore besoin d'te reposer.

Quatre lui sourit.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Trowa veille à ce que je n'en fasse pas trop.

Solo adressa un sourire à Trowa et quitta la pièce à son tour, les laissant seuls tous les deux. Quatre se tourna alors vers le châtain.

– Trowa, je ne te chasse pas mais…

– Tu veux parler seul à seul avec Duo.

– Oui, s'il te plaît.

– Tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? demanda quand même Trowa.

– Je fais ce qui doit être fait.

– Bon. Tu sais que je suis derrière toi.

Quatre lui sourit avec reconnaissance et Trowa ajouta :

– Je serai avec Wu Fei. Je suis sûr qu'il doit se sentir seul dans sa cabine.

– N'en fais pas trop.

– Toi, n'en fais pas trop. Allez, je te laisse. Bonne chance.

– Merci, Trowa.

Le châtain haussa un sourcil et ouvrit la porte.

– Je te le rappellerai la prochaine fois que tu me menaces de m'envoyer en Antarctique…

¤¤¤

Duo posa l'ordinateur portable sur la table de chevet de Quatre.

– Merci, Duo.

– T'en prie.

– Duo…

– Je ne piloterai pas Wing, déclara fermement le châtain.

– Duo… Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais toi, tu dois comprendre qu'il nous faut un cinquième pilote.

– Heero _est_ le cinquième pilote.

– Lorsque Heero se réveillera, il ne sera pas en état de piloter immédiatement. Sans compter que quelque chose pourrait arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous d'ici là et même après. Wing a besoin d'un pilote et si tu ne le fais pas, quelqu'un d'autre devra le faire à ta place. Ce n'est pas du chantage affectif que je te fais, Duo, mais pense aussi à Heero. Tu ne crois pas qu'à choisir, il préfèrerait que ce soit toi aux commandes de Wing plutôt qu'un étranger ? Et toi aussi, tu pourrais vraiment confier le Gundam de Heero au premier venu ?

– Pas du chantage affectif du tout, hein ?

Quatre eut un sourire.

– Mais ce que je dis reste juste…

– … Quand bien même, ça change pas l'fait que je sache pas piloter ! T'as entendu Solo.

– Et j'ai aussi entendu ce qu'ont dit J et G par l'intermédiaire de Howard. Solo a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu pilotes, pas que tu n'en étais pas capable.

– Je… suis pas assez bon.

– Laisse-nous en juger. Nous avons tous appris, Duo, ça ne vient pas en un claquement de doigts. C'est avec nous que tu vas te battre et nous aussi nous préférerions avoir quelqu'un en qui nous avons confiance à nos côtés.

– Tu dis « nous » mais t'en as pas discuté avec les autres, pas vrai ?

– Nous sommes une équipe, Duo. Dont tu fais déjà partie, je te le rappelle.

– Solo…

– Solo veut te protéger, de la même façon dont il vou… veut protéger Heero. Nous avons besoin de toi sur le terrain, Solo devra bien finir par le reconnaître.

– Quatre… promets-moi de ne pas aborder le sujet avec Solo en mon absence, histoire que j'ai une chance de te sauver la vie…

– Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ?

– Je… vais y réfléchir. Mais dans tous les cas, Wing reste le Gundam de Heero, on est bien d'accord !

– On est d'accord.

– Bon. Bon… ben je vais aller m'occuper de la commande de Gundamium alors. A plus !

Duo fit mine de sortir mais Quatre le rappela une dernière fois :

– Duo ! Le nom pour la société ?

– Ah ! Heu… Flying Shrimp and co ?

– … … … Heu… Tu… écris ça comment ?

– Comme ça s'prononce ! s'exclama Duo.

– Flying… shrimp… comme… crevette volante… ?

Duo hocha la tête avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

– … Comme tu voudras…

Duo lui adressa un large sourire et après un geste de la main, fila à ses occupations.

Quatre secoua la tête.

Il aurait dû écouter Solo…

¤¤¤

– … et faudra qu'tu dises merci à Quatre, il va s'ruiner pour qu'on reconstruise Wing. Enfin, s'ruiner, je sais pas. Son compte en banque a l'air d'être un gouffre sans fond. Enfin, un gouffre rempli. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En tout cas c'est chouette d'avoir un mécène. C'était ça qu'y nous manquait !

Duo hésita un instant.

– Et aussi… y disent, enfin, Howard et Quatre, que ce serait bien qu'y ait un pilote de remplacement. Au cas où… enfin, au cas où tu te réveillerais pas assez vite. Ou qu'un des autres soit blessé et qu'y ait besoin de partir en mission vite. Et… bah… y z'ont parlé d'moi. Y disent que j'devrais m'entraîner et tout ça. Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Tu crois que j'ferais un bon pilote ? En tout cas, si tu veux pas que j'te pique Wing t'as intérêt à t'réveiller fissa ! Qui sait, ça pourrait m'plaire, de piloter. Peut-être que j'voudrai pas te l'rendre, ton Gundam ! Faudra qu'on joue son pilotage alterné au basket. Et j'm'entraîne pendant qu'tu traînasses au lit ! Donc voilà, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. J't'aurai prévenu.

Duo étouffa un bâillement.

– J'vais m'pieuter, moi aussi. J'ai beaucoup à faire demain.

Il se leva.

– Bonne nuit, Pimousse. Fais d'beaux rêves.

¤¤¤

– Si on se fait prendre, on est morts, déclara Trowa alors que Duo et Wu Fei enfilaient les casques de simulation.

– Ton optimisme me réchauffe le cœur, Barton, répondit le Chinois.

– Bon, fit Quatre. Combat rapproché pour le moment, je veux voir comment Duo se débrouille avec le sabre mais vous pouvez utiliser les canons.

– J'ai pas droit au buster ?

– On veut te voir piloter, Duo, pas bourriner.

– Ah ! C'est pour ça que j'me bats pas contre Heavy Arms !

– Heavy Arms te prend où tu veux quand tu veux, rétorqua Trowa.

– D'façon j'les connais par cœur, vos Gundams !

– C'est là que tu vas apprendre toute la différence qu'il y a entre un mécanicien et un pilote, le défia Wu Fei.

– Viens, mon dragon, j't'attends !

– Battez vous sérieusement ! lança Quatre en luttant contre un sourire.

– Ok, c'est parti !

Quatre et Trowa suivirent avec attention le combat sur l'écran de retransmission. Ils gardèrent le silence les premières minutes, puis Trowa n'y tint plus :

– Quatre…

– Je sais, répondit le blond. Apparemment, pour certains ça vient _vraiment_ comme un claquement de doigts…

Wu Fei était meilleur, bien entendu. Duo manquait d'entraînement et l'arme spécifique de Wing demandait une maîtrise de l'escrime que Duo n'avait pas, mais ce qui impressionnait surtout les pilotes, c'était ses réflexes. Il possédait déjà cette qualité primordiale de ne faire qu'un avec son Gundam. Quatre commençait à comprendre pourquoi les professeurs avaient désigné Duo comme remplaçant. Le talent était là. Restait à savoir comment il réagirait en combat réel, mais ce n'était pas le problème pour l'instant.

– Ça ira comme ça ! Vous pouvez arrêter !

Ils terminèrent leur attaque puis retirèrent leur casque.

– J'aurais pu l'avoir à la longue ! bougonna Duo.

– Dans deux ou trois siècles, peut-être, répliqua Wu Fei. Mais je reconnais que je ne m'attendais pas à m'amuser autant… Avec de l'entraînement tu feras un adversaire redoutable.

Duo sourit joyeusement puis se tourna vers les deux autres. Trowa hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– C'était très impressionnant, Duo, déclara Quatre.

Le sourire de Duo s'étira encore plus. Ils repassèrent la vidéo, les trois pilotes commentant les défauts et qualités et Duo écoutant avec attention.

– Il faut que tu apprennes à mieux te servir de ton bouclier, dit Quatre. Il n'est pas là juste pour te protéger, tu peux aussi t'en servir comme arme.

– Yuy se bat beaucoup avec, acquiesça Wu Fei. C'est pratique pour faire reculer l'ennemi.

– Le plus urgent est de te donner des cours d'escrime, ou alors de changer provisoirement l'arme de Wing, continua Quatre. Peut-être une faux, comme pour Deathscythe…

– Vous cherchez vraiment à m'faire tuer par Solo ou quoi ?

– A toi de voir avec quoi tu te sens le plus à l'aise.

Duo garda le silence un instant, puis demanda presque avec hésitation :

– Alors… je pourrais vraiment faire un bon pilote ?

– Oui, Duo, répondit Quatre en souriant. Tu feras un très bon pilote.

¤¤¤

Le docteur McAdams lisait son journal assis à son bureau lorsque l'impression désagréable d'être observé le saisit. Il abaissa le journal et tourna instinctivement la tête vers son unique patient. Le jeune pilote avait les yeux ouverts et braqués sur lui.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Le regard était trop intense et le garçon ne cillait pas.

– Heero ? appela-t-il.

Le pilote cligna enfin des yeux.

– Hn.

McAdams se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'électrocardiographe. Bip, bip, bip… Il n'y avait aucune variation indiquant le passage du sommeil au réveil. Il leva le doigt, le plaça devant les yeux de Heero et le déplaça lentement de bas en haut et de droite à gauche. Le garçon le suivit du regard. McAdams se redressa, prit une petite lampe de poche et vérifia que les pupilles du brun se contractaient à la lumière. C'était le cas.

– T'es réveillé, constata le médecin avec beaucoup d'incrédulité.

– Oui.

MacAdams dévisagea Heero un moment puis se tourna vers la machine, la tapota en se demandant si elle fonctionnait vraiment. Bip, bip, bip… Toujours pas le moindre tressautement. Il reporta son attention sur son patient.

– Tu as soif ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui.

McAdams le redressa pour l'aider à boire. A cet instant, Heero leva la main pour porter lui-même le verre à ses lèvres, et même si elle tremblait un peu, il n'y avait clairement aucun problème de coordination. Après un mois de coma, le corps de Heero répondait aussi bien, voire mieux, que celui de Quatre après cinq jours de perte de connaissance.

_Ce gamin est un monstre_, pensa McAdams avec fascination.

– Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

– … ça va. Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?

– Tu as été dans le coma un mois.

– … un mois ? Que s'est-il passé depuis ?

– On verra ça plus tard, je vais t'examiner d'abord et j'irais avertir les autres. Ça va faire rudement plaisir à tout le monde de savoir que tu t'es réveillé !

– Les Colonies, dites-moi au moins pour les Colonies ?

– Toujours dans l'espace, OZ ne les a plus menacées depuis, au contraire. Mais on verra ça plus tard. Fais aaaaah.

Heero se plia sans rechigner à tous ses examens. Tout semblait en ordre. Il faudrait probablement disséquer le garçon pour comprendre comment il pouvait se réveiller d'un mois de coma frais comme une rose, mais il ne préférait pas s'y essayer.

– Tu sembles avoir très bien récupéré. Y'a juste ton rythme cardiaque qui m'inquiète un peu, comme si ton corps avait oublié de se réveiller…

Heero cligna des yeux. Il ne répondit pas mais en quelques secondes la machine indiquait des valeurs tout à fait normales.

– D'aaaaaaaccord, prononça MacAdams. C'est toi qui fais ça ?

– Hn.

– Je vois… J'suis content de pas avoir des patients comme toi tous les jours. Bon, reste tranquille, je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Il sortit rapidement. Courir après tous les pilotes était hors de question, il préviendrait Howard qui se chargerait de faire passer le message. Il faudrait de toute façon limiter les visites, Heero devait encore se reposer au maximum.

Il trouva Howard en compagnie de Duo dans la cabine du capitaine. Ça allait faire plaisir au gamin, tiens…

– Un problème, doc ? demanda le vieux Sweeper.

– Aucun, au contraire.

Il se tourna vers Duo et sourit.

– Heero vient de se réveiller.

Les bras de Duo se resserrèrent sur les rouleaux de papiers qu'il tenait, sa bouche s'ouvrit, puis il lâcha tout et partit en courant.

– Vas-y mollo, gamin ! cria McAdams. Il est en convalescence !

Duo ne s'arrêta pas. Le médecin se tourna vers Howard qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

– Tu passes pas l'annonce ?

– On n'est plus à dix minutes près ; on va leur laisser un peu de temps tous les deux avant que la cavalerie débarque.

¤¤¤

Heero testa prudemment une jambe, puis l'autre. C'était peut-être encore un peu tôt, mais le journal n'était pas bien loin non plus. Peut-être que s'il se mettait à genoux…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Duo essoufflé.

– Pi… mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je veux le journal, expliqua Heero en fronçant un peu les sourcils.

Duo le dévisagea avec stupéfaction.

– Recouche-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en s'approchant à grands pas. Allez !

– Le journal…

– Mais j'te l'apporte, ton journal ! Bouge pas, bordel !

Il aida Heero à se recoucher puis alla chercher le journal et le posa sur le lit, près de l'oreiller.

_Je rêve, un mois de coma et le premier truc auquel y pense, c'est à lire les infos !_

– Comment tu te sens ?

Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer très fort contre lui, mais Heero était encore couvert de bandages et Duo avait peur de lui faire mal.

– Ça va, répondit Heero. Le docteur m'a examiné.

Duo lui fit un grand sourire. Les pensées se bousculaient tellement vite dans sa tête qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils avaient eu si peur que Heero ne se réveille jamais, ou bien qu'il sorte du coma mais reste un légume toute sa vie ! Mais Heero semblait aller bien pour quelqu'un qui s'était fait sauter avec son Gundam.

Duo perdit soudain son sourire.

– Il ne reste rien de Wing.

Heero leva les yeux vers lui.

– Il aurait pu ne rien rester de toi non plus. J'peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? C'qui t'as pris ?

– Mes ordres étaient clairs, répondit Heero. Ne pas livrer Wing.

– Et t'en as conclu qu'il fallait qu'tu t'fasses péter avec ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix.

Duo serra les poings, soudain furieux.

– Pas l'choix ? Tu t'fous d'moi ? T'es l'seul à avoir sauté ! Les autres sont rentrés, et avec leur Gundam intact ! T'avais parfaitement l'choix, tu t'foutais d'crever, c'est tout ! J'croyais qu'on en avait discuté mais tu crois toujours qu'tu sers à rien, c'est ça ?

– Ma vie ne vaut pas grand-chose.

– Pas grand-chose ? Peut-être à tes yeux ! Mais t'as pensé à nous, Heero ? T'as pensé à _moi_ ? T'imagines c'que ça fait, un mois d'agonie à pas savoir si tu vas t'réveiller ou dans quel état ? Est-ce que tu peux seulement essayer d'comprendre à quel point tu m'aurais manqué ? A quel point tu m'_as_ manqué ! Et savoir qu'tu t'es fait sauter volontairement ! Y'a personne qui compte à tes yeux ? Vraiment personne ? Va t'faire foutre, Heero ! Bordel si t'étais pas blessé j'te foutrais mon poing dans la gueule !

Fou de rage et de chagrin, Duo tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment. Heero baissa les yeux, une boule dans la gorge. Duo ne l'avait peut-être pas frappé mais il avait l'impression de ressentir la douleur sur sa joue.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Il n'avait plus très envie de lire le journal.

Curieusement, ce qui avait fait le plus mal, c'était que Duo ne l'avait pas appelé Pimousse une seule fois.

¤¤¤

Quatre manqua de perdre l'équilibre lorsque le bruit de fond douloureux dû à Heero et qui cognait en lui depuis un mois gagna brusquement en intensité.

– Reste concentré, Winner ! le réprimanda Wu Fei. C'est une figure simple, pourtant.

– Excuse-moi, je… j'ai pensé à autre chose.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, attendit de voir si ça se dissipait mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Que se passait-il ? Etait-ce bon ou au contraire mauvais signe ? Il devrait peut-être aller voir de lui-même Heero…

– Winner… le rappela de nouveau à l'ordre le Chinois.

– Tu fatigues, Quatre ? demanda Trowa, bronzant tranquillement sur le pont pendant que ses amis effectuaient leurs katas.

– Non, c'est juste…

– On peut faire une pause si tu veux, dit Wu Fei.

– Non, non, on reprend. Excuse-moi, je vais me concentrer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent. Puis il fut soudain frappé par une explosion d'émotions, positives et provenant de Duo cette fois. Quatre porta instinctivement la main à la tête. Le monde semblait tourner autour de lui.

– Winner ?

– Quatre ?

– C'est rien, ça va passer…

Wu Fei s'approcha et le guida en direction de Trowa.

– Va te mettre à l'ombre, tu es peut-être resté un peu trop au soleil.

Ce n'était pas exactement ça, mais Quatre n'avait pas d'explication à donner. Il alla docilement s'asseoir.

Lorsque son euphorie par procuration s'effondra brusquement pour laisser place à un chagrin insurmontable, il lâcha malgré lui un hoquet de détresse. Duo ! Duo n'allait pas bien !

– Quatre, qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta tout de suite Trowa. Il vaudrait peut-être mieux que tu rentres.

Le blond acquiesça, il fallait qu'il voie Duo. Il se leva, Trowa à ses côtés. Wu Fei abandonna ses katas pour les suivre. Ils descendaient sur une passerelle inférieure quand la voix de Howard retentit dans les haut-parleurs disséminés sur tout le navire, informant l'équipage du réveil de Heero.

Alors que les exclamations joyeuses des Sweepers s'élevaient, Wu Fei et Trowa jurèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Mais Quatre, la première joie passée, sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. Duo avait dû l'apprendre avant eux, ce qui expliquait son bonheur soudain, mais le chagrin qui avait suivi faisait redouter à Quatre l'état dans lequel se trouvait Heero.

Les trois pilotes coururent à l'infirmerie, accompagnés de quelques Sweepers qui venaient aux nouvelles. La porte était ouverte et le docteur McAdams tentait tant bien que mal de repousser les visiteurs trop nombreux, les accusant de fatiguer son patient. Trowa, Quatre et Wu Fei se faufilèrent dans la pièce mais eurent à peine le temps de voir que Heero semblait aller bien, quoiqu'un peu désemparé peut-être, que le silence se fit.

Solo entra dans l'infirmerie, écartant la foule sur son passage. Ses yeux se braquèrent sur Heero, plusieurs expressions se succédèrent sur son visage. Quatre jeta un coup d'œil à Trowa et Wu Fei et tous trois firent sortir les quelques Sweepers se trouvant à l'intérieur ainsi que le médecin de bord, puis fermèrent la porte.

– Vous êtes conscients qu'il s'agit de _mon_ infirmerie ? fit remarquer le docteur McAdams.

– Vous pouvez toujours l'expliquer à Solo, lui répondit gentiment Quatre.

Le médecin secoua la tête.

– Je vais aller m'prendre un verre de whisky, c'est l'heure de ma pause.

¤¤¤

Quatre était déterminé à parler à Duo. Il s'était attendu à le trouver auprès des Gundams, comme d'habitude lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'on ne l'y avait pas vu depuis plus d'une heure. Il tenta ensuite sa cabine, sans plus de succès, et se résolut à passer en revue tout le navire s'il le fallait.

Il le débusqua au niveau de leur terrain de basket improvisé. Le châtain frappait plus dans la balle qu'il ne dribblait et ses tentatives de paniers ressemblaient davantage à un jeu de massacre qu'à autre chose.

Quatre rattrapa la balle alors que celle-ci passait à proximité, suite à un rebond trop puissant.

– Tu tires trop fort…

– Oui, ben ça m'fait du bien, rétorqua Duo d'un ton peu engageant. La balle s'teu plaît.

Quatre la lui renvoya.

– T'es venu m'faire une séance de psy ?

– Je suis venu voir comment tu allais, reformula le blond.

– Tu d'vrais pas plutôt être auprès de Heero ? cracha Duo.

Quatre se rapprocha.

– Heero va avoir bien assez à faire avec ses visites pour l'instant. Que s'est-il passé, Duo ?

Duo fit rebondir le ballon sur le sol avec fureur, sauta et tira. Le panneau vibra comme s'il allait se briser.

– Qu'est-ce qu'y t'fait croire qu'y s'est passé quelque chose ?

– Le fait qu'au lieu d'être aux côtés de Heero après plus d'un mois de coma tu sois ici, en train de passer tes nerfs sur ce ballon.

Duo cessa de dribbler et posa un regard rageur sur lui.

– Et alors ? T'appartiens au syndicat de protection des ballons de basket en péril ou quoi ?

– … Tu ne préfèrerais pas jouer contre un adversaire ?

– Non. Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ?

– Si tu as besoin de parler…

– Je n'ai pas _envie_ de parler, ok ? Laisse-moi ma colère, je veux la garder, fit Duo en tentant un nouveau panier.

– Pourquoi ?

– J'ai dit qu'je voulais pas parler.

– Ça fait un mois que tu ne veux pas parler, Duo.

– J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– Tu peux être pire que Solo parfois. Au moins lui ne faisait pas semblant que Heero n'existait plus !

– Et alors ? Heero a pas l'air de beaucoup vouloir exister d'toute façon !

– On existe dans les yeux des autres ; ce n'est pas en l'ignorant que tu vas lui donner envie de revenir la prochaine fois.

Duo fit volte-face et se dirigea vers lui d'un air menaçant.

– T'insinues quoi, là ? Que c'est d'ma faute ? C'est Heero qu'a choisi d'appuyer sur ce putain d'bouton rouge !

– C'est de notre faute à tous. On aurait tous pu faire plus.

Duo serra les poings mais baissa les yeux. Il avait eu l'intention d'avoir une discussion avec Heero au sujet de ce fameux système d'autodestruction… mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de le faire.

– Mais Heero s'en est sorti et pour le peu que j'en ai vu, il semble avoir conservé toutes ses facultés, du moins mentales. Ça nous donne à tous, à lui comme à nous, une seconde chance, poursuivit Quatre. Pour que dans une situation similaire, Heero sache qu'il a d'autres choix.

– Ça n'arrivera plus… D'façon maintenant, Solo ne le laissera plus jamais piloter.

Quatre fronça un instant les sourcils. Il y avait du vrai dans ce que venait de dire Duo… mais cela lui faisait également se demander ce qu'avait pu faire Duo pour que Solo lui refuse aussi radicalement tout droit de piloter.

– Ça, ça concerne davantage Solo que Heero. Il faut que tu ailles parler à Heero, Duo, tu es celui qui a le plus d'influence sur lui.

Duo lâcha un rire amer.

– Nan, j'crois pas… Et d'toute façon, j'suis encore trop furieux pour pouvoir lui parler sans lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

– … Peut-être que c'est ce dont il a besoin…

Duo eut un demi-sourire.

– Que j'lui casse la gueule ?

Quatre haussa les épaules.

– Peut-être… Après tout, il l'a quand même bien cherché. Et c'est peut-être un langage qu'il comprendra plus facilement.

Duo le dévisagea d'un air ébahi.

– Wow, Quatre… J'aurais jamais cru entendre un jour ce genre de choses venir de toi !

Le châtain marqua une pause puis eut un geste d'exaspération.

– P'tain, tu fais chier, Quatre ! J't'avais dit que je voulais rester en pétard !

Le blond eut un sourire.

– A ton service.

¤¤¤

Solo remarqua à peine le départ des Sweepers. Dès qu'il fut remis du choc de voir le brun assis dans le lit, les yeux ouverts, il se précipita sur lui. Heero n'eut que le temps d'avoir un mouvement de recul, s'attendant presque à se prendre une volée, que les bras du blond se refermaient autour de lui. Heero eut un sursaut de douleur mais Solo ne le lâcha pas tout de suite pour autant.

– T'es réveillé, fit Solo, une sorte d'incrédulité dans la voix.

– Oui…

– J'vais t'tuer ! poursuivit le grand blond en le serrant un peu plus.

Heero ne doutait pas que s'il continuait ainsi, ce serait effectivement le cas.

Solo finit par le lâcher, pourtant. Son regard ressembla alors à celui qu'avait eu Duo quelques minutes auparavant.

– J'peux savoir c'qui t'as pris ? T'es complètement débile ou quoi ?

– Le docteur J…

– J'en ai rien à branler d'ce salopard, il s'agit d'toi, Heero ! Et d'une conversation qu'on a eue j'sais pas combien d'fois !

– Je… je n'ai pas réfléchi…

– T'as pas réfléchi ! Il a pas réfléchi ! Alors quand tu réfléchis pas tu t'suicides ? C'est ça ? Le problème c'est qu'tu le fais aussi quand tu réfléchis ! Tu m'as d'mandé d'te donner une chance, Heero, et à la première occasion, tu… tu fais un truc pareil ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans la tête ? Tu réalises c'que tu nous as fait subir, l'état dans l'quel t'as mis Crevette ?

Les mains de Solo s'étaient mises à trembler et Heero baissa les yeux.

– Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il.

– J'en ai rien à foutre qu'tu sois désolé, Heero ! Putain ! Bordel ! Tu… Tu m'as d'mandé d'te faire confiance ! Et tu m'pètes entre les doigts ! C'est ça qu'y t'as appris, ton connard de tueur à gages ? Tu cherches à crever, c'est ça ?

– OZ nous aurait éliminés de toute façon…

– T'en sais rien ! T'en sais rien, Heero, tu nous as même pas laissé essayer d'nous en sortir ! Et j'préfère encore tous vous voir crever d'la main d'OZ plutôt qu'de voir un seul d'entre vous abandonner aussi facilement !

– Les Colonies…

– Te cherches pas d'excuses, tu t'es même pas posé la question ! T'as pas réfléchi, tu viens d'me l'dire ! Nous, on a à peine eu l'temps d'comprendre c'qui s'passait qu't'appuyais déjà sur ton putain d'bouton ! J'croyais qu't'avais pigé qu'on fonctionnait en groupe ! On s'en serait sorti tous ensemble ! Sans passer par le suicide collectif ! Bordel, j'ai jamais autant eu envie d't'en coller une qu'maintenant !

Solo se laissa tomber sur la chaise, l'air soudain complètement épuisé. Il regarda Heero avec une espèce de supplication dans les yeux qui secoua le brun jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

– Est-ce que j'vais devoir tous vous voir crever devant mes yeux les uns après les autres ? Quand j'crois en avoir sauvé un, j'perds l'autre ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'y faut qu'je fasse pour t'garder en vie ? Dis-le moi, bordel ! Qu'est-ce qu'y faut qu'je fasse ?

Solo porta la main à ses yeux, ne pouvant plus supporter la vision de Heero sur un lit d'hôpital – presque un lit de mort. Il avait fait semblant de croire que Heero pourrait se réveiller un jour, pour les autres, pour se mentir à lui-même aussi, mais dans sa tête Heero était mort, Heero était déjà un cadavre et c'était de sa faute, sa punition pour l'avoir laissé aller sur un champ de bataille alors qu'il avait déjà eu par deux fois la preuve qu'il finirait par y rester. Solo l'avait tué aussi sûrement que s'il avait lui-même appuyé sur le bouton d'autodestruction.

– Je suis désolé, Solo, répéta Heero d'une petite voix.

Solo releva des yeux un peu trop brillants. Heero avait l'air complètement perdu, presque malheureux.

– Est-ce que tu comprends seulement la moitié de c'que j'essaye de t'dire ? demanda Solo d'une voix rauque.

Heero baissa les yeux. Il semblait qu'il avait de nouveau laissé tomber Solo. Il avait voulu lui prouver qu'il était capable de se battre à leurs côtés mais il avait obtenu l'effet inverse. Il s'était battu de la seule manière qu'il connaissait mais il commençait à comprendre que ce n'était pas ce qu'on attendait de lui.

– Je voulais pas… je pensais pas…

– Alors fais-moi c'plaisir, Heero, si toi t'en as rien à foutre, pense à ceux qu'tu laisses derrière.

Duo lui avait dit quelque chose comme ça aussi. Lorsque Heero avait enclenché le système d'autodestruction de Wing, il avait pensé à sa mission et aux Colonies mais pas aux gens qu'il connaissait personnellement, qu'il avait touché de près.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Duo – ni à Solo – mais dans ce combat avait-il le droit de choisir une poignée plutôt que les Colonies ? Avait-il seulement le droit d'hésiter lorsque tant de vies étaient en jeu ?

– Est-ce que c'est mal de se battre jusqu'au bout ? murmura Heero.

A ces mots Solo se redressa.

– Se battre jusqu'au bout, ça veut dire survivre ! s'énerva-t-il.

Et pour Solo, c'était vrai. Heero réalisa alors que Solo s'était probablement battu pour ça toute sa vie, pour survivre. Quand il repensait à ce qu'il savait du passé de Solo et Duo, il réalisait qu'ils ne partageaient pas la même guerre. Sans aller jusqu'à dire que Solo se moquait du sort des Colonies, il était clair que les questions que se posaient Heero n'en étaient pas pour lui. Le choix entre sa « meute » comme Duo l'avait appelée et les Colonies n'en avait jamais été un à faire pour Solo, car la seule chose qui comptait c'était que la meute survive. Solo le lui avait dit lui-même et ce depuis le début : il se moquait de ce qui était arrivé à Noventa, contrairement à Heero qui avait non seulement tué un innocent mais en plus retardé, voire supprimé les chances de paix entre la Terre et les Colonies. Et malgré ce qu'il avait bien voulu faire croire, à lui et à Solo pour que ce dernier le laisse reprendre le combat, New Edwards était toujours un énorme poids sur sa conscience et il savait qu'avant de pouvoir retourner se battre il allait devoir trouver des réponses à ses questions. Mais Solo ne pouvait pas l'aider.

– … pas t'en sortir ! T'as eu ta chance mais t'en auras pas une quatrième. J'suis désolé mais maint'nant tu r'monteras plus sur Wing.

Heero acquiesça parce qu'il n'en était pas question pour le moment, pas tant qu'il hésiterait encore, mais aussi parce que c'était ce que Solo voulait entendre. Et malgré toute l'affection que Heero lui portait, il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus le suivre dans ce combat qui n'était pas le sien.

(à conclure)

Solo : J'aime pas ce chapitre.  
Shakes : Mais non, c'est rien, leur en veux pas, c'est freudien, c'est freudien.  
Meanne : Et puis le meilleur reste à venir ! Au fait, t'aurais pas vu mes virgules dramatiques ?  
Shakes : Y'en a une, là : _Et puis, le meilleur… _


	13. Chapitre 10 B

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, chapitre 10 (partie B)  
Base : Gundam Wing puis l'univers d'AETD  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77  
Couple : où ça ? Y'a des couples dans AETD ? Depuis quand ?  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. Kawaii. Angst. Shônen ai. Fic finie.

Disclaimer :  
Quatre : Tout est à Moi. Tout M'appartient. Je suis le Maître de cet univers.  
Skpm77 : Et le pire, c'est que c'est même pas de la mégalomanie.

Note : L'heure est venue de régler nos comptes...

Ad extremum tempus diei  
_Jusqu'à la dernière lueur du jour_

**Chapitre 10 – B**

Wu Fei posa une pile de livres sur la table de chevet de Yuy.

– Tiens, ça t'occupera mieux que de jouer au Démineur sur ton ordinateur.

Yuy leva les yeux de son écran et le remercia d'un signe de tête. Il était consigné au lit pour encore quarante-huit heures au moins et privé de pilotage, quelles que soient les circonstances, pendant un mois au minimum. Wu Fei ne comprenait déjà même pas comment Yuy pouvait bouger tout court ! Lui s'était déjà fait plus d'une entorse au cours de son apprentissage des arts martiaux et il avait dû passer par des séances de rééducation. Mais à peine réveillé Yuy avait été capable de se traîner de l'infirmerie à leur cabine sans avoir besoin de s'appuyer sur Barton plus que ça.

­– Celui-ci est vraiment bien, c'est Duo qui me l'a conseillé, indiqua-t-il en mettant le livre en haut de la pile.

Il avait prononcé le nom de Duo presque par défi. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué qu'il y avait comme un froid entre eux, l'absence du châtain aux côtés du blessé était plus qu'incompréhensible. Mais Yuy n'eut pas de réaction particulière ou s'il en eut une, elle ne fut pas visible, Yuy possédant un réel talent pour ne rien laisser filtrer de ses émotions. Quoiqu'il en fut, Wu Fei était heureux d'avoir le brun de retour dans leur cabine, même si ce dernier avait la fâcheuse tendance à vouloir aller chercher lui-même ce dont il avait besoin plutôt que de le lui demander.

– Il te faudra autre chose ?

– Non merci, ça ira.

Wu Fei acquiesça et allait pour reprendre sa propre lecture lorsque le brun se ravisa.

– En fait, si, j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service s'il te plaît…

Wu Fei haussa les sourcils et attendit la suite.

– Oui ?

– Est-ce que tu veux bien me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé depuis un mois ?

– Personne ne l'a encore fait ? s'étonna Wu Fei en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

Heero secoua la tête et Wu Fei raconta.

-

Plus tard, Quatre vint frapper à leur porte. Wu Fei s'était absenté une demi-heure auparavant après s'être assuré qu'il n'aurait besoin de rien. Heero n'avait pas encore été seul avec Quatre depuis son réveil mais il s'attendait à la visite du blond ; qu'il ne vienne pas eut été étonnant.

– Bonjour, Heero. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ?

– Bien.

– Je peux entrer ?

– Si tu veux.

Quatre sourit, ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de Wu Fei. Heero se prépara au sermon qui ne tarderait pas à suivre.

– Je suppose que Solo t'a interdit de piloter ?

– Hn.

– Tu sais que tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même...

– Je sais.

Quatre hocha la tête.

– Je suis venu te dire ce que personne parmi nous ne te dira à voix haute. Je sais pourquoi tu l'as fait, et je comprends tes raisons.

Heero regarda Quatre avec une stupéfaction à peine déguisée.

– Fondamentalement, du moins, je comprends tes raisons. D'une certaine manière, ton geste était justifiable. Pour tout t'avouer, nous avons beau tous dire – te dire peut-être – que nous aurions trouvé un autre moyen, je ne vois toujours pas ce que nous aurions fait si tu n'avais pas pris cette initiative. Mais je veux aussi que tu saches que malgré cela, je ne te le pardonne pas.

– Je… ne comprends pas.

– Ce que je te reproche c'est de ne pas nous avoir laissé le temps de chercher une alternative. Tu crois peut-être avoir choisi pour toi mais tu as choisi pour nous tous, tu nous as à tous ôté toute autre possibilité d'action. Mais plus que cela encore, je t'en veux parce que ce n'était pas la première fois que tu agissais de la sorte et si cette fois-ci c'était peut-être justifiable, ça ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il n'y a rien d'honorable dans ce que tu as fait, j'aurais même tendance à dire que c'était égoïste de ta part. Que tu ne l'as pas fait pour les Colonies ou pour sauver tes compagnons mais parce que tu t'es senti acculé et que tu as choisi la solution de la facilité. C'est toujours ce que tu fais. Tu prends la fuite, Heero, c'est lâche de ta part. Ce n'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un sur lequel on peut compter.

Quatre reprit son souffle.

– C'est ça que je ne te pardonne pas. Ce n'est pas à OZ que tu as fait le plus de mal, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'en faisant cela tu aies sauvé les Colonies, mais tu ne t'es pas arrêté pour penser à ce qui pourrait se passer après, n'est-ce pas ? Ou tu as cru qu'avec ton action tout se résoudrait comme par magie ? Tu nous as laissé tous seuls, sans davantage savoir quoi faire que toi, mais avec l'un des nôtres en moins ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de te considérer comme une simple munition !

_Et alors peut-être arriverai-je à en faire autant_, ajouta-t-il mentalement. Ses derniers mots s'adressaient autant à Heero qu'à lui-même. Il avait tant voulu convaincre Solo de laisser à Heero sa place de pilote qu'il n'avait pas réellement écouté ses arguments. Il n'avait pensé à Heero que pour ses performances et en avait oublié qu'il était aussi un être humain. Quelle ironie de la part de celui qui peu avant avait songé que la guerre perdait de sa gravité si l'un des camps se battait sans âme ! Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que de considérer Heero – et les autres, y compris lui-même – comme l'une de ces machines sans pilote contre lesquelles ils devaient se battre.

Le fait de ressentir l'autodestruction de Heero comme si elle avait été la sienne lui avait douloureusement rappelé leur humanité.

– Et tant que je ne serai pas sûr que tu as compris ça, je ne t'aiderai pas à convaincre Solo de te laisser de nouveau monter à bord d'un Gundam.

– Alors j'aurais dû penser à vous et pas aux Colonies ?

– Est-ce que tu as vraiment pensé aux Colonies ? Ce n'est pas en étant mort que tu pourras te battre pour elles !

– Qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ?

– Je te l'ai dit : je ne sais pas et c'est pourquoi je trouve tes raisons justifiables. Mais aucunement _justifiées_.

– Je ne sais plus comment me battre, avoua Heero.

– Peut-être en cessant de considérer la mort comme un recours comme un autre ? C'est la dernière chose à laquelle tu devrais penser ; rien que pour le mal que tu fais à ceux qui tiennent à toi. La dernière chose après avoir tenté toutes les autres. Mais tout est allé beaucoup trop vite, tu n'as pas pris le temps d'envisager une autre issue de secours.

– Mais parfois tout se joue sur une fraction de seconde. Tu es pilote, Quatre, tu sais qu'on n'a pas toujours le temps de réfléchir. Ce qui prime sur tout, c'est l'instinct. Dans cette fraction de seconde où tout se décide, qu'est-ce qui doit être mis en avant ? Rester en vie pour ceux qui m'attendent ou mourir pour la survie du plus grand nombre ?

Quatre garda le silence. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Heero de se dévoiler autant. De toute évidence, cela faisait un moment qu'il se posait ces questions. Il devait attendre depuis longtemps d'avoir cette conversation, même sans savoir avec qui. Et c'était important. C'était important qu'il s'interroge de la sorte et plus encore que Quatre lui apporte toute l'aide dont il était capable. Il n'y avait pas de solution toute faite, Heero devait trouver par lui-même une réponse qui lui convienne.

– Je ne sais pas, Heero, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une seule réponse, c'est différent pour chacun d'entre nous, et même pour chaque situation. Tout peut être remis en question à chaque seconde. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'on ne s'engage pas dans une guerre sans être prêt à mourir pour la cause que l'on défend mais qu'on ne doit pas pour autant oublier que nous sommes humains. Nous sommes humains, nous aimons, et c'est pour cela que nous nous battons.

– Mais Wu Fei m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon coma. Les Colonies nous ont rejetés alors pour qui nous battons-nous ?

– Pour le moment, on ne se bat pas.

– C'est tout ? C'est aussi simple que ça ?

– Pour le moment… OZ semble vouloir promouvoir la paix.

– Et tu y crois ?

– Que j'y crois ou pas n'est pas la question. Nous sommes pieds et poings liés, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de rester informés et de se tenir prêts. Peut-être devrais-tu mettre ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à tes raisons de te battre et à des raisons de vivre... Et si c'était vrai ? Et si nous avions vraiment la paix à portée de main ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire demain ?

_« Quand tout ça s'ra fini j'crois qu'j'aimerai bien faire des études. Mais chais pas encore de quoi… Et toi ? _

– _Je n'ai jamais pensé à après. _

– _Tu d'vrais, ça finira bien par arriver un jour ou l'autre ! »_

Et si c'était arrivé ? Et si, comme Quatre l'avait dit, ce qu'il avait fait n'avait rien changé pour les Colonies, que ce n'était pas ce qui avait empêché OZ de mettre sa menace à exécution ? S'il n'avait pas survécu, serait-il mort pour rien ? A la veille de la paix ?

_Je n'ai pas envie de mourir… Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? _

Il ne croyait pas au revirement d'OZ mais pour le moment Quatre avait raison ; il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire…

¤¤¤

Duo lança le ballon vers le panier sans grand enthousiasme. Jouer tout seul n'était pas amusant et on progressait mieux lorsque l'on avait un adversaire en face de soi… Il dribbla mollement pendant encore quelques instants avant de décider qu'il en avait assez. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Heero était sorti de l'infirmerie et que Duo remettait à plus tard sa visite de réconciliation. Le châtain décréta que cela suffisait.

La balle sous le bras, il s'apprêtait à redescendre au niveau des cabines lorsqu'il entendit des pas sur les marches de la passerelle. L'instant d'après, la tête ébouriffée de Heero apparut. Tous deux marquèrent une pause puis Duo réagit le premier. Oubliant sa balle, il se porta auprès de son ami au cas où celui-ci ferait un malaise dans les escaliers.

– Qu'est-ce qu'tu fais là ? T'as l'droit de sortir ? J'croyais qu't'étais consigné dans ta chambre ! Viens, reste pas sur les marches, c'est dangereux !

Heero, déconcerté, rejoignit le châtain sur le pont. Il s'était attendu à trouver un Duo hostile, toujours en colère après lui – il devait l'être pour ne pas lui avoir rendu une seule visite en deux jours –, mais ce dernier semblait au contraire… inquiet ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Me dis pas qu'tu venais faire quelques paniers parce que j'vais t'le dire franchement : j'pense que c'est encore un peu trop tôt pour ça ! Et d'ailleurs tu d'vrais même pas…

– Je te cherchais.

– … être… Tu me cherchais ?

Avec hésitation, Heero acquiesça. Duo remarqua alors que le brun était essoufflé et qu'il transpirait un peu.

– Bon ben tu m'as trouvé ! Viens, on va s'asseoir, t'es tout pâle ! T'aurais pas dû sortir, j'allais pour venir te voir !

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent un peu plus loin sur le pont, Duo se tenant prêt à rattraper Heero au besoin.

– Ecoute… fit-il en jouant avec ses doigts tandis que le brun reprenait son souffle. J'suis désolé. J't'ai dit des choses que… ok, que je pensais mais que j'aurais pas… si, que je devais te dire mais… enfin… c'que j'veux dire, c'est que j'aurais pas dû t'crier d'ssus alors que tu v'nais tout juste de t'réveiller.

Heero le fixa, sourcils froncés.

– J'veux pas qu'tu crois qu'j'étais pas content qu'tu t'sois réveillé…

Heero secoua la tête. Il avait cherché Duo, un discours d'excuses tout prêt à l'esprit ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Duo le devance et s'excuse à sa place.

– Je… te cherchais… parce que je voulais te demander pardon.

– Oh… Oh, ben on est synchro alors ! fit Duo avec un petit rire gêné.

– Non, enfin je… C'est important… pour moi… que tu saches que je ne… je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je suis désolé.

Duo eut une grimace et fixa ses pieds.

– … Oui eh ben… j'vois pas comment j'aurais pu n'pas avoir de peine ! C'est même pas comme si t'étais mort au combat ! Ça, je… ça f'rait mal aussi, avoua-t-il à voix basse, mais j'connais les risques que vous encourrez. Mais c'que t'as fait c'est du suicide pur et simple ! Et tu savais que j'voulais pas qu'tu utilises ce truc, tu sais pertinemment que j'passe mon temps à te l'retirer et tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi ?

– Ce que j'ai fait, c'était ma façon de me battre. Je sais aujourd'hui que ce n'est peut-être plus la bonne. Parce que j'ai compris que ce qui m'arrive a de l'importance pour… vous. Ce n'était jamais arrivé avant.

­– Je croyais que ça j'avais déjà réussi à te le faire comprendre. C'est pour ça que ça fait mal ! Parce que… tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble, tu croyais que c'était quoi ? Que c'était parce que j'avais rien d'mieux à faire ? C'est pas comme si j't'avais pas déjà dit qu'tu me manquais quand t'étais pas là ! Tu t'souviens d'cette conversation ou tu l'as déjà oubliée ?

­– Je m'en souviens, murmura Heero.

– Eh ben apparemment elle t'a pas fait beaucoup d'effet ! J'croyais… j'sais pas, qu'y avait une certaine complicité entre nous, qu'on était… amis, quoi !

– Nous sommes amis.

– Et t'as besoin d'te tuer pour t'en rendre compte ?

Heero ne répondit pas, les yeux baissés, et Duo réalisa que dans son énervement il avait été trop loin. Il reprochait à Heero de lui avoir fait de la peine mais il venait de faire exactement la même chose. Enfin… les proportions étaient tout de même très différentes, la presque mort de Heero était quelque chose de définitif ; lui, ce n'était que des mots, dits sous le coup de la colère, ça n'avait rien de mortel. Heero, lui, avait failli ne pas revenir et le laisser seul avec en suspend tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire entre eux et tout ce qui restait encore à faire. Quatre avait beau dire qu'il était celui qui avait le plus d'influence sur Heero, il ne voyait pas en quoi. Heero ne semblait voir aucun des efforts que Duo fournissait. Cela le laissait complètement indifférent, au point que Duo se demandait si cela changerait quoique ce soit pour lui s'il laissait tout simplement tomber. Ils n'arriveraient jamais à rien si Duo était le seul à se démener !

Quelque chose le dérangea dans cette dernière pensée, comme un sentiment de déjà ressenti. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que Heero le laissait seul là où ils auraient dû être deux. Comme… comme lorsque l'équipage passait son temps à les chambrer sur leur soi-disant relation et que Heero n'intervenait jamais. Duo avait compris plus tard, quand ils avaient passé la nuit tous les deux dans cette école, qu'en réalité c'était parce que Heero ne comprenait pas ce qui se disait, ce dont on les « accusait ». Et là Duo commençait à réaliser que les circonstances étaient similaires : il reprochait à Heero de ne pas avoir pris en compte ses sentiments, mais peut-être que le brun n'en avait simplement pas conscience. Il s'était d'ailleurs fait la réflexion que Heero était encore moins prêt que lui à avoir une relation plus qu'amicale, c'était entre autres pour ça qu'il avait voulu revenir à ce début d'amitié qu'il avait cru percevoir entre eux, de prendre le temps de la construire doucement.

Il avait pris conscience cette nuit-là aussi que Heero n'avait probablement pas eu beaucoup d'amis, qu'il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec eux. Malgré cela, Duo s'était fait par deux fois la réflexion que Heero s'y connaissait mieux en amitié que lui-même ne le pensait. Heero n'avait jamais mis un nom sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient, n'avait jamais considéré son attitude comme une conséquence des « règles » de l'amitié. Il agissait ainsi spontanément, et aussi désagréable que ce soit pour Duo de s'en rendre compte, Heero avait fait de même lorsqu'il avait appuyé sur le bouton. Il le lui avait dit : il n'avait pas réfléchi. Heero ne se comportait pas différemment quand il était avec lui que quand il se battait.

Duo, lui, oubliait qu'ils étaient en guerre lorsqu'il était avec Heero, à tel point qu'il ne le considérait plus comme un soldat. Ni Heero ni les autres, d'ailleurs. Il avait reporté tout le côté guerre sur les Gundams et tout le côté humain sur les pilotes. Quatre lui avait dit aussi qu'il mélangeait relations personnelles et relations professionnelles. La vérité c'était qu'il n'avait plus de relation professionnelle avec les pilotes. C'était la raison pour laquelle ça avait fait si mal quand il avait eu l'impression que Solo l'écartait du groupe. Solo s'était mis à faire cette distinction là où Duo n'en avait rapidement plus vue.

Finalement, d'eux deux, c'était Heero qui avait été le plus sincère. Il était resté lui-même en toutes circonstances, il n'avait jamais eu d'arrière-pensées. Duo, lui, construisait une amitié dont il ne voulait somme toute pas, qui n'était pour lui qu'une étape, et de plus avec un Heero plus ou moins « imaginaire », tronqué de la majorité de ce qu'il était. Heero était un soldat avant toute chose. Heero avait la guerre à prendre en compte, elle ne s'arrêtait pas au moment où les Gundams étaient de retour de mission. Duo et lui n'avaient pas la même relation avec elle ; pour Duo, cela faisait partie de son travail alors que pour Heero elle définissait toute sa vie. Duo vivait avec alors que Heero vivait dedans.

_« Je n'ai jamais pensé à après. » _

Heero vivait au jour le jour, comme Solo et lui à l'époque de L2…

Impulsivement, Duo passa les bras autour du cou de Heero et le serra contre lui. Heero se tendit comme un arc puis Duo murmura : « Pimousse… » et Heero, avec hésitation, posa la tête contre celle du châtain.

­­– Je suis désolé, Pimousse, désolé, j'ai été très injuste, et pour des tas de choses, je suis désolé… murmura encore Duo, la gorge serrée.

– Je…

– C'est con, tu sais, mais j'crois que j'avais un peu oublié qu'tu te battais, qu'_on_ se battait, de c'que ça voulait vraiment dire et… en fait j't'en veux parce que tu t'bats, et m'en veux pas mais y'a une part de moi qu'aimerait qu'Solo te laisse plus jamais monter dans Wing mais en même temps je sais qu'c'est pas toi, enfin, qu'tu supporterais pas d'rien faire et j't'ai tellement encouragé qu'je me trouve hypocrite, c'est dingue !

– Je comprends pas bien ce que tu me dis, Duo.

­– C'est pas grave, souffla ce dernier. J'suis heureux que tu sois en vie, si tu savais c'que j'suis heureux qu'tu sois en vie…

¤¤¤

Lorsque Crevette prit Heero dans ses bras, Solo eut un sourire railleur. Apparemment, sa crevette avait repris le contrôle de la situation : la dernière fois qu'il les avait surpris dans ce genre de position, c'était Heero qui tenait Crevette plaqué contre le mur. Ça faisait plaisir de les voir comme ça. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé exactement entre eux suite au réveil de Heero – bien que connaissant sa crevette, il en avait une petite idée – mais de toute évidence, les deux gamins s'étaient réconciliés. Enfin, gamins… Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir une expression si adulte sur le visage de Crevette. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte jusqu'ici mais Crevette avait bien grandi.

Solo se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise à cette pensée. Cette expression… il n'en avait peut-être pas l'habitude, mais il l'avait déjà vue une fois. Sur le même visage mais pas chez la même personne. Pas vraiment. Solo avait toujours su que sa crevette et… l'autre étaient une seule et même personne, mais soudain l'image qu'il avait sous les yeux se superposait au souvenir. L'autre Crevette avait dû avoir à peu près cet âge-là lorsque Solo l'avait tué. Crevette portait un t-shirt noir aujourd'hui… il ne lui manquait plus que la natte.

Le malaise de Solo s'accentua. Il n'y avait plus pensé sérieusement depuis longtemps. Avoir sa crevette bien en vie à ses côtés faisait paraître le souvenir de son alter ego d'autant plus lointain, si bien que Solo en venait à oublier pourquoi ils avaient fui L2. Mais Crevette avait grandi, au point de rejoindre l'autre, et Solo n'avait aucun moyen de savoir s'il avait bel et bien changé l'histoire. Après un dernier regard à ses deux mômes, Solo fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa cabine.

Les tous premiers temps, Solo avait beaucoup réfléchi à comment Crevette avait pu à la fois se retrouver raton dans sa bande et adolescent déguisé en prêtre. Ils n'avaient pas été loin lorsque l'armure mobile s'était écrasée sur la colonie. Ils n'avaient pas voulu laisser passer une telle aubaine. Le temps qu'ils arrivent sur place, le pilote avait réussi à s'extirper de la machine, laissant une combinaison en piètre état derrière lui. Ils avaient à peine commencé à dépecer l'armure mobile – Solo se souvenait encore de l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie à la perspective de peut-être mettre la main sur une arme à feu – lorsque quelques autres de ses ratons les avaient rejoints pour lui signaler ce qui leur semblait la proie idéale. Ce ne fût que bien plus tard, à bord du vaisseau des Sweepers, que Solo eut le temps de reconnecter les événements entre eux. Ce Crevette qu'il venait de tuer et qu'il avait tout d'abord pris pour un prêtre n'avait pu qu'être le pilote. Blessé mais trop bien portant pour venir d'ici, et surtout sachant se battre un peu trop bien, la coïncidence aurait été trop grosse s'il s'était agi de deux personnes différentes. Solo avait toujours été bon, même à l'époque, mais de part l'entraînement qu'il avait reçu par la suite, il était obligé d'avouer que si ce Crevette n'avait pas été blessé il n'aurait jamais eu le dessus. Cette tenue de prêtre qui l'avait trompé au premier abord et qui, après réflexion, n'en était pas tout à fait une, n'avait dû être qu'un déguisement. Avec les années, Solo s'était mis à soupçonner que ce Crevette avait participé à la guerre et le don qu'avait son Crevette à lui pour piloter n'avait fait que confirmer un peu plus cette idée. C'était pour cela, entre autres choses, que Solo refusait catégoriquement que Crevette aille au combat, qu'il le gardait en sécurité, caché parmi les Sweepers.

Quant à la présence même du second Crevette à une époque qui ne pouvait pas être la sienne, la seule explication que Solo avait trouvée était qu'il avait remonté le temps. Mais il n'avait pas été capable d'imaginer comment cela avait pu être possible, et avec l'annonce de la peste ravageant L2 il ne s'était pas plus appesanti sur la question.

Question à laquelle il était obligé de revenir aujourd'hui.

¤¤¤

Solo se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un grognement rageur. Ses recherches ne le menaient nulle part. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié des théories concernant les voyages temporels qu'il avait pu trouver sur le Réseau. Toutes ces histoires de trous de vers, de trous noirs et de distorsions temporelles n'avaient aucun sens. De toute façon ça ne pouvait pas être ça. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, un phénomène pareil aurait embarqué toutes les colonies du cluster et serait sérieusement en train de menacer leur galaxie. Solo se massa les tempes. Restait l'hypothèse d'une machine permettant de voyager dans le temps, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais cela n'était pas beaucoup plus clair.

Solo avait divisé sa problématique en deux colonnes : la première partait du principe que l'autre Crevette avait remonté le temps de manière accidentelle et la seconde, de manière volontaire. A partir de là, Solo s'était concentré sur les façons dont cela aurait pu se produire mais plus ça allait et plus il avait l'impression de tourner en rond. Il y avait tellement d'inconnues que Solo avait dû prendre des notes par écrit mais cela restait si complexe que même ainsi il finissait par s'embrouiller.

De violents coups donnés à la porte le firent sursauter. Solo se tendit lorsque la voix de Crevette s'éleva :

– Solo ! Dis-moi qu't'es là ! Ouvre-moi ! Solo !

Solo sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita à la porte, qu'il ouvrit en grand.

– Crevette ?

– Pousse-toi, pousse-toi, c'est lourd ! J'vais tout lâcher ! s'exclama la pile de livres se tenant face à lui.

Crevette força le passage et pénétra en titubant dans la cabine. Il laissa tomber sa charge sur sa couchette avant de la rejoindre avec un soupir épuisé.

– Vivement que Wu Fei et Quatre puissent aller faire leurs courses eux-mêmes ! J'ai pas envie d'me coltiner leur part pendant cent sept ans !

– Encore des bouquins ? fit Solo, un peu plus détendu. T'as déjà pas d'place pour ceux qu't'as.

– Pasque normalement j'les r'vends mais là on tourne à trois, c'est trop lourd pour moi tout seul alors ça s'entasse ! Surtout que comme vous sortez plus, y z'ont rien d'autre à faire et ils dévorent ! Ils les lisent avant moi !

Solo secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. Ces derniers temps il avait un peu de mal à soutenir le regard de Crevette.

– Ques'tu fais ? enchaîna ce dernier.

Solo rassembla rapidement ses notes et ferma les applications ouvertes sur l'ordinateur.

– Rien. J'm'occupe.

– Encore du porno ?

– …

– Oh, inutile de répondre !

Solo se tourna vers lui.

– Rien qui pourrait t'intéresser.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Solo eut un sourire en coin.

– J'ai pas la chance d'avoir ce qu'y faut dans la cabine d'à côté, moi.

– Ça f'sait longtemps, tiens ! Sache que ça n'm'atteint plus, j'ai décidé d'être au-dessus d'tout ça !

– Au-d'ssus de Heero, tu veux dire ? J'suis ravi que d'vous deux c'est pas toi qui ramasse la savonnette ! J't'ai élevé mieux que ça !

Solo rattrapa sans peine le livre que Crevette lui envoya à la figure.

– Quoi ? C'était un compliment !

– P't-être pour moi mais pas pour Heero !

Le sourire de Solo s'accentua.

– Enfin des aveux ? Des détails, des détails !

L'expression de Crevette valait le détour.

– Merde ! marmonna-t-il.

Solo l'avait bien eu sur ce coup-là ! Avec le coma de Heero, les commentaires sur leur pseudo relation avaient cessé et Duo avait fini par baisser sa garde. Il poussa un soupir intérieur. Tant que Heero n'était pas embêté avec ça, ça devrait pouvoir aller…

Son visage se fit alors plus sérieux. Puisqu'ils parlaient de Heero et que Solo avait enfin sorti le nez plus de cinq minutes de ce qu'il faisait ces deux derniers jours, il était peut-être temps d'aborder le sujet de leur projet de voyage, à Heero et lui. A la suite de leur réconciliation, ils avaient eu une longue discussion au cours de laquelle Heero lui avait avoué son besoin de s'excuser personnellement auprès des Noventa. Il devait commencer par là, lui avait-il dit, avant de pouvoir envisager autre chose.

Ce ne serait pas encore pour tout de suite, les blessures de Heero ne le lui permettant pas, mais il allait mieux de jour en jour et il était préférable d'en parler tôt à Solo, pour avoir le temps de le convaincre…

­– Au fait…

­– Tu t'intéresses aux voyages dans le temps ? le devança Solo en s'emparant de l'un de ses livres.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à la tranche : _La machine à explorer le temps_ de H.G. Wells.

– Bah, pas particulièrement, pourquoi ?

– Y'a longtemps que tu l'as celui-là ? Tu l'as lu ?

­– Ouais, y'a un bout de temps… Pourquoi, m'dis pas qu'tu veux m'l'emprunter ?

­– Si, j'vais t'le prendre.

– Hein ? Attends…

Duo s'assit.

– Hein ? répéta-t-il. Tu veux lire un _livre_ ? Tu dois encore plus t'ennuyer que c'que j'croyais ! J'y crois pas ! J'y-crois-pas ! Le travail de toute une vie qui porte enfin ses fruits !

Solo l'ignora, regardant sa bibliothèque avec attention.

– Hola ! Doucement ! Un à la fois ! J'voudrais pas qu'tu tombes malade !

Mais Solo ne l'écoutait pas et Duo secoua la tête.

– J'te trouve bizarre ces derniers temps… T'es sûr qu'ça va ou c'est vraiment le manque d'action ?

Solo lui adressa un coup d'œil étrange.

– T'en as d'autres de ce style-là ?

– Euh… tu veux dire de SF ou d'cet auteur en particulier ? J'sais pas trop, comme j'te l'ai dit, avec Quatre et Wu Fei on recycle pas mal alors j'sais plus trop c'qu'on a mais j'pourrai r'garder s'tu veux…

– Nan, c'est bon, laisse tomber…

Solo s'écroula sur son lit et entama sa lecture.

¤¤¤

– Howard, les docs se sont déjà intéressés aux voyages dans le temps ?

Le vieil homme interrompit son repas et se tourna vers Solo, interloqué.

– Euh… pas que je sache, non…

– Ils ont jamais pensé à empêcher la mort de Heero Yuy plutôt qu'à la venger ?

Le silence s'empara de la table.

– … Euh non, fit Howard, la première surprise passée. Pourquoi, toi oui ?

Solo ne répondit pas et ce fut Quatre qui commenta d'un air songeur :

– C'est… intéressant, comme idée. Je n'y avais jamais pensé…

– Ce s'rait possible, ça ? fit un Sweeper à côté de Howard.

– Ça m'arrangerait bien, moi ! s'exclama un autre. J'gagnerais enfin mes paris ! A moi l'flouze et les miches !

­– Heureusement qu'on compte pas sur toi pour sauver l'humanité !

­­– Y'a les gosses, pour ça ! rétorqua le Sweeper en désignant les pilotes d'un large geste de la main.

– En tout cas, ça vaudrait pas l'coup d'remonter l'temps pour te sauver toi !

Quatre eut un sourire.

– Même si c'était possible, après réflexion je ne pense pas que ce serait une très bonne idée, tempéra-t-il. Le mieux est l'ennemi du bien. Nous n'aurions aucun moyen de contrôler les évènements qui pourraient en découler. Le moindre petit détail pourrait avoir des conséquences que nous ne sommes pas à même d'imaginer. Nous pourrions très bien empirer les choses en voulant les améliorer.

Wu Fei hocha la tête et renchérit :

– Sans compter les conséquences sur notre propre personne au retour… si retour il y a. Nous ne saurions pas ce qu'il adviendrait de nous. Serions-nous altérés par la nouvelle Histoire ou bien resterions-nous les mêmes avec des souvenirs d'évènements n'ayant jamais existé ? Existerions-nous seulement ?

Les deux Sweepers échangèrent un regard entendu.

– Voilà pourquoi c'est eux qui sauvent l'humanité !

– Vous imaginez, si Heero Yuy n'avait pas été assassiné ? intervint Trowa.

Il serait probablement encore avec ses parents et n'aurait jamais connu ni les mercenaires, ni Catherine…

Comme lui, la tablée sembla réfléchir à la question. Duo ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi les choses auraient changé pour lui en dehors du manque de Gundams à bichonner, mais du coup il n'aurait pas connu les autres… il n'aurait pas connu Heero. Quatre eut un court instant de réflexion. Sa vie à lui n'aurait pas été techniquement changée mais il grimaça intérieurement à l'idée que, n'ayant jamais rencontré les Maganacs, il serait resté ce sale gamin capricieux qu'il était encore il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Wu Fei dont le visage s'était assombri. Il devinait sans peine ce à quoi il pensait. Sa femme serait encore de ce monde et sa vie drastiquement différente.

­– Il me faudrait un autre nom de code.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Heero.

– Moi j'en ai un de tout prêt pour toi, déclara Duo avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

– Bon, alors ils y ont vraiment pas pensé ? reprit Solo.

– En tout cas ils m'en ont jamais parlé. Maintenant, va savoir avec eux, ils ont des bases un peu partout… mais s'ils ont jamais essayé, ils ont pas réussi vu le monde dans lequel on vit et au vu de vos Gundams…

– J'suis content qu'tu t'intéresses à tes lectures, Solo, claironna Duo avant d'expliquer à la ronde : Solo est en train de _lire_ ! Y m'a emprunté _La machine à explorer le temps_ l'aut' jour, j'ai cru qu'j'allais hyperventiler !

Il se tourna vers Wu Fei et Quatre.

­– Vous réalisez que nous vivons un moment historique ! On va peut-être avoir une discussion littéraire à plus de trois personnes ! Heero, Trowa, vous participez, hein ?

– Yuy a beaucoup lu ces derniers temps, commenta Wu Fei.

­– Génial ! s'enthousiasma Duo. On va pouvoir ouvrir un club de lecture ! On lit un bouquin par semaine et après on se réunit pour en discuter !

– Non, déclara catégoriquement Trowa. Je resterai le dernier bastion de l'inculture. Comment as-tu pu trahir notre cause, Solo ?

Le blond lui jeta un regard étrange puis se leva, son assiette encore à moitié pleine, et sortit du mess à grands pas.

Les autres s'entreregardèrent, confus.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Quatre se tourna vers Duo. Lui-même était incapable de définir clairement les émotions de Solo, ses changements d'humeur étaient encore plus imprévisibles que ceux dont il avait fini par prendre l'habitude. Mais plus inquiétant peut-être, jusqu'à présent les émotions de Solo s'étaient toujours reflétées sur son visage ; maintenant il ne semblait plus adopter qu'une seule expression, à mi-chemin entre la fébrilité et la frustration. Solo lui était toujours apparu comme une bombe à retardement et cette fois l'explosion paraissait tout proche.

Ils étaient tous tendus à cause de la situation externe, de l'incertitude dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et Quatre imaginait sans peine que Solo, n'ayant plus aucun moyen de canaliser sa violence, le supportait encore plus mal qu'eux.

– Il s'est passé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

Duo secoua négativement la tête, l'air soucieux.

– J'sais pas, il est bizarre depuis quelques jours…

¤¤¤

Solo avait rassemblé toutes ses notes et effacé toute trace de ses recherches sur son ordinateur. Après avoir passé des jours à essayer d'émettre une théorie qui tienne la route, il avait abandonné. Si des gens qui passaient leur vie à étudier ce genre de phénomènes continuaient à n'être sûrs de rien, ce n'était pas lui en quelques jours qui pourrait y comprendre quelque chose, et lui, son temps était compté.

Dès qu'il pensait avoir trouvé un élément de réponse – ces fameux trous de vers par exemple – un autre théoricien venait démontrer en quoi la première hypothèse ne pouvait être valide. Solo avait fini par décider de repartir à zéro. Ce qu'il savait, lui, c'était que Crevette s'était écrasé à bord d'une armure mobile sur L2 environ dix ans plus tôt. Peut-être qu'en retournant sur place Solo pourrait en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, et donc s'assurer que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Qu'un Crevette adolescent neuf ans plus tôt soit un point de départ ou d'arrivée importait peu, il s'agissait de la seule réalité tangible que Solo possédait.

Il était désormais prêt à partir. Il n'emportait rien mis à part quelques affaires de rechange et le résultat de ses recherches, au cas où cela lui serait utile sur place mais également afin que personne ne puisse remonter la piste jusqu'à lui. Le comble serait que ce qui était arrivé à l'autre Crevette se répète parce que Crevette aurait voulu le suivre.

Solo lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil. Crevette dormait paisiblement. Solo saisit son sac, ouvrit la porte avant de se raviser. Ouvrant sa boîte d'effets personnels, laissée sur le bureau, il en extirpa une petite croix dorée. Il la regarda quelques secondes puis l'enfila et sortit en silence de la cabine. Il devait se dépêcher, il avait une navette à voler avant le lever du soleil…

¤¤¤

Solo venait de pénétrer dans le cluster L2 lorsque les instruments de bord s'affolèrent sans raison apparente. Jurant, il tenta de reprendre le contrôle, poussant les moteurs à fond, mais il ne fit qu'intensifier les vibrations qui agitaient l'appareil.

– Bienvenue dans L2, marmonna-t-il, où tout est pourri, même l'espace de vol !

Les secousses se faisaient de plus en plus violentes, et malgré le fait que ça lui coupait presque le souffle, il remerciait Howard de l'avoir autant fait suer avec le port de ce fichu harnais de sécurité.

Les masques à oxygène tombèrent d'eux-mêmes et Solo s'en mit un sans attendre. Le mieux à faire à présent était de couper les moteurs. Si ceux-ci le lâchaient, il n'aurait aucun espoir de s'en sortir et la perspective de dériver dans l'espace ne l'enchantait pas du tout.

– C'est ça d'avoir été habitué à la qualité, grogna-t-il encore. C'est vraiment de la merde si ça sort pas d'un hangar de Crevette…

Une fois les moteurs coupés, il attendit que les saccades se calment mais la navette continuait à être secouée comme un panier à salade. Solo paniqua. La navette continuait à dériver à une vitesse qui aurait dû être impossible et la carlingue s'était mise à produire des bruits inquiétants. Solo commençait à envisager de lancer un appel à l'aide par radio lorsque la navette fit une violente embardée. Le choc l'assomma.

-

Solo se réveilla avec un mal de crâne digne des lendemains de ses meilleures soirées à terre. Désorienté, il tenta de se redresser avant de constater qu'il était attaché à un harnais de sécurité. Les évènements commencèrent à lui revenir en mémoire et une fois son tournis passé, il défit le harnais pour s'extirper de la cabine. Il semblait s'être écrasé quelque part et même s'il ne sentait pas de fumée, il valait mieux qu'il sorte rapidement de la navette, on ne savait jamais. Il prit quand même le temps de vérifier l'ordinateur de bord mais après s'être acharné dessus, il constata qu'il n'en tirerait rien. Il se leva, rassembla ses affaires, les rations de survie et la trousse de premiers secours, puis sortit.

A la première bouffée d'air frais, il sut qu'il était sur une colonie, et surtout qu'il était sur _sa_ colonie. Ça faisait neuf ans qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds mais il y avait des trucs qui vous collaient à la peau.

Il fallait qu'il bouge de là. Son atterrissage en catastrophe n'était certainement pas passé inaperçu et les forces coloniales qui, avec l'aide d'OZ, oeuvraient pour la « paix » risquaient de venir voir ce qui était arrivé. Il ôta sa combinaison de vol et remettait son arme dans la ceinture de son pantalon lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Il s'immobilisa, tendu, et scruta les alentours. Ça ne pouvait pas être OZ, ces derniers étaient loin d'être aussi discrets et ne se seraient pas déployés de la sorte tout autour de lui. Il aurait déjà été interpellé et surtout, ils ne resteraient pas cachés ainsi. D'instinct, ses yeux se portèrent sur les zones les plus sombres, sur les meilleures planques. A l'époque, c'était là qu'il…

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il comprit. L'accident, la combinaison qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner dans sa navette endommagée… Il les connaissait bien, ces regards, et pour cause. Il posa ses affaires à terre. Il devait rester libre de ses mouvements, ne pas être entravé par quoique ce soit. Calmement, il avança de quelques pas pour se mettre bien au centre. Son regard se posa automatiquement là où il savait se trouver.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça en quittant le navire des Sweepers. Mais au lieu de la panique que ce genre de situation devrait provoquer, Solo se sentait étrangement serein. Il n'aurait toujours pas su expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé mais il avait changé l'histoire, il avait pris la place de Crevette.

Mais ce n'était pas fini, réalisait-il. Parce que s'il était là, caché dans l'ombre, alors il y avait un autre Crevette, encore un, qui pourrait dans quelques années prendre à son tour la place de Solo comme Solo avait pris la sienne, et se faire tuer de nouveau. Alors il devait s'assurer que cette fois, l'histoire, _son_ histoire, se répéterait.

-

– Solo ! Sors, j'sais qu't'es là ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte et assurée, malgré l'étrangeté ressentie à s'appeler soi-même.

Il ne se passa rien, ce qui ne l'étonna pas. Il avait toujours été du genre prudent, surtout face à un ennemi qui connaissait sa position, qui semblait le connaître tout court.

Solo croisa les bras, prit une attitude plus décontractée.

– J'vous laisse la navette ! Vous feriez bien d'vous dépêcher, tu sais qu'vous êtes pas les seuls dans l'coin ! Y'a un peu d'bouffe, aussi…

Et s'il avait su, s'il s'était douté suivre le même chemin que Crevette neuf ans plus tôt, il aurait emporté de quoi faire un véritable festin, de quoi tenir au moins jusqu'à…

– J'ai pas toute la journée, Solo, et j'dois t'parler ! Sors de ton trou ! Cinq minutes en tête à tête contre une navette, tu peux pas laisser passer ça !

Encore quelques secondes de silence puis une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas s'éleva :

– T'es qui ? Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

Un malaise saisit Solo. Impossible qu'il se soit trompé, il avait reconnu la scène, même s'il la voyait, la vivait sous un autre angle.

– J'te l'ai dit : t'parler !

De toute façon, il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pourrait s'assurer qu'il avait bien affaire à lui-même.

– J'te savais prudent, Solo, mais pas aussi trouillard !

Et là il ne pouvait pas ne pas sortir. Comme il l'avait prévu, une silhouette surgit du coin sombre qu'il fixait depuis le début. Solo plissa les yeux, son malaise s'accentuant. Comment avait-il pu être aussi petit ? Aussi maigre et sale ? Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu intimider qui que ce soit ?

Derrière lui, d'autres silhouettes s'étaient redressées, les plus âgés ; Solo leur accorda un rapide coup d'œil, reconnut avec un coup au cœur la tignasse de Jimmy sur la droite, avant de reporter toute son attention sur le blond qui s'approchait.

Puis il put distinguer le visage et c'était vraiment étrange de se reconnaître malgré tout. Solo eut presque un mouvement de surprise. Les yeux qui le regardaient étaient remplis de méfiance, mais surtout de haine, et c'était ce regard-là qui faisait qu'on le prenait au sérieux. Parce que ce môme, aussi malingre était-il, ne vous laisserait pas la moindre chance. Il n'en avait pas laissée à Crevette, avait frappé et tué dès que l'occasion s'était présentée.

– J'sais à quoi tu penses.

– Ah ouais ?

– Au couteau qu'est planqué dans ta ceinture et qu'tu veux m'foutre dans l'bide à la première occase.

Le gosse serra les lèvres mais refusa de se laisser déstabiliser. Avec un air bravache et un sourire mauvais, il sortit son arme.

­– Pisque tu sais qu'il est là, viens donc l'reluquer d'plus près !

Solo dégaina alors son pistolet, trop rapidement pour que l'autre en face n'ait le temps de réagir, mais son regard se fixa tout de suite sur l'arme, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

– Je sais que c'est c'que t'espères trouver là-dedans, mais tu vois c'est moi qui l'ai. Et d'façon laisse-moi t'dire qu'avec ce calibre la tête du Barbillon giclerait pas autant qu'tu l'rêves.

Cette fois, son alter ego ne put dissimuler sa surprise.

– J'te l'ai dit, reprit Solo en rangeant le pistolet. J'sais à quoi tu penses. J'ai été à ta place.

Le gosse se figea, jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux autres avant de se tourner de nouveau vers lui, la prise sur son couteau un peu plus ferme.

– J'suis pas là pour faire un trafic ou t'prendre ton territoire, j'en ai rien à foutre, j'veux juste te parler.

Solo sentait la frustration le gagner. On pourrait croire qu'être littéralement dans la tête de l'autre aiderait à trouver les arguments pour convaincre mais c'était loin d'être aussi évident. Pas lorsque justement on savait à quel point l'autre était méfiant, sans compter que les conditions étaient loin d'être idéales pour avoir une petite discussion entre amis. Il fallait quelque chose de percutant, quelque chose qui obligerait l'autre à le croire. Solo n'était pas sûr que citer les noms des ratons serait suffisant.

Un mouvement dans le fond lui fit lever les yeux. Il reconnut immédiatement la petite chose qui se mit à courir vers eux malgré la protestation de Jimmy.

Crevette n'avait jamais été très obéissant mais il venait de lui fournir l'argument qu'il cherchait.

– Solo ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ?

Solo grimaça presque, il avait oublié à quel point la voix de Crevette avait pu être aiguë.

­– Retourne là-bas ! aboya l'autre.

Solo referma la bouche. Il avait été sur le point de donner le même ordre.

– Mais Solo ! protesta Crevette. Y'a la navette, là !

– Elle ira nulle part ta navette, Crevette.

Ignorant le regard de stupeur de Crevette et celui plus suspicieux que jamais de son double, il ajouta :

– Mais il a pas tort. Pendant qu'on discute, tu d'vrais envoyer les autres la dépecer.

– La quoi ? répéta son alter ego.

Solo se passa une main sur le visage, faisant sursauter les deux ratons.

– Chourez tout c'qu'y a d'dans !

Le jeune lui-même le jaugea encore avant de crier ses ordres à sa bande. Il se méfiait encore de lui et Solo se demanda s'il avait changé à ce point pour qu'il ne devine pas qui il était. Crevette, après un coup d'œil plein de défi dans sa direction qui le fit sourire, alla rejoindre les autres.

Solo revint à lui-même.

– Alors tu m'reconnais vraiment pas, hein ? fit-il.

Et comme il n'y avait toujours aucune autre réaction que la méfiance, Solo tendit lentement sa main droite, les doigts bien écartés.

– Et ça, tu l'r'connais ?

Cette fois le choc qui se peignit sur le visage du garçon fut bien visible.

– Putain !

– J'vois qu't'as pas oublié les dents d'Crevette. C'est vrai qu'pour toi c'est pas si vieux… Faut que j'te cause, Solo, parce que justement la vie d'Crevette est en jeu. Je sais qu'ça fait gros à gober, mais j'suis toi.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ?

– J'suis toi. Où tu crois qu'j'ai choppé cette morsure ?

– J'en sais rien ! Crevette mord tout c'qui bouge ! Et c'est qu'des trous d'dents, ça pourrait v'nir de n'importe quoi !

– 'tain mais c'est pas possible d'être méfiant à c'point ! s'énerva Solo. Mais regarde-moi, bordel ! _Regarde-moi _! Tu t'es déjà vu dans une glace, non ? Y'en a une dans la navette, faut qu'on s'mette côte à côte ?

Il y eut un instant de silence puis l'autre admit à contrecoeur :

– Ta tronche m'dit quecque chose, mais ça veut rien dire ! Tu pourrais m'raconter des bobards !

– Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ferais ça ? J'vous laisse piller ma navette, y'a Tim-Suif qu'est en train d'faire pareil avec mon sac. Pense deux s'condes à tout c'que j't'ai dit. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait d'faire ça ?

– J'sais pas, dis-moi, toi, pisque tu viens du futur ! Qu'est-ce tu fous là ?

Mieux valait ne pas lui dire que c'était par pur accident…

– J'suis venu sauver Crevette.

– Et qu'est-ce t'en as à foutre de Crevette ?

– T'oses demander ça ? ragea Solo. Tu donnerais pas tout, toi, pour sauver Crevette si tu savais qu'il allait clamser ?

– Bien sûr que si ! s'offusqua l'autre.

– Alors écoute-moi, bordel, parce que si tu m'écoutes pas Crevette crèvera !

– … Vas-y, crache c'que t'as à dire.

Solo prit une courte inspiration et se lança.

– Y'a neuf ans, j'étais à ta place. Vraiment. Et à la mienne, y'avait un grand Crevette, avec neuf ans d'plus qu'le mien. Qu'le tien.

– Comment c'est possible ? Qu'est-ce qu'y foutait là ?

– C'est possible puisque j'suis d'vant toi. Je sais qu'ça peut paraître difficile à croire, moi j'ai eu tout le temps d'le cogiter. On a remonté l'temps, c'est tout. Lui, j'crois qu'c'était un accident. Il était dans une armure mobile.

– Crevette ? Dans une armure mobile ? répéta son double avec incrédulité.

– Ouais. Il est arrivé blessé, y d'vait fuir quecque chose. C'qui a c'est qu'j'ai réagi comme toi. J'l'ai pas r'connu. Une proie blessée et bien nourrie… On s'est battu et j'ai gagné.

– T'as r'froidi Crevette ? Tu t'fous d'moi ? Tu viens d'dire qu'tu voulais l'sauver ! Tu toucheras pas à Crevette !

Solo se força à rester calme.

– Dans mon présent, Crevette va bien et j'ai pris sa place. C'est pour éviter qu'ton p'tit Crevette se r'trouve à la mienne dans neuf ans qu'j'suis là.

– Hein ?

Solo se crispa mais il fallait qu'il se mette à la place du môme, il allait beaucoup trop vite. Lui connaissait l'histoire et parce que lui se comprenait lorsqu'il parlait de Crevette ou de lui-même, il avait l'impression que l'autre aurait dû le suivre aussi mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il voulait aller trop vite mais il avait l'impression que le temps lui était compté.

– Attends, j'reprends. Y'a neuf ans, j'étais toi. Et comme toi aujourd'hui, un truc s'est écrasé, à c't endroit-là, dit-il en indiquant la navette. Sauf qu'c'était une armure mobile, et qu'au lieu d'un grand blond, c'est un grand châtain qu'en est sorti. La différence aussi avec aujourd'hui, c'est qu'contrairement à moi, le grand châtain savait pas qu'il avait remonté l'temps. C'est pour ça que j'pense que c'était un accident. J'ai pas b'soin de t'faire un dessin. A c't'époque, et pour toi aujourd'hui, on crève la dalle. J'te l'ai dit, il avait l'air bien nourri, il avait probablement du fric sur lui. Une proie pareille, on la laisse pas filer. C'est ce que t'as pensé en m'voyant, non ?

Le jeune Solo acquiesça avec hésitation. Bien, il l'écoutait enfin, et il avait l'air de le croire.

– Bref, on s'est battu. J'crois qu'y nous a reconnus parce que son attitude a changé. Mais pour nous, c'était une ouverture. On en a profité.

– Et on l'a buté.

Solo opina gravement.

– C'est là que j'l'ai reconnu, quand y m'a appelé. Mais c'était trop tard. A ce moment-là j'avais pas encore compris comment c'était possible mais ce que j'savais c'est qu'j'avais un grand Crevette mort et un p'tit encore en vie, mais qui pourrait mourir d'ma propre main à son tour une fois plus grand.

Le gosse se tendit, poings serrés, et jeta un coup d'œil à son Crevette qui courait presque, les bras chargés de matériel électronique et s'efforçant de ne pas trébucher sur les fils qui dépassaient.

– J'pouvais pas laisser faire ça, reprit Solo.

– Alors tu t'es tiré avec lui, acheva à sa place son double.

– C'est ça. J'ai laissé les ratons à Jimmy et j'ai embarqué Crevette au spatioport. Et comme je t'l'ai dit d't'à l'heure, mon Crevette a grandi et y va bien. Aujourd'hui, il a à peu près l'âge qu'il avait quand il a eu cet accident qui l'a conduit ici. C'est pour ça que j'suis là.

– T'as pris sa place. Mais si c'Crevette a eu un accident, comment t'as fait, toi ?

– J'crois qu'j'ai eu le même accident. J'voulais revenir ici, dans mon présent, pour essayer d'savoir c'qui s'était passé. Et c'est là qu'le truc qu'est arrivé à Crevette m'est arrivé. Moi j'étais un peu plus préparé qu'lui. Mais ça c'est pas important.

Il fallait que le gosse arrête de poser des questions, maintenant. Le temps filait et Solo avait peur que Howard ne parte sans eux. Sans compter que lui-même commençait à réaliser des choses et il ne voulait pas que le petit Solo pousse le raisonnement jusque-là, et notamment jusqu'au fait que lui était coincé ici, qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer à son époque.

– Donc pour qu'il arrive pas la même chose à Crevette qu'il m'est arrivé à moi et à l'autre Crevette, faut qu'tu partes maintenant au spatioport et qu't'ailles trouver…

Il s'interrompit de justesse. Non, il ne devait pas lui dire où aller. C'était parce qu'ils avaient fait tous les vaisseaux et que Crevette en avait eu marre qu'il avait fait la remarque, que Howard avait rigolé et qu'ils avaient été pris.

Il ne pouvait pas en dire plus au jeune Solo, ça pouvait changer trop de choses et l'essentiel avait déjà été modifié, il ne pouvait pas prendre de risques inutiles. Son double devait faire exactement les mêmes choix que lui, aux mêmes moments. Et pour ça il fallait le laisser les faire par lui-même. Il devait se faire confiance. Finalement, il n'y avait que deux choses encore que l'autre devait savoir. Le reste il le conclurait de lui-même en temps utile.

– … un vaisseau poubelle pour partir d'ici.

– Et j'me débrouille pour que Crevette remette plus jamais les pieds dans l'coin, c'est ça ?

– C'est ça.

Le môme jeta un coup d'œil à ses ratons.

– T'inquiète pas pour eux. Jimmy et moi on veillera sur eux.

Il secoua la tête.

– J'les confie à Jimmy mais toi t'es un étranger, y t'feront pas confiance.

– Alors fais ce que j'ai fait et laisse-les à Jimmy, j'les surveillerai d'loin.

Pour ce que ça changerait de toute façon… Solo doutait que la Peste en épargne beaucoup. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. C'était étrange mais il n'arrivait pas à se sentir aussi impliqué qu'il aurait dû l'être. L'autre avait raison : il était un étranger, il se sentait comme un étranger. Ce n'était pas ses ratons, les siens étaient déjà morts depuis longtemps.

– Deux choses encore : Crevette est doué pour le pilotage mais tu l'laisseras jamais monter dans une armure mobile, quelle qu'elle soit. J'ai pas besoin d't'expliquer pourquoi.

Son double hocha la tête.

– Mens-lui s'il le faut. Ah, mais par contre tant qu'il pilote pas, ça va. Il est doué pour beaucoup d'aut' choses, not' Crevette.

Il ne fallait pas que l'autre Solo étende l'interdiction à la mécanique. Ils avaient trop besoin de Crevette pour gagner la guerre.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Méfie-toi aussi de la r'ligion. J'sais pas trop c'que ça veut dire mais Crevette portait un truc qui r'ssemblait à un costume de prêtre et il avait une croix autour du cou. Mon petit Crevette a jamais croisé de prêtre mais j'te l'dis au cas où, on sait jamais.

L'autre fronça à son tour les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

– Ok.

Solo sentit qu'il était temps de conclure.

– Le deuxième truc qu'tu dois pas oublier, c'est qu'dans neuf ans, va falloir que tu t'retrouves à ma place, à t'raconter tout ce que j'viens d'te dire. Et va falloir que tu t'montres convaincant parce que tu verras, on est chiants à convaincre !

Le gosse prit l'air dédaigneux.

– Rigole pas. Si tu l'fais pas, si t'es pas assez convaincant, alors il arrivera ce qui est arrivé au premier Crevette. Et il est hors de question que l'un d'entre nous l'tue une seconde fois. Jamais.

– …Et comment j'sais quand faut qu'j'fasse ça ?

– Attends une minute…

Solo décrocha la croix qu'il avait autour du cou, prit son couteau et commença à graver des chiffres.

– Là j'te mets la date et l'heure, et là les coordonnées spatiales, dit-il en lisant le tout à voix haute. Si tu dois retenir une seule chose, c'est ça.

– Mais ça veut dire quoi tous ces trucs ?

– T'en fais pas, tu les comprendras plus tard. Faut qu'tu gardes ça pour toi. Faudra pas que Crevette sache où tu vas, sinon y voudra t'suivre.

– Pour qui tu m'prends ? rétorqua l'autre en se mettant la croix autour du cou pour la cacher sous ses vêtements.

Solo eut un sourire.

– Dépêche-toi maintenant. Les vaisseaux vont pas vous attendre.

Son double lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter.

¤¤¤

Sa discussion avec son futur lui terminée, Solo réunit sa bande et imposa le silence. A son annonce, ses ratons protestèrent mais il s'efforça de les rassurer. Même si lui-même trouvait cette histoire complètement folle, il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de Crevette alors qu'on lui offrait le moyen de le sauver. Alors que l'autre lui racontait ce qui était arrivé, Solo n'avait eu aucun mal à imaginer la scène, et plus il le regardait, plus il l'écoutait, et plus il avait l'impression de se reconnaître.

Il n'expliqua pas tous les détails à sa bande, il se contenta de dire que la vie de Crevette était en jeu, ce qui fit taire toute objection. Jimmy lui demanda cependant ce qu'ils devaient faire de son autre lui et Solo leur répondit de ne pas s'en occuper, qu'il disparaîtrait de lui-même. Il ne représentait pas un danger. Ils posèrent peu d'autres questions, ils discutaient rarement ses décisions, et s'il devait partir avec Crevette, c'était ce qui devait être fait, un point c'est tout.

Ils ne firent pas de réels adieux, trop habitués aux pertes rapides pour s'y attarder. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, sans se retourner.

¤¤¤

Solo marchait dans les rues sales. Les ratons s'étaient dispersés sur l'ordre de Jimmy après le départ de son double et de Crevette et Solo s'était éloigné de la carcasse de la navette. Il savait que deux des ratons le filaient pour s'assurer qu'il ne les suivrait pas jusqu'à leur planque mais il ne s'occupa pas d'eux.

Il avait toujours cette impression de marcher dans un rêve, il avait connu ces rues par cœur mais elles ne voulaient plus rien dire pour lui.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où il avait tué Crevette et il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas où aller. Il était coincé ici. C'était bizarre, d'être à cet endroit, le même jour que celui de son départ, sachant qu'il était effectivement en train de partir alors qu'il était toujours là… Ou quelque chose comme ça. Il avait été tenté de suivre le petit Solo et Crevette pour s'assurer que Howard les prendrait bien mais avec ce qu'il s'était dit, il n'y avait pas de raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, d'autant qu'ils avaient passé à discuter le temps qu'il avait mis à traîner Crevette jusqu'au parvis de l'église. Howard serait au rendez-vous, l'histoire allait se répéter. Il participerait à la guerre, il rencontrerait Heero, puis Quatre, puis Trowa et Wu Fei. Mais cette fois il n'avait plus l'impression que c'était en quelque sorte à lui que ça allait arriver. Son Crevette, son Heero et les autres gosses, lui ne les reverrait jamais.

Il regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de dire au revoir à Crevette au moins, mais il savait que ce dernier aurait demandé des explications que Solo aurait été dans l'impossibilité de lui fournir. Crevette ne l'aurait jamais laissé partir s'il avait su.

Heero… Il eut un geste pour se courir après, s'avertir au sujet de Heero avant de se raviser. C'était trop tard maintenant, il risquait de tout gâcher s'il y allait. Son Heero s'en était sorti et ça aussi ça se répéterait. Plus rien ne devait changer maintenant.

A cet instant, il se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai. Quatre avait dit que le moindre détail pouvait avoir des conséquences graves et Solo réalisa que ce détail, c'était lui. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui, mais il en savait trop pour rester. La moindre de ses actions risquait de changer à nouveau tout ce qu'il avait fait et il n'avait aucun moyen de le prévoir. Même s'il essayait de faire quelque chose pour les ratons, s'il essayait de les sauver de la Peste, il prenait le risque de tout gâcher. Et puis, encore une fois, ce n'était pas _ses_ ratons mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Non, il ne devait plus rien faire. Il était revenu au point de départ d'une histoire dont il ne faisait plus partie, dans laquelle il ne devait même pas exister. Et il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de s'assurer qu'il ne modifierait plus l'histoire qu'il venait de conclure en prenant la place de Crevette et en se laissant des instructions pour que l'histoire se répète telle qu'il l'avait écrite.

Solo sortit son arme et la colla froidement contre sa tempe.

La boucle était bouclée.

_(à épiloguer)_

L'épilogue est écrit et sera posté dans une semaine.


	14. Epilogue

Titre : Ad extremum tempus diei, épilogue  
Base : l'univers d'AETD  
Auteurs : Shakes Kinder Pinguy et Meanne77  
Couple : et c'est pas la peine de râler !  
Genre : Deathfic. Humour. OOC. Kawaii. Angst. Shônen ai. Fic finie.

Disclaimer :  
Quatre : Tout est à Moi. Tout M'appartient. Je suis le Maître de cet univers.  
Skpm77 : Et le pire, c'est que c'est même pas de la mégalomanie.

Note : pas d'note. (Shakes : La dernière contraction ! T-T Meanne : TT-TT)

Ad extremum tempus diei  
_Jusqu'à la dernière lueur du jour_

**Épilogue**

**  
**

« … et c'est pourquoi j'accepte la charge de reine du monde. »

Howard éteignit l'écran et se tourna vers les cinq garçons qui s'entreregardaient avec consternation.

– Y'a vraiment quelque chose qui m'échappe dans la politique, déclara Duo.

Heero croisa les bras et fixa intensément l'écran noir.

_Relena… j'aurais mieux fait de la tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion…_

La situation, sur Terre et dans l'espace, ne faisait qu'aller de mal en pis. La pseudo paix d'OZ n'avait pas duré longtemps, la Fondation Romefeller n'avait pas attendu avant de révéler ses véritables intentions. L'emprisonnement de Treize les avait réellement pris par surprise. OZ n'existait plus en tant que tel, une partie était restée fidèle à Treize et s'opposait désormais à la fondation Romefeller, les Colonies s'armaient de plus en plus et étaient prêtes à entrer en guerre à leur tour.

Ces derniers mois avaient été épouvantables. Il y avait eu la disparition de Solo, qui n'avait laissé qu'un mot à Duo indiquant qu'il faisait « l'aller-retour ». Il n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis et aucun d'eux n'avait réussi à retrouver sa trace.

Avant que cette absence de nouvelles ne devienne inquiétante, Heero, accompagné de Duo, avait été voir chaque membre de la famille Noventa. Son entrevue avec la petite-fille du Maréchal avait été la plus difficile, pour lui comme pour Duo, mais Heero continuait de croire qu'il avait fait ce qu'il devait. Sylvia Noventa avait sans doute eu autant besoin de se retrouver face à l'assassin de son grand-père que Heero avait eu besoin de faire face à la famille de ses victimes. Leur rencontre l'avait aidé à mettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Il avait néanmoins été contraint d'abandonner son périple pour affronter Zechs Merquise en Antarctique avec le premier Wing, que l'ancien officier d'OZ avait fait reconstruire.

Les évènements dramatiques qui avaient suivi, notamment la découverte du système ZERO et la reddition du royaume de Sank, les avaient tous menés sur le Peacemillion, le navire spatial de Howard, où ils venaient tout juste d'apprendre que Relena collaborait avec Romefeller et venait d'être couronnée reine du monde.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose compte tenu de la conjoncture actuelle, avança Quatre. Relena Peacecraft veut la paix avant tout, il faut lui faire confiance. Elle doit avoir quelque chose derrière la tête. Et nous, ça nous laisse le temps d'y voir un peu plus clair entre les différentes factions en lutte.

­– Et de former le cinquième pilote, ajouta gravement Howard.

Un silence de mort s'ensuivit. Heero se rapprocha de la chaise où Duo était assis et lui toucha la nuque du bout des doigts. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils n'avaient pas mentionné Solo, depuis le moment où sa disparition s'était faite anormale. Les quelques fois où Heero avait essayé d'aborder le sujet, Duo avait fait comme si de rien n'était, se murant dans son silence ou détournant la conversation. Heero ne savait pas comment le réconforter autrement que par sa présence.

Le vide laissé par l'absence de Solo s'était fait cruellement sentir lorsque Quatre avait perdu le contrôle. Jusqu'alors ils s'étaient plus ou moins reposés sur lui pour remplacer Solo. Mais avec le système ZERO, Quatre était passé par toute une phase d'incertitude et eux même avaient commencé à douter de lui. Et la disparition de Solo dont personne ne parlait mais auquel tout le monde pensait exacerbait encore les tensions.

Heero n'arrivait pas à imaginer ce qui avait pu tuer Solo, quelqu'un qui avait survécu à tout. Il avait compris, plus rapidement que les autres peut-être, que leur leader ne reviendrait pas parce que Solo vivant, rien n'aurait pu l'empêcher de venir les retrouver. Mais le savoir n'aidait pas ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'étreignait. Solo était devenu bizarre peu après son réveil et Heero ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander s'il était responsable, en partie tout du moins, de ce départ inexpliqué. Mais au fond, il en voulait aussi à Solo d'avoir fait ça à Duo, de les avoir tous abandonnés, quelles qu'aient pu être ses raisons de partir.

– Howard… commença Quatre, la voix nouée.

Duo, le regard fixe, les poings serrés et posés sur ses genoux, le coupa :

­– C'est bon, les gars.

Il releva les yeux.

– Je prends le relais.

XxXxX

_Howard rajusta ses lunettes de soleil et s'efforça de conserver un minimum de dignité. Il examina avec attention les deux gamins qui se tenaient devant lui. Ils étaient bien jeunes tout de même, sans doute trop, mais il sentait qu'il se laissait déjà fléchir par la bouille comique du plus jeune et l'expression anxieuse du plus âgé. _

_Essayant de contenir son hilarité, il désigna du pouce le vaisseau __situé __derrière lui._

– _Allez, les terreurs, grimpez, on va voir ce qu'on peut faire de vous…_

_¤ _

(à recommencer)

¤

_Ad extremum tempus diei_, avril 2003 – (18) juin 2006 (21h54)

Skpm77 : Merci de nous avoir suivies et accompagnées jusqu'au bout de cette histoire.


End file.
